Entourage
by HueyHuey
Summary: In an attempt to have a new life away from Konoha, Naruto decides to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Years 1-7. Not Yaoi.
1. A Change in Setting

**Welcome to Entourage! This is not a Naruto goes to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter story…it's different. Also I am not very user friendly when I write, I expect you to know what the characters look like. I will explain things that are new like clothes, places, new characters, etc. Anything I know you don't recognize I will explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Rated: M (Strong Language, Adult Themes)**

**Warnings: OOC, AU.**

**This story will have Strong Language despite the fact that this is the first year of Hogwarts and everyone is eleven. It will be mainly by Naruto, not Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. Basically not the Hogwarts cast, so if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Summary: In an attempt to have a new life away from Konoha, Naruto decides to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Years 1-7. Not Yaoi.**

**Year One: Chapter I: A Change in Setting**

Naruto was lying in bed thinking about his last mission with Kakashi, he had to admit being on a team was pretty lonely when it was only you and a Sensei. Naruto graduated early at the age of seven. He became Kakashi's apprentice and enjoyed it; Kakashi never called him a demon. Kakashi also never hit him and was just nice to him. The mission they went on was a bad one, bad as in nothing went to plan. A certain person was there…Orochimaru. That bastard had bit him on the neck, close to his shoulder which left a mark on his neck. It had three slits each pointing in a different a direction with three lines bending to circle the slits. Kakashi brought him to a room and sealed the mark off saying that it was the best thing to do. Naruto personally didn't care as long as the seal couldn't do anything to him. Naruto remembered Orochimaru saying that he was testing his new curse mark that should allow him to take over a body with a demon sealed in it; Orochimaru said that he was the perfect test subject because he wasn't a big threat. Naruto knew he was right, after training with Kakashi for four years wouldn't exactly help him against Orochimaru, some one who was trained by the Third Hokage.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knocking on his window. Naruto looked over and saw Kakashi sitting on his window ledge reading his porn. Naruto crawled out of bed and opened the window letting Kakashi in, Naruto turned around and sat back on his bed. "What's up Kakashi?"

Kakashi put his book away and looked at Naruto "I have something to tell you Naruto."

Naruto looked confused "About what?"

Kakashi pulled out piece of paper and handed it to Naruto "You are being promoted to Jonin."

Naruto looked at Kakashi still confused "Why am I being promoted? I didn't take the exams"

Kakashi sighed "Naruto, the Hokage and the council thought it would be best if I took on a team. A team with a certain Uchiha; they think it would be best if I was to train him because I have the Sharingan as well. But I will be taking on a three person cell which means I won't be able to train you as much anymore. So I talked to the Hokage about you being promoted so you won't be left in the dust."

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a couple minutes. "Don't you have any say in this?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed "I mean don't you have a choice to do this? Or do you have to?"

Kakashi nodded "Yes Naruto, I have to do this. The Hokage ordered me to do it."

Naruto nodded "So I am guessing that I have to go see the Hokage right now?"

Kakashi nodded "That's why I am here, to take you to him and to tell you the news."

Naruto put on his sandals and didn't bother to put on his jacket. "Well Kakashi, I don't find the news to be good."

Kakashi watched Naruto exit his apartment "Neither do I"

Naruto walked beside Kakashi. This was the worst, yes he was getting a promotion, but only because Kakashi was getting a new team…that he wasn't allowed to fail. The worst part out of the whole thing was that he wouldn't be training with Kakashi anymore. The one person who seemed to care about him, yes the Hokage cared for him, but that was because he had to treat Naruto with the same respect as he treated his other ninja. It would be bad if the leader didn't treat everyone equally, that's at least how Naruto felt about it.

Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office followed by Naruto. The Hokage looked up at the newcomers in his office; didn't anyone know how to knock? The Hokage narrowed his eyes when he saw Naruto come into the room. This was about Naruto being promoted, he felt bad for doing this to him. Taking the person he was close to away. It was something that had to be done, for the sake of Konoha and the Uchiha Clan.

Once everyone sat down the Hokage got to business. "Naruto, do you know why you are here?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage then nodded "To become a Jonin."

The Hokage nodded his head in conformation "Yes you are going to be promoted, do you accept the offer?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage in a bit of surprise. "This is an offer? I didn't know I had a choice. But yes I do accept the promotion."

The Hokage nodded "That's good, I just need you to sign these papers then you can leave." Naruto grabbed a pen and signed the required paperwork, Naruto put the pen down and got up and started to leave when the Hokage started talking again. "Naruto you're forgetting your flack jacket."

Naruto continued to walk out of the office "I don't want it." Naruto shut the door and started to walk down the hall. Naruto sighed he didn't want to be a Jonin; he just accepted it to show some respect towards the genuine offer. All he wanted was to be on Kakashi's team, nothing less nothing more. The way Naruto wanted to become Jonin was through Kakashi, not the Hokage. Sure it was cool getting it from the leader of the village, but he wanted Kakashi to recommend him to the Hokage, just like how Kakashi recommended him to the Hokage at the age of nine to be promoted to Chuunin. Kakashi recommending him would show that Kakashi had faith in him to be a team leader and be more responsible.

Naruto walked into his apartment, it was around ten at night. He decided he would get some quick training in then go get some Ramen before he came home. What a good idea that was because he was dead tired and didn't think he could cook anything. Naruto kicked off his sandals and fell onto his bed not caring to change or to pick up the letter that fell onto the floor.

-**E**-

Harry lied down on the dirt floor and started to draw a birthday cake on the ground, once he was finished he grabbed his cousin's hand and set the watch he had on to go off at midnight, the day of his birthday. He might as well celebrate it early as his aunt and uncle sure wouldn't celebrate it with him or for him. All they cared about was Dudley, their fat son. They spoiled him to know end, bought him whatever he wanted, did what ever he wanted. To be honest it irritated him to know end. Why couldn't they buy him things nor do what he wanted to do? No he had to cook for them, do the dishes, do their laundry, and clean most of their house. They never hit him, probably because they could be in trouble with the law if they did. Harry looked at Dudley's watch; the time said 11:57. Only three more minutes until his birthday, he just wanted to get it over with.

Harry started to draw candles to finish the cake off; it was only a minute until his birthday, might as well be ready. The alarm on Dudley's went off and Harry looked back at his drawing. "Make a wish, Harry." Harry blew on the drawing messing up the drawing; Harry bent his down, but only for it to snap back at a big bang on their door. The door was banged on again, this time he instantly got on to his feet and ran to the side of the fire place to keep him hidden. Harry heard one more bang and the door drop to the ground, he also heard Dudley scream. That kid was never the brave one, a sissy he was.

Harry looked at the stairs and saw his aunt and uncle walking down slowly. He noticed the shotgun in his hands; he doubted he would be able to shoot someone. Harry slowly poked his head around the wall and saw a giant man put the door back up and start walking towards Dudley.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry. You're a bit bigger than I expected, especially right here in the middle" said the Giant patting his stomach.

Dudley gathered up some courage and said "I-I'm not Harry."

Harry took this as his queue to come out of hiding. He walked out of his hiding place "I am."

The Giant looked at him "Well of course you are." The Giant walked towards Harry and reach into his pocket. "I got something for you. I might have accidentally sat on it on the way here, but it should taste just the same."

Harry took the box and opened it revealing a cake "Thank you Mr.…?"

The Giant looked at Harry "The name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts." Hagrid sat on the couch and pointed his pink umbrella at the fire place. Fire spit out of the umbrella igniting the fire place.

Harry stared at Hagrid with wide-eyes. How did he do that? "Um, Hagrid, how did you do that?"

Hagrid smiled to himself "You are exactly what I am, a wizard. I was expelled, so I am not allowed to use magic. So I ask you not to tell anyone."

Harry nodded and sat the cake down and sat down next to Hagrid. "So…why are you here?" Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the letter and started to read it.

"Dear Harry Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall"

Uncle Vernon's face went red with anger "I won't have some crack old fool teach him magic tricks."

Hagrid stood up instantly and pointed his umbrella at Vernon. "Don't you ever insult, Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Harry smirked at the paling face of his uncle. What a joy it was to see him scared… Hagrid pulled a watch out of his pocket, looked at it, put it back and walked towards the door and threw it to the ground. He looked back at Harry "Unless you would rather stay of course." Harry smiled and nodded and grabbed his button up shirt and followed Hagrid out of the door.

-**E**-

Naruto rolled out of his bed and hit the floor with a thud. "Fuck…" Naruto groaned he was picking up Anko's mouth. He seriously should have left when she came over to be with Kakashi. The woman was a nightmare, always threatening to castrate you, loves the sight of blood and has a wardrobe problem, Naruto didn't know what Kakashi saw in her. Naruto looked at his alarm clock, he growled in frustration, why was he always waking up in the middle of the night? Naruto propped himself up onto his knees and raised his eyebrow when he noticed a letter on the floor, he picked it up, opened it and started to read it quietly to himself.

"Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

P.S. Because of you're problem of being in another country, we will send our Potions Master to come and pick you up. His name is Severus Snape and he will help you get all of your supplies for the year.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall"

Naruto looked in the envelope and pulled out a second sheet of paper. Naruto noticed it was the list of the materials that he needed, he unfolded it and started to read.

"UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

Naruto sat there in silence for a minute. How in the hell was he a wizard? This didn't exactly make sense to him, especially since it was around midnight and he was drowsy. He would have to talk to Kakashi about this, see what he knew about all this wizardry stuff. Naruto put on his clothes minus his orange jacket and headband. Naruto locked his door and started to walk to Kakashi's. Yes it was still dark out and Kakashi was possibly asleep…or he was having sex with Anko. It was one of them; Naruto stopped making fun of Kakashi for reading that porn book he always likes to read, Naruto stopped because it wasn't as satisfying knowing he was getting the real thing. Naruto looked around and noticed all the streets were deserted, except for the ninja heading to the Hokage's office to complete a mission.

Naruto didn't know how the Hokage could stay up all night accepting missions then be all happy in the morning, didn't make any real sense. Naruto stopped in front of Kakashi's house and saw his bedroom light on. He knocked loudly and covered his ears to stop himself from hearing Anko moan and scream out Kakashi's name. They seriously need to be quiet; once they didn't answer Naruto picked up some pebbles and started throwing them at his window. Once Anko stopped moaning Naruto knew he had Kakashi's attention.

Naruto only had to wait a couple of minutes before the door opened reveling Kakashi with no shirt and a blanket wrapped around his waist. "I need to talk to you Kakashi" Kakashi looked at Naruto before nodding and allowing him to come in. Naruto thanked him and walked inside only to be greeted by a naked Anko standing on top of the stairs.

Naruto hurried into the living room and sat down on Kakashi's couch. "Naruto I am going to put some clothes on, I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded "Don't get distracted Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously "Right…" Naruto sighed and leaned back against the couch, his Sensei was such a pervert, why couldn't he stop thinking like that? There are more important things, like the letter he received.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when a still naked Anko sat on his lap; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "Does little Naruto want to join?"

Naruto turned beet red "N-n-no"

Anko put her face close to his and whispered "Come on, it could be fun." Naruto silently gagged, her breathe strongly smelt like alcohol, she was drunk…that's just great… Naruto tried to wiggle himself out of her grasp, but to no avail. Where the hell was Kakashi? It doesn't take that long to get dressed.

Kakashi walked into the living room to see Anko on top of Naruto, he sighed, why does she always do this when she's drunk? Kakashi walked over and pulled Anko off of the young boy. Naruto glared at Anko, while trying to get his face back to normal. Kakashi couldn't tell if the boy was flustered or mad, Kakashi told Anko to go up stairs and rest or do something productive. Once Anko was gone, Kakashi sat next to Naruto, "So Naruto, what do you need?"

Naruto pulled out his letter and handed it to Kakashi "I need to know what a wizard is…"

Kakashi's eyes went wide, so he did inherit the skill from his mom. Kakashi turned to Naruto and started to explain the best he could. "Naruto, wizards are like ninja though they don't use hand to hand combat or Gen-Jutsu, they use Nin-Jutsu in a way. Though instead of using hand signs they use wands, they can levitate things and do other tricky little things. Before you ask, the reason Ninja don't use magic, that's what wizards call it, it's because you have to be born with the ability to use magic. In your case you can use magic and your ninja ability's. Nod if anything I said makes sense, this is hard to explain."

Naruto nodded "So instead of using hand signs to mold their Chakra or Magic as they call it, they use wands."

Kakashi nodded "Another thing is that they don't exactly run out of magic like we do with Chakra. Naruto, you can still run out of Chakra, but not you're magic. Well you can, but it would take a long time because when you mold magic with a wand it uses a small amount, a very small amount."

Naruto nodded, and then asked three questions that have been on the top of his head, "Kakashi how do you know so much about magic? Can you us it as well? How do I have magic?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, should he tell Naruto the entire or just portions of it? Kakashi finally decided on the whole truth. "No Naruto, I can't use magic, but the reason I know so much about it was because your mom was a witch."

Naruto was shocked, his mom was a witch. "My mom was a witch? Was she also a Ninja?"

Kakashi nodded "Yes and no. Your mom was a witch, but not a Ninja, she was trained in hand to hand combat, but she could not use Chakra at all. Your dad on the other hand was a ninja, but not a wizard. So you got your magic from your mom and your Chakra from your dad…"

Naruto sat there for a minute absorbing it all in. "Could you tell me who my parents were?"

Kakashi hesitated before deciding to tell him. "You moms name is Kushina Uzumaki and your dads name is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto sat there for a minute, he was pissed, happy, sad, and a little bit of every emotion. "My dad sealed the demon fox inside of me, His own son?" Kakashi winced slightly at Naruto's tone, it was sad and quiet the first time he had ever heard Naruto use that tone and Kakashi didn't like it. "Kakashi, do you think I would be able to go to this Hogwarts place without becoming a missing ninja?"

Kakashi was glad Naruto decided to change the subject, now to answer Naruto's question. "I am sure we can make an agreement with the Hokage tomorrow, but right now I think we should go to sleep and let you think about what I just told you. You can sleep here if you want. Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto smiled "Goodnight Kakashi, don't be to loud, remember you have a guest here." Kakashi mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear and went up stairs.

Naruto lied down on the couch, he made his decision. He was going to Hogwarts, he didn't care if he became a missing ninja, and he doubted they would be able to find him. Besides he would have magic if he couldn't use his Chakra and it would give him a new life, one that wasn't horrible like this one. Well I guess not horrible, just a life away from Konoha. With that thought Naruto drifted off to sleep.

-**E**-

Naruto woke up to a moaning Anko. Naruto covered his ears and ran out of Kakashi's apartment, slamming the door to let them know that he left. Naruto started to walk towards the Hokage's office, he was going to try and get permission to attend Hogwarts before the Potions Master dude came to get him. He was nervous and very excited about all of this, now all he wished was the old man didn't kill his mood. Naruto walked into the Hokage Tower and went up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. Naruto heard the Hokage call him in. Naruto walked into the office shutting the door behind him.

The Hokage looked up and saw Naruto sit down in front of his desk. "Ah, Naruto how can I help you?"

Naruto pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the Hokage "I would like to attend Hogwarts…" Naruto looked around the room rather nervously. How many Ninjas come into the Hokage's office and ask to attend a wizard school? Probably not a whole lot, Naruto sat patiently waiting for the old mans answer; he sure took his sweet ass time.

The Hokage put the letter down and cleared his throat. "I think we could make something work Naruto. After all it's not everyday we get a wizard in our ranks. This is something I wouldn't want you to miss out on, this is a once in a life time thing. Your mom was a very powerful witch."

Naruto smiled, a real genuine smile "Thank you"

The Hokage nodded "But there are some things you need to know, if you want to attend Hogwarts you have to train in the Ninja Arts while you are there, also you have to come back every summer to train here, I will let Kakashi train you for that period. If you fail to come back to Konoha during the summer I will not allow you to attend anymore. Is that understood?" Naruto eagerly nodded. This was great! He could become a wizard and be a ninja at the same time. Naruto thanked the Hokage before leaving to tell Kakashi the good news.

-**E**-

Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door and noticed Anko wasn't here. Naruto looked at the people passing him; every single person was glaring at him. Hopefully they would just forget about him. The sooner they do that, the better they will be. Naruto drew his attention back to the door opening to reveal a tired looking Kakashi…guess Anko is here. "Kakashi, the old man said I could go to Hogwarts. But he said I have to train while I am there and I have to come back every summer to train. He also said that you could train me during the summer."

Kakashi nodded and smiled behind his mask, finally the kid caught some kind of break "Naruto, when do you think that potion man will arrive?"

Naruto thought for a minute "Most likely tomorrow since I have to get my supplies still."

Kakashi nodded "Alright let me get into some proper clothing. I want to teach you something before you leave." Naruto nodded and impatiently waited for Kakashi to come back out.

Naruto silently followed to Training Grounds 7. Naruto was really curious as to what Kakashi was going to teach him. It couldn't be a fire Jutsu as Kakashi had already taught him most of those. Couldn't be any water Jutsu because that isn't one of his affinity's and it would take more than a day to master one of those Jutsu, same with any Earth Jutsu. Naruto learned all he could with wind, he only knew two Jutsu's for it, but he still knew how to use them. They finally came to a stop in the middle of the grounds.

Kakashi turned around to face Naruto "Naruto do you remember what Jutsu I created?"

Naruto nodded "The Chidori."

Kakashi nodded "Right, well Naruto that is what I am going to teach you."

Naruto's eyes widened, Kakashi was going to teach him the Chidori. He has never taught anyone that move before, so why him? "Kakashi, why are you going to teach it to me?"

Kakashi smiled, Naruto is always curious. "Because you deserve it, Naruto"

Naruto smiled, but then got a confused "Kakashi, didn't you tell me that it required the Sharingan to use?"

Kakashi nodded, and then shook his head. "It does, and then it doesn't. The Sharingan just helps you with it, since you move so fast when using the technique you get tunnel vision which makes it harder to use. It is possible to use without the Sharingan, it's just harder." Naruto nodded that made sense, Naruto eyes went back to Kakashi as he started to speak again. "The Chidori isn't the only thing I am going to teach you. I am also going to help you gain access to the Kyuubi's Chakra, so we will not be training here. We will be training in the mountains so know one can tell you are using the Kyuubi's Chakra." Naruto was now really surprised, not only was he going to learn the Chidori, but also gain access to the Kyuubi's Chakra….this was going to be a long day, but he wasn't going to complain.

-**E**-

Naruto was panting very hard, this was tiring him out. He only used the Chidori three times and it had used up a lot of his Chakra, he still had some left, but if he used the Chidori two more times he probably would only be able to use low rank jutsu. "Alright Naruto, use it one more time"

Naruto nodded, did a quick session of hand seals, and then grabbed his right arm with his left. Electricity started to erupt from his hand and started to chirp loudly "Chidori!" Naruto took of running towards the bolder, if any normal person was watching; Naruto would have been a blur to them. Naruto brought his Chidori covered hand back and shoved it through the boulder. Naruto's hand went all the way through it, the Chidori disappeared from Naruto's and Naruto pulled his hand out of the boulder and walked back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded. "Do it one more time, and then you're done." Naruto nodded and charged up a Chidori, Naruto ran towards the boulder and pierced it. Naruto pulled his hand back out and tried to catch his breath. "Seems like your limit is five, congratulations Naruto that is a real feat," Naruto tried to smile, but his lips only formed a thin line. 'The reason I had you do it again was to deplete your Chakra. I have a feeling accessing the Kyuubi's Chakra will be easier when you are almost out. Though we have to hurry, because you will get your Chakra back faster than most people,"

Naruto nodded and walked over to Kakashi "What do I have to do?"

Kakashi thought for a minute before answering "Go into your mindscape"

Naruto looked annoyed. "I can't unless I am unconscious; I haven't figured it out yet." Kakashi nodded and chopped the back of Naruto's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto found himself in the same sewer he was in last time he was unconscious thanks to Orochimaru. Naruto looked up at the cage that was holding the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi"

Naruto looked right into the big red eye that opened up before him. **"So my jailer finally decides to visit me again. Ah, and this time that blasted Uchiha isn't with you…" **

Naruto nodded, trying to forget about his last sensei for the moment "I need a favor from you…but to make it fair I will do something for you…but that also depends on what it is."

Kyuubi didn't answer him right away. Maybe he was thinking about it, after all the great mighty demon might get something out of this. **"What is the favor you need?" **

Naruto smirked "I want to be able to access your chakra whenever I feel like it."

Kyuubi was once again silent **"I want to be able to have access to you." **

Naruto raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?" The Kyuubi looked at Naruto dead in the face **"I want to be able to talk to you; I also want to be able to pull you into your mindscape at will."**

Naruto nodded "Alright that sounds fair I guess, but how will that benefit you?"

The Kyuubi grinned, that brat wasn't an idiot **"I will be able to keep you from dying by helping you. Also the longer you're in here with me, the more I will have an influence on you. Every time I pull you in here, my presence will start change you bit by bit. It won't completely change you, but it will be enough for me to think of you as a respectable host. Actually come to think of it my Chakra has been influencing you your whole life. Every time you were angry or sad my Chakra leaked out of you, not a whole lot, but enough for me to notice."**

Naruto nodded uncertainly, "So you have been influencing me my entire life."

Naruto looked down instantly as he saw the Kyuubi's Chakra start to surround him. **"This will give you access to my Chakra and me access to you. Until next time…"**

Naruto found him self laying on the ground and Kakashi standing over him reading his book. Naruto cleared his throat to get his attention. Kakashi looked down and raised an eyebrow. Naruto started to rub his hand on his neck where Kakashi hit him "It worked."

-**E-**

Naruto was lying in his bed thinking about what happened today. He learned the Chidori and it took him almost the whole day to learn. Then he made a deal with the Kyuubi, he didn't know if that was good or if it was bad. Then they finally had some ramen, and then went to Kakashi's just to hang out. Then Anko showed up and he left. He didn't want to be anywhere close to that psychotic bitch of a woman. She was…weird. Tomorrow was supposed to be when Snape came to get him. He was slightly nervous, but yet excited. He was going to learn magic; nothing could be compared to that. Well maybe becoming Kakashi's apprentice again…well maybe not…his other sensei could be compared to this… Once he got back he was going to kick Kakashi team's ass all by himself.

Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him over, knowing tomorrow will be the start of his new life.

Naruto was woken up by a banging on his door. Naruto drowsily walked over to his door and opened it. Naruto was about to make a rude remark until he realized the person at his door was someone he was unfamiliar with. He had black robes, black eyes with black greasy hair. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded rubbing his eyes. "I am Professor Snape."

Naruto nodded his head tiredly "Just let me grab a few things." Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he went to grab his pouch and his kunai holster. Naruto walked back to his door "I'm ready." Snape nodded and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. The next thing Naruto felt was a gut wrenching pull then it was gone. Naruto looked around and noticed they were in a bar looking place.

Naruto heard the man speak again "This is the Leaky Cauldron." Naruto nodded then froze when he realized he was still in his pajamas. "I will be helping you get your supplies Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and followed him into a room with a brick wall. "You will get new clothes so don't worry."

Naruto looked at Snape in puzzlement; this man had just read his mind. Well he really didn't he just answered his unasked question. Then another question popped into his head "We kind of forgot to tell the Hokage that we were leaving." Snape finished tapping the wall with his wand "I talked with your village leader before I came to get you, he knows that we left." Naruto accepted that answer and followed Snape into a village looking place. "This is Diagon Alley; you will be getting everything you need for school here."

Naruto nodded and looked around amazed. The place was full of wizards and witches; they did everything they could probably do in this place. Naruto looked into a shop called Broomstix and saw a bunch of kids surrounding a broom. Naruto looked up at Snape, "Are you a professor at Hogwarts?"

Snape glanced at Naruto then looked forward. "Yes."

Naruto nodded figuring that Snape wasn't a person for conversation. "Do you teach Potions then? To be honest it sounds interesting."

Snape looked down at Naruto "Once you understand it you will be able to do a lot of remarkable things with it."

Naruto's curiosity kept on growing. "What are some of the remarkable things you can do with it?"

Snape thought for a minute before answer. "You can brew a Polly-Juice Potion which will let you transform into someone else. But you must have a strand of hair of the person you want to turn into. It is a temporary effect."

Naruto nodded "I can turn into people with out the use of a potion."

Snape looked at Naruto with a bit of surprise, not that Naruto could notice it. "I don't believe you."

Naruto glared at him and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop. Snape turned to face Naruto with a look of annoyance on his face. Naruto smirked when a cloud of smoke covered him. Snape's eyes slightly widened when he saw Naruto as an exact replica of himself. Naruto smirked to himself at seeing Snape's eyes widen. "Believe me now?"

Snape nodded then asked "How did you do that?"

Naruto let go of the Henge and continued to walk "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Snape stood there for a minute before going after Naruto. This kid was becoming very interesting.

-**E**-

Naruto walked into a store called _Ollivanders Wand Shop_. Snape told him to go in there to get his wand, then to meet him at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Naruto didn't know how the hell he was going to pay for all this, but Snape said he would handle it. Naruto walked up to the counter and an old man walked up to the counter and greeted him. "I wondered when you would be here Mr. Uzumaki. I remember when your mother came in here to buy her first wand." Naruto stood there dumbfounded, how in the hell did this old man know his name? Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the old man put a box in front of him. Naruto opened the box and pulled out what he assumed to be a wand.

Naruto stood there for a moment before flicking the wand towards the window. The window exploded sending class everywhere. Naruto quickly put the wand on the counter and the old man went to pull out another wand while mumbling about his window; he came back and handed the new wand to Naruto. Once Naruto grabbed the wand it exploded in his hand and the old man which Naruto assumed was Mr. Ollivander, just stared at him before going back to find another wand. Naruto just stood there shocked. The wand just exploded in his hand… Naruto noticed the man comeback out with another wand and hesitantly handed him the wand. Naruto was relieved when the wand didn't explode, but that vanished when he flicked his wand at the door. The door blew off its hinges and into the street of Diagon Alley making people jump out of the way. Naruto was getting annoyed fast, was he defective or something?

Mr. Ollivander came out with another wand "I think that this wand should be the right one." Naruto nodded and grabbed the wand, once he grabbed it fire shot out of the tip and started to surround him. Naruto just stared at the fire surrounding and circling him, he was amazed that nothing broke. Once the fire went back into the wand, Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded. "Hawthorn, ten inches, but the core is the most spectacular part of this wand."

Naruto looked at the wand and noticed that it was dark grey with a pitch black handle. "Mr. Uzumaki, have you ever heard of a beast called the nine-tailed fox?"

Naruto stiffened slightly, but nodded. "The core of your wand is a piece of hair that comes from that giant fox. I find it curious that this wand picked you as it has never picked someone before." Naruto nodded, not thinking of anything else to do, "Well Mr. Uzumaki. It was nice meeting you and your wand has already been paid for." Naruto nodded now understand how this man knew his name. Naruto walked of the shop and headed towards _Eeylops Owl Emporium_.

-**E**-

Naruto walked into _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ to see Snape standing by the check out counter standing next to a cart holding books and other supplies that he would need. Naruto walked over to Snape "I got my wand, took forever, but I got it"

Snape nodded "Good, go ahead and pick out an owl." Naruto nodded and walked around the store until he found a dark brown owl with orange streaks. The owl had orange eyes with slits. Naruto sighed, why must everything he gets remind him of the Kyuubi? Naruto opened the cage and the owl flew onto his shoulder and didn't seem like it was going to move anytime soon. Naruto grabbed the cage and walked back to the counter while stroking his owl. Snape nodded at his choice and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto looked at his owl then back at Snape "What are you going to name it?"

Naruto looked confused for a minute "Um…I guess Teddy…"

Snape raised an eyebrow "Teddy…?"

Naruto nodded "What would you name it?"

Snape thought for a minute "Something else."

Naruto rolled his eyes "That helps, plus it's a dark brown bird with orange streaks and eyes, what fits with that?" Snape sighed; this was the most interesting kid he has ever met. Snape walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ followed closely by Naruto.

Naruto walked in and saw a woman walk up to them. "New Hogwarts student are you?"

Naruto nodded at the woman, "Alright follow me."

Naruto handed Snape, Teddy before following the lady into the back of the store. "Stand on this stool"

Naruto did as he was told. The women stretched his hands out and started measuring. Naruto heard someone call out to him and looked over. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Naruto nodded at the blonde kid, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Same here, I hope I get put in Slytherin, my dad would probably kill me if I didn't. Plus I don't want to be in another house besides that one. What kind of wizard are you?"

Naruto just stared at the kid "What kind of wizard am I?"

The kid nodded "Yeah, are you a muggle born, half-blood, or pure blood?"

Naruto still stared at the kid "Explain"

The kid stared at him for a minute looking annoyed, "A muggle born is someone who is born into a muggle family; a muggle is a non magical person. A half-blood is someone who has one Wizarding parent, so an example would be a witch who married a muggle and had a magical kid. A pure-blood is someone who is born into a magical family, an example is me. Both my parents are magical."

Naruto nodded in understanding "I am a half-blood."

The kid nodded, "I hate muggle-born wizards, just mainly the clueless ones, the morons. My name is Draco Malfoy by the way."

Naruto waved slightly "Naruto Uzumaki."

Draco looked around "How do you not know anything about being a wizard if you're a half-blood?"

Naruto looked and saw the woman finishing up with Draco, "Both my parents are dead."

Draco stepped down off the stool, "Sorry to hear that," Draco said before walking towards the front of the building, "See you at Hogwarts Naruto." Naruto nodded before glaring at Madam Malkin for poking him with a needle.

-**E**-

Naruto walked out of Madam Malkin's in his new robes. They were comfortable, but he preferred his old clothing, speaking of which he should buy new clothes during the summer. Naruto looked up at Snape "Where do we go now?"

Snape started to walk towards a giant white building "We are heading to _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_. We are going to claim your mothers account." Naruto sighed and nodded; why couldn't they just say his mother's name?

Naruto followed Snape into the bank and raised an eyebrow at the creatures that were working in the bank "What are these things?"

Snape looked back at Naruto "Goblins" Naruto nodded, accepting the answer.

-**E**-

Naruto stared at the giant door that kept all of his crap safe. Once the door opened Naruto's eyes widened. Stacks and Stacks of money filled the safe; this is the most money he has ever had. Naruto looked up at Snape "Is that all mine?"

Snape nodded "Your mother left you a lot" Naruto nodded and walked into the vault; Naruto grabbed a handful of the coins and put them in his pocket.

-**E**-

Naruto was walking threw a train station…by himself. Well not really by himself there was this Potter kid walking beside him, but he didn't talk too much. Naruto was pissed that Snape had just left him here. He handed him his train ticket and told him to make it to Platform 9 ¾, the only problem with that is that he doesn't know where that platform is… This Potter kid didn't either; he wasn't that much of help. Naruto raised his eyebrow when a saw a family with red hair pushing the same cart as him and this Potter kid; the woman was telling her family that Platform 9 ¾ was this way. What way is that? Naruto decided to just follow them; he motioned for the Potter kid to follow him…which he did without question. Naruto stopped when the family stopped in front of a pillar labeled nine and ten. Naruto raised an eyebrow when one of the red heads ran right through the pillar. Naruto walked up to the woman. "Excuse me, how do you get through the Platform?"

The woman put hand on his shoulder and started to explain "All you do is run straight at the wall. Don't worry its Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well; might want to get a running start." Naruto looked at Ron and waved slightly; Ron waved back. Naruto positioned himself in front of the platform entrance; did this woman really want him to run into the wall? This didn't make to much sense, but neither did Anko's clothing style. Naruto ran towards the wall expecting a collision, but widened his eyes when he went through it. Naruto looked around and saw a red and black train that said 'The Hogwarts Express' Naruto smiled and walked towards the person who was taking the kids pets and carts. Naruto lifted his trunk off the cart with ease and walked onto the train. He walked down the aisle until he found an empty compartment. Naruto opened the sliding door and hoisted his trunk onto a shelf above where he was going to sit.

Naruto sat down and frowned when he looked out the window. He saw all the kids getting hugs from their parents; what must it be like…? Naruto smiled when he felt the train give a jolt. Naruto watched the Train Station leave his view and just saw fields and even more fields pass by them. This was probably going to be a boring ride, the view sucked as well. It was boring nothing special to look at. Naruto heard the compartment door open and looked over to see who it was. Naruto saw a girl with brown bushy hair holding her trunk with one hand and holding the door open with her other. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is kind of full."

Naruto nodded and motioned for her to come in. The girl smiled and hoisted her trunk onto the shelf with some trouble; she sat down across from him. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Naruto looked at her for a second "Naruto Uzumaki"

The girl nodded "I am so excited to attend Hogwarts; I am the first witch in my family! My mom and dad were a bit nervous about it at first I think, but I knew they would let me attend because when I told them about it they were very happy for me." Hermione looked at Naruto "Were your parents happy for you?"

Naruto's smile dropped from his face, "my parents are dead."

Hermione looked shocked "I am sorry to hear that."

Naruto nodded "Don't worry about it."

Hermione looked out the window and then back at Naruto "What house do you want to get sorted into? Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound the best."

Naruto thought for a moment "Well personally I really don't know."

Hermione smiled "Well what one do you think sounds the best?"

Naruto answered easily "I don't know."

Hermione asked him another question "Didn't you read about them?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I haven't read anything yet, didn't have enough time." Hermione nodded and was about to say something else before a voice interrupted her.

"Anything sweet off the trolley dears..?"

Naruto looked at Hermione "You hungry?" Hermione nodded. Naruto stood up and bought two of everything and sat down with all of the candy. The old women walked down to the next compartment and Naruto shut the door with his foot and motioned Hermione to come sit next to him. Hermione sat next to Naruto and took a piece. Naruto noticed this "Help yourself, I bought two of everything for a reason you know."

Hermione nodded "You didn't have to buy me candy you know."

Naruto grabbed a chocolate frog from the pile of sweets, "Would you rather have bought it yourself?"

Hermione shook her head "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I don't have any money."

Naruto opened the Wizarding card and caught the frog as it jumped away, "Don't fret about that, I bought you candy because I wanted to, not because I had to."

Hermione nodded "Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded while ripping off the Chocolate Frogs head off "Have you practiced any spells yet?"

Naruto shook his head no "Have you?" Hermione nodded "Yep! I tried some spells and they all worked for me."

Naruto smiled "That's good; you're going to be a better a witch than I would be."

Hermione looked at Naruto with confusion "What do you mean?"

Naruto started to dig through his candy stash "I think you have more potential in this magic thing than I do."

Hermione bit of the tip off a liquorish wand "Well thank you."

Naruto nodded "Yep."

Hermione looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark "Do you think we will be arriving soon?"

Naruto looked out the window "Let's hope so because my ass is starting to hurt."

Hermione smiled and finished off her liquorish wand. "Naruto, may I ask you a question?"

Naruto nodded and felt sad when he realized he was running out of candy. "Are we friends?"

Naruto looked up at Hermione forgetting about his candy issue. "What?"

Hermione a little nervous asked again, "Are we friends?"

Naruto nodded his head "Of course we are." All the nervousness she felt went away and she smiled. Naruto swore when he ran out of candy, all that sweet goodness was gone…such a sad train ride.

Naruto stepped out of the compartment followed by Hermione when the train stopped. Naruto noticed all the first years walking towards a giant man; he started to follow them and noticed the Potter kid talking to Ron. Naruto stopped in front of the giant man and listened. "Firs' years follow me!" The giant man started to walk down a trail that led them closer to a lake. Naruto raised an eyebrow when they stopped behind a bunch of little boats "Only four to a boat!" Naruto stepped onto a boat and sat down, followed by Hermione sitting right next him. Naruto looked at the two other kids, who entered the boat; Naruto raised an eyebrow at the kid holding onto a toad for what seemed like dear life, the other kid was…well short. Naruto looked at Hermione who had a look of awe on her face, Naruto looked in her direction and his eyes widened, the school was huge, it was giant castle with a bunch of towers. Naruto raised his eyebrow when they started going into a tunnel that went under the school. All the boats came to a stop in front of a stone dock. Naruto got out of the boat and turned around to help Hermione out.

Hagrid banged on the door, only for it to open up and reveal an old woman with a stern look, she was wearing green robes and a pointy hat, "I'll take it from here, Hagrid," Hagrid nodded and left. The woman looked at all the first-years, "Please follow me." Naruto walked through the door and groaned when he saw all of the stairs they had to climb.

-**E**-

Snape sat down in his seat in the great hall. He was curious to where Naruto would be sorted. That kid greatly interested him, he could perform wand-less magic. He was curious as to how Naruto was able to transform into someone without a potion. He didn't say anything either. When he went to go pick the kid up he thought it was going to be a tedious task with some brat that would ask a million questions, but Naruto proved to be different. He didn't ask a whole lot of questions and when he did it wasn't about Dumbledore or what house was the best. It was potions and necessary questions; he turned out to be a little amusing with the owl and the name he picked for it. Snape saw McGonagall walk into the hall. Snape just hoped that Naruto would be put in Slytherin.

-**E**-

Naruto looked at the giant doors in front of him. Why did all of the doors have to be so big? Couldn't they be normal size? Plus, why was everyone staring at Harry like he some kind of God? Surely the kid couldn't be that special. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Professor McGonagall started speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With that, she left the chamber.

Naruto sighed when he heard everyone whispering. Naruto felt a tug on his robes and looked at Hermione, "How do you think they're going to sort us?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know, but I bet it won't be too complicated."

Hermione nodded and looked at Professor McGonagall who came back, "Follow me, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Naruto and Hermione followed the rest of the first-years into a giant hall that had four long tables lined up; one thing he noticed was that each table had a different color on the inside of their robes. Naruto felt a tug on his robe and saw Hermione looking at him. "Look at the ceiling. It's not really the night sky it's just bewitched. I read about that in Hogwarts, A History."

Naruto grinned at her, "Did it tell you how they did it?"

Hermione shook her head "No, but I am going to look it up," Naruto lightly laughed and looked up at the staff table and saw Snape staring at him; he slightly waved and saw Snape nod his head towards him. Naruto stopped in front of the steps that McGonagall was standing on.

McGonagall cleared her throat instantly quieting the hall down. "When I call your name, you will come up and set the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses." She looked around making sure everyone was listening to her. McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and started to call out names "Susan Bones" Susan's face turned red as she walked up to the hat.

She sat down on the stool; once the hat was set on her head it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table started to cheer and Susan took off the hat and ran towards the Hufflepuff table.

Once she sat down McGonagall called the next student. "Neville Longbottom," Neville slowly up to the stool and put the hat on, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville quickly got off of the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table with the hat on.

Naruto smiled slightly as he came back and handed the hat to McGonagall, "Hermione Granger" Naruto watched Hermione run up and practically shove the hat onto her head.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Naruto turned his attention towards Ron and glared at him and released a bit of killing intent towards him. Ron looked over at Naruto while shaking a bit and turned pale. Naruto slowly drew his attention back towards Hermione while keeping an eye on Ron and Harry.

Hermione waited a bit anxiously for the hat to make its decision and she grinned when it was finally made, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione threw the hat off and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron gulped and walked up towards the hat, he sat down and put the hat on his head and screamed slightly when it started talking, "Hmm, another Weasley; I know just what to do with you; GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sighed in relief, took off the hat and ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Neville.

McGonagall looked around once more "Draco Malfoy." Draco walked up to the stool and before the hat even touched his head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked and walked towards the Slytherin table with strut.

"Harry Potter." The hall went silent as everyone looked Harry walking towards the hat; he put on the hat and started to whisper. The hat looked down at Harry "Difficult, very difficult. A lot of courage I see, not a bad mind either and a thirst to prove yourself" Naruto raised an eyebrow, this was taking too long. "Not Slytherin eh, you could be great you know it's all right here in your head…no? Better be…GRYFFINDOR!" A big grin came onto his face as he ran towards the Gryffindor table. Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard Ron's siblings yelling 'we got Potter!' Naruto looked back up at McGonagall waiting to hear the next person to be called.

McGonagall cleared her throat to silence the hall, once it was silent she continued "Naruto Uzumaki." The entire hall was deathly silent, maybe it was because he was foreign, either way they were overreacting a bit; Naruto noticed he got most of the professor's attention as well. Naruto sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. He looked around noticed everyone was looking at him. He noticed that he had Hermione and Draco's full attention. "Hmm, you are difficult as well, extremely difficult. You have a clever-mind and a thirst for power. You have lots of courage as well I see; you would fit in any house that I decided to put you in. You are cunning and think quickly on your feet." Naruto saw Ron talking to Hermione and glared at him a bit of killing intent was being released. Naruto quickly stopped glaring and the killer intent went away. The Sorting Hat started to chuckle lightly. "Yes…I made my decision…SLYTHERIN!" Naruto saw the smile drop off of Hermione's face. Naruto lightly waved at her and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Naruto sat himself next to Draco, Naruto slightly nudged him and Draco started to talk to him. "I was worried there for a second, thought you were going to be in Gryffindor. That is probably the worst house in this school. That's what my father said at least."

Naruto just stared at Draco for a moment "Okay."

Draco looked up to see a person get sorted into Hufflepuff. "I think Hufflepuff is second to worst."

Naruto looked over at Hufflepuff table. "They don't seem too bad."

Draco smirked "Just wait till you get to know them, my father works with some of them. He says they're better than Gryffindor, but lower than Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Don't you have any of your own opinions?"

Draco looked at Naruto "What do you mean?"

Naruto glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione talking to the Potter kid, "I mean do you believe everything your dad says? I mean have you tried to get to know anyone in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?"

Draco shook his head. "I agree with him a lot and yes I have. Have you seen that Weasley kid?"

Naruto shook his head "I am not talking about that red headed ass. I am talking about anyone else."

Draco shook his head again "I see no point." Naruto sighed and looked over at the head table. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Naruto's mouth dropped open when he saw the plates in front of him become loaded with food. He swore he could feel a bit of drool drop from his lip when he saw the roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Naruto started to pile his plate with all of the meat before he added the potatoes and gravy, a man's meal.

Draco looked at Naruto and grinned, "Like meat?"

"Like it? I fucking love it!" Naruto glanced at Draco who was staring at him with shock, "What? Have you never heard some say fuck before? Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck! If you're going to try and be my friend you need to get fucking used to it, understand?"

Draco nodded and went back to his meal. Naruto sighed and started to get lost in his forest of meat.

"What classes are you interested in, Naruto?" Draco asked as he bit into to a piece of his pork chops.

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. They sound fun and dangerous!" Naruto looked around the table and saw a couple of girls glancing his way and giggling.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I would have to agree, mainly because I am good at those."

Naruto heard someone snort and looked up and saw a dark skinned boy sitting in front of him, "You good at magic, Draco? Don't make me laugh."

"Shut it, Blaise!" Draco piled more meat onto his plate and glared at his friend, "I'm better than you."

After a good hour and a half of getting fat and bloated, their meals and deserts disappeared. Naruto look up at Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Naruto looked at Draco, whose mouth fell open, "h-he c-can't be serious?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "He obviously is seeing as he is warning the school."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Naruto shook his head; there was no way in hell he was going to sing. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snake like, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Naruto followed the rest of the Slytherins out of the Great Hall; he had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore was a drug addict.

-**E**-

Naruto sat in the Slytherin common room. Kind of a weird place to be in, it was under the lake which made the lights green. Naruto looked up at person who sat next to him. "What do you need?"

Draco looked at Naruto "Just curious as to what you're doing."

Naruto leaned back against the couch he was sitting on, "I am just thinking about how this year will turn out."

Draco nodded, "I hope it goes good. After all, we are in Slytherin."

Naruto noticed the way Draco sounded superior to everyone when he said that, "Draco, you really need to stop acting superior to everyone around you."

Draco looked a bit shocked at what Naruto said, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "I mean every time you talk about being in Slytherin you make it sound like it's the best. It could be the best, I wouldn't know, but I am sure everyone thinks their house is the best. I think you should just tone it down a bit you know? It's getting pretty annoying." Draco sat there for a minute in thought. Naruto continued to speak. "It's good that you hold your house and family in high regard. But if you keep boasting like you do, I think you will be humiliated some day. I mean think about it, what would happen if your family failed on a mission or something like that; especially an important one?" Naruto stopped talking to see if Draco was still listening, which he was and that surprised Naruto. Naruto thought he would have told him off or something, "My old Sensei or teacher or however you want to put it. His dad killed himself. His dad went on a mission and it went wrong-.

-One of his comrades was captured and he saved his teammate instead of completing his mission. My village shunned him because of it. His dad was held in high regards, but because he chose to save his teammate all of the respect he had from the village was gone. I guess what I am trying to say is, be careful on what you hold in high regards. So like Slytherin house, I heard people say were selfish, I can tell some people are just by the way they were talking to each other at the feast. They sound like people that would abandon their friends to save themselves, those people are complete trash. Are you those kinds of people Draco? Is your family? Just think about that…night Draco" Naruto got up and walked down the stairs towards his dormitory leaving Draco by himself on the couch to let him think about what Naruto just told him.

Naruto walked down the steps until he found doors with the names of the students on them. Naruto looked at the first door and read the names "Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini." Naruto kept walking until he found his door. Naruto's mood went sour when he saw his door. "Naruto Uzumaki." Was the only name on the door, of course he was alone. Even when he comes to a school filled with thousands of kids he is the odd one out. Naruto opened the door and looked around the room. It was probably the same size as his apartment, though he could tell it was bigger. His apartment was a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room all in one, so it wasn't a very big apartment, but it worked for him. Naruto looked around some more and noticed there was only one bed with four pillars and green and silver curtains to give you some privacy. Not like Naruto needed it, he had plenty of privacy. The bed also had green sheets and silver pillows; the Slytherin colors. Naruto walked up to the bed and noticed that a desk was on one side and a dresser was on the other side, two windows were on the left and right side of his bed with a torches hanging on the walls. Naruto turned around a saw a circular fireplace in the middle of his room, Naruto walked over to his trunk which was placed in front of his bed and pulled out his potions text book. Naruto figured he could read a little bit before he went to bed.

-**E**-

"Can you believe that git?"

Harry looked at Ron "Did someone do something to you?"

Ron nodded his head in confirmation, "That Naruto kid glared at me while we were being sorted!" Harry shook his head stared into the fire, he felt the power that kid released when he was glaring at Ron. Harry knew Naruto was friends with Hermione. That kid was someone they were going to have to watch out for or befriend him so he would be on their side. Harry didn't know why Ron disliked Hermione. She didn't seem like such a bad person, bossy perhaps, but that's really about it. She was a little bossy on the train when she asked if she could sit by them, Ron told her no instantly. Harry felt a bit bad for her, but it went away once the trolley came along. Harry looked at Ron messing with the fire. He heard him mumbling about Naruto being a nasty Slytherin.

Harry stood up "I am going to bed Ron. Good night."

Ron nodded "I'll come with, I am dead tired." Harry nodded and led them up the stairs.

Hermione watched Ron follow Harry up the stairs. She heard what Ron had said about her and then saw the glare Naruto gave him. It showed that she at least made one friend here at Hogwarts. But she felt like she needed friends in her own house. She closed her book and went up stairs towards her dorm. She needed to get some rest, she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-**END**-

**There is the first Chapter of Entourage. What did you guys and girls think of it?**

**Was it good or bad? Should I continue it? I think it's good when people review, it gives me motivation to write and I can already tell I would update more often if people did review. I don't care if you flame it or just say good job. Tell me what needs to be improved or what could be changed. Even put in some suggestions for future chapters.**

**Naruto does have a back story. Most of it will be explained with flashbacks so if you are confused right now just wait and it should be explained to you.**

**Also Naruto will not be wearing his headband throughout this story.**

**I don't know if all chapters will be this long, but I will try.**

**Ask any question you have and I'll do my best to answer them!**

**Remember Review.**

**-Huey-**


	2. Fame Isn't Everything

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**Well…I am going to answer some questions and help people understand things better.**

**Actionliker****: Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Person who doesn't care to identify himself****: I know it was mentioned in the fourth book that there were magic schools all over the world and to be honest I don't really care. This wouldn't exactly be a good cross-over if Naruto went to some school in Japan. Also changing Naruto back-story does matter in this story. Schools well let you go into their school even if you are not in the district. The reason I know this is because I go to a school where I am not even close to their district area, as long as you have a way to get there I don't think they care. Naruto isn't emo, he is talented, but not emo. Naruto will be more like Minato because Naruto's mom isn't a ninja in this story, she is a witch, so that means she doesn't have a nin-jutsu style. Naruto likes to do pranks, but there will be a reason he doesn't do them anymore. Also I don't care what is mentioned in the data book, if you want everything to be spot on you can go re-read the Manga and watch the Anime. Not trying to be rude, but still, this is fan fiction; I can and will change things.**

**Alien7676****: I know I answered this already, but this won't be a Yaoi pairing.**

**MyLongLostSoul****: That is actually a pretty good idea, I might use that. Thanks for liking it! **

**War sage****: To be honest I was planning on making it a Naruto/Hermione pairing, but I can't decide if I want Naruto to be with Hermione or Pansy, I might do both, but if I do, do both it will be at different times during the story, but I will mostly likely just stick with one pairing.**

**Kuraihikaru: ****Glad you like my style, I was hoping someone would.**

**Because I can do it better: ****Thanks, I think the protect Harry mission is over-used. Maybe someone will write a story where Naruto gets a mission to kill Harry or Destroy Hogwarts. That would be worth reading, eh?**

**-Year One: Chapter II: Fame Isn't Everything- **

Naruto walked out of the Slytherin common room as fast as he could, his cloak flowing behind him. He had to get away from Pansy Parkinson, the girl was a nightmare, he didn't even know her for a full two hours and she was already trying to feel the whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Yes he looks irresistible with those marks, he already knew that. But seriously to keep on rubbing them over and over again was annoying. He didn't purr or anything like that so what was so damn interesting about them? Asking him about them was just fine, but pushing him onto the couch to hold him down and try and rub them was a little bit much. He would have let her feel them if she just asked! She also asked him a lot of questions as well, like how he got those scars, they were not scars. She also asked what blood status he was. Seriously, why does everyone in Slytherin ask that question? Who seriously gives a shit?

Naruto slowed down hoping he was far away from Pansy. He didn't want to speak to her for the next day or so. Draco…that traitor just laughed and urged Pansy on. Oh Draco will regret doing that. Naruto looked behind him and saw Draco running up to him laughing. "How did that feel?" Draco laughed a bit more before trying to calm down.

Naruto looked at Draco with annoyance. "I didn't think it was that funny."

Draco started to laugh again, "Of course you didn't. You were the one who was being sat on."

Naruto looked away from Draco, "She's not fat. Not like she was heavy or anything, just had a stronger grip then I thought she would have."

Draco shook his head, "You're going to meet some of her friends you know. They might want to try and feel your whisker marks as well, better be prepared."

Naruto smirked, "That's why if they run at me, I will you throw you into them."

Draco paled a little, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I would. You just sat there and laughed at my discomfort, so I will laugh at yours."

Draco stopped walking, "I thought we were friends?"

Naruto looked back at Draco, "Are you seriously worried about being mauled by a bunch of girls?"

Draco nodded slightly, "Ever seen a mad woman? I don't envy my father when my mother is mad at him. She threatened to castrate him once…whatever that means."

Naruto walked up to Draco, "When a woman says she is going to castrate you, you should run…run as far as possible." Naruto shuddered at what Anko had tried to do to Kakashi for checking out another woman at a bar. "Also when a woman says she is going to castrate you, it means she is going to cut your balls off…"

Draco paled, "That is horrible"

Naruto nodded with amusement, "Just remember even though Pansy is eleven doesn't mean she can't be a major bitch…" Naruto remembered Kakashi saying those exact words…though he wasn't talking about an eleven-year old girl. More like he was talking about Anko…come to think about it; Every time Kakashi talked about how rude women were, he always mentioned Anko. Anko…not all women were like her…hopefully.

Naruto decided to stop thinking about all this and decided to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was hungry and wanted to get the day going right, with a lot of food in his stomach. Also he could probably talk to Hermione for a bit. Naruto stopped walking instantly, "Naruto, do you have a tattoo on your neck?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I'm cursed."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah right." Draco pushed Naruto forward making him move.

-**E**-

Naruto walked into the Great Hall followed by Draco. Naruto stopped and looked around and spotted Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, "I'll meet you at the Slytherin table in a minute Draco." Draco nodded and walked over to the table and sat next to Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and to his distaste Pansy Parkinson. Naruto walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next Hermione, "Morning Hermione."

Hermione stopped talking to Ron and looked at him and smiled "Morning Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed a piece of toast, "Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded, "Yep! I woke up early to do some light reading."

Naruto took a bite of his toast, "What book?"

Hermione glanced at Ron and saw him glaring at Naruto, "The Standard Book of Spells. It has a lot of useful spells in it."

Naruto nodded, "I might read it then."

Hermione was about say something when Ron cut in. "Go back to your table you filthy Slytherin."

Naruto glanced at Ron, "I am not moving."

Ron nodded, "Yes you are."

Naruto glared at Ron, "And are you going to make me?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I will."

Naruto smirked, "Come and try it. I am right here."

Ron was about to get up when he saw Professor McGonagall walking up to them. She looked at Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, we need you to go back to your table. Your schedules are going to be passed out."

Naruto nodded and McGonagall walked away. "Bye Hermione."

Hermione nodded and waved, "Bye Naruto."

Naruto stood up and nodded towards Harry and gave Ron the finger, "fuck you."

Hermione watched Naruto go and sit at the Slytherin table across from Draco. She sighed, only if he was placed in Gryffindor. She looked back at Ron who was stuffing his face and talking about how all Slytherin's are somehow evil, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast.

-**E**-

Naruto sat down and started to eat some of the breakfast that was laid out on the table, he looked up and raised an eyebrow at the people staring at him, "what?"

Blaise answered him, "Why were you sitting and talking to that mudblood?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "are you talking about Hermione?"

Blaise nodded, "Naruto, you shouldn't be hanging out with people like her."

Naruto looked at Draco and saw that he glaring at the Weasley's, he turned his attention back to Blaise "Why shouldn't I?"

Blaise stared at Naruto with a look of annoyance, "You are obviously not a true Slytherin if you don't know the answer to that question."

Naruto looked at Draco who was looking between him and Blaise, he shifted his gaze over to Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to be caught up in there own world and weren't paying attention, his gaze then shifted over to Pansy who just smiled at him, Naruto looked at Blaise, "Don't insult me or Hermione. If I here you say anything bad about her or me, I will personally kick your ass into next week. I will make sure you won't wake up for a good amount of time."

Blaise looked at Draco and Pansy to see if they were going to back him up. When he realized he wasn't going to have back up, he glared at Naruto, "You couldn't fight me and win if your pathetic life depended on it."

Naruto gave Blaise a mild look, "are you positive about that?"

Blaise nodded his head, "I will even bet money on it."

Naruto shook his head "I don't want your money, seeing you on the floor bleeding will be enough."

Blaise was going to say something when they noticed Snape handing out their schedules. "We will settle this after breakfast."

Naruto nodded and thanked Snape for his schedule. Naruto looked at the four people sitting next to Blaise, "you guys are coming with." They all nodded and continued to eat their breakfast.

Naruto noticed everyone getting up to go to their first period class; Naruto looked at Blaise "Let's go." Blaise nodded and stood up and followed Naruto out of the Great Hall. Naruto waved at Hermione before turning and headed towards the dungeons. Hermione looked at the group retreating into the dungeons with confusion, why weren't they going to class? Hermione hesitantly walked off towards class, she couldn't be late on her first day of class.

Naruto walked towards the Slytherin Common Room before stopping and turned to face Blaise and the others. "Since you think I can't beat you, I will choose the rules." Blaise nodded. Naruto looked at Draco "Might want to give us some room." Draco nodded and motioned for Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to step back. Naruto looked back at Blaise. "There are not going to be any rules, anything goes." Blaise nodded and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto ran at Blaise and punched him in the gut lifting Blaise up in the air; Naruto instantly grabbed the back of Blaise's head and pulled it towards his knee. Naruto kneed Blaise in the face knocking him onto his back, he grabbed Blaise by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet and slammed his back against the wall. Naruto punched Blaise in the nose making his head snap back and slam against the stone wall. Naruto noticed the blood coming from Blaise's nose, and started to punch Blaise in the face repeatedly.

Draco cringed a little bit when he heard Naruto's fist hit Blaise's head. He didn't envy Blaise at this moment; he made a mental note to stay on Naruto's good side.

Naruto grabbed Blaise by the hem of his shirt and threw him onto the ground. Blaise hit the ground and slowly climbed onto his hands and knees "Naruto, stop!" Naruto was about kick Blaise when he stopped mid kick. Naruto looked at Blaise and noticed he was breathing rather hard, and was shaking a bit. Naruto looked at Pansy and noticed her worried look, Naruto turned his attention towards Blaise and stared at him; he wasn't exactly paying attention to him as he was just staring into space, thinking about what happened. That was a bit much; he didn't plan on doing that. He planned on doing a little bit of damage, but not that much. Naruto kneeled beside Blaise and chopped his neck, knocking him unconscious. Naruto rolled Blaise on to his stomach and wiped some of the blood of his face. Naruto picked up Blaise and put him on his shoulder.

Naruto walked into the Hospital Wing and looked around to see if the healer was around. When he saw no signs of her, he walked over to the closet bed and set Blaise on it. Naruto turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing and towards his class. Pansy looked at Blaise then quickly followed after Naruto, she was already late as it is and it seemed Blaise wasn't too injured…Madam Promfrey could probably fix him up without a problem. Draco didn't follow Naruto right away he looked at Blaise for a minute before motioning Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to class.

-**E**-

Naruto walked into class and stopped and looked for Professor McGonagall. Naruto looked at Pansy "Where is she?" Pansy shrugged, and then pointed in front of her.

Naruto looked forward and saw McGonagall looking at him. "Why are you five so late? Where is Blaise?"

Naruto put his hands behind him so McGonagall didn't notice the blood, "We got lost, and we don't know where Blaise is. He told us he would meet us here and then left by himself."

McGonagall stared at him for a minute and Naruto just stared right back, she wasn't going to break him. McGonagall sighed, "Please take your seats and copy down the notes." Naruto nodded and took a seat in front of Hermione. Hermione got even more confused and suspicious when she noticed the blood covering Naruto's hands. Naruto looked back at her and nodded his head, then turned back towards the front of the class and started to clean the blood off of his hands with his cloak. Naruto looked at Pansy who decided to sit next to him; he swore to god if she tried to touch his face, he would…well he didn't exactly know what he would do to her...

Naruto copied all the notes down; all the notes told him how to turn a match into a needle. He didn't think they needed it, but maybe it was a training kind of thing. He didn't know which kind of bummed him out. He should have kicked Blaise's ass faster so he could have listened to McGonagall's lecture, he could always ask Hermione as well. Naruto closed his notebook and put his quill away and leaned back in his chair, this was going to be a long class, and the fact the Pansy kept on glaring at Ron was starting to get annoying. Maybe they would get in a fight and Pansy would kick his ass, though Naruto doubted Ron would complain he probably would enjoy it. Naruto didn't exactly like Ron, he thought he was quick to temper and got jealous way to easy. He also noticed that Ron hated the Slytherin house with a passion, it didn't seem like Ron had anything against him until he was sorted into Slytherin, the over-grown Leprechaun needed to get to know people before he thought badly of them. Naruto looked back at Pansy and saw she continued to write down her notes she would have been done by now if she didn't have a glaring contest with the Weasley. Naruto sighed, this was extremely boring.

-**E**-

Snape walked into the Hospital Wing to see a first-year Slytherin lying in a bed unconscious with tried blood covering the lower portion of his face, "What happened here?"

Madam Promfrey looked at Snape, "Seems he was in a fight with another Slytherin"

Snape looked a Blaise with an annoyed expression. This idiot and the other Slytherin just probably cost his house a lot of points and the annoying thing was he was going to have to take the points away from them, "Who was the other student?"

Madam Promfrey looked at Snape, "It was Naruto Uzumaki; he didn't come into the Hospital wing so I am assuming he wasn't injured."

Snape looked a little surprised, he was going to ask Naruto to stay after class today, but seems he would just have to give him detention; a lot of detentions, "Where did you find Mr. Zabini?"

Madam Promfrey forced a potion downs Blaise's throat, "I found him lying in this bed; I am guessing Mr. Uzumaki must have left him here."

Snape nodded, "Is there anything wrong with Mr. Zabini?"

Madam Promfrey nodded, "He has a broken nose; he also had some minor bleeding, nothing I can't fix. Though I am surprised a first-year was put into this state."

Snape nodded, to be honest he wasn't too surprised that Naruto caused this much damage, the kid was a prodigy and where he came from they practically trained him in the art of killing. He didn't know they were trained at such a young age, but Dumbledore told him everything. Snape walked out of the Hospital Wing and went to Naruto's first class.

-**E**-

Naruto was sleeping on his desk when he felt someone punch him in the arm. Naruto lifted his head off the desk and glared at Pansy, "What the hell do you want?" Pansy ignored Naruto's rude remark and pointed towards Snape and McGonagall. Naruto sat up straight and watched them curiously.

Naruto looked at McGonagall when she started to talk, "Naruto, if you would please go with Professor Snape." Naruto nodded and grabbed his bag and followed Snape out of the classroom.

Hermione watched Naruto leave; she knew this had something to do with Blaise and him being really late. When Naruto left the classroom Hermione looked back at the front of the class and saw Pansy Parkinson looking at Naruto. Pansy looked away, when Naruto finally left the room and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

-**E**-

Naruto walked behind Snape, he didn't know where Snape was taking him. All he knew was that they were heading towards the dungeons. Naruto also knew why Snape came to get him, they must have found Blaise laying in the Hospital Wing and did a memory charm or something, and he forgot you could do that with magic…oops. Naruto and Snape walked down into the dungeons. Naruto now had a guess as to where they were going. It was probably Snape's office, how much trouble would he be in…probably a lot? Naruto followed Snape into his classroom and into his office; Snape sat behind his desk and motioned for Naruto to sit down. He sat down as requested and waited for Snape to start yelling or whatever the professors here do.

"Why did you do it?"

Naruto looked at Snape with confusion, wasn't he going to be…never-mind, "Umm…Blaise insulted me and my friend Hermione. He told me I wasn't a true Slytherin, so I told him I would kick his ass into next week if he insulted me or Hermione again. He said I wouldn't be able to, even if my pathetic life depended on it, so he and I fought and I won."

Snape stared at Naruto; he didn't expected Naruto to actually tell the truth, "Language Naruto; you will not be expelled or suspended. You will receive a months worth of detention from me, here in my office at the end of the day, every day, is that clear?" Naruto nodded deciding to play this one smart. "Don't think you are the only one being punished, Blaise is going to receive the same punishment, just at the start of the day instead; also fifty-points from each of you."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "So is that all or is there something else?"

Snape nodded, "Yes there is. What class interests you the most?"

Naruto sat there for a minute. What class seemed the most interesting? "I would probably have to say…well I can't exactly decide between three classes."

Snape was quiet for a moment, "What are they?"

Naruto thought for a moment, not of the classes, but the reasons he interested him the most. "Potions class is one of them because it seems you can do a lot of useful things with it. Like create a poison or turn yourself into other people." Snape nodded glad he chose that class, "My second class would have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not for the reasons you would think, I don't care how to defend myself…well I do, but I am more interested in the curses we will be defending are selves against, I think they could be useful." Snape nodded, a bit surprised at his reason "My third would have to be, for now, flying, because I think it sounds interesting to be able to fly on a broom," Said Naruto a bit uncertain about the last one.

Snape looked at Naruto curiously. The classes Naruto picked he could help him with, well except for flying, but that didn't matter because Madam Hooch would help him with that, "Naruto, what would you say if I offered to tutor you in a way, basically train you. Just me and you, private lessons on the weekends."

Naruto thought for a minute, "I would say yes."

Snape nodded "Our lessons will be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. After you serve your detention for that day, we will then start your lessons."

Naruto nodded, "That works for me."

"I will teach you different kind of potions that we won't do during class. I will also teach you curses and other useful spells, but you can't tell anybody about these lessons." Naruto nodded, this was like his training with Kakashi when he was learning the Chidori. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone because they would most likely throw a fit. Snape stood up "It's time for your potions class to start. Go ahead and pick a table to sit at." Naruto nodded and walked into the classroom and found a table near the front of the room. Naruto sat down and dropped his bag onto the floor, let's hope Potions was interesting.

Naruto didn't have to wait for very long for the class to show up, he noticed Slytherin was paired with Gryffindor for this class, not like he cared…well the only problem about Gryffindor was Ron, other than that it wasn't that bad of a house. Naruto saw Hermione enter and waved her over, she walked over to him and sat next to him, "are we allowed to sit together?"

Naruto looked at her "Who cares?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and dropped her bag on the ground which made a loud thud; Naruto looked her bag, "How many books do you have in there?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know; a lot."

Naruto gave her a blank look, "Obviously."

Hermione looked around the classroom and noticed that Ron and Harry had paired themselves together. "What did Snape do to you?"

Naruto sighed, "I have detention with him for a full month."

Hermione looked at Naruto with surprise, "What did you do?"

Naruto looked around to make sure nobody could hear them, "I kind of broke Blaise's nose…"

Hermione just stared at him with shock on her face, "How?"

Naruto didn't sound too concerned with Blaise, actually sounded like he didn't it care that he broke Blaise's nose, "I punched him in the face…before you accuse me of anything, me and him were fighting. That's why I, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were late to class. That's also the reason Blaise in the Hospital Wing…"

Hermione stared at him with disbelief on her face…it was actually making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "What were you two fighting about?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well after I was done talking to you during breakfast, Blaise said I shouldn't hang out with muggle-born witches and wizards. He called you a mudblood and said I wasn't a true Slytherin. So I told him if he insulted you or me again I would kick his ass into next week. He said I couldn't, so after breakfast we went into the dungeons and we fought. I don't think he will insult me or you anytime soon."

Hermione just stared at him some more, "I must say that was immature, but thank you for sticking up for me…though what's a mudblood?"

Naruto scratched his chin "You're welcome, and I don't really know." Hermione nodded.

Snape came out of his office, slamming his door in the process. He stood in front of the class glaring at everyone in there. Snape looked at Naruto and noticed he paired himself with Hermione. Didn't surprise him to much, as she was one of the reasons he got in a fight. He looked back up at the class and glared, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Naruto stared at Snape for what seemed like a couple minutes. You could stop death with a potion? Now that is something he would need in the future, he wondered if that would be something he would learn in the private lessons.

Snape started to do roll call, he nodded his head every time someone said 'here.' Snape looked over at Harry and started talk. "Harry Potter?"

Harry raised his hand slightly, "Here, sir."

Snape lowered the piece of parchment "Mr. Potter...our new celebrity... You probably think this will probably be an easy class don't you…? Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air and Harry look stumped "I don't really know sir."

Snape smirked slightly "You don't know…? Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry looked up at Hermione whose hand shot up into the air. Naruto thought for a minute and he raised his hand, he knew the answer.

Harry looked at Snape "I don't know sir."

Snape looked over the class, "As you can see class, fame clearly isn't everything. Next time Potter I expect you to come to class prepared! Now let's get an answer from someone who isn't a complete dunderhead." Snape looked around the class "Naruto! Please answer the question for us."

Naruto nodded "A bezoar is a stone that is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

Snape smirked "As you can see Mr. Potter it is wise to study before class, don't rely purely on your name. Also five points to Slytherin." Naruto swear he could hear Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle silently laughing behind him. Naruto smiled slightly at least they thought what Snape was doing was amusing; Naruto didn't exactly see the point of it.

Naruto stopped thinking to pay attention to Snape. "Today we will be making an Antidote for Common Poisons. The ingredients you will need are Bezoars, Standard Ingredient, ground unicorn horn and mistletoe berries. The instructions are on the board. You have 120 minutes to complete this potion. This will be to see where you at in potion making. It will show me who needs the most help and who doesn't. Next class period don't expect anything like today. Your time starts now, good luck, the majority of you will need it."

Naruto got up and went to the ingredients cabinet and grabbed everything he needed. He walked back to his table and put the ingredients down and looked at Hermione "You ready?" Hermione nodded and put the Bezoar into the mortar and started to crush it into fine powder with the pestle. When Hermione was done she added four measurements of the Bezoar into their cauldron. Naruto grabbed two measurements of the Standard Ingredient and put it in their cauldron. Hermione turned the heat to medium for five seconds before turning it off; she waved her wand over the cauldron and left it to brew for eighty-five minutes. Naruto looked around the classroom and saw some people were still adding their ingredients. Naruto looked at Hermione and saw her reading a book. Naruto turned his head towards Draco and saw him working with Pansy, seems like they were finished and were talking. Naruto's head quickly looked towards the left of him when heard something explode. Naruto saw two kids sitting on their stools and they were covered in the potion. Naruto looked at Hermione and saw her staring at them. "You know them?"

Hermione nodded, "That's Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom; they both blew up their match today in transfiguration."

Naruto smiled lightly, "And of course, I missed it."

Hermione opened her book and started to read her book again, "You wouldn't have missed it if you didn't get in trouble." Naruto pulled out The Standard Book of Spells and started to read it hoping the eighty-five minutes would go by faster.

Naruto looked at the time and closed his book. It was time to finish their potion and hopefully not make it explode. Naruto tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Let's finish this up." Hermione nodded and added one pinch of Unicorn Horn to their cauldron and stirred it two times, clockwise. Naruto added two Mistletoe Berries and stirred the potion two times anti-clockwise; he waved his wand over the potion officially completing it. Naruto gave Hermione a small thumb-up, "That wasn't too bad; the only bad part was waiting eighty-five minutes for the damn thing to brew."

Hermione nodded and raised her hand signaling that they were done. Snape came over and looked at their potion and nodded "Very good you two. It seems that you two work well together and didn't make any mistakes. Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor." Naruto smirked and looked over at Ron and saw glaring at him. Naruto gave him a thumbs-down and started to talk to Hermione for the rest of the period.

After Snape finished looking at the rest of the potions and telling Ron that you needed intelligence to make a potion he went and stood in front of the class. "The period is almost over and you will have lunch next. I want you to write an essay about what we did and learned today, it must be two pages. You may leave when the bell rings…." Snape walked into his office to get prepared for his next class.

Naruto packed up all of his things and looked at Hermione, "Think you could help me with what I missed in Transfiguration?"

Hermione put her book on the table and nodded, "Of course, just meet me in the Library after Lunch."

Naruto nodded, "See you after lunch then." Hermione nodded and went back to reading her book.

Naruto got up and threw his bag on to one shoulder and walked towards Draco and Pansy, "What did Snape say about your potion?"

Draco looked up at Naruto, "Weren't you listening?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really."

Draco put all of his things away and Naruto looked and Pansy, "What did he say?"

Pansy looked at Naruto, "He told us that we did a good job, but he didn't give us any points like he gave you." Naruto nodded walked out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall followed by Draco and Pansy.

-**E**-

Naruto was sitting in-between Pansy and Draco, at the moment he was a having a half hearted conversation with Pansy. "I can't believe I didn't get any points in Potions."

Naruto took a bite of his sandwich, "I can believe it."

Pansy took a bite of her own sandwich, "its complete bullshit."

Naruto looked at Pansy, "Such a dirty mouth pansy."

Pansy looked at Naruto with a hint of amusement, "You're one to talk."

Naruto smiled, "Now when have I ever said something bad?"

Pansy put herself in thinking position, "You told Draco to go fuck himself when he pushed me into you."

Naruto looked at Draco to see him with a small smile on his face, "What the hell are you smiling at?" Draco took a quick bite of his food so he didn't have to answer. "You know Pansy; I wouldn't have said that if you weren't so eager to touch my whisker marks."

Pansy folded her arms, "Well if you didn't look so damn cute and tempting I wouldn't have been so eager to touch them."

Naruto just stared at her, "Maybe I should just hide them then."

Pansy shook her head a bit faster than Naruto expected she would, "Don't you dare cover them! I will just take off whatever you use to cover them! I will make it painful too!"

Naruto just stared at Pansy, he was just going to cover them with a Gen-Jutsu, but he decided not to cover them at all. He didn't know how rude and violent she could be. "Alright, I won't cover them!"

Pansy smirked, "That's what I thought." Naruto glared at Pansy and went back to his food. He was going to finish his sandwich in peace without being threatened.

Draco decided to finally ask a question, "How long do you think Blaise will be out?"

Naruto pushed his empty plate away from him, "Hopefully the rest of the year, but I would have to say maybe a couple of days."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, you really did a number on him."

Naruto folded his arms "He disserved it." Pansy nodded in agreement and Draco took another bite of his food.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table to see if she could find Naruto, she was to be honest a bit excited to meet Naruto at the Library after lunch. They were going to be alone; they weren't going to have Ron yelling at Naruto and Harry just watching them. They also weren't going to have Draco and Pansy with them as well, which was a good thing in her book, she didn't exactly like them at all. Before she sat with Naruto on the train she tried to sit with Draco, Pansy and all of the other Slytherin's. They didn't let her sit with them and they insulted her, so she tried to sit with Ron and Harry, which didn't work either. Then she sat next to Naruto and he let her of course and he bought her a whole bunch of candy! Naruto wasn't the nicest person in the school of course, but he was nice to her all the time, even around his Slytherin friends he was nice to her. He wasn't the type of person to care what other people thought of him…well kind of. He did beat the crap out of Blaise, but yet again Blaise did start it and Naruto finished it.

Hermione jumped when she heard an explosion, she looked over and saw Seamus Finnegan staring at his goblet in shock. His hair was sticking up everywhere and smoke was coming out of the goblet. Hermione looked back at Naruto and saw he was laughing along with the other Slytherin's. She couldn't help but admit it was pretty funny, but she didn't want to make Seamus feel bad by laughing. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and noticed they were looking in the goblet, probably checking to see if he had managed to turn his water into Rum; which was obvious that he didn't, there probably wasn't even water in the goblet anymore.

Naruto grabbed his bag and threw it on one shoulder and left the Great Hall when he heard the bell ring. He told Draco and Pansy that he would meet them at their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was after the twenty minute break they had after lunch. Naruto walked into the library and threw his bag onto the table, sat down and waited for Hermione to show up. Hopefully what they did in Transfiguration wasn't too hard.

Hermione walked into the Library and saw Naruto sitting at one of the tables next to the restricted section. She walked over and sat down next to him, "You ready?" Naruto nodded and pulled out his wand, his book and his notebook just in case. Hermione began to explain what they did. "You were there for the notes, so I am just going skip that part and go on to the next. She handed everyone a match, I still have mine so we will use that one. All you have to do is turn this match-" Hermione pulled the match out of her bag"-Into a needle. It's really easy once you know how to do it."

Naruto nodded, "What did we do after that?"

Hermione pulled her notebook and started to write a title down, "We have to write a three page essay on why this could be helpful and how it is done."

Naruto sighed; of course there was an essay involved; there was always an essay. First Potions now this, "Is there a certain spell I need to say?" Hermione nodded push her notes towards him. Of course it was in the notes. Naruto read over the spell and began to work on turning the match into the needle.

Ten minutes later Naruto finally got the match into a needle, he could also turn it back into a match. Naruto grabbed the match and struck it across the table lighting it up. Hermione turned her head towards him and she tried to grab the match from him "Are you nuts!? You could set one of the books on fire!" Naruto looked at Hermione and lowered the match towards one of the books, "Don't you dare, Naruto!" Naruto gave her a look that dared her to try and stop him. She tried to grab the match, but Naruto instantly pulled his hand away and started to laugh.

He put the match out with his fingers, "Jeez Hermione, didn't know you cared that much about books." Naruto opened his notebook and started to write his essay while trying to stop his laughing.

Hermione looked at Naruto like he was insane. Who would do that? Especially to a book! He is laughing now, but would he be laughing if he accidentally put the match to close to the book and set it on fire? "I see you have no respect for books."

Naruto looked at Hermione with amusement, "Of course I have respect for them, but it also depends on the book. My old professor-" Naruto, realized they didn't know what a Sensei was "- read these porno books, and one day he told me how to do a certain spell-" Again, Naruto knew she didn't know what a Jutsu was and he wasn't about to explain it to her, "-and every time I asked him a question he would just nod. I got fed up with his shit and took the book from him and set the fuckin' thing on fire."

Hermione stared at Naruto with wide eyes. She couldn't tell what upset her more, the fact that a professor was reading porn or that Naruto just swore and didn't exactly whisper it. She looked around making sure a professor didn't hear him, she didn't want to exactly get in trouble. Naruto looked at Hermione, "You don't have to worry about getting in trouble you know. I doubt anyone heard me." Hermione stared at Naruto for a minute before going back to her essay. Naruto looked at her essay noticed it was more than three pages "You know you are practically done with that essay."

Hermione nodded and continued to write, "I want to get the highest grade on this I can."

Naruto went back to writing his essay, "I doubt you would get a bad grade on it."

Hermione started to write faster, "What if Professor McGonagall is as strict as she sounds?! I could fail because I didn't write a good enough essay! This needs to be perfect!" Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist to stop her from writing anything, "Listen, you're not going to get a bad grade, McGonagall isn't as strict as she makes herself out to be. It's probably her way to keep her class in line, so stop freaking out so much."

Hermione signed her name at the bottom of the page and closed her note book. "How strict was your perverted professor?"

Naruto laughed a little, "He is strict when he was training me, he didn't want me to mess up at all. I guess he figured if he wasn't strict I wouldn't take him seriously. When we weren't training was another story. He was a complete lazy ass; but nice, not strict at all. He also has a psycho girlfriend. You wouldn't like her; she would burn every book you owned just to see you cry. She did that to Kakashi, she set his entire porn collection on fire for saying she should wear something other than a stripper dress shirt. That's actually where I got the idea to set his book on fire…" Naruto looked at Hermione and smiled sheepishly, "I think I might have said too much."

Hermione just stared at Naruto, how could his professor like a person who set a collection of books on fire just to make you cry, "Naruto, why did you say 'when he was training me'?"

Naruto looked at Hermione, "Because he isn't my professor anymore, he has to train someone else. My village leader ordered it." Hermione nodded, she was starting to get used to Naruto's dirty mouth. They both sat in silence and did there homework until there next class started.

-**E**-

Naruto walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In his opinion, Professor Quarrel was a real dumb-ass; if he thought Naruto could understand him with his stuttering problem he deserved the title. How could anyone understand him? Even Hermione looked slightly confused, keyword slightly; she probably read all of the material out of the book. That meant she knew everything and didn't have to pay attention. He should have read the damn book so he could have goofed off with Pansy or Draco.

Pansy…Naruto couldn't believe it. He was starting to warm up to her, which irritated him to no end. That meant he would probably become more lenient when she wanted to do something…like rub his whiskers. Woman at this school needed to realize that they will be just birthmarks, a couple of girls in his Defense class wanted to touch them, even a couple of older woman wanted to when he was walking in the halls…not that he was complaining of course.

He actually rubbed it in Draco's face that more women have touched and called him cute. Draco told Naruto to hide his marks and see how many women wanted him then. Naruto nodded; made sure Pansy wasn't around and covered them with a Gen-Jutsu and walked into his Defense class, right next to Draco and far away from Pansy. Draco slammed his head against the desk when all the girls still showed Naruto more attention than he needed.

Naruto turned around to face a glaring Pansy. "I thought I told you not to hide them."

Naruto nodded, "Yes…you did say that, but I had a deal with Draco and well I won!"

Pansy pushed Naruto to get him walking towards their flying lessons. "Oh really, what was the bet about?"

Naruto grinned, "Just how I am a ladies man with or without my whiskers."

Pansy shook her head, "Well then. If you are such a ladies man where are all the women at?"

Naruto pointed towards the school with one hand and pointed towards their flying lesson with his other, "In the school and our next class."

Pansy looked away from Naruto, "Don't be such a smart-ass."

Naruto stopped in front Pansy, "I think I am rubbing off on you."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Don't think so. I acted like this way before I met you."

Naruto shook his head, "Now if I remember correctly, you squealed when you felt my amazing marks."

Pansy looked at Naruto, "I had a girl moment."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Is that supposed to make a difference?"

Pansy nodded "Yes it is."

Naruto nodded as well, "Well it doesn't. When I look at you I see the girl who squealed, not some hard ass."

Pansy glared, "I am not a squealer."

Naruto put on a sarcastic voice, "Yeah, okay."

Pansy pushed Naruto again to make him move, "Alright I'll move; you don't have to be so pushy."

Naruto stood next to his broom; he looked around and noticed everyone else was standing behind them. He looked at Ron who across from him, "You are supposed to stand behind your broom."

Naruto was about to retort when he heard Draco, "And you're not supposed to go around acting like a pig all day."

Naruto smirked, "What can one expect when he is growing up in a barn." Ron turned red in the face and glared at all of the laughing Slytherin kids. Ron was about to say something when he saw Madam Hooch walking towards them.

She stopped walking when she was in between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for, stand next to your broom, put your right hand over it and say up."

Naruto put his hand over his broom and said up. Instantly his broom shot up into his hand, he looked around and noticed Hermione looking at him. He slightly waved and looked at Ron; he started to laugh when the broom went on its tail and hit him in the nose. He looked at Harry and notice he was wobbling around a bit trying to get a hold of his broom. Naruto looked at Draco and noticed he was having a bit of the same problem.

Naruto didn't know why, but it wasn't that hard to keep it steady, he looked at Madam Hooch when she started to talk again, "Once you all have grabbed hold of your brooms, I want you to mount it and kick off the ground hard, hover for a moment, then lean forward a bit then touch back down. On my whistle 3, 2," Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Naruto was about to mount his broom when he saw Neville lifting off the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw him fly off yelling for his broom to go down, that kid certainly was an odd one. First he blows up his potion, can't remember what he had forgotten and now can't get control of his broom. Naruto simply stepped out of the way while everyone else jumped away from Neville and his horrible broom skills. Naruto watched him fly into the tunnel then up and out the other side, he looked up and saw Neville's cloak catch against a statues spear. Naruto knew if he fell off it he could get seriously injured…or die.

Naruto just stared at Neville, how did he always get himself into these kinds of problems? Naruto was pretty sure this and the potion weren't his only screw ups. Naruto saw his cloak rip and catch onto one of the lanterns hanging on the wall, he watched as Neville's arms started to fall through his cloak. Naruto knew he could catch him but the question was did he want to? Naruto shook his head, nope he didn't, he personally didn't care if the kid got hurt, and it simply wasn't his problem. He watched Neville fall out of his cloak and hit the ground with a thud. He knew that Neville wasn't hurt to bad. Naruto watched Madam Hooch run over to Neville.

"Out of my way, all of you, out of my way," Madam Hooch ran over to Neville and started to lift him, "Oh dear a broken wrist, don't worry its nothing we can't fix." Madam Hooch lifted Neville to his feet and started to walk him to the Infirmary. "If I catch anyone on their brooms, you will be out of Hogwarts faster than you can Quidditch."

Draco walked up to a ball that was lying on the ground and bent down to pick it up. "Maybe if the fat lump gave this a squeeze he would have remembered to land on his fat ass." Naruto lips formed a thin a line when he saw Potter and Weasley walking up to Draco, this was going to be somewhat entertaining; Naruto walked up to Draco and stood right beside him.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

Draco shook his, "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco mounted his broom and flew up into the air, "How about in a tree?"

Harry gritted his teeth in anger and started to mount his broom, Hermione walked up closer to him, "No way, you heard what Madam Hooch-" Hermione stopped talking when she saw Naruto fly right past her and go to Draco. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground and flew towards Draco.

Naruto put some distance between him and Draco as Harry was currently in the middle of them. Naruto saw Draco chuck Neville's ball towards him, Naruto didn't know what it was and personally didn't really care to find out. He caught it in his hand and started to bob it up and down before throwing it back to Draco. Draco stuck his hand out and barely caught it before Harry did. "Give it hear, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Draco smirked and threw it as far as he could in Naruto's direction. Naruto leaned forwards and took after it. He knew Harry was following him, so all he had to do was catch it before him. Naruto sped up and reached out to catch it, he saw it go underneath him and he did a quick barrel-roll, catching it in the process.

Naruto started to throw it up and down in his hand, "Come on Harry, I thought you were better than this."

Harry narrowed his eyes "Give it to me, Naruto."

Naruto was finding this a bit amusing, "If I don't?"

Harry sighed in frustration, "Just give it here before Madam Hooch comes back out." Naruto nodded and quickly threw it behind him, Harry took off after it and Naruto felt him go right by. Naruto flew back to the group of kids waiting. He landed right next to Draco and Pansy. He dropped the broom he was holding and turned towards the direction Harry was in.

Naruto looked up at Harry and noticed him holding the ball thing in his hand with a grin on his face. Once Harry landed he put the smoked filled ball into his pocket and walked over towards Naruto, "I caught it."

Naruto nodded "Good for you." Harry walked away towards Ron and Naruto smirked and started to toss the weird ball thing up and down in his hand again. Ah, being a ninja had its perks. Naruto knew that if he tried what he just did on Kakashi he would have been caught…but Harry was not a ninja and didn't even see him move.

Naruto turned towards Draco and showed him the ball "How did you take it from Potter?"

Naruto looked towards the direction Madam Hooch left only to see Professor McGonagall and Snape walking towards them. "Well fuck…"

Snape walked up to Naruto "Come with me Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and put the ball into his pocket; he looked back and noticed that McGonagall had taken Harry away with her.

Naruto followed Snape into the dungeons and towards their common room. "Umm, am I in trouble?"

Snape shook his head, "No." Naruto nodded satisfied, but also confused. Naruto followed Snap into the common room "Wait here." Naruto nodded and watched Snape walk towards the boy's dormitory. He came back up the stairs followed by a kid who looked like a sixth-year. Snape stopped in front of Naruto and turned towards the sixth-year. "Mr. Flint, I have found you a seeker."

Naruto noticed Flint was sizing him up, Naruto glared which made him look back at Snape, "But professor, he is only a first-year, I don't think he could be that good."

Snape looked at Flint in annoyance, "Don't question me Mr. Flint. I saw how well he can fly; I think he would make a good seeker. If you want you can test him your-self."

Flint nodded, "Okay"

Snape nodded, "Have a good day, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and watched Snape leave. He looked at Flint who started to talk to him. "What's your name?"

Naruto stared at Flint, "Err…Naruto."

Flint nodded "My name is Marcus."

Naruto nodded a bit, "Nice to meet you…"

Marcus turned around and started to walk back towards his dorm, but stopped when he got to the stairs. "You are on the team, but we will have a private practice session so I can give you an explanation of the game and see what possession fits you the best. I will let you know when I have some free time."

Naruto dropped the broom and his bag on floor "Alright then." Marcus walked down the staircase and when Naruto couldn't hear his foot-steps anymore, Naruto lay down on the couch and closed his eyes hoping for a quick nap.

-**E**-

Naruto walked out of the dungeon rubbing his eyes. Marcus had woken him up and told him dinner was going to start. He walked passed a couple of Ravenclaw students who were talking among themselves, when Naruto looked at them they all went silent. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked into the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table, he sat down next to Pansy and pulled his plate closer to him and decided to try and wake up, he was still a little bit drowsy.

"Good work, Naruto!"

Naruto slowly turned his head to glare at the person who was yelling in his ear who happened to be Pansy. "What did I do?"

Pansy slapped him on the back, "You made the Slytherin Quidditch Team! Marcus told us! He said he doesn't know what position to give you yet, but that you are on the team!"

Naruto didn't understand why she had to yell about it, he would be more than willing to talk to her if she just spoke in a normal voice, "Yeah…"

Pansy looked at him concerned, "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and rubbed his face with his left hand, "I am just a little drowsy."

Naruto looked at his plate and waited for dinner to start. He didn't know why they had to wait for a certain time, but it was really annoying. Naruto looked at Draco and noticed he was staring at the entrance of the Great Hall, Naruto turned his gaze towards it and his jaw slightly dropped. There standing at the entrance was none other than Blaise Zabini. How in the fuck?

Naruto dropped his head onto the table; he was starting to hate magic. Maybe this was how his enemies felt about him and his incredible healing ability, courtesy of the fox. Unlike the wizard and witches that go to this school, Naruto healed extremely quickly. Cuts, gashes, bruises would heal in an instant. Some broken bones healed instantly as well. If Naruto broke his skull or back it would take around maybe a day if that. He learned all of that through experience. Naruto felt the table move a bit, probably Blaise sitting down, he looked up and saw Blaise sitting right across from him.

Naruto felt relieved when he heard Dumbledore clap, signaling that dinner started. Naruto was about to grab his fork when he saw his plate disappear. Naruto growled in frustration, what the hell was that? He looked around and noticed his plate was the only one to disappear. Naruto looked at Blaise "Did you do something to my plate?"

Blaise shook his head, "No." Naruto figured, but it was worth a shot.

Naruto heard someone approach him from behind, "Mr. Uzumaki, for your detention you will be eating dinner with me in my office. Now get up." Naruto stood up from the table and followed Snape out of the Great Hall. "Your detention will be over when dinner is over." Naruto nodded and followed Snape into the dungeons and into the potions class. He walked into Snape's office and sat down. Naruto smiled slightly when he saw his plate appear in front of him, he picked up his fork and started to eat his potatoes, so far this was a good meal.

-**E**-

Naruto walked out of the dungeons and went towards the marble staircase; he wanted to take a walk before he went back to his common room. Detention was not so interesting, Snape gave him a lecture about respecting your housemates and then started to explain about the lessons they would have tomorrow. When Naruto asked why he was the only one to get private lessons, Snape said that the reasons were personal and wouldn't tell him until later. Naruto continued up the stairs until he reached the seventh floor and stopped when he saw Hermione walking down a hall, he quickly ran to catch up with her and slowed down to her pace when he caught up. "Where are you going?"

Hermione looked at Naruto "To my common room."

Naruto looked forward and noticed they were coming to a dead end and at the very end was a portrait of a fat lady on it. Naruto stopped behind Hermione and looked around. Suits of Armor were lined of along the walls with portraits hung everywhere. Naruto watched the portrait open and quickly followed Hermione into the Gryffindor common room before the portrait closed. He knew that he wasn't aloud in here, but yet again he really didn't care. Naruto saw Hermione sit on a red couch that was across from the lit fireplace, he sat down next to her and examined the room. It was seemed a bit warmer than the Slytherin common room. The Slytherin common room was covered in stone and was cold; the only thing that kept it warm was the fireplace which always seemed to be lit. He turned his attention back to Hermione when he realized she was trying to talk to him.

"Naruto, what are you doing in here!?"

Naruto gave her an annoyed look, why did everyone have to yell? "I followed you in here…I thought you noticed."

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't and you can get in trouble you know! You are not allowed to be in here!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care. "If I get caught I'll just say I forgot. Plus they change the password every month so it's not like I can come back in." Hermione looked around really quick; probably making sure nobody else was in the common room "Anyway Hermione, what you going to do in here?"

Hermione pulled out a book and a notepad, "Homework obviously."

Naruto nodded, he was able to finish his homework during detention. At least something good came out of that. "What class?"

Hermione didn't even look at him when she spoke "Potions." Naruto heard the portrait open and heard voices coming into the common. He looked away when he noticed it was only Harry and Ron. Those two couldn't really do anything to him, besides go and tell a prefect or professor.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Naruto winced at Ron's obnoxiously loud voice, "I am helping Hermione with her homework." Naruto noticed that Hermione didn't deny it, in fact she didn't say anything, probably to absorb in her homework that she didn't even notice Ron and Harry come in.

Ron marched right up to him and pointed towards the exit, "Get out!"

Naruto looked around the room absently, "No." Naruto looked at Harry who was just standing there not exactly doing anything, "What is your opinion on me being in here?"

Harry looked at Naruto, not expecting him to ask him a question. "Well…I guess it doesn't seem too bad to have you in here…it's not like you're doing anything disruptive or wrong."

Naruto nodded at Harry, "See that? He doesn't care and neither should you. So why don't you just go away? Also, Harry you can join Hermione and I if you like." Naruto turned his attention back to Hermione…she still didn't notice them. How she didn't notice them was beyond him, with Ron practically screaming who wouldn't notice them? Naruto felt the couch move a bit and saw Harry sit next to Hermione and pull out his potions book and notepad. At least Harry wasn't yelling or complaining, it seemed that Ron was the only one who cared.

Naruto picked up a notebook and handed it to Harry. "You can use that to get some ideas, but don't fully copy it. Snape will notice."

Harry nodded and took the notebook; "Thanks"

Naruto just rested his back against the couch and stared into the fire. Naruto felt Ron sit down, "Do not share the essay with him Harry."

Harry looked at Ron and gave him an apologetic look, "I will let you copy from mine when I am done." Ron nodded and glared at Naruto. Naruto just ignored him, but he promised himself that if Ron spoke one word to him he would throw his ass into the fire.

Harry turned his attention away from his essay and looked at Ron, "What?"

Ron cleared his throat, "I said he is probably just sucking up to you because of your name. He probably wants some attention."

Harry was about to say something when Naruto cut in, "Ron, I get plenty of attention, especially from the ladies. Something you're probably not familiar with. Plus I never knew who Harry was until I met him at the train station. I know about his past only because Draco told me after I was sorted into Slytherin."

Ron's face turned red, "I know what its like to have a girl's attention!"

"Sure you do." Naruto stood up, "I am going to take my leave, so Harry good look on your essay, Ron you're a douche bag, and good night Hermione."

Naruto started to walk away when he heard Harry, "Don't you want your notebook back?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's not mine. I just found it on the floor." Naruto walked out of the Gryffindor common room and ignored the fat lady who was yelling at him for being in there.

Ron stared at the exit before looking at Harry, "What's a douche bag?"

-**END**-

**Chapter 2 complete!**

**If you got any questions just message me or leave it in a review.**

**Review **

**-Huey-**


	3. My Condolences

**War sage:  You're welcome. If you have more just ask.**

**Ramen junky: Thanks, glad you think it's AWESOME!**

**Chobits909: Thanks for the luck, I might need it.**

**Redkama: I'm slowly leaning towards it.**

**Silver Frostwolf: Some stories on here are becoming a little bit repetitive. Also problems will appear for Naruto when he gets caught…**

**Okay so I am not too happy with this chapter, I've been a bit hesitant on uploading this one. Also the reason its late is because I was camping, I froze my ass off at night, colder than I thought it would be. Some of Narutos abilities are revealed and so is his first sensei. Now I am not sure if you guys will like this chapter, but I think it's necessary. Naruto will also reveal what his first sensei trained him in. Some of you might not like it; some might, so this is just a fair warning. **

**-Year One: Chapter III: My Condolences- **

Naruto walked into the Slytherin common room and picked up his stuff that he left by the couch. Naruto walked into his dormitory and threw his bag onto the floor next to his bed and opened up his trunk and pulled out his pouch and kunai holster. Naruto put the pouch on behind him on his waist and put the kunai holster on his thigh. Naruto shut his trunk and locked it. Naruto walked into the common room and saw Pansy sitting on the couch doing her essay for potions. Naruto tried to walk out of the common room without her noticing…but of course nothing went right for him.

Pansy looked up from her essay and gave Naruto a curious look "Where are you going, Naruto?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously; he couldn't exactly tell her he was going to go explore the forbidden forest. "Umm….going for a walk," Pansy nodded and set her potions essay in her bag "Care if I join you?" Naruto shook his head, he couldn't think of a reason to say no, he knew she would get the reason out sooner or later. "Sure." Pansy jumped up from the couch and followed Naruto out of the common room. "So, where are you walking to?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I don't exactly know." Pansy looked at Naruto and noticed the holster on his thigh "What's in the holster?" Naruto looked at Pansy "You're full of questions aren't you?" Naruto walked out of the dungeon and made his way towards the main doors, he would need to leave the school before curfew, he figured he could find his way back in, he also wasn't going to change his plans because Pansy decided to come with him. Naruto walked out of the castle and stopped when he felt water land on him. Naruto looked around and noticed it was raining rather hard, guess he didn't really notice it when he was inside the school. Naruto looked at Pansy and noticed she didn't have her cloak with her; she would probably freeze in this weather. Naruto pulled off his cloak and handed it to her. Pansy gave Naruto a grateful look and took the cloak.

Pansy put the cloak on and put the hood up. She looked at Naruto who put his hands in his pockets and started to walk into the pouring rain. She quickly followed after him, not wanting to get left to far behind. Naruto kept walking until he came to the edge of the forest. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Pansy looked at Naruto, and then turned her attention to the forest in front of her. "Why are you going into the forest?" Naruto looked at the forest in front of him with interest "It doesn't seem that dangerous." Pansy wrapped the cloak tightly around her "But Dumbledore said students aren't allowed to be in the forest." Naruto looked at Pansy and noticed she looked rather nervous. "Like I said before, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Pansy looked at Naruto and noticed he was waiting for her answer "I don't think you should go in, the creatures in there are dangerous." Naruto gave Pansy a confident smirk "I can probably handle anything in this forest, don't be so nervous, I promise nothing will happen to you. Trust me, I don't break my promises." Pansy smiled a little bit and nodded. Naruto walked into the forest followed closely by Pansy.

Naruto looked around the forest and noticed that the farther they went the darker it got. All of the trees were tall, dead looking, broken, or just healthy looking. Naruto glanced at Pansy to make sure she wasn't freaking out, she just looked around curiously, and all of the signs of her being nervous were gone. Naruto started to walk to the right when he heard the sound of water, Naruto stopped when the sound of water was clear to hear. Naruto looked around searching for the source, but couldn't see anything in the darkness that surrounded him. Naruto looked behind him to see if he could see any light coming from the school, Naruto looked at Pansy to make sure she was still by him; Naruto looked forward when he saw no light from the school, and figured they were too deep in the forest to see Hogwarts.

Naruto took one-step forward and cursed when he felt his foot sink into a stream of water. Naruto pulled his foot of the water and looked down and saw a stream of water flowing in front of him, he saw the moon shining on top of the moving water. Naruto grabbed Pansy's wrist and started to follow the stream while making sure Pansy's didn't accidentally fall into it. Naruto followed the stream until he heard water hitting a hard surface. Naruto walked into the clearing and saw a stream pool that was probably half the size of a basketball court. Naruto looked into the water and noticed that it was clear enough for him to see the fish swimming around in the water. Naruto looked up and noticed a medium size waterfall that was flowing from a rock ledge that was two stories high. Naruto noticed the stream he was following went into the pool and out of the other end. There were rocks and trees of different sizes surrounding the area. Naruto looked at Pansy and noticed her gaze was fixed on the stream pool. Naruto took of his shoes and socks and removed his Slytherin jumper and tie and put them on top of a rock that was under a thick tree so they wouldn't get wet. Naruto started to unbutton his shirt when he felt Pansy grab his arm. "What are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto stared at her for a minute with a confused look, wasn't it obvious? "I am going for a swim…" Naruto pulled off his white button up shirt and threw it onto the rock with the rest of his clothes. Naruto unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles. Naruto stepped out of his pants and set them on the rock and walked into the water, Naruto ignored the pouring rain and walked farther into the water, he didn't go to far when the ground instantly dropped and he fell under. Naruto opened his eyes and started to swim towards the bottom, it took him bit a longer to reach the bottom than he expected, but that was a good thing in his opinion.

Naruto resurfaced and turned around so he was facing Pansy. "So, are you going to come get in or just stand there? The water isn't as cold as you would think." Pansy took off Naruto's cloak and set it on the rock with Naruto's clothes. "B-but Naruto it's raining!" Naruto looked at Pansy with a thoughtful look "Is that all you're worried about? If you get sick I am sure Madam Promfrey can fix that." Pansy pulled off her jumper and undid her tie and threw articles of clothing on to the rock "What if we get caught?" Naruto gave a faint smile, "Then we'll get detention." Pansy untied her shoes and took them off followed by her socks and put them on the rock "What if they take away fifty points from each of us?" Naruto went under the water and resurfaced, "Pansy, we are in the forbidden forest, I highly doubt someone will come in here and find us." Pansy hesitantly unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles, Naruto noticed this "You know you don't have to get undressed if you are not comfortable with it. Just come in with your shirt and skirt on and I'll lend you my dry clothes." Pansy stepped out of her skirt and started to walk into the water "Just lend me your shirt when we are done swimming." Naruto nodded and swam backwards slightly "There is a drop off so be careful." Pansy nodded started feel around with her foot to make sure she didn't suddenly fall under. Pansy pushed off the drop off and swam slowly towards Naruto, Pansy dunked her head under the water, brought it back up and tried to get used to the coldish water, it wasn't freezing, but still cold, the rain wasn't helping the temperature either. Naruto put his hand on Pansy shoulder and shoved her under the water, Naruto grinned and tried to swim to the side only for him to feel Pansy grab his ankle and pull him under the water.

**-E-**

Ron was staring out of the window that was next to his bed. He wasn't too tired at the moment…well his right-hand was, but that's a story for another time. Ron's eyebrows narrowed when he saw Naruto walk into the forbidden forest with a cloaked figure following quickly behind him. Ron quickly ran out of his dorm and out of the common rooms towards McGonagall's office. This was his chance to get Naruto and who ever was with him in trouble. Oh how much he was going to see them get yelled and maybe suspended or expelled.

**-E-**

Naruto swam towards the surface of the water and looked around, he saw Pansy looking around the area and trying to keep herself afloat. This place reminded him slightly of his first encounter with his first sensei, it wasn't exactly a pleasant memory…but yet it wasn't the worst either, and that was saying something. That was one of his near death moments…that was only one of them, he has had plenty more of them, but he decided not to dwell on those other ones, but instead on this one in particular, this memory was when his life started to change for the best. No, the villagers didn't stop trying to kill him or start to be nice to him, they all still did that, but they wouldn't ever hurt him when his sensei was next to him. Naruto thought back to when one of the villagers dragged him off towards a river somewhere near the village…he also remembered that this was the first time that he had used the fox's power. Yes he spoke to the Kyuubi with Kakashi, but that was so he could use the power whenever he asked for it, he had used it on multiple occasions though every time he was either in a near death situation or was extremely pissed off.

**-Flashback—**

Naruto grabbed onto the hands that were wrapped around his hair, he tried to get the man to let go, but it seemed like he had a pretty good grip on his hair "Let me go!" The man yanked Naruto forward and started to drag him to a near by river "Shut the fuck up!" Naruto started to kick his small feet wildly in hopes of getting the man to stop, but it didn't do anything except make the man tighten his grip. Naruto started to whimper in pain as the man yanked him forward again, Naruto didn't understand why the villagers and some ninja did this to him, he didn't exactly do anything wrong, the only thing he did wrong was steal food, but he only did that because nobody would let him buy it.

Naruto turned his eyes in the direction they were headed, his eyes widened when he saw the river of water start to come closer. Panic washed through him and he started to wiggle and squirm to get out of this psychos grip. Naruto heard the sound of the water quickly cutting across the field they were in and he started to cry and thrash around even more wildly than before. Naruto felt him get pulled onto his feet, and then kicked into the water. Naruto froze when he went under the water, it was freezing cold and he didn't know how to swim at all, Naruto started to kick his feet and wail his arms wildly in hoping that would help him surface. Naruto felt air go across arm and felt a hand grab onto his neck. Naruto felt the hand push him further under the water and held him there to make sure he couldn't get back up towards the surface. Naruto accidentally tried to take an intake of breath, but he instead gulped down a bunch of water.

Naruto felt him self losing air as he desperately tried to swim to the surface. Naruto started to cough and choke on the water that entered his lungs, the pain of not having air was getting to him and he could feel himself start to lose conscious. Naruto felt a huge amount of chakra explode from him and shook the water around him. Red chakra started to come out of Naruto and trash around wildly, being careful not leave the water. Narutos eyes turned blood red with black slits and they started to lightly glow, Naruto felt his canines lengthen and his nails and toe nails grow into claws, the whisker marks on his cheeks thickened and went darker. Naruto felt all of the water be pushed out of his lungs and he felt some of the chakra wrap around his mouth which allowed him to breath. Naruto raised his right hand and grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it so hard he heard it break, Naruto tightened his grip on the mans wrist and pulled the man into the water with him.

_**-FB-**_

Itachi Uchiha was a prodigy at least that is what his father said; he graduated from the academy last year and he was only seven years old. Itachi was heading home from training with his team when he felt a giant chakra spike. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened a little bit, this chakra felt familiar…but he couldn't quite place it, the chakra felt extremely vile and was full of killer intent, it made him sick. Itachi quickly took off towards the direction the spike came from. He had a bad feeling about this, but it was like he was drawn towards the source, he felt like he needed to go towards the area.

Itachi ran into the clearing and looked around with his Sharingan activated, he couldn't see anything out of the miss, but the chakra he could feel was heavy in this area, Itachi started to walk cautiously forward. Itachi stopped and scanned the area once more looking for anything out of ordinary, his eyes swept over the river and his eyes narrowed when he saw part of the river; it was full of rapids and was thrashing around wildly, his eyes narrowed even more when the water started to turn the color of blood red. Itachi quickly sped off towards the area.

_**-FB-**_

Naruto brought his fist back and punched the man in the chest; he could hear and feel the man's ribs break under his fist. Naruto pushed the man away and slashed at the mans throat with his claws, tearing it open and instantly turning the water red, Naruto quickly slashed at the man's stomach once more just incase, the water around him started to quickly turn dark red and he was having a hard time seeing his surroundings. Naruto could see the silhouette of the dead man floating towards the top of the river, Naruto was about to go after the body when he felt all the chakra recede and his features go back to normal. Naruto's closed his eyes and tried to float towards the top, Naruto felt himself slowly float towards the top when he felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt and yank him out of the bloody water.

Naruto looked around wildly hoping to see who pulled him out of the water, he saw a kid next to him pulling out the dead body of the man who tried to drown him. Naruto grabbed his gut and vomited, he couldn't believe what he did…he didn't know why he did it, he just listened to the voice in the back of his head, it was comforting to him…it also sounded exactly like him, maybe a bit darker but still him. Naruto looked at the kid that pulled him out of the water and saw that he was just staring at him which made him extremely uncomfortable "S-stop staring at m-me." Itachi couldn't tell if the kid was stuttering because he was cold or scared, both seemed reasonable "What's your name?" Naruto reluctantly turned himself to face the kid "N-Naruto…" Itachi noticed that Naruto was looking at him cautiously, like he was expecting to be attacked. Itachi had heard his father talking about this kid, his father wanted something this kid had and by judging what had just happened Itachi had an idea of what it was. "How old are you?" Naruto looked at him in confusion, nobody has ever taken interest in him usually after they learn his name they try and kill him "four…" Itachi attempted to move closer to Naruto, but stopped when he saw him back away from him "I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto eyed Itachi warily "What is your name…?" The question was quiet that he had barely heard it "My name is Itachi." Naruto slightly nodded "How…uh…old are you?" Itachi attempted to walk closer to Naruto and continued when he didn't back away "eight." Itachi looked around and noticed that it was pretty late and that his parents were probably worried about him "Naruto, shouldn't you be at home right now? I am sure your parents are worried." Naruto shook his head "I don't have any parents…or a home." Naruto examined Itachi, if he was surprised by the news he didn't show it. Itachi thought for a moment and decided what he was going to do, he knew his father would probably be pissed but he would worry about that later "You can come stay with me at my place if you wish." Naruto was a taken back by this; nobody was ever nice to him, not even the kids his own age.

Itachi patiently waited for Naruto to answer "You can trust me Naruto." Naruto looked away from Itachi, he hasn't hit or insulted him yet, and there was a small chance he was telling the truth, Naruto hesitantly stepped toward Itachi "Okay." Itachi nodded and motioned for Naruto to follow him and headed towards the Uchiha Compound.

**-End of Flashback-**

Naruto looked at Pansy who somehow appeared right in front of him without him noticing "Yes?" Pansy pointed towards the waterfall "think it's possible to get on top of the waterfall?" Naruto looked up at the waterfall and noticed that were ledges that Pansy could probably use to climb up, he would let her go first, so if she fell he could catch her. "Yeah probably, follow me." Pansy nodded and swam after Naruto towards the waterfall.

**-E-**

Hermione closed her notebook and grinned at her five page essay for potions, it was perfect! There was no way Professor Snape could give her a bad grade on it, if he did she would probably cry, it would be the first bad grade she would have ever gotten. It would be ridiculous or as Naruto would put it 'completely fucked up.' Hermione eyes widened, how could she think that? Swearing was not something that she thought or said, there were a bunch of reasons for that, one it was against school rules, two her parents didn't allow foul language, that was another rule she just broke, and three her parents told her that people who used those obscenities were unintelligent and had a low vocabulary and she was not stupid, she was rather smart. Unless her grades lied to her, which of course they didn't, she didn't know why she had a strong desire to get good grades, it was probably to make herself feel better or knowing how easy failure comes to people.

Hermione put all of her stuff away and went up to her dorm; she was happy that today was Friday and that she would be able to sleep in, oh what a relief that was.

**-E- **

Draco walked out of his dorm and over to Naruto's, Blaise and the rest of them was all playing card games and other types and he figured Naruto might want to join, Blaise wasn't happy about the idea, but he agreed none the less. Draco stopped in front of Narutos room and raised his eyebrow when he saw that Narutos name was the only one listed on the door. Draco raised his hand knocked a couple of times, before growing impatient, "Naruto are you in there?" when he received no answer he decided to walk in, Naruto was probably asleep. Draco walked into Narutos room to see that nobody was inside; he noticed that there was only one bed in the entire room. He took looked around the room once more before deciding to leave. Draco walked out of Narutos dorm only to see Millicent Bulstrode "Draco, have you seen Pansy?" Draco folded his arms and shook his head "No, have you seen Naruto?" Millicent shook her no "Alright, do you know where he could be?" Millicent shook her once again no "What big help you were." Draco turned around and went back into his dorm, he figured if Naruto didn't come back in at least an hour he would go get Snape.

**-E- **

Pansy looked nervously over the edge of the waterfall "It's pretty high up." Naruto looked over the edge and it wasn't that impressive "It's not that high, two stories at the max. You can do it Pansy, just close your eyes and jump, if that's too hard pretend that you are doing a leap of faith. If that's too hard I'll just simply push you off the edge." Pansy's eyes widened and she stepped away from the edge "You wouldn't really push me off the edge…would you?" Naruto nodded "Of course I would." Pansy glared at Naruto and nervously walked towards the edge again "Fine…I'll jump." Naruto grinned and nodded approvingly "That's good!" Pansy closed her eyes and jumped off the edge, Naruto looked over the edge when he heard Pansy hit the water. Naruto waited for her to resurface before jumping, when he saw her head appear he grinned "That wasn't so bad, was it!" Pansy glared up at Naruto "I thought I was going to die!" Naruto took a few steps back to get a running start; Naruto ran towards the cliff and dived off.

Pansy watched Naruto jump and rolled her eyes at his dive, of course he would try and showoff. What was with boys and trying to showoff, most of the time the things they did weren't even impressive, just plain retarded. Naruto resurfaced and grinned at Pansy "See? Not hard!" Pansy sent him a half hearted glare "Maybe for you! But for some people it is!" Naruto swam towards the area they got in at "Yeah, yeah, stop complaining."

Naruto and Pansy were walking through the forbidden forest back to Hogwarts, they had been swimming for at least three hours, it had stopped raining and they were past curfew by two and a half hours, well that was Narutos estimated guess. Also Ron tried to get them in trouble, McGonagall walked close to their spot with Ron in tow, Naruto had to dunk Pansy under the water because she refused to go under the water for more than thirty seconds, turns out they had to stay under for around two minutes, that may not seem like a long time, but when you can't breathe and can feel yourself losing conscious it seems like hours. Of course you can't forget how Pansy almost got them caught by burping under water and sending a bunch of bubbles to the surface, he had to perform some CPR type shit on her, you know giving her mouth to mouth so she could have some air to breathe in. That benefited her, but him…not so much, if they had to stay under water for another two seconds, he probably would have died, he refused the Kyuubi's help. Why? Because he didn't want to scare the shit out of Pansy and have her choke' on a gallon of water and drown. How well would that go over with the staff and her parents? Letting the parents know that their daughter choked and killed herself with water all because he didn't want to die and so he used some demon chakra to help him breathe, seems like a reasonable excuse for him, but not for the parents. Naruto changed his mind, Pansy would have probably fell unconscious just from the extreme amount of killer intent that comes from the chakra; the people back in Konoha are used to the feeling of Killer Intent, they aren't used to the amount he can potentially release as he has brought a full grown ninja to his knees and almost made him suffocate.

Naruto looked at Pansy and noticed that she had finished putting on his dry shirt and cloak, leaving him shirtless. She was looking at his neck and then her eyes went to his forearm. Naruto sighed in annoyance, how could he forget about those? Thank god the Kyuubi's seal didn't show up, because he didn't know how the hell he would explain that one to her, 'well Pansy, I have a demon sealed inside of me, care to meet it?' Yeah because that would go over real well, Naruto was brought out of his musings when Pansy asked the question he wished she wouldn't ask "What are those marks on your neck and under forearm Naruto? Are they tattoos?" Naruto thought for a moment, should he tell her the truth, he didn't have to tell the whole truth, just enough for where she would believe him "Kind of, the one on my forearm is a summoning seal…it's kind of like a tattoo in a way. The one on my neck…well…Pansy if I am going to tell you, you cannot tell anyone, not your friends, Snape, Draco, Blaise, your parents, Dumbledore, nobody period. Can I trust that you will keep it a secret?" Pansy was taken back by how serious Naruto sounded, he had never been serious with anyone before…well anyone that she knew of, she nodded her head "You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." Naruto eyed her up for what seemed like a century before he finally answered "A summing seal is a type of seal that allows me to summon a animal that will help me with certain things that I need, for example my summoning animal is a crow…so that means I can summon it and it can fly me to certain places or help me in a fight." Pansy just stared at Naruto, amazement dancing around in her eyes "How do you get a summoning thing?" Naruto thought for a minute, "to be honest with you I'm not really sure, my first sensei gave it to me before defecting from the village, he said it was his last gift to me…and by the way it's not called 'summoning thing' it's called a Summing Contract." Pansy nodded and looked a bit disappointed "the seal on my neck is a whole different story; I have no idea what it does, so I can't exactly explain it. Though the maker called it the Cursed Seal, though I think the real name is The Nine Paths." Pansy looked at Naruto with what seemed like high interest "what is The Nine Paths?" Naruto quickly shrugged his shoulders and looked away from her "I have no idea, in fact let's change the subject." Pansy nodded and started to ask questions about his summons, it wasn't exactly a change in subject but it was good enough in his opinion.

"So Naruto, what is a sensei?" Naruto cocked his head to the side "well…a sensei is like a professor I guess, they teach you things, though we call it training." Pansy nodded her head "What did your sensei teach you?" Naruto thought for a minute, trying to find the best way to describe what he learned "My first sensei, Itachi Uchiha, trained me in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Speed, Torture, and a little bit of Genjutsu. My second sensei, Kakashi Hatake, trained me in Ninjutsu, and some Fuinjutsu, he also helped me improve in Taijutsu, Stealth, Speed." Pansy looked at Naruto extremely confused "what?" Naruto scratched the back of his head "Oops, I forgot you didn't know what those were…well, Taijutsu is basically just hand-to-hand combat, Kenjutsu is the use of swords, Genjutsu is illusionary techniques, so basically I cause a disruption in a persons senses. With a Genjutsu I can cause pain from trauma, create false images, or manipulate others. Ninjutsu, unlike Genjutsu which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of Ninjutsu are real. I always hate explain this one…so say like I used Genjutsu to create an illusion of a fireball, Ninjutsu I would actually be creating a fireball that would potentially kill someone. I hope this makes sense. Finally Fuinjutsu, Fuinjutsu allows me to seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object." Pansy stared at Naruto in amazement "What's kachra? Can you show me some of those weird things?" Naruto looked at Pansy's hopeful face and groaned silently in annoyance "Chakra, it's pronounced chakra and let's just say it's another type of magic. I have a seal on my lower back that stores away a portion of my chakra, and I guess I could show you something." Pansy grinned "Yes! Though why would you want to seal away your, uh…ka-chakra?" Naruto continued to walk on towards the castle thinking of something not so destructive "I seal a lot of it off because it makes it easier for me to control it. I can release the seal and gain all of the chakra back; it just helps me control it. If I didn't seal it, I wouldn't be able to use any Genjutsu and some Ninjutsu. Now for a technique to show you…" Naruto grinned and pulled out a piece of paper and waved it in front of Pansy's face. "I will be showing you an example of Fuinjutsu." Pansy doubted that paper could really do anything special; after all it was only a piece of paper with some stupid squiggly lines on it. Naruto grinned when she seemed to look disappointed. Naruto slapped the piece of paper against a tree and poured an unnecessary amount of chakra into it. Naruto grabbed Pansy and started to pull her away from the tree. "Alright turn and face the tree with the tag on it and don't get to close to it…" Pansy folded her arms and rolled her eyes "What's the worst that stupid piece of paper could do?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and activated the tag.

**-E- **

Snape walked across the school grounds in search for two of his students. Draco and Millicent came into his office and told him that Naruto and Pansy had not returned to their dorms, Millicent said she was worried and Draco said he wanted a Poker partner that wasn't completely inept. So now he found himself walking through the soggy grass trying to find them. Where they could be at, Snape didn't know, though he did doubt they were inside as he already checked the castle and it would be easy to get caught. Snape was about to head back inside and tell Dumbledore his problem when he heard and felt a giant explosion go off in the forest. Snape quickly regained his balance and looked in the direction the explosion came from and saw a big cloud of fire rising into the air. Snape shook his head in disbelief when he heard at least two trees slam into each other. Snape quickly headed towards the direction he believed Naruto was at.

**-E- **

Naruto looked down at Pansy who was sitting on the floor and grinned, the force of the explosion knocked her on her ass, which Naruto found to be pretty amusing. Naruto looked where he placed the explosive note and grinned even more when he saw that some of the trees were knocked over and on fire…he swore he heard some animals cry out in pain, well they're probably dead now so it doesn't exactly matter "that's the worst the stupid piece of paper can do." Pansy glared at Naruto and tried to stand up "You could have warned me that it was going to explode!" Naruto nodded "I could have, but I didn't." Pansy tried to keep her legs from shaking "Why didn't you?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Pansy finally got her legs to stop shaking and pushed him forward "It was a surprise alright!" Naruto nodded "great idea, I was about to say we should hurry back in case anyone came to investigate, but it seems you beat me to it." Pansy glared at Naruto then froze "Oh you won't need to worry about that Mr. Uzumaki because it seems you have been caught" Pansy intensified her glare at Naruto "Nice going dumb-ass! You got us caught!" Snape lazily turned his gaze towards Pansy "Actually Miss Parkinson, it was your loud mouth that helped me find your exact location, don't go blaming your faults on other people. Now if you two would follow me." Pansy looked at Naruto and punched him in the arm "It's not funny!"

**-E- **

Ron stood at the entrance of the school with Professor McGonagall; he had finally got the bastards in trouble. Serves them right for being douche bags, he still didn't know what it meant, but it sounded insulting so he was going to use it. Ron grinned when he saw Naruto and Pansy walking towards the entrance with Snape in front. "Nice going Slytherin's! You just got your house in trouble, how does that make you feel?" Naruto rubbed his stomach and slightly smiled "A bit hungry actually, say Snape care to get me some food?" Ron just stared at him a bit taken back, what the hell did the kid want him to do? Argue about how they lost some points and that their house really doesn't care? Okay well he didn't care, it seemed that Pansy cared somewhat, some seventh years probably cared as well since this was their last year and they probably wanted to win the house cup. "You can fill your bottomless pit during breakfast tomorrow; right now you will be going to bed." Snape didn't know how much Naruto could eat until he served his detention; Snape swore he ate around eight plates of food. Naruto glared at Snape "Fine then, if I die of starvation it will be your fault and I hope you go into depression for it." Snape just simply pointed towards the dungeons, Naruto glared at him once more before grabbing Pansy's arm and walking off towards the common room.

**-E- **

Naruto sat next to Pansy in the Great Hall waiting for breakfast to start. He was not in the best mood, there were a lot of reasons for this and they were very simple, one of them was because Pansy kept on saying she had a secret and she wouldn't tell him it. Two was because Ron kept on smiling at him; he swore to himself that if Ron said one thing to him he would punch him in the face. Three was because Pansy and Daphne thought it would be funny to jump on him when he was sleeping. Naruto glared at Pansy, she was tapping him on the shoulder repeatedly and it didn't seem like she was going to stop until he gave her his full attention. "What! What is so important that requires you to tap me on the shoulder repeatedly?" Pansy grinned at how easily she was annoying him "I know who likes you…" Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest, someone likes him… "Care to tell me who?" Pansy nodded her head, her blue eyes failing to hide her amusement "It's Daphne Greengrass" Naruto's interest instantly disappeared and a huge amount of annoyance spread across his face "are you serious?" Pansy nodded her head and glanced at Daphne, who was staring creepily at Naruto "Fuck! This is worse than anything that has ever happened to me! I would rather be choked and punched in the face than be with that bitch." Pansy tilted her to the side in confusion "Is it bad if she's a bitch? Does that really help you make your decision?" Naruto nodded his head and glared at the blonde who supposedly liked him "Yes it does, if I wanted to be with a bitch I would buy a dog." Pansy started to laugh when Daphne came up and smacked Naruto on the back of his head "Ow!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and snapped his fingers a couple times at Dumbledore to try and get him to start breakfast.

Hermione looked over at Naruto and noticed he was yelling at a seventh year and giving him the finger. She wasn't to surprised Naruto was getting in arguments, Ron told Harry what he did last night and she just happened to hear what he was saying. To say she was disappointed in Naruto, he knew it was against the rules to go into the forbidden forest, but yet he still went inside. He was lucky nothing killed him, he was also lucky that Snape had only taken away fifty points from him. Pansy was also with him when he was caught and went into the forest; she got sixty points taken away from her, fifty for going into the forest and another ten for swearing, yet since the seventh years can't exactly do anything to Pansy as she is a girl and only eleven. If the guys hit Pansy they would not only have hit a girl, but also a minor. Now if they hit Naruto all they would have done is hit a minor and at the moment that doesn't seem like that would be a big deal to them.

Naruto glared at the seventh year that seemed to have a problem with him. "It was only fifty points, get over it." The seventh year slammed his fists against the table in a fit of pathetic rage "Only fifty points? Because of those fifty points we're not in first anymore!" Naruto rolled his eyes "Oh were not in first anymore, such a shame. Draco, what is Slytherin house going to do now that we're not in first anymore?" Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…maybe we'll just get over it and earn those fifty points back." The seventh year grabbed his hair in frustration, "This is serious! Stop acting so childish!" Naruto looked at the seventh year in amusement "Hey now, I'm not the one who is throwing a tantrum over fifty points." Draco rested his head on his arms "Actually Naruto, it was a hundred and ten points." Naruto ignored Draco and looked at the girl that was sitting next to the seventh year and grinned "Hey bro is this troll looking thing your girlfriend?" Once Naruto saw the rage appear on the kids face he knew he hit mark "So she is your girlfriend, that's really sad. Is that the best you could do or are you dating her out of pity and have a quick fuck on the side?" Naruto grinned slightly when he saw the kids face turn red, he really needed to stop being around Anko. "She is not a Troll! I am not dating her out of pity and I don't have a quick fuck on the side! So shut your mouth!" Naruto somewhat hid his amusement "So I take it you're willingly fucking her?" Naruto looked at the girl and noticed she looked like she was about to cry "Or is she not bending over for you?" Naruto quickly bent back and caught a glass plate that was thrown at him, Pansy looked at Naruto and scooted away. Naruto gripped the plate and threw it at the kids fingers that were resting on the table, Pansy looked away when she heard the kids' finger break. Naruto looked at the kids finger and noticed it looked like an 'S' "I take it she doesn't" Naruto tapped his fingers impatiently on the table, what the fuck was taking so long? His breakfast should be here by now. Naruto grinned when he saw the table magically fill with food; Naruto instantly filled his plate and grabbed his utensils "Itadakimasu!"

**-E- **

Naruto was walking towards his Transfiguration class with Draco and Pansy talking about unimportant things that he didn't have and was pretending to be interested in, money, mansions, jewelry, and family. Money was something he didn't have a lot of until now, and yet he still couldn't use the money he had here in Konoha, so that meant once he went back he would be broke…again. He didn't live in a mansion; no he lived in some small ass apartment that cost more than everyone else's, it lacked a living room and the kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom were all squished together in one space.. He wasn't in the need of jewelry and he lacked a family. So to stay he couldn't relate to anything in this conversation and he was silent most of the time. "So Naruto, what are some of the amazing things your parents did?" Naruto looked at Pansy and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." Pansy looked at Naruto confused and even Draco looked confused "What do you mean you don't know? Don't you pay attention to what they do?" Naruto shook his head "It's hard to pay attention to people that are dead." Pansy stopped walking and looked at Naruto, "Your parents are dead?" Naruto nodded, "Didn't I just say that?" Pansy nodded and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry." Naruto put his hands in his pocket "its fine." Naruto was about to continue to class when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear, "I still can't believe you made seeker Harry!" Naruto turned around punched the figure in the face, Naruto felt the persons nose break under his fist and looked at the figure now lying on the floor trying to stop the blood, "Oh wow I feel so much better!" Naruto turned around walked off to class; Pansy looked at Ron on the stone floor and kicked him in the gut before running after Naruto, he was right it did make you feel better. Harry looked down at Ron lying on the floor, Harry pulled Ron to his feet walked him towards the Hospital Wing.

Naruto stopped instantly causing Pansy to run into him and Draco to almost run into them, "I just realized that we don't have any classes today" Draco stared at Naruto like he was an idiot and Pansy started laughing, "It's not funny! I'm not used to having any free time, okay?" Draco shook his head, "Excuses, just admit you forgot." Naruto nodded at Draco, "I did forget." Draco turned around and started to walk towards the dungeons, "I am going to find Crabbe, Blaise, and Goyle. So if you need help remembering anything you'll know where to find me." Naruto glared at Draco and mumbled, "You ass" Naruto looked at Pansy and backed away slightly, "What are you staring at?" Pansy pointed behind him looking a little nervous, Naruto looked back and started laughing when he saw the seventh-year he was arguing with at breakfast walking towards him with around four of his friends and his troll right next to him and he looked pretty pissed while his girlfriend had a tear stained face. "Not only is she ugly, she's fat too…" Naruto mumbled to himself as the group of seventh years walked up to him. "Hey you little shit! Remember me?" Naruto shook his head, "No I don't…but I do remember that beast looking thing standing next to you, what a hideous creature." Naruto grinned when the seventh year just stood there thinking of a comeback, all of his friends looking at him expectantly, "Yeah well at least my girlfriend doesn't look like a pug!" Naruto grinned and nodded "Ah she'll grow into it, it's only her nose after all and besides, I think it looks cute." Pansy put the hood of her cloak up to hide her embarrassment and glared at the seventh year, "Though your girlfriend, if you can even her call her a girl, is full grown and looks like a ogre, hell, my shit is better looking than that thing you call your girlfriend." Naruto pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue, "bitch" The seventh year looked at Naruto slack-jawed, "how dare you call her that!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I wasn't calling her a bitch; I was calling you a bitch." Naruto looked at the ground and mumbled to him-self "people are so stupid sometimes." Pansy looked at the seventh year and noticed pure rage on his face, 'Nice going Naruto…" she thought to herself.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" Naruto just stared at the seventh-year unfazed by his lack of intimidation "If someone insulted me and my girlfriend like I have insulted yours, I would have beaten the living shit out of them, and I would have kicked their asses during breakfast…by myself." The seventh-year just started to laugh "You kick a seventh-years ass? How old are you? Twelve?" Naruto shook his head "Actually, I'm eleven…and yes, I will kick your ass, all five of you couldn't beat me." Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing; Naruto was claiming that five seventh-years wouldn't be able to beat him in a fight. He better not bring her into this, there was no way in hell she could bring down that useless anorak, yes she made fun of people, but those were first-years and some second-years. Pansy groaned silently and covered her face even more with her hood; she didn't want to see this.

Naruto cracked his neck when the five seventh-years started to walk closer up to him, he had been itching for a fight and it seemed the opportunity presented itself. Naruto watched as the first and second seventh-year charged him; Naruto ducked under the first's fist and punched him in the gut making the first seventh-year drop to the floor grabbing his gut in pain. Naruto quickly side stepped the second seventh-year and kicked him behind his knees making him fall over and chopped him in the back of the neck knocking the second seventh-year unconscious. Naruto looked at the last three seventh-years and in a blink of an eye he was right behind them. Naruto pulled his foot back and slammed it into the back of the third seventh-year sending him into the posts holding up the roof. Naruto turned to face the fourth seventh-year who was to busy staring at the third seventh-year to notice him; Naruto hit the kid in his lower back making him bend over backwards, Naruto punched him in the back of the head with his right hand and caught him by his hair with his left and threw him to the floor. Naruto felt a hand grab onto the hood of his cloak and saw the fifth seventh-year swing at him, Naruto grabbed the kids wrist before it could hit him and elbowed the seventh-year in the stomach knocking the air out of him and making him bend forward, Naruto brought his elbow forward and elbowed the kid in the face and a loud crack echoed through the hall signaling a broken nose, Naruto watched the kid fall to the floor holding his nose and groaning in pain.

Pansy pulled her hood off and looked at Naruto in amazement, "That was so cool!" Naruto grinned at Pansy "I told you I could take all five of them." Pansy walked closer to Naruto and looked at the seventh-years lying on the floor "Why didn't any of them use magic?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders "they probably weren't thinking about magic." Naruto swore under his breath when he heard a voice that he only heard during meal times "You're probably correct Naruto." Naruto looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled "Professor Dumbledore! This can be explained!" Dumbledore smiled at Naruto and nodded "I'm sure it can, though you don't have to worry about explaining as I saw the whole thing." Narutos eyes widened slightly "Oh shit…" Dumbledore walked towards the seventh-years ignoring Naruto's comment "I believe we should continue this conversation in my office. I believe we would have more privacy there." Naruto just nodded his head not exactly sure of what to say. Pansy looked between Naruto and Dumbledore "Am I in trouble?" Dumbledore smiled at Pansy and shook his head "No Miss Parkinson you are not. You may go to your common room or enjoy the nice weather outside, though I would prefer the second option as it is the most splendid day today." Pansy looked at Naruto and noticed he wasn't even paying attention; she nodded and quickly ran towards the Slytherin Common Room to find Daphne. Dumbledore waited for Pansy to leave before looking at Naruto "I think I'll have Professor Snape take these five to the Hospital Wing to be looked at." Dumbledore started to slowly walk towards his office "Come along Naruto, we have a conversation to finish." Naruto nodded and followed after the old man, Snape was going to be so pissed.

**-E- **

Hermione stared at Ron and Harry in disinterest as they walked around the grounds of Hogwarts. The only thing it seemed they could talk about was Quidditch and how Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. She had just shown Harry that his father was the Gryffindor Seeker then after that they started to ignore her, well Ron ignored her; Harry just seemed to listen to whoever was talking. "I still can't believe you made seeker!" Harry nodded his head "I don't see why you're making this such a big deal." Ron grinned at Harry "It is a big deal! I told you this before; you are the youngest seeker in a century!" Hermione groaned in annoyance when she heard a voice she hated listening to "What the hell are you yelling about Weasley?" Ron turned around and got a smug look on his face "Just about how Harry is the new Gryffindor Seeker." Draco rolled his eyes "Is that supposed to be impressive? Do you really think that you are going to beat Slytherin with Potter as your Seeker? Once Marcus decides Naruto's position Gryffindor will be flattened. You Muppets won't stand a chance." Hermione was surprised that Naruto made the Quidditch Team, she was curious as to what position he would get though "You Slytherin's wont stand a chance! Harry will catch the snitch and win the match for us!" Draco turned around and started walk away followed by Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise "Whatever you say Weasley, just prepare for some major disappointment."

**-E- **

"That bitch!" A fifth-year girl with brown hair looked up at her blond friend "Who's a bitch?" The blonde glanced at her friend "Some tart that slept with my boyfriend!" The brunette grinned slightly "I told you he was a man-whore, but once again you didn't listen." The blonde stood up from her chair "You know what I am going to do to that fucking tosser!" The brunette relaxed against the green chair she was sitting at "Storm up to him and claim that you two are over and then half and hour later you two will shag each other in some broom closet." The blonde started to pace around the common room "Nope! Not this time! This time I will end our relationship for good, I am done with that prick!" The brunette sighed and closed her eyes "You always say that." The blonde glared at her friend "I mean it this time!"

Pansy stared at the blonde that was bitching about her relationship, she was trying to decide if staying in the common room with Daphne was worth listening to this girl complain about her cheating boyfriend, apparently she has been cheated on multiple times and has failed at ending the shitty relationship. Pansy looked at Daphne and noticed she was staring as well "I'm so glad I don't have problems like that." Pansy grinned "If you went out with Naruto you probably would." Daphne folded her arms "No I wouldn't, Naruto would be faithful to me." Pansy smirked and nodded her head "Okay, whatever you say Daphne. But you are right; you don't have problems like that and probably never will." Daphne glared at Pansy "Oh really? What makes you think I won't ever have those kinds of problems?" Pansy smiled at Daphne and stood up "because you scare off every guy you go after." Daphne stood up from her chair and kept her glare focused on Pansy "And you don't?" Pansy nodded "Has Naruto run away from me yet?" Daphne's face turned red "No, not yet! Anyways, what have you done with him that I haven't?" Pansy leaned towards Daphne and started to whisper "He took me swimming last night in the forbidden forest and got undressed in front of me, I've seen him in his underwear and you haven't, when I took off my skirt he didn't run or complain, he basically kissed me under water as well, I am way ahead and you are far behind." Pansy started to walk towards the exit when Daphne started to yell "You bint! How could you do that in the forest?" Pansy smiled wryly "Get your mind out of the gutter you dirty slut! I am only eleven!" Pansy walked out of the common room followed by Daphne "Where are you going?" Pansy continued to walk forward and not even look back "To see if Naruto is done talking with Professor Dumbledore."

**-E- **

"I'm sorry for being disruptive." Dumbledore smiled at Naruto and started to pet his bird "That didn't sound too sincere." Naruto folded his arms and took off his shoes "That's because it wasn't." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and started to eat the candy that was on his desk "Being sincere won't kill you." Naruto sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk "It might." Naruto glanced at Dumbledore and saw the twinkle in his eye; Naruto looked back at the floor "I promise that you will live." Naruto sighed in annoyance "I'm sorry for being disruptive, kicking ass, and simply being awesome. I could have handled the situation in a less violent way and maybe made some friends out of the situation." Naruto glanced at Dumbledore and saw that he was still smiling at him "Ah that was much better, could have done without the language, but it shows that it wasn't hard to apologize." Naruto shook his head "Actually, it was extremely difficult. I think I felt my heart stop for a second." Naruto smiled slightly when he heard Dumbledore laughing quietly to himself "Oh! I almost forgot Naruto, Lemon Drop?" Naruto grinned and took one "Old man, you got any Pocky?" Dumbledore sat there thinking "Pocky?" Naruto dropped his Lemon Drop and stared at Dumbledore in shock "You don't know what Pocky is? Do you know what Ramen is at least?" Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face "Of course I know what Ramen is…but Pocky I don't know what that is." Naruto's eyes widened "You're missing out old man! Pocky is the best kind of candy! Ramen is the best food ever made! I just realized that you don't serve Ramen here at Hogwarts, what's up with that!" Dumbledore ate another Lemon Drop and looked at Naruto "The reason we don't have Ramen is because the elves don't know how to make it. Also it never came to my mind to serve it." Naruto stared at Dumbledore like he was crazy "I could teach them, where is the kitchen? Shit, just hand them a cook book or something, also you should have some chopsticks along with the forks and spoons, forks and spoons are awkward to use and are bulky, plus eating food with forks and spoons just isn't the same without chopsticks."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded "I will look into Raman and Chopsticks being served at Lunch and Dinner and the Chopsticks at every meal, now did you say that Pocky is candy?" Naruto nodded his head "Only the best kind of candy! They make this one kind of Pocky where once you take a bite it melts in your mouth!" Dumbledore leaned forward in interest "Where do you get this Pocky at?" Naruto stared at Dumbledore's bird who just stared back at him "You can get it in Japan; you can probably get it somewhere down here as well." Dumbledore smiled and nodded "I'll have to look into getting this Pocky. Though right now I have a question I need to ask you or it will bug me forever." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "ask away" Dumbledore nodded and ate a Lemon Drop "I was planning on putting a translation charm on you when you came to Hogwarts so you could speak and understand English, but then I found out by Professor Snape that you already spoke English…care to tell me a story?" Naruto poked the red bird and nodded his head "During the first year of the academy students are required to learn a second language since my village does trading and other types of business with villages that don't speak Japanese, so the Hokage, the leader of our village decided to have all academy students learn a second language for business purposes. Though I wasn't very good at speaking English when I graduated from the academy, but after a lot of studying and practicing I got the hang of it" Dumbledore nodded in understanding "Is English the only secondary language you learn?" Naruto looked at all the paintings surrounding the office and shook his head "No, you can learn other languages if you want, you get to pick what language you learn, some of the languages you can learn are English, French, Russian, there is more but I am not sure what they are." Dumbledore nodded "that makes sense." Naruto nodded "Good, because I am not explaining it again." Dumbledore clapped his hands together "Care to answer one more question?" Naruto nodded and grabbed another Lemon Drop "How does your village decide who goes on what task?" Naruto rubbed his stomach and groaned in light annoyance; he was starving "It depends on your rank." Dumbledore raised a grey eyebrow "Rank?" Naruto nodded "Yeah your rank. The first rank is Academy Student, they're basically not even ninja, they don't do any missions or tasks as you call them; they're basically just first-years. Second is Genin, Genin is the lowest level of ninja, they do D-Rank missions and rarely C-Rank missions. Third is Chuunin, Chuunin means Middle Ninja, they are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions, Chuunin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess, they're usually sent on C-Rank or B-Rank missions. Fourth is Tokubetsu Jonin which means Special High Ninja, instead of having all-around Jonin training, they have Jonin-level ability in a specific area or skill. Fifth is Jonin which means High Ninja, are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains, they're sent on A-Rank missions, experienced Jonin may be sent on S-Rank missions which are considered to be the greatest difficulty. Sixth is ANBU which means dark side, its short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai and that means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. ANBU take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassination and torture. Seventh and basically last is Kage which means Shadow is the leader of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and generally are also the most powerful ninja in their respective villages."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded once again in understanding "Thank you for the explanation Naruto." Naruto waved his hand in a lazy motion "You're welcome I guess, though I have a feeling you didn't bring me into your office to punish me, more to satisfy your curiosity…" Dumbledore nodded and stood up "That is correct, now I believe its time for lunch, lets go fill are stomachs and after lunch I think I am going to go find some of that Pocky you were talking about." Naruto grinned and put on his shoes "It's the best! Actually that was a lie, Ramen is the best, but Pocky is a close second!"

**-E- **

Pansy sat at the table waiting for lunch to start, she was hungry and was ready to stuff her face. Pansy looked at the entrance of the great hall and saw Naruto enter with Professor Dumbledore, she raised an eyebrow when she saw him head off towards the Gryffindor table. Pansy looked at Draco and noticed that he also noticed but didn't seem to care. Pansy looked back at Naruto and narrowed her eyes when she saw him talking to Hermione Granger. "Hey Pansy, did Naruto run away from you already?" Pansy glared at Daphne and gave her the finger, "No he didn't you uptight ignorant bitch." Daphne looked away from her and started to talk to Blaise. Pansy looked at Naruto who was sitting down right between her and Draco, "What were you doing at the Gryffindor table?" Naruto gave Pansy a confused look, "Um…talking to Hermione?" Pansy scooted as close as she could to Naruto "Really, about what?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Just asked how her day was going." Pansy's mouth opened a bit "You never ask me how my day is going." Naruto handed Draco some Lemon Drops before answering, "That's because you are always with me." Pansy nodded "Yeah, but what if I was in a bad mood or someone made fun of me and made me cry? You wouldn't know about any of that because you didn't ask how my day went." Naruto sighed in mild annoyance "You would probably come up to me and bitch about it, I wouldn't have to ask." Pansy folded her arms in anger and looked away from Naruto "Screw you, Naruto." Naruto put a Lemon Drop in his mouth, "You probably would, Pansy." Pansy's face turned bright red "You're such a pervert!" Naruto smiled a bit "Yes, a bit. But you know something? You didn't deny wanting to screw me." Naruto looked at Pansy in amusement when he saw her red face go darker "I'm just messing around, no need to get embarrassed." The red on Pansy's face dimmed down a little bit and went away fully when she saw Marcus walk up to Naruto "Naruto, after lunch, meet me in the Quidditch Field." Naruto nodded and started to fill his plate.

**-E- **

Naruto stood in the middle of the Quidditch field in front of Marcus Flint "Okay, you dragged my ass clear the fuck out here, what do you need?" Marcus ignored Naruto's language and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible "I've decided on what position you're going to play on our Quidditch team." Naruto gave Flint an annoyed look "You drug me out here to tell me my position? Couldn't you have just told me during lunch when you came up to me?" Marcus nodded "I could have, but I am also going to teach and have you practice your position before practice so that way you will already have the hang of it and I won't have to waste practice time explaining everything to you." Naruto nodded "Okay that makes sense, so what position am I?" Marcus smirked "One of the most important positions, seeker. You're going to have a lot of pressure on you and the Slytherin Quidditch doesn't accept failure. Don't disappoint us."

**-E- **

Draco was sitting on a couch in the Slytherin Common Room that was in front of a table. At the moment he was playing cards with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, right now he was on a team with Goyle and they were losing…badly. "You're such an idiot, why did you start your pairs first? I told you to create your runs and then your pairs since runs are harder to create." Goyle looked at his hand and then looked back at Draco confused "You told me to create the easiest first and pairs are the easiest." Draco grabbed Goyles hand in frustration and started to look through it "Look at this! You have your two runs right here see, four, five, and six of Hearts, and Jack, Queen, and King of Spades. You have your two pairs complete as well, three Aces and three Jacks and now you're down. Also I meant create the easiest run first!" Goyle looked at his cards that were lying on the table face up "Oh…" Draco shook his head at Goyles stupidity and laid down his cards "There we are down as a team, now try and get rid of as many cards as you can." Goyle nodded and looked at his hand again, Draco looked at Goyles hand which only held three cards and sighed in frustration "Goyle, lay down the three of clubs on Blaise's pile, then lie the Queen of Hearts down on me and then discard the Joker, then I'll discard my seven and eight of hearts on you, then I'll throw away my Ace of Clubs and we win." Goyle nodded and smiled "We won!" Draco picked up the two decks of cards and started to shuffle them together "Only the third round, we still have two more to win before we actually win the game." Goyle nodded "What's the next round?" Blaise waited patiently for Draco to start handing out the cards "Four pairs, no runs." Goyle nodded again "This should be easy for me" Draco started to pass eleven cards to everyone "Let's hope so because I am sick of losing."

**-E- **

Naruto landed on the ground and got off his broom and handed the snitch to Marcus "There, I caught the snitch. Does this mean I can leave?" Marcus nodded at Naruto "Yes you can leave now, though remember practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It starts at five in the morning and end at seven in the morning which gives you thirty minutes to get ready for class." Naruto nodded "I can handle that." Marcus took the broom from Naruto "Alright good, I'll introduce you to the team on Monday, you can leave now. Also Naruto, I made Terrance our reserve seeker for you, don't make me look like a fool." Naruto nodded and left towards the castle, Naruto stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw the distance towards the castle, it wasn't too far but at the moment it was. Naruto turned around to face Marcus to make sure he wasn't looking, when Naruto saw Marcus wasn't looking at him he quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**-END—END—END- **

**End of Chapter 3! What did you guys/girls think of it? Hopefully this chapter didn't piss off or disappoint too many people. If you have any questions just ask and I'll answer them. Oh and I have read the books, well except for book 5 but who fucking cares? I bet you all care actually. Anyway I will be going by both the book and the movie, just depends on what I like better. I am also going off of what the characters look like in the movie as it is easier to think of what they would do and it makes it easier to describe things if I know what they look like, does that make any sense?**

**Also Itachi will have a reason to train Naruto, it's not going to be where Itachi feels bad for Naruto so he trains him, it will be completely different. Also I know that Itachi got the crow contract thing later, but I don't care. Though people say the Crows are just Genjutsu, in this story they aren't. Also I think all the other summing contracts are stupid, Toads are retarded, snakes are used by Orochimaru and are stupid, foxes maybe later, and turtles are used by Guy and would make Naruto look like a bitch. So yeah, Naruto will be using Crows as a medium in his attacks. That is actually the reason I think some of you wont like this chapter.**

**I like it when people put my story on their favorites or alerts, but I like it even better when you review! I feel more motivated to write when I get reviews; it's like my payment for writing. Would you go to work and clean the toilets for free? I didn't think so. Now I am not saying if you don't review I won't update, all I am saying is that if you review the chapters might come out faster. **

**Review and want to hear a funny joke? Nicki Minaj **

**-Huey- **


	4. Twenty One Questions

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: Actionliker, anonymous reader, anon, alien7676, MyLongLostSoul, war sage, Kuraihikaru, Because I can do it better, scione, Ramen junky, chobits909, redkama, Silver Frostwolf, dimestorenovel, Tobi Fan 321, LeeArt, Lukarion, munesanzune, alchemists19, Minora, ruhiko, Fighting Joe!**

**Dimestorenovel****: Best part of Chapter 3 I thought. **

**Tobi Fan 321****: Glad you like it! The card game Draco and them were playing is called Rummy with a few changes.**

**LeeArt****: She will be most of the time.**

**Munesanzune****: Sorry about the wall of text thing, I try to make the paragraphs somewhat small, I'll try to make them not as long.**

**Aclhemists19****: You shall get more.**

**Ruhiko****: Harry needs to get his ass handed to him in something. **

**Fighting Joe: ****I'm glad that you like this story! I am going to continue to change up the story of both the Harry Potter and Naruto plots, though not so much Naruto as that plot doesn't really matter for this story, though the Harry Potter plot will have a lot of small and major changes to it, it will still follow the story line. What I mean is like the events wont be out of order, so like Halloween will still come before Quidditch just like in the books and movies though a lot of things will be changed or just simply left out, does that make sense? I won't say who Naruto will be loyal to as that might spoil some things.**

**Dr. Pepper is the best soda in the world and if you disagree that means you suck. Not really, Dr. Pepper is just amazing. The next chapter is here, hope you like it. **

**-Year One: Chapter IV: Twenty-One Questions- **

Naruto sat next to Pansy in their potions class, it had been a couple of weeks since he found out his position on the Quidditch Team and had been practicing a lot, he thought he was becoming pretty good at it. His birthday was tomorrow and he wasn't too excited for it. Itachi usually got him something that had to do with being a ninja, which he wasn't complaining about, and Kakashi bought him one of his books and when he asked Kakashi if he was a little to young to read it, all Kakashi said was once Naruto graduated from the academy he legally became an adult. He could do whatever he wanted and that included reading porn…which he did read. He never had an actual birthday party; to be honest he really never had any friends. Training with Itachi usually took the whole day and didn't give Naruto any free time to try and make friends. Training with Kakashi was pretty much the same because he was either training or going on a mission. When he was in the academy everyone ignored him, except for Iruka, he was the only person to help and pay attention to him, plus everyone in the class was a year-older that him. Itachi told him about the Kyuubi when he was around five and that was also when he had his true first kill where he wasn't under the influence of Kyuubi's Chakra.

Naruto looked at his boiling cauldron and sighed in annoyance, Pansy was grabbing a bezoar for him to put in and she was taking her sweet ass time. When Pansy finally came back, Naruto snatched it out of her hand and was about to put in the bezoar when he saw Ron throw something into his cauldron. His eyes widen slightly when he saw the potion start to bubble and shake, Naruto quickly pulled Pansy off the stool and onto the floor, Naruto made sure he was on top of her so she wouldn't get injured; he pulled Pansy closer when he heard the cauldron explode. He winced when he felt the liquid land on him and it started to burn into his skin. Naruto heard liquid hitting the floor and looked over to his right slightly and saw a pool of blood forming around him. He quickly looked at Pansy and noticed she wasn't injured at all, he sighed in relief and stiffened instantly when he felt his clothing go damp and start to stick to him. He didn't know if the Kyuubi could heal injuries caused by a potion and that worried him a bit. Naruto's vision started to go blurry and the last thing he saw was Snape running up to him before he passed out from blood loss.

Naruto opened his eyes and instantly closed him as bright sunlight shown through the hospital wings windows. Naruto kept his eyes closed and refused to open them when he heard Madam Promfrey start speaking "It's amazing Dumbledore, once I removed the potion all of his injury's instantly healed on their own. I didn't have to use any magic or potion." Naruto felt Dumbledore's gaze land on him "This is interesting indeed." Naruto decided to open his eyes before they started to assume things about him "Ah Naruto, so glad you're awake, how are you feeling?" Naruto sat up in his hospital bed and rubbed his eyes "Pretty good, how long was I out?" Dumbledore smiled at Naruto and offered him a Lemon Drop which he eagerly took "Only thirty minutes, it only took me a few minutes to remove the potion and your wounds instantly healed. You have been asleep for the past twenty minutes." Naruto looked at Madam Promfrey and popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth "does this mean I can leave?" Madam Promfrey stared at Naruto and shook her head, "No this does not mean you can leave; I still have to do some check-ups on you to make sure you are healthy." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Whatever" Madam Promfrey looked worriedly at Dumbledore "Dumbledore, what if this some type of dark magic he is using to heal his wounds? Potions and some healing spells don't heal wounds and re-grow skin that fast. He didn't even use a wand or say a spell." Naruto looked at Madam Promfrey "You know I can hear you, right?" Dumbledore looked at Madam Promfrey "Oh I doubt he is using any kind of dark magic." Naruto looked at between Madam Promfrey and Albus Dumbledore "Hello? I can still hear you." Madam Promfrey again ignored him "Then how do you explain his amazing healing?" Dumbledore looked and smiled at Naruto "I'm sure Naruto can answer that question" Naruto stared at Dumbledore "What if I don't want to?" Dumbledore shrugged his old shoulders "Then I guess we won't get an answer." Madam Promfrey looked at Dumbledore a bit shocked "You're not going to make him tell you how he heals so fast?" Dumbledore shook his head "it doesn't seem to be dangerous to anyone and it doesn't seem like dark magic. Madam Promfrey I am sure it's nothing we should worry about. Oh and Naruto you have a visitor, care if I send her in?" Naruto shook his head and stared at Dumbledore, he was right on it being harmless to other people, but he was completely wrong on it not being dark.

Naruto watched Madam Promfrey go into her office and slam her door, Naruto looked at Dumbledore and noticed that he was gone and saw Hermione running towards his bed. "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto tilted his head at Hermione's concern for him, something he wasn't used to "Yeah…I'm fine." Hermione sat on the other end of the bed and crossed her legs "I tried to come in fifteen minutes ago, but Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let me in, I would have tried to come sooner, but Professor Snape wouldn't let anyone leave the classroom and he kept a very close eye on everyone. I've never seen him so mad before, I mean he has always been a grouch, but this time he was red in the face and barked at anyone who did something wrong. Then Parkinson started to cry when you were carried off to the hospital, I was really worried about you, but I think she overreacted a bit. Malfoy saw who did it, but wouldn't tell anyone. After class he quickly left the dungeons with his goons and started to run up the grand staircase, Parkinson went with them and boy did they look mad…" Naruto looked at Hermione confused, he didn't understand how girls could talk so much, he was grateful that Hermione came to make sure he was okay, but it amazed him how much she could talk. "Thanks for coming to see me Hermione, I really appreciate it." Hermione scooted herself closer to Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto grinned and threw the covers off of him and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off the bed "Follow me! I want to show you something!"

**-E- **

"Crap, Harry!" Harry looked at Ron with an annoyed expression "What?" Ron ran his hand nervously through his hair "I didn't mean for his cauldron to explode! All I meant was for him to fail the assignment, not bleed out on the floor!" Harry shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his notebook "I warned you something bad could happen, but yet you still threw that ingredient into his cauldron. What was that ingredient?" Ron laid his head down on the desk and sighed in frustration, "I don't really know, I just grabbed some random ingredient and threw it in when I thought nobody was looking." Harry pulled his quill and ink and started to write his potions essay, "Malfoy saw what happened and he is looking for you." Ron's head quickly shot up from the desk and looked worriedly at Harry, "If Malfoy is looking for me; that will most likely mean he has his gang with him! Oh no, when Naruto gets out of the Hospital Wing he'll come looking for me too! I am so dead! Help me, Harry!" Harry put his quill down and looked at Ron, "My suggestion is you apologize to him, he might forgive you." Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy, "or he'll just punch me in the face again, which by the way hurt." Harry shrugged his shoulders and picked up his quill, "I don't know what to tell you."

**-E- **

Hermione found herself being pulled towards the forbidden forest by Naruto, she didn't like where this was going at all, and they could get in trouble and lose fifty house points! She couldn't risk that, her house supposedly didn't win this year…or the year before that and she wanted them to win this year, not Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, "Naruto, stop!" Naruto instantly stopped causing Hermione to run into him "what?" Hermione caught herself from falling over and looked at Naruto "We can't go into the forbidden forest, it's forbidden for a reason, and plus, remember what happened the last time you went into the forest?" Naruto nodded "Of course I remember what happened the last time I went inside the forest. I had a nice swim in the rain and lost my house fifty points." Hermione gave Naruto a faint glare "Do you want that to happen again?" Naruto scratched the itch on his arm and nodded "uh, yeah I do. I want to go swimming again. Anyways I won't get caught this time." Hermione gave Naruto a disapproving look "if you go into the forest I'll get Professor McGonagall." Naruto gave an uncaring shrug and started to walk into the forest "Good look finding me." Hermione watched Naruto walk farther into the forest before quickly running to catch up to him "Naruto, if we get caught I am saying that you kidnapped me!" Naruto gave her thumbs-up "That's fine by me!"

**-E- **

Draco plopped onto the couch that was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room "I swear when I find that weasel he will sorely regret making Naruto's cauldron explode" Crabbe and Goyle nodded while Blaise just stared into the fire not agreeing or denying what Draco had said, yes he wanted to hurt Ron for what he did, but yet again Naruto had it coming to him, all the problems and fights he starts or rather finishes. But Naruto was his friend, not a good friend, but a friend nonetheless, he didn't mean he wasn't a good friend as in he was a shitty friend, yes Naruto kicked his ass but he, Blaise, started that fight. If Draco decided to do anything to Ron once they found him he would gladly help but right now he wasn't going to involve himself in this mess, it wasn't much of his business.

Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle "I think we should make his life hell, you know? Get him in trouble here, get him in trouble there. Taunt him about how poor his piggish his family is, I mean have you seen his mum? She looks like a fat cow." Crabbe and Goyle laughed while Blaise ignored them "I really think we should start by getting Weasley to lose some house points, same with Potter, he deserves it as well." Draco stood up followed by Crabbe and Goyle "Let's go find them."

**-E- **

Hermione stepped over a branch and looked at Naruto, "What's your favorite color?" Naruto picked up a stick and started to swing it around like a Katana, "Orange, what's your favorite thing to do in your past time?" Hermione picked up a stick and tried to swing it around like Naruto, but found it to be difficult, "Easy, read. What's your favorite drink?" Naruto stabbed the stick into the ground, "Orange Juice with no pulp. What's your favorite drink?" Hermione tried to stab the stick in the ground only for it to break, "Pumpkin Juice." Naruto climbed over a log, "That shit is nasty" Hermione climbed over the log with a bit more trouble, "I think it tastes good, what's your favorite food?" Naruto kicked a stone that was lying on the ground, "Ramen doesn't matter the flavor. Have you ever kissed someone? Boy, girl, I don't judge." Hermione almost tripped when she heard the last part, "No I haven't kissed anyone before. Have you ever kissed someone?" Naruto nodded his head, "Yep, forced and willingly. Ever been drunk?" Hermione almost slipped on a patch of loose mud, "No and I never will. Though my dad did let me taste his red wine one time." Naruto stomped on the ground softly looking for the stream of water, "Wine is weak, one of these days I am going to create you a screwdriver and get you shit-faced. Anko, Kakashi's girlfriend, taught me how to make one, she had me try one once and when I did I thought it was pretty good. Then she called me sack-less and told me she was going to make a stronger one that had more Vodka than Orange Juice and taught me in the process of calling me a pussy and getting herself hammered. She is not a good role-model."

Hermione gave Naruto a confused look "Why would she call you a cat?" Naruto quirked and eyebrow "She didn't…" Realization dawned on him "Oh! She called me a wimp basically." Hermione nodded "What's your favorite candy?" Naruto noticed the leaves on the ground start to become more soaked "Pocky, yours?" Hermione didn't ask what Pocky was as she didn't really want to know "I don't really have a favorite candy, don't really have any sweets since my parents are dentists and are a bit strict with that stuff." Naruto shook his in disappointment "Bummer, I almost feel sorry for you. Though your parents aren't here now are they? So that means you can pig out on unhealthy, teeth-rotting junk." Hermione grinned at the thought of eating candy; her parents allowed her candy, but not very often "What kind of sweets would you recommend?" Naruto thought for a minute "Um, suckers, candy bars, chewy candy, or the kind we had on the train ride here, which was some pretty good stuff." Hermione nodded, "When is your birthday?" Naruto was a bit taken back by this question as he didn't expect anyone to ever ask him this question "October 10th…" Hermione stopped and stared at Naruto with a bit of shock "That's tomorrow! How come you didn't tell anyone?" Naruto climbed over another log ignoring that Hermione stopped walking "Because I never celebrate my birthday...ever. I don't look forward to it, so I don't ever bring it up." Hermione quickly climbed over the log and stood in front of Naruto "Why don't you celebrate your birthday?" Naruto sat down on the log and crossed his arms "Because I have no one to celebrate it with. I have no reason to celebrate it." Hermione sat down next to Naruto and rested her hands on her lap "What about your professor that taught you things? Didn't he celebrate it?" Naruto shook his head; he should have expected this conversation sooner or later "No he didn't. Like I told you before, I don't look forward to my birthday, I never have. Kakashi just tells me happy birthday, gives me a porn book and then we get on with training or take on a mission. I've never had a birthday party, there is a huge festival that goes on during my birthday, but I am not allowed to attend…if I attend bad things happen." Hermione gave Naruto a confused look "What kind of things?" Naruto stood up and faced Hermione "Things you don't need to know about." Hermione nodded and stood up and looked at Naruto when he asked his questions "So…when is your birthday?" "September 19th," Naruto nodded his head "So it has already passed."

**-E- **

Madam Promfrey walked out of her office towards Naruto's bed "Alright Naruto, I need you take this—, Madam Promfrey looked around the Hospital Wing and noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere to be seen. Promfrey set her things on the desk next to Naruto's bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing towards Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk eating his Lemon Drops and writing a letter to student's parents about how the trips to Hogsmeade Village were perfectly safe and that nothing could go possibly wrong, well besides a major sugar rush or the case of having to go to the bathroom every five minutes for drinking more butter beer than is humanly possible, but he decided to leave those two minor details out, these parents already seemed very protective of their child, no reason to give them more worries. Dumbledore folded the letter up and put it in an envelope to give to an owl so it can deliver it for him, though he would do that later as he some more Lemon Drops to eat and someone was rudely banging on his door. "Enter," Madam Promfrey came walking into his office with somewhat of an irritated expression on her face "Mr. Uzumaki has left the Hospital Wing without my permission, when I came to give him a potion that would help him regain some blood he was gone!" Dumbledore listened to Madam Promfrey in amusement, instead of getting someone to find Naruto for her or stay in the wing to help other patients that might need help, she came to his office and started to complain or rant, didn't matter what you called it. "I will talk with him the next time I see him." Promfrey looked at Dumbledore once again baffled. "You're not going to send someone to find him? For all we know he could be lying on the floor unconscious!" Dumbledore popped another Lemon Drop in his mouth "I'm sure he is fine as he didn't pass out when leaving the infirmary. Now if you don't mind going back to the Hospital Wing where people would need you," Promfrey hesitated before leaving and heading back to her office. Dumbledore smiled and ate another Lemon Drop "Ah, the workings of young minds."

**-E- **

Naruto and Hermione stared over the edge of a waterfall that didn't look to small during the day, it actually looked pretty tall now that he came to think about it, "You know this looks a lot smaller at night." Hermione looked down at the pool of water below 'This looked low? What's high to you?" Naruto gave Hermione an annoyed look, "It was at night, so it wasn't as clear, also it was raining! Everything is darker in the rain! The moonlight didn't exactly help. Though jumping off of this waterfall cliff thing did feel pretty high when I hit the water…and to think I was about to push Pansy off of this." Hermione glared at Naruto, "You better not push me off." Naruto looked at Hermione, "You can swim cant you?" Hermione nodded, "Good, now you don't have to worry about drowning." Naruto put his hand against her back and pushed her off the edge of the waterfall. Naruto looked over the edge when he heard her hit the water, he knew that was a dick move but he didn't care, he brought her here to swim and he knew she wouldn't get in without a little bit of force, so why not be that force that gave her a little nudge? Maybe not a little nudge, more like a big nudge but there was little difference to it.

Hermione resurfaced and gave Naruto a fierce glare, not noticing her surrounding area start to ripple a little bit, "What was that for!" Naruto grinned down at her, "I knew you wouldn't get in by yourself, so I just simply helped you in." Hermione lightly splashed around, "You know the water doesn't feel too bad." Naruto gave her a 'no shit' look and jumped into the water. Hermione put up her hands to shield her face from the water and grinned at a resurfacing Naruto, "I'm glad you got in, now I don't have to use force." Naruto swam closer to Hermione and shoved her under the water, "You force me into the water? Please." Hermione resurfaced and glared at Naruto, "what was that for!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "just using some playful force." Hermione grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders and shoved him under, "There's some force for you, jerk!"

**-E- **

Draco ignored Professor McGonagall's lecture about transfiguration, he didn't know why they needed to learn how to turn a match into a needle; it's not like its affective or anything. Draco looked around the classroom and noticed two empty seats in the room, he knew why Naruto's seat was empty, but he was curious about why Grangers was empty, she was probably visiting with Naruto or something, he knew they were friends and Naruto was a bit protective of her, not fiercely protective of her, but enough for him to warn him, Pansy, Crabbe, Blaise, and Goyle not to make fun of her or they would regret it. So they all simply left her alone, there were a bunch of times he wished he could do something to her, sometimes perfect opportunities showed themselves but he couldn't take advantage of them, which actually sucked. So the second best thing to do was to take it all out on Potter and Weasley, Weasley's dumb-ass family was easy enough to insult and Potter didn't have one so he had to insult other things about him, like his lack of common sense or knack for being retarded at times…actually it seemed to be all the time. He didn't insult Potter's lack of family because he would be insulting Naruto as well and he had enough respect for Naruto to watch what he said. Draco looked at Blaise and noticed he was out of reality and didn't seem like he was going to come back anytime soon. Pansy was asleep and snoring lightly, while Crabbe and Goyle were doing…he didn't exactly know what those two were doing as he couldn't see what they were doing with their hands. Draco looked closely at their hands and his eyes widened slightly at what they were doing, he quickly looked away from them and hid his head in his arms, he couldn't believe they were doing that in the middle of class, those two were bloody disgusting.

**-E- **

Naruto was lying on the ground with Hermione breathing heavily next to him "That was fun!" Naruto nodded and grinned, at first they took to just dunking each other and then Hermione decided to start splashing him and that was when a splash fight broke out and he kind of cheated by using low level wind techniques to push the water at her at a fair amount of speed. Call it cheating, he called it strategy. "I'm glad that you had fun." Hermione smiled at Naruto, "We should come here more often, don't you think?" Naruto shook his head, "Maybe, though if we keep coming back we might get caught or worse bored of this place, and anyway, did you know you just ditched transfiguration?" Hermione shot up faster than he thought possible and looked at him worry, "Oh no! Professor McGonagall is going to be so mad at me, and I just missed the assignment and homework she most likely handed out! This is your fault!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner, it was pretty much his fault, but yet he didn't really care, they had fun and he would probably be dying of boredom in the hospital wing while Hermione would have in Transfiguration…doing whatever they did in that class. "I'm sure you can just get it from Harry or that Lavender chick, you know the ugly one." Hermione sighed and lied back down, "yeah I guess I could…" Naruto rested his head on his hands "Now that we solved that problem you can spend the rest of the day with me if you want to." Hermione grinned "Might as well! So what are we going to do next?" Naruto grabbed his wet shirt "How about get changed into some dry clothes?" Hermione nodded and stood and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to his feet and started to walk back towards the castle.

Hermione looked at her wet squishing feet in annoyance and looked at Naruto, "ever seen Cinderella?" Naruto shook his head "No, I haven't," Hermione smiled slightly, "well I am going to tell you somewhat about it and tell you the things I want from it." Naruto nodded, "Tell away." Hermione nodded and started to explain, "The story is about a girl named Cinderella who is practically a slave, her evil godmother and stepsisters make her do everything. Never mind about explaining, I am just going to tell you what I want. Cinderella has a fairy godmother who gives her a beautiful gown and glass slippers! That's what I want is some glass slippers because I wouldn't have to deal with my shoes or sandals getting all soggy and wet. Second I would want her dress so I could show all those stuck-up cows who the real princess is!" Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, he didn't expect Hermione to be one to call someone a cow let alone show a sign of jealousy. "Third, in Cinderella her fairy godmother turns a pumpkin into a carriage that is pulled by stallions! Well…I think they're stallions, but who really cares?" Naruto looked at Hermione in amusement, she didn't know how dangerous carriages could be, he had to learn that the hard way with Kakashi, it was on a C-rank mission that turned B-rank in less than three hours, and it was pretty intense.

**-Flashback- **

A seven year-old Naruto walked next to Kakashi with his headband hanging around his neck, they were on a C-rank mission that involved escorting some old rich dude from Konoha to his big ass mansion, they also had to protect him from any bandits that decided to attack him. Which of course would be stupid on their part because they all would be killed without mercy, Itachi had taught him to show no hesitation when taking out a target as that could be your biggest mistake. It seemed that Kakashi was trying to teach him otherwise by saying that some people did deserve some mercy and another chance, but Naruto didn't believe him, if someone attacked him with the intent to kill he was going to show no mercy and lay the motherfucker out, women, men, kids, it didn't matter, if they could defend themselves and attacked him first then they deserved what he did to them. But Itachi also told him to try and avoid killing if it was possible as there doesn't need to be any unnecessary blood shed. Only kill if necessary, but unfortunately Naruto had been attacked to many times to not kill the person. He wasn't a psycho that killed for fun, he didn't enjoy killing people, but his experiences taught him not to trust or give anyone a second chance. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and noticed that he was reading his book but was alert and Naruto knew that meant something wasn't right. Naruto looked around warily and instantly pulled out a kunai and held it in a backwards grip and ran towards the carriage the old man resigned in and jumped on top of it, Naruto looked back at Kakashi who was already in front of the horses that were pulling the carriage ready to defend it.

Naruto quickly jumped to the side when he saw a bandit jump from a tree and onto the carriage, Naruto quickly charged the guy and punched him in the gut lifting him off the ground a bit before Naruto stabbed the kunai into the back of the mans head, Naruto ignored the blood that was flowing freely onto his hand and threw the dead body off the carriage and turned around when he saw two more bandits land on top of the carriage and faced him with kunai in there hands, Naruto looked at the female brunette and then the blonde male. Naruto charged at the male with a surprising amount of speed catching the bandit off guard, Naruto kicked the man in the chest sending him over the edge of carriage. Naruto felt the carriage catch a bit of air as the wooden wheels crushed the bandit under them. Naruto quickly threw a quick jab the woman's stomach, knocking the air out of her, Naruto kicked her legs out from under her and grabbed her head when she fell to her knees and snapped her neck with a loud 'crack!' Naruto pushed the dead body off the carriage with his foot and looked at Kakashi who was fighting about three bandits.

Naruto quickly turned around when he heard someone land behind him and noticed the man was wearing a blank forehead protector and pulled out a sword. Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed some blood across his forearm and a black Katana appeared in his hand, Naruto held the Katana in the backwards position and eyeballed the low-ranked ninja. Naruto quickly brought his Katana up blocked a swing that was aimed for his head, Naruto jumped slightly and kicked the ninja in the gut making him move backwards a bit and lose his defensive stance, Naruto took the advantage and cut ninjas main hand off, Naruto ignored the mans screams and sliced the ninja's head clean off, causing blood to spray all over him. Naruto kicked the man's head off the carriage like soccer ball before he rolled the body off of the blood stained carriage with his sword. Naruto sealed the katana back into his forearm and noticed the carriage was moving a lot faster than before; Naruto looked over and saw a ninja jumping after Kakashi with the intent to stab him when he wasn't looking. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it straight at Kakashi.

Kakashi slashed at a ninja's throat and kicked the body over before moving onto the next, Kakashi looked to his right and saw Naruto throw a kunai at him, he quickly pulled out a kunai planning on blocking it when he saw a ninja jump in front him and having the kunai impale him in the back of the head sending a bit of blood at him. Kakashi quickly blocked an attack that was aimed for his head with his arm, and used his other hand to stab the bandit in the gut with a kunai and quickly kicked him in his stab wound, making the man fall onto his ass. Kakashi flicked his wrist and the kunai shot into the man's forehead with a thud and making blood pour profusely out of the wound.

Naruto ducked under a fist and punched the man in the groin making him fall to his knees whimpering in pain. Naruto smashed his fist into the mans throat making him fall backwards off the carriage, Naruto felt the carriage bounce and rock a little bit indicating that the man was crushed underneath the wheels of the carriage. Naruto heard a hissing sound and his eyes widened when he heard an explosion and the carriage flip over, throwing him off in the process. Naruto felt the carriage rollover on top of him and flip back over and landed back on two of its four wheels. Naruto pushed himself onto his knees and noticed that his orange shirt and blue shorts had a bunch of rips and were blood stained. Naruto looked at the cuts on his body and saw they were all healing at a high rate. Naruto looked at the carriage and noticed that the top of the carriage was completely crushed in and the horses were lying on the ground dead.

Kakashi sliced open a bandits throat when he heard an explosion and heard the carriage flip over, the roof crushing in before he heard the carriage land back on its wheels. Kakashi looked at Naruto and noticed all of his clothes were ripped from the crash, but other than that he was okay. Kakashi ran towards the crushed carriage and pulled out the client who was barely alive. Naruto kneeled down next to Kakashi and looked at their client who seemed to be dying rather quickly, the impact must have crushed him with nothing to support the roof or keep him strapped down. "What do we do, sensei?" Kakashi watched the man stop breathing and laid the body on the ground "We go back to Konoha, Naruto. We failed our mission." Naruto nodded and looked at Kakashi with a bit of disappointment, "this wasn't a C-rank mission was it, sensei?" Kakashi shook his head, "No it wasn't; it was at least a B-rank. Don't feel bad about failing Naruto; we were caught off guard and unprepared. A simple mistake that could have been avoided, but what can we do? All that matters is that you and I survived." Naruto nodded and stood up, "What are going to do about this guy's body?" Kakashi stood up and motioned for Naruto to follow him back to the village, "It's not our problem anymore." Naruto nodded and took off after Kakashi.

**-End of Flashback- **

Naruto found himself walking back towards the Gryffindor Tower as they were out passed curfew. They came back and changed their clothes and went to lunch where Naruto decided to sit by her at her own table, he ignored all the glares he was receiving from all of the Gryffindor's, its not like he exactly cared about their opinions of him, he could careless. After lunch they went to the Quidditch pitch and he tried to teach her to fly properly and he learned that she is afraid of heights, he learned this because he tried to give her a ride and when he got higher that the three hoops she started to freak out and that ended their flying session. After that they went to dinner and he sat by her again and ignored Ron who tried to apologize for blowing up his cauldron. That prick owes him a new one. After dinner they went to the Black Lake where he sat against a tree while she sat next to him and told him about herself, family, school, and jack-asses. She really said bullies, but bully is a wimpy name.

Naruto and Hermione climbed up the seventh flight of stairs when they saw Harry, Ron and Neville walking towards them, Neville looked nervous, Ron looked like he always did, which is a Leprechaun and a stupid one at that. Harry looked somewhat excited and this made him a bit curious, "where are you three going?" Harry looked at Hermione then back at Naruto, "Malfoy challenged us to a Midnight Duel." Naruto grinned, "Are you shitting me?" Harry shook his head, "he told us to meet him in the Trophy room, and Ron here is coming as my second." Naruto nodded and looked at Neville, "why are you going?" Neville back away a little, "because I forgot the password…" Naruto looked at Neville like he was an idiot, then he turned his attention to Hermione, "let's go with them!" Hermione shook her head "No! We're already out passed curfew and if we get caught we'll be in big trouble! Let's just go in the common room where we won't get in trouble." Naruto rolled his eyes at Hermione's attitude, she never wanted to do something risky, it seemed like he always had to kidnap her or convince her otherwise, and though convincing her would take forever so he would simply kidnap her. "Oh, well we're going." Hermione was about to say something when she felt Naruto grab her hand and start to pull her towards the trophy room, "Naruto, let me go!" Naruto shook his head, "Nope, you're going to miss Ron get his ass handed to him if I let you go." Hermione knowing she wasn't going to get out of his grip and reluctantly followed him towards the trophy room.

Naruto pushed opened the doors to the trophy and walked inside followed by Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville. Naruto looked around the trophy room looking for Draco, "where the fuck is he?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked farther into the room, "he said to be here at midnight." Naruto stood there for a minute before it hit him, Draco was a pussy and somewhat clever, "I don't think he is going to show up." Ron looked up at Naruto, "so he chickened out?" Naruto nodded, "basically, though I'll duel you if you want, I know a couple of spells." Harry nodded and pulled out his wand and stood at one end of the room while Naruto went to the halfway point of the room and let his wand drop into his hand, the lessons that he was doing with Snape were really handy, he remembered the first one where he told him the two spells he would be learning for the next week.

**-Flashback- **

Naruto walked into Snape's office and received a glare, "Don't you know how to knock?" Naruto nodded his head, "of course I do, I just don't want to." Snape stood up and walked over to Naruto, "are lessons will be taught in the potions classroom as that will give us more room." Naruto nodded, "Alright that works." Snape nodded, "You'll be learning the spells Expelliarmus and Protego. Expelliarmus disarms another wizard or witch, though you can throw one back if you add enough power. Protego will rebound minor spells. Do you have that?" Naruto nodded and motioned for Snape to continue, "You will be learning these two spells for the next week, after that I will teach you two more spells, but if you cannot keep up I will not train you, is that clear?" Naruto nodded again, "what one are we going to practice first?" Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at Naruto, "Expelliarmus!" Naruto saw a red jet of light shoot out of the tip of Snape's wand, he heard a rushing sound before he was hit with the spell lifting him off of his feet and sending him flying out the door and landing between one of the isles of Snape's classroom. Naruto stood up and let his wand drop out of his sleeve and into his hand. Naruto quickly aimed his wand at Snape and copied him, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew out of his hand and Naruto quickly caught it and pointed both wands at Snape, "Expelliarmus!" Two red jets of light shot out of the tips of the wands and flew towards him. Snape's eyes widened when he a loud rushing sound and was lifted violently off of his feet, sending him crashing into his desk. Snape stood up and smirked, he got it one his second try and used two wands at the same time, but he still doesn't have it mastered. "That was a good try, Naruto. Though I want you to focus on disarming me, not throwing me backwards, we will practice that when you master simple disarming." Naruto nodded and handed Snape his wand back.

**-End of Flashback- **

Naruto looked at Harry, "are you ready?" Harry nodded and pointed his wand at Naruto with Naruto pointing his wand at him. Naruto didn't wait for someone to start the duel and quickly got it started, "Expelliarmus!" Harry didn't have time to react as the red jet of light slammed into him sending him flying backwards and causing him to slam into a glass trophy case, shattering the glass and causing all the trophy's in that case to fall on to the floor with a loud clang. Naruto quickly rushed towards him and pulled him out of mess, "are you alright? I didn't mean to send you that far back." Harry nodded, "yeah I am." Naruto nodded then froze when he heard Mr. Filch walking towards the trophy room talking to his stupid cat. Naruto quickly ran towards the door and shoved it open, "we need to leave now; Mr. Filch is coming!" Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed Neville by his arm and pulled him out of the trophy room followed by Harry, Ron, and Naruto.

Naruto followed the group up to the third floor and through a door that led to a hallway with a bunch of torches, "Let's go this way!" Naruto nodded towards Harry and ran after him, all of them stopped in front of a door that was locked, "It's locked!" Naruto looked at Ron, "what was your first clue?" Neville looked around nervously, "we're all going to get caught!" Naruto looked at everyone then smirked, "I just realized that I am the only Slytherin here and the rest of you are Gryffindors." Ron looked at Naruto confused, "what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto looked at Ron, "it means if we get caught Gryffindor will get a huge point-loss and since I am the only Slytherin I will only lose a fair amount. See my point now, dumb-ass?" Ron glared Naruto while Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and pulled out her wand, "Naruto's right!" Hermione pointed her wand at the door and spoke in a low tone, "Alohomora." The lock on the door unlocked itself and Hermione quickly opened the door and motioned for everyone to follow her inside. Naruto closed the door behind him and looked Hermione, "You're a genius." Hermione turned slightly red and looked away from Naruto, "Thank you." Naruto nodded and looked forward and his eyes widened, "Whoa! That is so cool!" Everyone besides Naruto looked forward and started to scream officially waking up the three headed dog, "nice going!" Naruto yelled at them. Neville started to cry when one of the giant heads looked directly at him. Naruto glared Neville, "you're really pathetic; you know that right?" Neville silently nodded his head and ran out of the room, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Naruto cocked his head to side when the dogs started to growl menacingly at him, "don't get to chase a lot of pussy in here, do you?" Naruto felt someone grab onto the hood of his robe and yanked him out of the room and slammed the door. "Are you insane!" Naruto glared at Hermione, "you know you could have just grabbed my arm instead of strangling me." Hermione walked out of the hallway and started up the flight of stairs, "are you scared of anything, Naruto?" Naruto gave Hermione a confused look, "what do you mean?" Hermione shook her head, "never mind, just go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Naruto nodded and started to walk down the flight of steps when he heard Hermione call out to him, "Happy birthday!" Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch discussing what happened, "Why would Professor Dumbledore keep that thing inside the school? It's Insane!" Hermione rolled her eyes; obviously these two weren't the best at paying attention, "Did you not see what it was standing on?" Ron and Harry looked at her and shook there heads, "why would we pay attention to what it's standing on? I was to busy looking at its three heads!" Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron, "You two really need to pay attention more instead of screaming, the dog was standing on a trap door! It's guarding something; Naruto probably noticed it as well." Ron rolled his annoyance, of course Naruto noticed something; he really hated him, "I don't care what you two saw." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the staircase, "suit yourselves, it could be important, but if you don't care then that's your problem." Ron looked away when Hermione disappeared from sight, "watch that nightmare walk away, acting like she knows everything." Harry looked at Ron, "wouldn't surprise me if she did." Ron nodded, "Nobody likes a know-it-all, and that's exactly what she is." Harry nodded and stared at the fire. Hermione saw the dog guarding a door, so it must be guarding something, but what? Harry looked at Ron, "We need to find out what that dog is guarding." Ron looked at Harry like he was crazy, "Are insane? That dog would kill us if we went anywhere near it." Harry nodded, "I know that, that's why we would use the library."

**-E- **

Naruto walked into the Slytherin common room and saw Pansy sitting on a couch with her knees curled up to her chest, staring at the fire absently. Naruto walked up and sat down next to her, "You okay, Pansy?" Pansy looked at Naruto and noticed she had some tears in her eyes and that one eye was lightly blue with a small bruise on her jaw. Naruto's eyes instantly narrowed and he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow threw him, "who did this to you?" Pansy scooted closer to Naruto and leaned against him, "You know those seventh-years Slytherin's that you beat up?" Naruto nodded, the Kyuubi's chakra starting to flow threw him a lot faster, "Well the girl you called a troll found me walking towards the restrooms." Naruto looked in one of the mirrors that were sitting on the fireplace and saw that his blue eyes were slowly turning purple and that his pupils were slowly dilating into slits, "her and some of her friends surrounded me and asked if I remembered who they were." Naruto listened to Pansy and watched as his eyes went from purple slowly to blood red with his pupils fully dilated into slits, "After I told them I did, the troll came up to me and shoved me to the ground." Naruto saw his whisker marks grow thicker and darker, "she started to taunt and insult me; she called me a worthless bitch and said I was complete trash." Naruto felt his canines lengthen and become extremely sharp, "after that she kicked me in the gut, she followed that by punching me in the eye." Naruto felt his nails grow into claws and his hair go slightly wilder, "she told me that was a demonstration of how worthless I was, she punched me in the jaw for good measure I think and told me that this was for what happened to her boyfriend." Naruto forced the Kyuubi's chakra to recede making his appearance go back to normal. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Pansy climbed into his lap and rested her head inside the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry." Pansy felt Naruto lightly try to pull her closer to him, "It's not your fault, Naruto." Naruto nodded his head, "yes it is, if I didn't embarrass those kids, this would not have happened to you. I promise this will never happen again, nobody will ever hit or insult you again." Pansy nodded and relaxed against him, Naruto noticed Pansy's breathing even out and saw that she was asleep. Naruto carefully lied down making sure not to wake her up; Naruto rested his head against the armrest of the couch and glanced at the sleeping form of Pansy that was resting on top of him. He meant what he said; nobody was going to touch her like that again. As for the girl who hit her and her boyfriend who probably cheered her on, they would both regret what they did. With that thought Naruto drifted off to sleep.

**-END- **

**There is the end of chapter 4! I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I figured that this was a good place to end it, and hey at least it's not like 2,000 words, it around 8,000 which is still good I think. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you are all enjoying the story, I like to write a chapter as if I am going read the story, I want the chapter to not be boring, but yet still give out important information and explain some things, make sense? If you have any questions or suggestions just review and I'll answer them. I read all reviews and messages and will reply to all of them when I can find the time. Usually reviews will be answered in the next chapter like I've been doing, or sometimes I will send you a message.**

**Also, I have almost decided on the pairing for this story, it won't be revealed for awhile, not to long though. For the people who don't get the pairing they wanted, don't stop reading because of that reason, romance won't be a huge thing, it will be there, but it won't be the main focus.**

**Another thing, the first flashback was to show a bit on how Itachi trained Naruto and to show how Naruto acted at seven years old compared to his current age. The flashbacks won't exactly be in order and they won't appear as often.**

**Review **

**-Huey-**


	5. A Darker Side

**Ramen junky: ****I don't know about a harem as it's not really my cup of tea. I'll think about it though. To be honest, I really hate tea. I would rather have coffee, in both senses.**

**PsychoticBoredGuy: ****I've been kind of looking for a beta and I'll start looking more. **

**Fighting Joe: ****I'm glad I exceeded your expectations, and you won't have to worry about any flashbacks for awhile, and you're right about the difficulty of picking the pairing as some people will be disappointed and others won't.**

**Tabbris86: ****Glad that you love this story. You're correct about both girls being important, also you will see Naruto interact with other houses later on. **

**Warsage: ****Hope you won't be disappointed when you find out.**

**ForeverFallen76: ****Naruto's powers will be somewhat shown later, actually a good amount will be shown. I also have a reason as to why the faculty went rigid at the mention of his last name. Naruto's relationship with Pansy and Hermione is mostly planned out already, besides the romance of course as that hasn't been decided yet, but its close, really close. Also I have the communication with animals already planned out, so no worries there. Also there will be mental trauma for Naruto's revenge against the troll and Seventh Year; it seems you were thinking the exact same thing I was.**

**Tstoldt: ****Welcome additions are the best additions. **

**Cools325: ****I have taken this review into account. **

**I have a question, when you girls and guys mention the pairing you want; could you give a reason for why you want that pairing? Not saying you have to or anything I just get really curious as to why you want the specific pairing. Tabbris86, LeeArt, and Fighting Joe killed my curiosity a bit and I thank you for that. Also I read every single review I get.**

**-Year One: Chapter V: A Darker Side- **

Naruto kicked open a door to an empty classroom and dragged the Seventh Year he called a troll into the room by her blonde straight hair and slammed the doors shut and made sure they were locked. The girl looked around the room with fearful eyes and saw her boyfriend tied to a chair with a paper covered in squiggly lines taped over his mouth, her eyes widened when she saw an empty chair next to him. Naruto grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her towards the empty chair, the girl felt herself get thrown into the chair and some kind wire wrap around her tightly, the one thing she noticed was that her mouth wasn't covered like her boyfriends, she looked worriedly into his brown eyes and noticed they were instantly covered by a black cloth.

Naruto stood in front of his two victims and glared at both of them, "What are your names?" Naruto waited for a minute before the troll started to stammer "M-Martha and h-his name is C-Cameron." Naruto nodded and looked at Martha, "Listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat this." Naruto waited for Martha to nod before continuing, "I am going to ask you a couple of questions. I will be giving you three strikes, and if you manage to get all three strikes I will kill Cameron right in front of you. Do you understand?" Martha's eyes widened in fear, "w-what happens I-if I don't g-get any s-strikes?" Naruto pulled out his kunai knife and set it on the table next to them, "If you don't get any strikes I'll cut you free and let you go." Martha shakily nodded and looked at her trembling boyfriend. Naruto eyed the two before continuing, "There are going to be some rules though, the first rule is that if you argue, lie to me, or give me any sort of attitude you will get a strike, if you refuse to answer me you'll get a strike, if you take more than three minutes to answer a question you will get a strike, and finally if you try to escape I will kill both of you. Cameron, if you try to escape I will kill Martha, understand?" When both of them hesitantly nodded Naruto continued, "That tag that is taped to Cameron's mouth is an explosive note, when your three strikes are up the tag will ignite and explode, which will obviously kill Cameron and maybe even you, Martha." Naruto didn't let them nod before he started, "First question is why you physically attacked a girl who had nothing to do with what I said or did?" Martha looked Naruto dead in the eye and quickly looked away when she that they were blood red with slits, "I attacked her because you attacked me, I had nothing to do with what my boyfriend said but yet you still verbally insulted me." Naruto nodded, "True, that is true, but I didn't physically attack you; I never touched you. Why did you attack her when I was the one starting the problem?" Martha shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion, "Strike one." Martha notice Cameron stiffen right next to her and she looked everywhere besides Naruto, fearing he might give her a second strike.

Naruto looked at Martha, "Does it make you feel good to beat on a first-y ear? Does it make feel big to beat on someone who can't defend themselves against you?" Martha silently shook her and whispered, "No it doesn't." Naruto nodded, "Then why did you do it? You could have just insulted her, you know verbally attack her; I would probably have been more understanding about this whole thing because I did the same exact thing. Why did you gang up on her with a group of friends?" Martha looked hesitantly looked at Naruto, "I wasn't planning on attacking her; it's just when I saw her near the restrooms anger rose inside of me and it kind of took over a bit." Naruto nodded, "Do you regret it?" Martha shook her head, "No, I don't." Naruto nodded, "Would you ever do it again?" Martha slowly shook her head no, "How do I know you're not lying?" Martha looked at Cameron before looking at Naruto, "Why would I lie about it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "hmm I don't know…maybe to get out of this?" Martha didn't feel as scared anymore and felt her anger rise, "I'm not lying!" Naruto glared at Martha and sat on the desk next to Cameron, "Strike two, your girlfriend is walking on thin ice here, if she takes one wrong step she'll fall through." Cameron looked at where he thought his girlfriend was and shook his at her head, most likely telling her to stop fucking around. Martha looked at the tag on Cameron's face and mentally kicked herself for being stupid, the kid was eleven for fucks sake and he was scaring the shit out them, the note was probably just a regular piece of paper with some random lines drawn across it, the only thing he had going for him was his intimidating appearance, "You're so full of shit." Naruto looked at Martha, "excuse me?" Martha gaining back her confidence looked Naruto dead in the eye, "I said you're full of shit, are you deaf?" Naruto shook his head and stood up walked away from Cameron, "Strike three."

Martha's eyes widened in fear when she saw and heard the tag ignite and explode. Martha quickly looked away when blood and flesh chunks covered her, Martha shamefully looked at her now deceased boyfriend and choked out a sob when she saw his headless body burning freely, Martha's face contorted into pain, and she quickly looked down and saw that her shoes and socks had caught on fire and started to burn slowly up her leg. Naruto stared at Martha with an unreadable expression as she slowly burned alive; her screams of pain had no effect on him, the bitch, in his state of mind deserved it. Naruto watched the fire slowly move its way up her chest causing her to scream loudly in pain. Martha thrashed around wildly, making the wires cut deep into her skin, hoping to break the wires that held her to the chair; Martha started to scream louder when the fire started to spread up her face, igniting her blonde hair. Naruto watched as the wires holding Martha to the chair broke, freeing her from it. Naruto eyes never left Martha as she ran around the room screaming and sobbing, trying desperately to put the fire out. Naruto finally watched her collapse to the floor with crack, indicating her burnt, hard, black skin breaking from the impact her body made with the stone floor. Naruto looked at the two black bodies before walking out of the classroom, ignoring the awful, acrid odor coming from the two burnt bodies.

**-E- **

Cameron walked out of the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards the hallway that led out of the dungeons. His girlfriend, Martha, was in the hospital wing for some unknown reason, nothing was wrong with her physically, though he didn't have anything on her mental state yet. His friend told him she was found in a classroom sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, he was told that she was mumbling a lot of things as well; he didn't know what she was mumbling about as nobody could hear or understand her. Cameron, getting worried about his girlfriends' condition, decided to take a shortcut that led out of the dungeons and closer to the hospital wing. He opened the door that led into the somewhat skinny hallway of the shortcut. He walked into the hallway and instantly turned around when he heard the door slam forcefully shut by itself. Cameron looked out one of the windows that showed an underwater view of the black lake and noticed the green glow that emitted from the sun shining on the water started to turn black, all of the lights started to flicker on and off until they finally blew out sending glass shards all over the place. Cameron wildly looked around and cursed out loud when he couldn't see anything, the windows were completely blacked out and all of the lights were blown out. Cameron reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wand and muttered 'Lumos' igniting a narrow beam of light at the tip of his wand. Cameron heard a flutter of wings on his right and looked at that spot and saw a black crow with blood red eyes perched on the blown out staring right at him. Cameron stepped back when he heard the crow caw out and flew down the hallway, Cameron tried to open the door not liking the position he was in found the door locked. Cameron tugged on the handle of the door but soon giving up as the handle on the door wouldn't budge. Cameron turned around and slowly started to walk towards the other end of the hallway, knowing not what else to do.

Cameron was halfway down the hall when he heard his feet start splashing in some sort of liquid which seemed to be a bit slippery. Cameron bent over and dabbed two fingers in the substance and brought it closer to his face and felt goose-bumps when he realized what it was. Blood dripped from his two fingers and splashed against the stone floor, Cameron felt the room go a bit chilly and looked forward and his eyes widened at what he saw. His girlfriend was kneeling on her knees with a figure in a Slytherin cloak with the hood up standing right in front of her with a pitch black Katana poised at her throat. His blood ran cold when he saw two bright blood red eyes with slits look right at him, he noticed three whisker-marks on the figures face and a bit of blonde spiky bangs being pushed down by the hood, he knew who this was. He noticed that the bottom of Naruto's cloak was feathering out like a flame and crows were flying out of it, surrounding him and Naruto in somewhat of a circle.

Naruto gazed at Cameron without any emotion present on his features, "Who would have thought it would come to this? A simple argument about house points that led to you getting your ass kicked, then your girlfriend basically jumping someone who had nothing to do with what happened, kind of pathetic don't you think?" Cameron could only stare at the blade that was resting against his girlfriend's throat. He didn't think Naruto had the stomach to kill anybody, let alone in a hallway at Hogwarts, Naruto was just trying to teach him a lesson by fear, and this lesson was a lesson he was going to fail. "What are you going to do?" Naruto put more pressure on the blade causing a trail of blood to erupt from Martha's neck, "I'm going to kill your girlfriend and let you suffer knowing that you could have prevented this from happening." Cameron looked at Martha worriedly before looking at the crows flying around them, he didn't know what kind of magic this was, but it was creepy as hell. "Oh really…? How could I have prevented this?" Naruto still didn't show any emotion and sliced the blade across Martha's throat, causing blood to instantly soak her clothes, Cameron watched in horror as his girlfriends lifeless body hit the floor with a thud, "You could have prevented this by leaving Pansy out of this entire thing." Cameron looked up at Naruto angrily, all he was seeing was red, "You fucking bastard!" Cameron instantly stood up and charged at Naruto, he only focus was to kill him, kill him for killing his beautiful girlfriend of five years.

Naruto waited for Cameron to get closer before grabbing the back of his head and shoving his knee into Cameron's gut, knocking the air out of him. Naruto grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him against the wall and blocked his escape path. "You're getting your ass kicked by a twelve year-old, how pathetic." Cameron glared at Naruto hatefully, "Kiss my ass!" Naruto looked at Cameron with annoyance, "So picking on people weaker than you isn't your only thing, telling people to kiss your ass and calling them a bastard is part of it as well. I heard that correctly right?" Naruto pressed the blunt end of his blade against Cameron's lower region, "Don't lie to me either as I heard you request it about thirty seconds ago. So tell me, is that your thing?" Cameron shook his head no, "I said don't fuckin' lie to me. Did you or did you not tell me to kiss your ass?" Cameron shook and then nodded his head, Naruto sighed in annoyance and violently punched Cameron in the throat making him grab his throat in pain and start to gasp for air. "I understand what you did there, you did request it, but yet it's not your thing. See the thing is I fuckin' hate people who can't give me a straight answer as it usually makes my job harder, but I am not on a job and can take my sweet ass time… Now I have a question for you, did you have you're girlfriend and her friends jump Pansy?" Cameron nodded painfully, not wanting to be hit again. "Hmm, weird, your girlfriend said something completely different. Who's the liar? Not that it really matters anymore." Cameron raised his hand shakily, causing Naruto's annoyance level to rise. "Didn't I say not to lie to me? The stupidity of some people…" Naruto grabbed Cameron by his brown hair and threw him face first into the stone floor; Naruto stabbed his Katana in the back of Cameron's neck with crunch, making his body go instantly limp. Naruto pulled the blade out of Cameron's throat and flicked the blood off of it. Naruto looked at the two dead bodies that were laying on the floor before the rest of his lower body started to feather out like his cloak, causing a flock of crows to fly out of him, the feathering rose to his chest and then to his head, before Naruto fully disappeared and a bunch of crows started to fly around, surrounding the two dead bodies.

**-E- **

Naruto followed Dumbledore into the hospital wing and saw Cameron and Martha lying on two beds. Supposedly he had something to do with this, which is correct and he was going to do his best not to let them know that. He hoped that they couldn't go into a particular memory that was basically protected by Chakra. What he meant by that was if you couldn't use chakra, you wouldn't be able to see the memory, which is what he planned for. Dumbledore stopped in front of Martha and Cameron's bed, "These two say you have something to do with why they're in the hospital." Naruto looked at them with an uninterested gaze, "They look fine to me." Dumbledore looked at Naruto without his smile, "Yes they look fine physically, but mentally something is wrong with them, and we can't figure out what it is. I had Professor Snape use Legilimens on them to see their memories and maybe figure out what is wrong with them, but you see there is a problem. Snape can't access certain memories that they possess." Naruto shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "So? What does any of that have to do with me?" Dumbledore looked the doors to the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall and Snape came walking through them, McGonagall looked angry and Snape looked extremely annoyed, and Naruto had a feeling it was him…okay he knew it was him.

"When Professor Snape told me of the situation I came here as fast as possible, is this, the boy who is said to be responsible?" Snape looked at Naruto when he heard him mutter 'bitch' under his breath, but ignored it for the moment, "Miss Rook and Mister Dowel have both claimed it was Naruto, they have also been muttering his name in their sleep, which gives Professor Dumbledore the suspicion that Mister Uzumaki had something to do with what happened." McGonagall fixed her gaze on Naruto, "Mister Uzumaki, did you do something to these two teenagers?" Naruto shook his head, "No I didn't." Dumbledore took a step towards Naruto with a stern look on his face, "Naruto, if you didn't do anything to them, then why are they saying you did? Why are they mumbling your name in their unconscious state?" Naruto looked at Dumbledore, "Who knows? Why do people call out another person's name during sex? Why do people call out another person's name when they're dreaming about them? Why do people say another person's name when they're scared? Why do people say another's name when they want their attention? There could be a whole bunch of reasons as to why they're saying my name. I have been fighting with them; you should know that as you caught me once. Maybe they still have ill feelings towards me, don't just assume because they're in this condition it's my fault." McGonagall looked at Naruto angrily, "Professor Dumbledore, think we could see if he is telling the truth by using Veritaserum?" Everyone besides Naruto looked at Snape shocked, "Severus, you know it's forbidden to use it on students. I won't allow it." Naruto looked at Dumbledore than at Snape, "What the hell is Veritaserum?" Snape looked at Naruto, "It's a potion that forces one to speak truthfully."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in a bit of shock, he sure didn't expect that, a potion that made someone speak the truth, it seemed like something that would be used for interrogation…and of course Snape, the asshole, brought up the idea of using it on him. Itachi and Kakashi did teach him how to resist some interrogation so that he wouldn't give out any information if he was caught on a mission…so this didn't seem like it would be too hard to resist…he hoped. "Fine, if you three think I am lying I will give you permission to use Veritaserum on me. You're going to be very disappointed when you find out I am telling the truth…" Snape nodded and walked out of the infirmary to grab the potion without waiting for Dumbledore to say he could. Dumbledore looked at Naruto, "You will not be able to take back what you have said after you take this potion." Naruto nodded, he was hoping he would be able to resist it or he would be rightfully fucked. Naruto looked at McGonagall who was staring at him, "Need something, hag?" Dumbledore felt a smile twitch at his lips while McGonagall's face went red with anger, "Hag? How dare you call me a hag you brat! I'll have you know that I am far from a hag!" Naruto grinned slightly and nodded, "You're right. You're an angry, old, whiny hag, my mistake."

Snape walked in the hospital wing interrupting Naruto's and McGonagall's little argument, "Sit down somewhere Mister Uzumaki." Naruto obliged and sat down on one of the beds waiting for Snape to get on with it. Snape walked up to Naruto and motioned for him to open his mouth which Naruto complied with, Snape shook three drops into Naruto's mouth before backing away a bit. Naruto closed his mouth and looked at the three professors, waiting for them to continue, which it seemed like they were taking their time. Dumbledore finally looked at Naruto and started the interrogation of sorts, "What is your name?" Naruto looked Dumbledore in the eye and thought that was a stupid question, "Naruto Uzumaki." Dumbledore nodded and continued, "Did you do something mentally harmful to Cameron and Martha?" Naruto was about to say yes when he forcefully stopped himself, Naruto forced out a no which shocked everyone in the room. Naruto felt a huge amount of pain erupt in his head and tried his best to ignore it. Dumbledore looked at Naruto with a look of shock, he surely expected Naruto to say yes, its not that he didn't like the kid it was just that everything that happened pointed to him, "Are you lying to me?" Naruto forced out another no and did his best from crying out in pain when the pain in his head got stronger and more painful. Dumbledore decided to ask one more question to be sure, "What did you do to them?" Naruto bit down his truthful reply and forced out a lie, "I didn't do anything to them." Naruto's breathing, unknown to the rest of them room, started to get heavier, Naruto felt like he was going to pass out from the extreme pain in his head. Dumbledore sighed in defeat, "Naruto, you may go back to your dorm." Naruto quickly stood up and ran out of the Hospital Wing. McGonagall looked worriedly at Dumbledore, "If it wasn't Naruto, who could it have been Albus?" Dumbledore shook his head, "I still think it was Naruto who put them in this state." McGonagall looked shocked at Dumbledore, "But Albus, he said he didn't do it, even under the effects of Veritaserum he said he didn't do it." Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, "It is possible for someone to resist the effects of Veritaserum, and there is also an antidote for it. When I asked Naruto the questions about Martha and Cameron there was a delay when he answered, which means he most likely resisted the urge to tell the truth. I want everyone to keep a close eye on him." Snape and McGonagall nodded and looked at the entrance of the Hospital Wing, Snape knew things got a bit complicated for Naruto and he was also extremely curious about Naruto's abilities and he was going to get his curiosity satisfied.

**-E- **

Naruto ran into the common room ignoring the blood that was coming out of his nose and Pansy and Draco who were calling his name. Naruto ran into the men's restrooms and slammed and locked the door, Naruto ran over to one of the sinks and looked into one of the mirrors and noticed that his eyes were purple instead of his regular blue. Naruto turned on the faucet and washed off the blood that was coming out of his nose and instantly gripped the sinks edge when the pain in his head started to get even worse, Naruto closed his eyes tightly, not noticing the glass sink starting to break and the two people outside of the bathroom calling his name. Naruto fell to his knees, it felt like someone was trying to pull him into his mindscape but was having a hard time doing it, and he knew it wasn't the Kyuubi as the fox would have pulled him in on his first try. Naruto felt the pull become stronger and unknowingly started to draw upon the Kyuubi's chakra, having it start to swirl around him lightly, when the chakra touched the water it burst into steam from the intense heat. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra pulse off of him, destroying the sinks, the toilet stalls, and ripping the lock off of the door, allowing anybody to enter. Naruto saw the door to the bathroom burst open before he allowed himself to be pulled into his mind.

Naruto found himself in ankle deep sewer water in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Naruto looked up at the fox and saw its big red eyes staring at him, **"So you finally gave in." **Naruto looked at the fox in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?" The Kyuubi grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, **"You mean you don't know?" **Naruto folded his arms and glared at the smart-ass fox, "Just tell me what you're talking about!" If it was even possible the Kyuubi grinned even more, **"You're merging." **Naruto looked around the sewer, "Merging with whom?" The Kyuubi started to slowly scratch at the stone floor that was submerged under water, **"Your inner-self, your inner darkness, or in others your second personality." **Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in shock, "I have a second personality…?" The Kyuubi nodded, **"You unconsciously created it from your inner darkness…all of the hate and cruelty that you stored away created an alter ego of sorts…you use your second personality all the time and you don't even realize it. It's has been my favorite thing about you…all of the bloodlust and hate you posses stored away to be forgotten…such a waste." **Naruto stared at the Kyuubi for a moment, "So…you're saying that I'm merging with my second personality? How the fuck, am I not aware of this second personality? I thought you got blank spots in your memory when you switched between personalities!" Kyuubi grinned, **"The reason you're not getting any blank spots is because you're in complete control of both personalities…it's just that you switch between them, like when you placed those two mortals in a Genjutsu, you switched personalities, you became more cruel and uncaring…all of the features that I like. The reason you are merging with your second personality is because when you took that potion you switched between your personalities constantly. Example is when you were about to tell the truth, you switched to your better half which enabled you to lie, but you didn't switch completely which caused your personalities to clash and start to merge together, to become one complete personality…" **Naruto stood there, taking in all the information, "What's going to happen to me when my halves finish merging?" The Kyuubi grinned at Naruto, **"I'm not telling you." **Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "What…why?" The Kyuubi dug its nails deeper in the submerged stone, **"Because I don't want to. What makes you think I should tell you? You're lucky I am even speaking to you…" **Naruto saw the walls start to blur before the Kyuubi disappeared and Naruto found himself lying in a hospital bed.

Naruto propped himself up in a sitting position and rubbed his head, the pain seemed to go away somewhat, instead of blistering pain it was a headache which was a lot better. Naruto looked around and noticed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall were all standing around him. "Well…hi…" McGonagall lightly waved at Naruto, "Good evening, Mister Uzumaki." Naruto looked around the room and noticed the sun was going down, "Whoa, how long was I out for?" Snape looked out the window and back at Naruto, "A while. Care to explain why you were lying unconscious in a destroyed bathroom?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "That's a good question. Care to explain how I ended up in this bed?" McGonagall stepped forward and looked at Naruto with a stern look, "Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson brought you here, and they were the ones that found you in the bathroom. Seems that you gave them quite a scare, they told me you were lying in your own blood that was coming out of your mouth and nose. We don't know how much you bled because the water from the sink pipes washed a good amount away. Care to explain?" Naruto looked at McGonagall then at Dumbledore, "Is this because your bathroom was destroyed? I am sure there is a spell that can repair everything." Dumbledore waved it off, "It has already been repaired, I am just curious as to what you did." Naruto nodded, "Okay, well you already know that I can use chakra right?" Dumbledore nodded, "I've read about it, I don't how it works but I know what it is." Naruto nodded, glad he didn't have to explain it, "Good, alright anyway I went into to the bathroom to keep out of sight, because I wanted to try something. I tried to suppress my chakra to see if that would help me control my magic better, well when I found out it didn't, I let it out again, but accidentally pulsed it instead, which caused it to destroy everything and give me a major headache and nosebleed." Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "That seems understandable, next time please do that outside instead of a bathroom." Naruto nodded, that was fair. "So…did you try any of that Pocky yet?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye returned, "As a matter of fact I have, and it's quite marvelous! Also I have added Ramen to our menu, chopsticks as well. They will be served tonight for dinner, which is in a couple of minutes! I am quite pleased to try some new things, as I have added a bunch of flavors, like Chicken, Beef, Shrimp, Pork, Miso, and mixtures that I can't wait to try!"

McGonagall looked between Naruto and Albus in amazement; they went from talking about Kachra or whatever the hell it was called, to talking about Pocky and Ramen. She looked over to where Severus was supposed to be standing but found that he wasn't there and left her all alone. McGonagall looked between Naruto and Albus once more before turning around to leave for the dinner that was starting, she didn't want to hear about what flavor of Ramen was the best.

**-E- **

Pansy scooted over so Naruto could sit between her and Draco, once Naruto sat down and was comfortable she instantly hugged him, "I'm glad you're okay." She murmured, Naruto, not exactly knowing what to do put one of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "it was just out of control chakra, nothing to worry about." He was only telling her half of the true, no need in telling her the whole truth. "That chakra stuff doesn't seem to be safe." Naruto lightly tapped his free fingers against the table, "You don't have to worry about it being dangerous, I have enough control over it so it won't happen again." Pansy rested her head against him and nodded, "How come every time you go to the hospital you always leave without any scars or impairments?" Naruto grabbed a knife that was sitting next to his plate, "You're going to have to stop leaning on me for a minute." Pansy nodded and sat up straight; Naruto untangled his hand from Pansy and laid it flat on the table, "Watch carefully." Pansy nodded and looked around at everyone who had seemed to give their full attention to Naruto. Naruto lifted up the knife and quickly stabbed it into his hand, causing the girls on the table to scream and some guys to wince and look away. Naruto looked at Pansy making sure she was watching, "Now watch." Naruto removed the knife from his hand and wiped the blood from it and showed Pansy an uninjured hand, causing people to look at him with wide-eyes. Pansy grabbed his hand and looked for any sign of a scar or wound, "There's nothing there! You stabbed yourself and there is no wound!" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I heal extremely fast, that's why I am always out of the hospital before I normally should. I can't scar either." Pansy scooted herself closer to Naruto and leaned against him, "That's good to know."

Snape looked at Naruto with shock, the kid stabbed himself and when he removed the knife and blood there was no sign of injury, he moved it around normally and didn't seem like he was pain. Snape looked at Dumbledore and noticed he saw it as well and looked at Naruto in surprise and curiosity. Snape looked back at the Slytherin table and saw that Naruto had most of everyone's attention, they were looking at him in amazement, curiosity, and some of the other first-years looked at him in a bit of fear. He looked at the other tables, who were trying to get a better look at what happened, not knowing they missed it. Naruto looked at everyone a bit uncomfortable, maybe he should have waited on the demonstration…too late now. Naruto tried to wait patiently for dinner to start but was finding that to be difficult as he was really hungry. After about two more minutes the dinner finally appeared, which caused a grin to spread across his face when he saw Ramen and chopsticks appear right in front of him.

**-E- **

Naruto sat on his bed, his back resting against the backboard. He was reading one of the books that Kakashi had given him for his tenth birthday, he hadn't really found anytime to read until now, and it was just like the previous book. It was full of sex, a crappy plot, an unrealistic romance, and the women in the story were described as looking like the perfect model, perfect breasts, a perfect face with perfect eyes and lips, long legs, and a flat stomach. All of that ruined the story for him, who would want someone that is perfect? The relationship would be boring and it wouldn't be as interesting, flaws is what made a person interesting as it could show what kind of life they are living or had. Someone who was perfect obviously had no flaws and lived the 'perfect life.' Naruto marked his page, closed the book and set it on the table next to his bed. Naruto stared into the lit fireplace that was in front of his bed, the dungeons got pretty cold at night, and for him a bit lonely. It seemed like everyone had roommates besides him. Everyone in Gryffindor had some, and he wouldn't doubt it if everyone in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had some roommates.

Naruto lied down and rested his head against his pillow and looked out the water covered window. All the fish that passed by seemed to always look different, like there wasn't one fish in the entire lake that look the same, but yet that could be because there were probably a whole bunch of types. Naruto looked at his door when he heard a soft knock and saw it open up. Pansy walked quietly into his room, "Are you awake, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and watched as Pansy walked closer to him, the fire shined off of her silk Slytherin green pajamas, her button up pajama shirt and pajama pants didn't make any noise when they rubbed together. How would it be to be extremely rich and buy whatever you wanted? To be able to buy expensive pajamas whenever you felt like it, to get spoiled so much you became a selfish prick, to not have to worry about paying your bills or how you were going to feed yourself. To be able to hire someone to clean up your shit while you go out and do whatever you want, to be able to throw humungous parties for your birthday or any other special event you had going on. Naruto doubted it would be any different for him as he was used to worrying about how he was going to feed himself and pay his bills, everything he could buy or owned were all overpriced, though that special price seemed to be only for him and no one else.

Pansy looked at Naruto and saw that his blue eyes were a bit darker than usual, "Are you okay?" Naruto turned and rolled his head slightly towards her, "I should be asking you that question." Pansy lightly smiled at Naruto and nodded her head, "I am fine, and Madam Promfrey fixed me up pretty good." Naruto nodded, "So what do you need?" Pansy intertwined her fingers and turned a bit red, "When Daphne and I jumped on you that one morning, I noticed that you were the only person occupying this room…I figured you were probably a bit lonely and I finally got over myself being nervous and decided to come and see if I could spend the night with you…" Naruto scooted over to give Pansy some room and flipped the covers over, "I don't see why not, you don't have to be nervous about it." Pansy climbed into Naruto's bed and pulled the blanket over her and faced Naruto, "Why didn't you get any roommates?" Naruto shook his head, "I'm not sure, that's a question I am still trying to answer." Pansy scooted herself closer to him and hugged him, "It makes me feel bad that you're alone." Naruto accepted her embrace not knowing what else to do, "its fine, I am used to it; so don't feel bad." Pansy tightened her grip around him, "You shouldn't be used to being alone, you should have company, you should have people that care for you. I care for you, I'm giving you company, I am filling both roles. Hopefully that 'used to it' feeling will go away." Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, nobody has really ever said something like that to him. It was something he could get used to though, Naruto focused back on Pansy and noticed she had her eyes closed and her breathing was relaxed and evened out, showing she was asleep. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the one thing he wanted at the moment, which was sleep.

**-E- **

Draco ran through the halls of Hogwarts with no intention of going to any specific place, right at the moment he was wasting sometime with Naruto by playing Search and Tag. It was a mixture of hide and seeks and tag. There were no set limit of players yet, but it would work with any amount, the objectives of the game were for any person to run off and try to avoid being tagged. The second person counted to a certain number and then tries to tag the hiding person, though they had to tag their victim, not just find them. Right now Draco was running and hiding from Naruto, which proved to be extremely difficult. Where ever he went, Naruto always managed to find him. This time he wouldn't be found he made sure of that. Draco opened a door to a broom closet and climbed inside, he made sure Naruto wasn't around before closing the door and grinned, Naruto wouldn't be able to find him in here as he made sure he lost him before entering. Draco started to wait patiently for Naruto to not find him.

Naruto walked into the hallway he saw Draco run into and looked around, he saw a door that led into a classroom and a broom closet that was placed next to the room. Naruto looked out of the line of windows that ran down the walls and nodded at the time, it was around noon and that meant he had plenty of time to find Draco, though that didn't matter as he already knew where he was. Naruto walked over to the broom closet and smirked, such an obvious hiding spot. Naruto punched his hand through the door, making Draco jump. Naruto poked Draco in the chest and grinned, "You're it! Start counting!" Draco stared at the hole Naruto made in shock, how in the hell did Naruto find him? Draco turned around and buried his head into his hands and started to count, he would probably be chasing Naruto around the school for a good half-hour, which he wasn't complaining about as some of the things Naruto did to get away were pretty amusing, such as knocking down a bunch of statues to try and make him trip. He once used these, small, ball looking things that created a huge amounts of smoke once thrown against the ground, which gave Naruto the chance to run in any direction he wanted to without being seen. Then once it seemed like Naruto got bored he would purposefully let himself get tagged and then would count to a high number and begin his search, which was always successful.

**-E- **

Pansy looked around the great hall and noticed that everyone was eating their lunch, talking with friends, or just doing something. Naruto and Draco never showed up for lunch, the only people that she cared to see were not there, Blaise didn't really talk to anyone besides Draco and Naruto, Crabbe and Goyle were friends with Draco and followed him around like lost puppies, those two were like personal body guards for him, which makes a bit of sense as they were basically a gang with Draco being the leader of it, the only members of the gang so far were, Draco, Naruto, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and herself. A somewhat small group of friends but it was big enough, they didn't need a huge amount of people following them around, and six was just fine. "Where's Draco?" Pansy looked at Millicent, "How should I know?" Millicent shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it's just that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle didn't know, so I figured you might know. Pansy nodded, "Well I don't." Millicent looked away from her and went back to eating. Pansy pushed her plate and looked at the two empty plates next to her in annoyance; those two assholes left her here alone, well not technically, but still. It was rude and they could have invited her to whatever the hell they were doing.

**-E- **

Naruto ducked under Draco as he dived for him, "You missed again! How many more dives are you going to attempt before you actually tackle me?" Draco stood up and glared at Naruto, "I might actually tackle you if you would stop ducking and dodging me!" Naruto grinned and placed one foot on the stone wall and used it to back flip over Draco, Naruto landed on his feet and smirked, and "You missed again!" Draco turned around and glared even more at Naruto, "Stop being acrobatic!" Naruto laughed and tripped him, making Draco land on his stomach. Draco growled and stood up, "Damn you!" Naruto looked at Draco innocently, "It was an accident." Draco shook his head and straightened out his school uniform, "Accident my ass…" Draco mumbled out. Naruto shook his head, "Want to keep going or take a break?" Draco sat down in the middle of the hallway followed by Naruto, "Let's take a break; I want to ask you something." Naruto nodded, "Okay then; ask away." Draco nodded and leaned back on his hands, "I know Christmas is ways away, but I was wondering what you're doing for it?" Naruto looked at Draco confused, "um…nothing. Why?" Draco figured he would say, "Well, when you told Pansy and I that you didn't have any parents I kind of figured that you haven't really spent it with anyone recently, so I sent my parents a letter and asked if you could come spend it with us, they told me that you could. So…do you want to?" Naruto looked at Draco in surprise; if he said yes than this would be the first time he actually celebrated the holiday as usually he always took a mission that lasted longer than twenty-four hours so he wouldn't have to see anyone. "Yeah I do, that sounds good." Draco nodded and stood up, "That's good to hear; now I know it's a bit early to ask, but I wanted to make sure my parents said yes before they started planning parties and such, I also wanted to make sure I asked you before anything came up." Naruto nodded, "That makes sense." Draco pushed a statue of armor over and ignored it when it hit the ground with a clang, "So what do you usually do on Halloween?" Naruto looked at the armor that was spread across the stone floor, "Well everyone avoids my place, but the ones stupid enough to come over run off with shit-filled pants." Draco looked at Naruto in surprise, "Is your place really that scary?" Naruto looked at Draco in amusement, "Oh yeah, you'd think a demon lived there if you came over, the place looks like hell." Draco grinned at Naruto, "Maybe you could give my parents some tips on how to make a place look scary and all they do is hang up jack-o- lanterns, with some black candles." Naruto nodded, thinking those decorations were stupid, and "What do you and your parents do on Halloween?" Draco scratched his head as he looked at the paintings on the wall, "Well, usually we throw a big party and have a bunch of people come over, the parties honestly kind of suck, it's more adult oriented as they have a bunch of alcohol served and all they talk about is business and how Halloween helps market some stuff that doesn't sell very well on other holidays." Naruto nodded understanding how that could be boring, "Ever try and drink some of the beverages?" Draco nodded, "Sometimes my father will let me have some of his drink, but I think it tastes rather disgusting and it burns my throat."

Naruto laughed at Draco, "You'll get used to it, though don't ever chug it, you'll end up gagging and throwing up all over your date or shoes. It's a quick way to tell a girl you don't want to see her again…" Draco kicked the knight's helmet at Naruto, "You talk like you've done it before." Naruto kicked the helmet back Draco who moved to the side and caused it to knocked over more statues of armor, "I've had some experience…" Draco grinned, "Oh? Care to tell me about it?" Naruto caught the helmet that was aimed for his gut and let it drop to the ground before kicking it back at Draco, "Sure. My old sensei and I went to a bar to celebrate him and his woman's anniversary. She got really drunk and dared me to chug this vodka shit which tasted really nasty. Anyway, I was oblivious to what it would taste like and chugged the shit down, I ended up gagging and puking on this really attractive check sitting next to me. Let's just say I wasn't the one getting lucky." Draco started to laugh which caused Naruto to smirk, "You're laughing now, but just wait until I get you hammered, I'll be the one laughing then." Draco tried to calm down his laughter before kicking the helmet at Naruto, missing completely.

**-End- **

**End of Chapter 5! What did you all think? **

**Naruto's darker side has been shown which I hopefully did different than most people, and for those who are worried that Naruto will be extremely dark will not have to worry as he will still act like himself but will just be more brutal with his enemies. Also I tried to expand on Yami Naruto, so instead of being just Naruto's inner darkness I had it evolve into a second personality which was explained. So I would like you, the readers, to tell me what you thought of that.**

**I am going to reveal something about this story. When I first started to write this story, it was originally going to be rated T, but I later decided to change it to M. I bet none of you could have guessed that. If anyone wants to know these kinds of things just ask in a review or message.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're enjoying this story. Until next time!**

**Review **

**-Huey- **


	6. Late Night Lights

**Munesanzune: ****I take it you don't like the paragraphs as you have to squint? Also, I am going to try and make it different from canon. I hate Hinata with a burning passion, she will never, ever, be considered as a partner for Naruto. This won't be a harem either, as I don't really like them. As long as he or she likes the story I guess…**

**Tobi Fan 321: ****I'm glad you like Naruto's dark side. I don't want to say anything about Naruto participating or not as it would spoil a lot of things. I don't know about sex-scenes as I am not very good at writing them, though if you want them in the story I can try and write them.**

**Fighting Joe: **** I'll always try to think things my scenes through so I don't put myself in a corner because it's a pain in the ass to fix, Also I was going to have Dobby freed in year two, but I can try. Also if you really want me to, I can have Naruto punch Lucius in the face, I could think of something. Hope there is enough Hermione/Naruto action in this chapter.**

**Ruhiko: ****Thanks!**

**Ranger Mitsuki: ****Glad it wasn't to much, wouldn't want to ruin something because of that. **

**I hate Hinata with a passion! Who the fuck would want to date a stalker? It's weird to watch someone train or whatever the hell she watched him do. Also she stutters too much! She can't even talk to him without fainting. Daphne Greengrass also sucks, not because I don't like her character, but because I think she is a bit overused in stories. This is just my opinion. On with the story!**

**-Year One: Chapter VI: Late Night Lights- **

Naruto stood in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, he was trying to go inside but the stupid fat bitch in the portrait wouldn't let him in. After dinner he decided he wanted to go late night exploring and found some sights that let him see what ever he wanted, and it was of course the astronomy tower. It was pretty high up which was a good thing. Naruto glared at The Fat Lady, "Let me in…please." The Fat Lady shook her head no, "This is the fifth time I have told you no, can't you take that for an answer and leave?" Naruto stepped closer to the portrait and flicked The Fat Lady in the head, "There is no wall behind you, and I doubt that the paper and cardboard you're made of will give much of a fight if I tried to break through. Now if you do not want to be repaired, I would suggest opening up." The Fat Lady looked at Naruto with a bit of shock on her face, "You wouldn't dare; besides Professor Dumbledore would get you in a lot of trouble." Naruto shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner, "Oh I would dare, and besides, it's not like you could tell anybody who did it with a hole in your paper-thin face." The Fat Lady stared at him for what seemed like hours before she started to slowly open. "Thank you."

Naruto walked into the common room and looked around, he saw some Gryffindors sitting on the couches next to the fire, but the person he was looking for wasn't around. Naruto walked towards the staircase that led to the dorm-rooms, when a Gryffindor Prefect stepped in front of him, Naruto looked at the familiar red hair and glasses that kid was wearing, "You are not allowed in here, I must ask you to leave." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the Prefect, "And you are?" Percy got a smug look on his face and puffed out his chest, "I'm Percy Weasley, Gryffindor Prefect." Naruto looked around the room absently, "Good for you, now go away and let me return to my business." Percy folded his arms, trying to intimidate him, "I'll say it again, you're not allowed in here, now please leave." Naruto shook his head, "No." Percy glared at Naruto, "I will start docking points if you do not leave." Naruto glared at Percy in irritation, "Is the entire Weasley family a bunch of pricks or is it just you and Ron?" Percy puffed out his chest again and looked down at Naruto, "I'm the brilliant one in my family; Fred and George are pranksters and are far below me. Ron is the one that I am waiting for to succeed as we need another brilliant member in our family, if Ron fails I will have to hope Ginny succeeds." Naruto looked at Percy in interest, "Did you say that the twins are pranksters?" Percy nodded, "Yeah I did, and it's a real shame." Naruto shook his head at Percy, "It's a shame that they're related to you." Percy glared even more at Naruto, "Are you insulting me?" Naruto nodded, "If you take it as an insult then sure, but right now I want you to get the fuck out of my way." Percy shook his head, "Five points from Slytherin." Naruto pushed Percy out of the way in irritation, making his glasses fall to the floor and break. Naruto ran up the stairs leaving Percy to find and fix his glasses.

Naruto walked up towards the girl's dormitories and stopped when he saw a single door that led into the girl's dorm. Naruto looked up the spiral staircase and saw more doors, probably the upper years. Naruto opened the door and walked into circular room with around five doors lined along the wall with torches in-between each of them. Naruto walked up to the doors and started to read the names until he found the one he found the he was looking for, it was second to last and nobody was alone. Naruto opened the door, a bit surprised that it was unlocked and walked in, closing the door silently behind him. Naruto looked around the room; it had a fire place in the middle of the room that was surrounded by four beds. Naruto looked at the bed at the back of the room and found who he was looking for. Naruto walked up to the bed and looked at Hermione who was sleeping comfortably in her bed. Naruto lightly grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her awake. Naruto looked at Hermione annoyed when she only groaned and rolled over onto her back, Naruto looked at the desk that was next her and slammed his palm against it, creating a loud smacking noise. Hermione instantly shot up into a sitting position and looked quickly around the room, she saw the other girls stir in their beds before going back to sleep. Hermione turned her head to the right and saw Naruto standing next to her bed without his cloak and his sleeves rolled up. "What are you doing in here?" Naruto pushed open the window that was above her desk, "Get dressed; I want to show you something." Hermione looked at Naruto curiously, "How did you get in here?" Naruto watched as Hermione threw the covers off of her and got out of bed, "I argued with the Fat Lady until she finally gave in and opened up, and then Percy tried to get me to leave, so I pushed him out of the way and came up here to wake you up." Hermione slipped her shoes on walked over to Naruto, "What did you want to show me?" Naruto looked her up and down and gave her a confused look, "You can change out of your knee-length night gown you know, it is night out and it is a bit chilly." Hermione nodded and grabbed her cloak from the floor and wrapped it around herself, "That works." Naruto grabbed Hermione's hand, "Hold my hand tightly and don't let go until I tell you to, alright?" Hermione looked at Naruto and nodded, "Why though?" Naruto motion his towards the ground and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw her and Naruto's feet start feather out, she noticed that the more crows that flew out, the higher the feathering went. Hermione watched the flock of crows fly out of the window, she looked at down at herself again and noticed that her feet and legs were completely gone and her stomach started to feather out. It felt weird, she could feel her body start to get lighter, she couldn't feel the ground with her feet anymore and felt like she was floating, she could feel herself slowly ripping apart and it didn't hurt one bit. Hermione looked at Naruto and saw that he disappeared and the crows that came from him fly out of the window. Hermione saw her dorm start to disappear; she blinked one time and found her-self standing on top of the Astronomy Tower with around ten crows flying by them.

Hermione looked around and saw Naruto standing right next to her looking at the stars in the sky, still holding her hand. "How did you do that, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Hermione, "I used a technique called Shunshin to get us up here." Hermione looked at Naruto very confused, "Shunshin?" Naruto looked back up at sky, "Shunshin means Body Flicker, The user just moves at a very high speed so it looks like he or she teleported." Hermione nodded, "You use crows?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you don't have to use crows though, I just prefer using it as a medium because it doesn't use as much chakra. A user can use whatever he or she wants basically, my old sensei used smoke and once his dogs. People can disappear in a gust of wind or burst into fire. There is a lot of ways and methods." Hermione stared at Naruto with a grin on her face, "What's chakra? Can I learn this technique?" Naruto shook his head in amusement and started to explain what chakra was, why she wouldn't be able to learn anything, he told her what his sensei's trained him in, he told her about jutsu and demonstrated by having his hand feather out causing a crow to fly from it. Hermione gave Naruto a thoughtful look, "Can you summon bigger crows?" Naruto nodded, "Of course I can; I can summon one that could swallow you whole without gagging." Hermione paled a bit, "…and you have it under control?" Naruto scratched the back of his and laughed guiltily, "Well…kind of…the boss crow listens to me, but always threatens me or something close to that. He actually tried to kill me one time…but that was awhile ago, I have earned some of his respect now and I can use him freely, though I have to have someone for him to kill. If I don't have someone for him to kill he'll either kill the closest person next to him or won't let me summon him for a certain amount of time and I have to double the number of victims."

Hermione stared at Naruto in shock, "Who have you let him kill?" Naruto thought for a minute, "Well I've only summoned him twice and each time he had more that one victim, usually the victims were horrible people, people that deserved to be killed. Though I don't like to summon him because he likes to call me Mr. Fuck Face, he is bit of a charmer." Hermione nodded, deciding she didn't want to talk about Naruto's summon anymore. "So why did you bring me up here?" Naruto looked back up at the sky, "I wanted to show you how clear the night sky was, there isn't one cloud in the sky and this is a perfect place to stargaze. When I was little, my old sensei Itachi, used to put me into a dreamless sleep because I would have awful nightmares, but one night he decided not to and when I had woken up he did something different." Naruto looked at Hermione to make sure she was listening, when he saw that he had her full attention he continued, "He lied down next to me and told me to look into the night sky and tell him what I saw. I told him I saw a bunch of small dotted lights floating around in the sky. He slightly smiled at me and told me those lights in the sky were to help me sleep, he told me to count them all and when I finished it would put me into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. I did what he said and counted them, I would just count them until I fell back into a slumber. I would still have dreams but they weren't nightmares, they were good dreams, thought sometimes I did have a dreamless sleep. I later found out on my own that the stars in the sky didn't really do anything but calm me down and keep my mind off of the nightmare which allowed me to fall back asleep."

Hermione saw Naruto's eyes glaze over as he stared absently into the night sky; it seemed Naruto was close to his mentor, she gave Naruto her full attention when he started to speak again. "When I was around seven, Itachi enrolled me into the academy because he said it would be good to learn another language besides Japanese for business purposes. I had been going to the academy for about a month and I decided to go see Itachi, once I got to his family compound I couldn't move, I was scared. It wasn't that seeing people lying on the ground decapitated scared me, it was the one doing all of the killing. Itachi had killed his entire clan, including his mom and dad. He was about to tell me something when his little brother, Sasuke, ran into the room and saw him standing over his parents body. Itachi told his little brother that he was testing his abilities and that he wasn't even worth killing. Sasuke had always wanted to surpass Itachi and Itachi used that and told him that was the only reason he was going to let him live, he told Sasuke that if he wished to kill him, he would have to hate him, despise him and by all means flee, he had to cling to his wretched life." Naruto unrolled his sleeves and continued, "Itachi then looked at me and told me I was a pathetic waste of space, he told me the only reason he trained me was because his father ordered him to do it and that when I was skilled enough they were going to use me against the village, which by the way turned out to be the truth. He told me he hated me and that the next time we met he would kill me in the most painful way he could think of. After that he made Sasuke and I relive the entire massacre over and over again. He left the village and never showed his face again. Sometimes I wonder why he didn't kill me right there, he had the perfect chance to do it. I think he was lying when he said he hated me, if he hated me so much he would have killed me right then and there, I think something else was going on. Sometimes I wonder if I had any to do with it, like maybe I was the reason he did what he did. Sasuke and I were somewhat friends until that event. We don't talk anymore and I personally hate him."

Hermione wiped her eyes on her arm, she didn't know how she would deal with that kind of life, the person you trusted most claims that they hate you and the next time you meet they will kill you. Hermione pulled Naruto into a hug, soaking his white button up shirt a bit with tears, "Why don't you and that kid talk anymore?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Because he thinks that I had something to with what happened." Hermione nodded against him, "Why would your mentor's father want to use you against your village?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "That's a good question…but the next time I see Itachi I'm going to get the truth from him." Hermione looked at Naruto, "What if he doesn't tell you the truth?" Naruto sighed a bit, "Then I'll force it out of him." Naruto let go of Hermione and sat on the edge of the tower, letting his dangle off the edge. "Now for the real reason I brought you out here!" Hermione sat next to him with her feet dangling off the edge. She scooted herself closer to him and wrapped her arm around his.

**-E- **

Naruto walked into Snape's office and sat down in front of his desk, it had been around three weeks since he took Hermione to the Astronomy Tower. During those three weeks he taught her how to fly properly as it seemed she was having difficulty with it. She seemed to be slowly getting over her fear of heights as she would slowly go higher and higher, though he did have to be close to her when she did want to go really high up, which was understandable. He continued his lessons with Snape; Snape wouldn't let him move on until he could do both spells nonverbally. Snape told him it was an advantage that was important to have, if your enemy didn't know what spell you casting, the harder for him or her to block it. Naruto looked at Snape who stood up, "Tonight is the last night that you're going to be working on Expelliarmus and Protego. If you don't have them mastered by the end of tonight's session we will not be having these meetings anymore…is that understood?" Naruto nodded and stood, "Yeah, I understand."

Snape nodded and pulled out his wand, followed by Naruto who let his wand drop into his hand from his sleeve and quickly pointed it at Snape. Snape saw a red jet of light erupt from the tip of Naruto's wand and run into his, knocking it out of his hand. Naruto caught the wand and showed Snape. Naruto handed him his wand back and took a few steps back. Snape instantly pointed his wand at Naruto as a gold jet of light shot from the tip and raced towards him. Naruto quickly raised his wand and right when the spell was about to him he quickly flicked his wand and small silver shield erupted from the tip of his wand, causing Snape's spell to slam violently against it and disappear. Snape nodded, "That was good, seems like you don't have a problem casting them nonverbally…though how well can you cast them when you're under attack?" Naruto brought his wand in front of himself and blocked the gold jet of light, which slammed against the stone floor, leaving a scorch mark. Naruto raised his wand again and started to block all of Snape's spells, one by one Snape sent spells at Naruto vigorously. Naruto blocked one of the yellow jets of lights, but instead of disappearing or bouncing off and hitting the floor, he caught the spell with the tip of his wand and threw it into the table on his right, causing the leg to be blown off and the table to tip over, having all of the bottles and cauldrons to fall to the floor. Naruto not expecting that didn't have enough time to react to the next spell and was hit in the chest, causing him to fly into the classroom door and fall onto his knees.

Naruto pushed himself onto his feet and looked at Snape, "So…do I pass?" Snape sighed and looked at his desk, then back to Naruto, "Yes, now leave as I have some business to attend. I will tell you what happened with your spell during out next lesson." Naruto nodded and left the classroom. Snape pointed his wand at the desk and it repaired itself, along with all the glass and dented cauldrons.

**-E- **

Naruto walked into the Quidditch pitch and saw Hermione sitting on a bench with a two brooms lying right next to her, he saw the big ass book she was focused on resting in her lap. Naruto walked over and sat next to her on the bench, he looked at the book on her lap and noticed how many words were on one page and became quickly uninterested. Naruto looked into the orange sky and saw the sun setting, Snape decided to do their lesson earlier as he had some things to get done. Naruto heard a book snap shut and looked at Hermione who was staring at him, "You ready?" Hermione nodded and stood up, "Tomorrows Halloween! You excited?" Naruto picked up his broom and mounted it, "Of course, I'm going to show all the older years that they're not so big and bad." Hermione mounted her broom and started to slowly rise into the air, "What are you going to do to them?" Naruto started to rise at the same speed as Hermione so he could actually hear what she was saying, "Draco and I decided we are going to scare them, I have some ideas, but we need supplies. Draco told me he would send his father a letter and ask him to send us the needed supplies." Hermione nodded and looked down making sure she wasn't going to high up, "What happens if you don't get the supplies?" Naruto glanced at the floor, a bit surprised that Hermione hasn't stopped ascending yet, "We'll make do with what we have." Hermione stopped ascending and started to slowly circle Naruto, "Just don't make me a target." Naruto started to spin in place, following her around in circles, "I won't, though Draco and I don't have any set targets…yet." Hermione grinned, "Mind getting Ron for me?" Naruto gave Hermione a mischievous grin, "Do you know what he is greatly afraid of?"

Hermione shook her head in disappointed, "I don't." Naruto sighed, "Well shit…but that's alright, I'll figure it out." Hermione nodded and started to descend, Naruto followed after and watched as she landed on the ground and dismounted. Hermione looked at Naruto who was hovering a bit over the ground. Hermione walked up to Naruto and lightly grabbed the front of his broom, "You want a ride?" Hermione looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto scooted as far back as he could, giving Hermione some room. Hermione mounted the broom and leaned back against Naruto and grabbed the broom firmly. Naruto started to ascend into the air a lot faster than Hermione was likely used to, but he didn't hear her complain. Naruto felt Hermione scoot closer against him and he wrapped arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he accelerated towards the castle

Hermione looked at the towers that were flying right by her; she could feel the cool breeze rushing against her face. She looked down and saw some students walking around with each other. Hermione saw the school leave her vision and the black lake start to come into view. She felt the broom start descend and could the see the water sparkling from the orange sun shining across it, Hermione let go of the broom with hand and let her fingers skim across the cold water, she felt the water slide between her fingers a lot faster than they were seconds ago and felt the speed of the broom increase. She quickly grabbed the broom again and leaned back against Naruto. She looked up into the sky and saw the color start to change from orange to a darker blue with some of the stars becoming visible. She let go of the broom and grabbed Naruto's hand that was still wrapped around her and squeezed it, she felt the broom start to ascend and start to head back towards the Quidditch Pitch.

**-E- **

Draco ran into his dorm and threw his package onto his bed; his father sent him the stuff just in time for Halloween. He tore open the package and threw the paper to the side; he saw a black wooden box and quickly opened it to find all of the things he asked for. He dumped the contents of the box on his bed and set it to the side. He sorted through it all and smirked when it was all there. He looked at the door and saw Naruto walk in, "Is that the stuff we need?" Draco nodded and stepped back so Naruto could see everything, "Yep, father sent me everything and bit more than we asked for." Naruto smirked and nodded, "Alright, I am going to go talk to the Weasley twins, so if I am late for dinner save me a seat." Draco looked at Naruto in confusion, "Why are you going to talk to them?" Naruto looked at the black box that was sitting on the bed, "I am going to figure out what Ron's worst fear is." Draco nodded in understanding, "Alright, I don't have to talk to them do I?" Naruto shook his head and grabbed the box, "No you won't, and can I borrow this?" Draco sighed in relief, "Yeah, what are you going to use it for?" Naruto grabbed the box and stuffed it in his cloak pocket, "Once I find out what he is scared of, I'm going to collect it." Draco nodded, "Alright then. Oh have you met the weasel's older brother, the Prefect?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that kid has some issues." Draco nodded in agreement, "He caught me and Blaise making fun of this Hufflepuff and he strutted up to us with an attitude and started to boss us around. The kid walks around like he has a stick shoved in his ass." Naruto smirked in amusement, "Well, he probably spent the first nine-months of his life dodging a coat hanger, so I guess it's a bit understandable." Naruto grinned when Draco started laughing, "Well I am going to get this over with, so I'll see you at lunch." Draco calmed down enough to where he could speak, "Alright, see you then." Naruto nodded and walked out of the dorm.

Naruto walked into the Great Hall and saw the Weasley twins sitting next to each other with grins on their faces, Naruto walked over to them and sat down in front of them, "What's with the grins?" Fred looked at Naruto still grinned, "Well, curious Slytherin, if you look up at the faculty table you will see." George nodded, "Though it isn't the best, but it'll make do with the little time we had to plan it." Naruto looked over at the table and saw all of the plates explode and a whole bunch of food fly into the air, covering almost all of the professors. Fred and George gave each other a five and looked back at Naruto, "So, little Slytherin, what can Fred and I do for you?" Naruto looked at the twins for a moment, "Do you know what Ron is scared of?" Fred and George looked at each other, "Yes we do, though you have to tell us why you want to know." George nodded, "We don't like being left out of the fun." Naruto nodded, "Well…I kind of wanted to scare him on Halloween, so I need his worst fear." Fred and George grinned at each other, "Its spiders, he is so scared of them he basically starts to cry when they crawl on him." Fred nodded amusedly at George, "You can thank us for that." Naruto grinned, "Alright, so I'm taking it you want to help." Fred and George nodded, "Just tell us what you need little Slytherin." Naruto looked at the faculty table and saw McGonagall wiping herself off, "I need you two to let me inside of the Gryffindor Common Room and around six thirty in the morning. Can you do that?" Fred and George nodded, "We can do that, though what do you have planned?" Naruto stood up from the table, "Just let me in and I'll fill you in then, okay?" The twins nodded.

Hermione was sitting in the library reading her book when she saw Naruto come in and walk right towards her. "I need your help." Hermione looked at Naruto confused, "With what?" Naruto sat down in front of her, "Well I figured out Ron's worst fear, which is spiders, and I need your helping find a book that has a list of non deadly spiders." Hermione grinned, "Are you going to play a prank on Ron?" Naruto nodded and stood up, "Can you help me?" Hermione instantly stood up and quickly walked towards one of the shelves, "Of course! I know the perfect book!" Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement, "Of course you do."

**-E- **

Draco stared at Blaise who was twirling his wand around his fingers, "So…you're telling me that you and Naruto are going to be pranking a whole bunch of people tomorrow?" Draco nodded, "Yep, it's going to be pretty great." Blaise stopped twirling his wand, "I am guessing Naruto thought this out?" Draco nodded, "Yeah, he did." Blaise nodded and started to twirl his wand again, "Not surprising, you're not smart enough to think something out." Draco folded his arms and scowled, "Stupid git." Blaise smirked and looked at Pansy who plopped down next to him, "Look who finally decided to join us." Pansy glared at Blaise, "Well sorry for attending my detention with Snape, next time I'll just not go and get in even more trouble." Blaise rolled his eyes, "Someone's being a bit sarcastic." Pansy intensified her glare, "Someone's being a bit of an ass." Draco looked at Pansy and Blaise annoyed, "Will both of you shut up?" Pansy silently nodded and Blaise continued to twirl his wand. Draco looked up at the stone wall which turned into a door and saw Naruto walk through it with a medium sized book in has hand. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto walk down the staircase and throw the book on the table that was in front of him. "Get off your ass, grab your shit, and come with me." Draco stood up and grabbed his cloak, "Where are we going?" Naruto pointed at the black box that was in his pocket, which caused Draco to smirk, "So you figured it out. What's the book for?" Naruto looked at Blaise who was still twirling his wand, "It has what we are looking for." Draco nodded and put on his cloak, "Let me guess, I am going to be carrying that thing." Naruto nodded and looked at Pansy who looked interested, "Want to come with?" Pansy nodded eagerly and stood up, Naruto took off his cloak and handed it to her, "What about you Blaise, want to come?" Blaise shook his head and stood up, "Not at the moment, I have work to do." Naruto nodded and motioned for Pansy and Draco to follow him.

Draco looked around the forbidden forest; it really freaked him out, "What are we exactly doing in the forest?" Naruto turned his head to look at Draco, "Well, the twins told me that Ron's biggest fear is spiders, so I figured we could come out here and find some. The kind I am looking for live under dead logs." Draco looked at the book in his hand, clearly annoyed, "Why do I have this book if you already know where to find the damn things?" Naruto hopped over a branch and kept walking, "Just in case I forget." Draco nodded and placed the book in his cloak pocket, "So, Pansy, are scared?" Pansy shook her head and continued to look around, "No, I came in here with Naruto once before, it's creepy, but I'll live." Naruto stopped abruptly, causing Draco and Pansy to run into him, Naruto got onto his knees and turned the log over and started digging, "Draco, look in the book and tell me what the spiders look like." Draco nodded, pulled the book out and flipped to the bookmark, "It says that they have a golden back, with golden legs." Naruto nodded and started to dig deeper, Naruto pulled his hands out of the ground when he saw a whole bunch of golden spiders start to crawl all over the place. Naruto pulled out the black box and handed it to Pansy, "Keep it open while I fill it with these spiders." Pansy watched as Naruto grabbed a handful of spiders and put them in the box, Naruto grabbed another handful and put the spiders into the box and repeated the action until it was full. Pansy snapped the box shut and handed it back to Naruto. "Alright, let's head back before people realize we're gone." Draco and Pansy nodded in agreement and started to follow Naruto out of the forest.

**-E- **

Fred and George waited by the portrait entrance for Naruto, it was finally Halloween, and it was also six-thirty in the morning. They saw Naruto walking towards them with another Slytherin kid their brother called Draco. Naruto was holding a black box and looked to be slightly annoyed. "I'm not trying to kill him!" Draco folded his arms, getting annoyed as well, "Why not? He tried to kill you, remember?" Naruto tapped his cloak pocket to make sure that the box full of spiders wasn't open, "Yeah, I'll get my revenge on him later, but not right now, plus its fun to watch him get all nervous when I come near him." Draco looked around the hallway and groaned when he saw the twins standing next to some cow in a painting, "What are the twins doing here?" Naruto looked at the twins and waved, "They're the ones who are helping, and you can leave if you want." Draco shook his head, "Hell no, I'll live." Naruto nodded and stopped in front of Fred and George who looked at Naruto curiously, "So little Slytherin, what's the plan?" Naruto looked at the Fat Lady who looked around her painting nervously, "Is Hermione awake?" Naruto saw Draco frown and Fred and George nod, "She is," Fred nodded, "Though it surprises George and I that she actually wants to break the rules and let you inside, let alone do something to a fellow house member." George said the password and walked inside of the common room followed, by the others.

Hermione looked up from her book when she saw Naruto walk into the common room out of the corner of her eye, she snapped her book shut and excitedly ran up to Naruto, "So what are we going to do Ron?" Naruto looked at everyone making sure they were listening, "Alright, so I brought a box full of harmless spiders, the book says that they eat plants, but who knows. Anyway, we are going to dump all the spiders on him and close the curtains on him..." Naruto looked at the twins, "Do you two know any spells that can keep something from opening?" Fred nodded, "Of course we do." George pulled out his wand and started to twirl it around, "Seriously mate, don't doubt us." Naruto ignored George and pulled out the black box, "Hermione, when I dump spiders on Ron, I want you to pinch his throat so he'll wake up." Hermione grinned and nodded, "Draco, you'll close the curtains to his bed." Draco nodded and looked at the twins, "Fred and George, you two will make sure Ron won't be able to open his curtains, understand?" The twins nodded their heads, grinning ear to ear.

Naruto burst into Ron's dorm room, quickly followed by Hermione, Draco, and the twins who had there wands out. Naruto stood over Ron and looked at his sleeping form and grinned, that peaceful slumber will soon turn into a horrible, real, nightmare. Naruto opened the box and dumped all the spiders onto Ron's face which caused him to twitch a bit. Hermione quickly pinched Ron's throat, causing his eyes to snap open instantly, Draco, seeing Ron's awoken form, quickly shut his curtains which went stiff when the twins pointed their wands at it. "What the bloody hell…AHHHH!" Naruto suppressed a laugh when he heard a high pitched scream come from Ron's mouth, the other four, however, were unsuccessful in hiding their amusement and burst out laughing. Draco laughed harder at the sound of Ron's high pitched screams. "Get me the hell out of here!" Fred and George gave each other a high five and looked at each other like they had accomplished something important. Naruto couldn't help it and started laughing when he heard Ron start to sob and cry out for help. "Ah! It bit me!" Naruto laughed even harder when he saw the shadow of Ron stand up and trip and fall into his curtains, ripping them down, causing him to get tangled inside of it. Hermione grinned at the Ron's crying form, "Naruto, your plan wasn't very nice." Her expression betrayed her words. George looked at Hermione in amusement, "Hermione, Slytherins are not what we call nice. They are double-crossing, ambitious malcontents who seize any advantage they can. They're definitely not what we call nice." Naruto glared at the two, "Hey! We're not all like that!" Fred grinned, "We never said you were mate, we were just talking about the majority of Slytherins, and it seems you have some potential." George looked at Draco, "We can't say the same for you though." Draco rolled his eyes in irritation; he didn't want to hear their crap.

**-E- **

Naruto and Draco sprinted out of their transfiguration class laughing, "I can't believe you did that!" Naruto gripped his bag tighter so it wouldn't fly off of his shoulder, "I didn't think that old hag would pull the string! I was hoping Harry would!" Draco laughed and accelerated, "I bet she is pissed! You put to much itching powder in that mini cannon, not to mention you loaded it with stink pellets as well!" Naruto looked back still laughing; he accelerated easily after Draco when he didn't see McGonagall, "Keep running, I don't want her to catch up!" Draco snickered, "Oh? Are you scared of some old bat, Naruto?" Naruto glared at Draco, "Remember what I told you about women? Personally, I like my balls attached." The color drained from Draco's face, "Oh yeah…don't stop!" Naruto sped up and passed Draco, "I wasn't planning on it!"

Hermione stared at McGonagall in shock, she was just blasted by a cloud of green smoke that came out of miniature cannon that Naruto and Draco had on their desk. Next thing she knew, McGonagall was scratching herself repeatedly while Naruto and Draco sprinted out of the classroom faster than she thought was possible. She couldn't help but giggle at the face Naruto made when Professor McGonagall pulled on the string, he really wasn't expecting that. She looked at McGonagall who couldn't stop scratching, and then at Ron who had a bunch of bite marks all over him, he was pretty pissed off when Fred and George finally let him go, though instead of complaining and yelling, he kicked everyone out and changed into something that wasn't spider infested.

Draco sat against the stone wall panting and looking in both directions to make sure the bat wasn't chasing them, "Think we lost her?" Naruto was sitting next to Draco searching through his bag, "I don't think she was even chasing us." Draco groaned in annoyance, "So we ran all this way for no reason?" Naruto pulled out a box of chocolates and put his bag to the side, "Yeah, most likely." Draco looked at the box of chocolates Naruto held in his hand, "Where did you get that?" Naruto pulled the top off and ate a piece, "Ron's trunk, when you were to busy laughing at Ron who was rolling on the floor, tangled and crying, I stole some chocolate out of it." Draco nodded and took the piece he was offered, "For a pig, he has good taste in chocolate." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "All chocolate tastes the same to me." Draco ate another piece of chocolate, "I just realized that this has caramel in the middle." Naruto looked at Draco like was stupid, "It took you two pieces to figure that out, are your taste buds fried?" Draco glared at Naruto and ate another piece, "Shut up…what are we going to do next?" Naruto ate the last piece of chocolate, much to Draco's disappointment, "I was thinking we could create some trap like things. Actually let's do that. We will hide the cannons in the cracks of the stone floor and tie extra string onto them and make it like a trip wire, when someone's foot pulls on the string, it will ignite the trap and send itching powder and stink bombs into the air." Draco nodded, "Seems like it could be difficult." Naruto stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder, "Don't know until we try." Draco stood up and made sure his bag was on his shoulders, "So where are we going to lay the traps at?" Naruto stood there for a minute before looking at Draco, "How about by the entrance to the Great Hall as that's the usually the most packed area and someone is bound to trip the wire." Draco nodded and headed towards their destination, "That works, though we will have to look out for the professors." Naruto followed Draco and nodded, "That shouldn't be too hard." Draco looked at Naruto curiously, "Got some kind of plan that will help us avoid them?" Naruto shook his head, "No, I don't. All the Professors are teaching classes, we won't have to worry about them." Draco nodded in understanding, "Maybe later we can steal some more chocolates from Weasley." Naruto nodded, "We definitely will. But for right now, let's not worry about chocolate, and worry about our traps." Draco sighed, "Alright fine. Let's hope all this work will be worth it." Naruto nodded, "Oh, it will."

**-E- **

Millicent looked at Pansy who was sprawled out on the couch that was placed in front of the fire place, "What's wrong with you?" Pansy turned her head slightly so she could look at her, "That blonde headed bitch Daphne is what's wrong." Millicent shook her head, not surprised, "What did she do this time?" Pansy looked back into the fire and sighed, "She claimed that she was prettier than me, but we all know that's not true as she looks like an inbreeded cow." Millicent raised her eyebrows a bit, "Well that was a bit harsh." Pansy continued to stare into the fire with an unreadable expression, "It's not harsh when it's true." Millicent stared at her for a minute, "Okay…" Pansy looked in Millicent's direction, before closing her eyes, "I'll ignore her for now…but if she says one rude comment about me I'll smack her." Millicent shook her head again, "Back-hand?" Pansy nodded, "Uh huh, full on bitch-slap." Millicent went back to her essay, which was do tomorrow and had about a foot to go.

**-E- **

Naruto sat next to Draco who decided to sit against a wall…again. "Why do we have to sit against these walls? Couldn't you pick something, I don't know, a bit more comfortable?" Draco nodded, "I could have, but I didn't feel like it." Naruto gave Draco an annoyed glance before leaning against the stone and instantly straightening himself out, "Ow! Motherfucker…" Naruto rubbed his back and scooted a bit to the side so he would stab himself in the back again. Draco threw Naruto a piece of candy, "Be careful, you don't know what could attack you in these halls." Naruto un-wrapped his sucker and put it in his mouth "Thanks for the heads up." Draco nodded, "You're welcome." Naruto ignored Draco's stupidity and looked around the hall that was somewhat close to the Great Hall, but they were surely next to the Girls Bathroom…for some weird ass reason. "Tell me why you wanted to sit next to the Girls Bathroom?" Draco bit off a part of his liquorish wand, "Well, for one, it lets us see who trips over our wires, two, we can see the girls that enter and exit and judge them." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you spiffy, can you not rate them sitting on a bench?" Draco looked around the hall, "Do you see any benches around here?" Naruto nodded and pointed to one that was right down the hall, Draco looked where Naruto was pointing his finger, "Would you look at that, there is a bench." Naruto nodded, "Yes, yes there is, want me to point anything else out?" Draco glared and took another bite of his liquorish wand, "No, I don't, I have eyes you know." Naruto bit off the head of his chocolate frog, "Obviously, and they don't seem to work." Draco threw his wrappers at Naruto and continued to eat his sweets. Naruto picked up the wrappers and threw them back at him, the jerk.

Naruto looked up and saw Hermione running towards the bathroom, her arm wiping at her eyes. Naruto watched her open the door and slam it behind her, and Naruto knew instantly that something was wrong, "Doesn't the feast start soon?" Draco nodded and stood up and looked at the girl's bathroom, "Want me to save you a seat?" Naruto nodded and opened the door the bathroom, "If I'm not there in twenty minutes, just give it to whomever." Draco nodded and left towards the Great Hall.

Naruto walked into the girl's bathroom and saw a bunch of sinks on one side, then a bunch of stalls on the other; it didn't look much different from the boys. Naruto looked at the stalls and walked towards the only one that was closed, Naruto knocked lightly on the door, "Hermione?" Naruto heard the lock on the stall door unlatch and it swung open, he felt Hermione grab and pull him into the stall with her, she shut and locked the door and embraced him in a hug. "What happened?" Hermione let go of him and wiped her eyes, "Ron was making fun me after class." Naruto sat down on the toilet, which was a bit weird in his opinion…but whatever, "How come?" Hermione sat on Naruto's lap and leaned into him, "Because I'm better than him at the hover charm." Naruto nodded, "So he made fun of you because you did something correctly?" Hermione shook her head against his chest, "Kind of, he was having trouble, so I figured I would help him, I did help him but I guess came off a bit bossy. Then after I gave him the advice he told me to do it if I was so smart. So I did it, earned my house some points, and hopefully made an ass out him." Naruto raised his eyebrows a bit, but didn't say anything, "After class I was walking behind him and I heard him making fun of me, he basically said that he wasn't surprised that I didn't have any friends and that the only reason you befriended me was out of pity." Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow through him, but he ignored it…for now. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a bit closer to him, "What Weasley said isn't true, you know that right?" Naruto felt Hermione nod into his chest, "Then why are you crying? Why take what he says so seriously?" Naruto felt her grab his cloak and her fist clench, "Because even though I know it's not true, it still hurts." Hermione dried her eyes on Naruto's cloak and heard Naruto start to speak, his voice was quiet and understanding, "I know what it feels like, you know. I could never make any friends and I was basically ignored for half of my life, I know how it feels to be made fun of, not to have any friends, to feel like an outcast, I really do. I just want to say that crying won't make things any better. Instead of crying, try and think about why a person is doing what they're doing. Like with Ron, it obvious that he's jealous of you, take that in pride. Know that you are better than them, know that when someone insults you, its because you have something they want, weather it be talent, looks, personality, a heart…you have all of those things and I can tell you that a whole bunch of people that go to this school want what you have…and its everything I mentioned." Hermione hugged Naruto tightly, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "You're welcome, if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, I don't care what it is, if you need something just come to me." Hermione nodded and jumped off of Naruto's lap when she heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock. Naruto opened the stall door and his eyes widened at what he saw, it was huge, green skin, and a large club in one hand, it was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen. Naruto heard Hermione scream and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, "Do you know what this…thing is?" Hermione silently nodded, still looking at the thing in fear, "I-I-It's a T-troll." Naruto looked at the troll in surprise, was she serious? Was there really a fucking troll standing right in front of them, Naruto rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, surely enough, the troll was still standing there. Naruto saw the troll's fierce eyes land on him and he pushed Hermione back lightly, "Stand as far back as possible…" Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto, "You don't plan on fighting that thing, do you?" Naruto nodded, "Yep…I do. If you haven't noticed yet, we can't exactly leave, and I have a guess that this big motherfucker won't let us leave peacefully." Hermione looked worriedly at Naruto, before hesitantly stepping backwards.

Naruto eyed the troll before sprinting towards it, Naruto quickly leapt into the air and landed on the troll's shoulder, which unsuccessfully tried to grab him. Naruto jumped out of the way and landed on the beasts head and stomped on it as hard as he could. He heard the troll growl and sadly realized that nothing happened. Naruto quickly started to go through hand signs when he felt the troll grab him and throw him towards the wall. Naruto slammed against the wall hard, causing some of the bricks in the wall to fall to the floor, he hit the ground and pulled himself onto his feet and rubbed his back…shit that hurt. Naruto quickly ran by the troll's leg, slapping on an explosive note before jumping into the air and landing back on the trolls shoulder. He quickly re-did the hand-seals and quickly turned his towards the troll's head and a quick ignite could be heard before a giant fire ball shot out of Naruto's mouth and hit the troll square in the head. Hermione looked at Naruto in shock, he produced fire without a wand or any words, this must have been what that chakra stuff was and it amazed her, she watched as the fire started to immediately spread across the troll's giant body, burning everything in its path.

Naruto quickly jumped off of the troll and ignited the tag that was placed on its leg, a giant explosion went off and shook the bathroom, smoke and flames engulfed the rest of the giant troll, causing it roar out in pain. Naruto felt a bunch of red, glimmering, liquid cover him from head to toe, Naruto landed on his feet and looked at Hermione who, thankfully, wasn't hurt or covered in blood. Naruto looked at the entrance and saw Ron and Harry staring at him with wide, fearful, eyes. Naruto watched the legless troll hit the ground, making the bathroom shake again, blood started to pool out of the troll's lower half and Naruto knew that it was dead. He was about to walk over to Ron when he saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape run into the somewhat destroyed bathroom. "Oh, what in the name happened here?" Snape looked at the troll that was lying in a puddle of blood, with its bottom half missing, "Obviously they killed the troll." He drawled, Hermione looked at the professors, "Actually Professor, Naruto killed…killed…the troll by himself, nobody helped him." McGonagall looked at Naruto worriedly and felt like throwing up when she saw all the blood covering him, "You three did nothing?" Harry and Ron looked their head of house, "Well you see Professor. We came in when Naruto was thrown into the wall, then we kind of took cover from the blood shower…" Snape looked at Naruto impressed, the boy took down a full grown mountain troll by himself and didn't seem to be winded or hurt. "Mister Uzumaki, come with me." Naruto looked at Hermione, once he saw her nod, he followed after Snape. McGonagall looked at her three students, "As for you two," She pointed at Ron and Harry, and "Five points will taken away from both of you." Ron and Harry nodded, "Miss Granger, what were you and Naruto doing in here?" Hermione looked at McGonagall nervously, "Well…I was crying, and Naruto was comforting me." McGonagall nodded, "And the troll?" Hermione tried not to look at the huge corpse, "We heard the door slam shut and lock and Naruto saw the troll and decided he was going to take it down." Harry and Ron looked at each other surprised, "Um Professor, Ron and I were the ones who sort of locked the door…" McGonagall looked at the two boys, anger clearly etched on her face, "You locked a troll in the girls lavatory when it's occupied by two students?" Harry nodded, "Yes, but we didn't know it was being occupied until we heard Hermione scream, but when we opened the door we saw Naruto get thrown into that wall," Everyone, except Hermione, looked at the human sized dent in the wall, McGonagall was surprised to say the least, a twelve year-old boy was thrown against a brick wall by a troll and didn't seem to be in any sort of pain, "Then we kind of just watched Naruto kill it. The main reason we came here though was to warn Hermione about the troll…" McGonagall started to rub her temples to try and calm herself, Gryffindor braveness sometimes wasn't a good trait, then there was more that met the eye with that Uzumaki, she would have to speak to Albus about this, "You three are to go to your common room and stay there." The three of them nodded and quickly left.

Naruto followed Snape into the dungeons, he couldn't tell if he was in trouble or not, "So…am I in trouble?" Snape stopped and turned to look at him, "How did you take out the troll?" Naruto looked at Snape for a second, trying to figure out why he wasn't answering he question, "Well…I set the troll on fire, then blew off its legs, which most likely caused it to bleed out." Snape nodded, "Why aren't you in pain right now? I saw the dent in the wall that was most likely caused by you." Naruto longingly down the hall, he really wanted to go to bed, "I built a tolerance to some pain." Snape nodded, knowing he most likely wasn't going to get a full answer, but he knew he would get one…eventually. "Go to your common room and stay there. You're dismissed. Also, twenty points to Slytherin." Naruto grinned and started his walked towards the common room.

**-E- **

Pansy was sitting on the couch next to Draco; they were eating some sweets they took from the Great Hall, "I think these sweets need more sugar added to them." Draco ripped open his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "I think it has enough sugar, I can seriously feel clumps of sugar running through my veins, if I ate anymore I might die." Pansy stole some beans from him and put one in her mouth and quickly spit into the fire and started to spit rapidly, "Eck, Earwax, what a waste of a bean!" Draco popped a lemon flavored bean into his mouth and grinned, "Serves you right I think." Pansy sent him a glare, "I hope you choke." Draco ignored her and ate another bean which tasted a bit like coffee. Pansy looked up when she heard the entrance to the common room form and saw Naruto walk in, she quickly stood up and ran towards when she saw all the blood that was covering him, "Naruto! What the hell happened?" Naruto looked at Pansy and smiled slightly, "A troll is what happened." Draco looked at Naruto in interest, "You killed the troll?" Naruto nodded, "But it made a big mess." Pansy sighed in relief, "So that's not your blood?" Naruto shook his head negative, "Oh thank Merlin!" Naruto nodded, "Yeah…I'm going to go and shower…so if you'll excuse me." Pansy nodded and let him through, once he was in the bathroom Draco spoke up, "I find that my respect for him is always growing."

Naruto stood under the shower head watching the blood run off of him, the water turning from clear to thick red; the warm water seemed to relax him and loosen his muscles. It was a relief to as he was getting sick of bathing in the troll blood that was dried on him. Being covered in blood was not the best coating in the world, as it dried and broke when you moved; it even sometimes stained his skin, which was really annoying. Naruto turned the water off and pushed the curtain out his way. He grabbed a towel and started dry off before putting on his pajama's that he decided to grab before he entered the restroom. He walked into his dorm and plopped onto his bed, today had been a long and eventful day. He pulled the covers over himself and looked into the fire that was in front of his bed, making the room warm, but not too hot. Naruto listened to the moving water that was directly outside of his window, it was relaxing to just listen to, especially when you couldn't sleep. Naruto heard his door open and saw Pansy walk in wearing a green night gown that went to her knees. Naruto, knowing what she was about to ask, scooted over and threw the covers over for her, Pansy climbed into his bed and lied down next to him, pulling the covers over herself, "You okay?" Naruto turned to face her and nodded, "Yeah, though you know you don't have to keep sleeping in here, let alone ask to." Pansy nodded her head scooted herself closer to him, "I know that, it's just that I wanted to make sure you were okay and uninjured. Also, I ask because there might be a time you might not want me to sleep next to you." Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, "I can tell you that you won't have to worry about me not wanting you to sleep next to me, I enjoy your company." Pansy had a smile etched on her face when she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**-End- **

**End of Chapter 6! Hope you all liked it and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Hope that this chapter had enough Naruto/Hermione action in it. Definitely tell me what you thought of them. Also, I think it should be possible to be able to use two wands at the same time, of course I am still thinking on how it would work but it will most likely be added to this story.**

**Oh if you want something added to the story, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Like Fighting Joe, I can find a way to add Naruto to punch Lucius in the face, so if you want me to do that I can.**

**Review**

**-Huey- **


	7. A Bit Much

**Shadow-ninja-alucard:**** This story won't be a Naruto/Harem. Naruto won't be going through the Clan Restoration Act and having a bunch of different wives, the reason will be explained in later years. Glad you're enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**LeeArt: ****Oh Ron will learn…sooner or later, most likely sooner.**

**Fighting Joe: ****That doesn't sound stupid at all; I could probably do something like that. I'll think of some of the ways I could add that, though it might be different than a beam. Also, the person who ends up with the Elder Wand is a secret. **

**Ruhiko: ****I was going to have Naruto surf…but then I watched the movie and saw Harry do it, and I can't remember if he did it in the book or not, haven't read those in awhile. I decided not to because I don't want Naruto to steal Harry's moments per say. **

**Tobi Fan 321: ****Naruto won't be taking the spot light from Harry concerning Voldemort, but he will have a purpose in the plot and it won't be a small one.**

**Blackholelord: ****Naruto will cover all seven years, maybe a bit longer than that depending on the pairing. **

**If you got anymore questions don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer all of them. Also there is a question at the end of this chapter that I would like all of you to please answer. **

**On with the story!**

**_Everything in Italics is Naruto speaking Japanese, okay?_**

**-Year One: Chapter VII: A Bit Much- **

Naruto stood at the edge of the Owlrey, using the piece of wood that made out the glassless window to write out his letter to Kakashi, he ignore all the straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles that were on floor. All of the other owls, besides Teddy who was perched on his shoulder, were nestled on their perches that rose to the top of the circular tower. Naruto slipped his written letter into an envelope and sealed it off before biting his thumb and doing a couple hand-seals. A medium sized crow appeared in front of him, staring at him with pitch black eyes. _"Can you deliver this to Kakashi-sensei for me?" _The crow nodded and took the letter in its beak,"_Thanks." _The crow disappeared in a small cloud of grey smoke, leaving Naruto alone. Naruto pulled out another piece of parchment from his bag and dipped his quill into his ink bottle and started to write down the things he need from Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and finally Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. Naruto continued to write until a first-year Slytherin walked up next to him and let his grey owl set itself on his shoulder.

The boy glanced at Naruto before tying his letter to his owl's leg, "Who're you writing to?" Naruto continued to write his list, not even glancing at him, "I am writing down a list of supplies I need from certain shops." The kid nodded, "Is one of the items a new cauldron?" Naruto nodded and smirked, "Yep and Ron Weasley will be paying for it." The kid looked at Naruto curiously, "Why do you associate with those Gryffindors?" Naruto slipped his letter into another envelope and tied it around Teddy's leg, ""Well the twins aren't too bad, I met Hermione on the train, she's really the only I care to talk to." The Kid watched Naruto's owl fly out of the window and turned his attention back to Naruto, "I'm Theodore Nott by the way." Naruto capped his ink bottle and placed it into his bag, along with his quill, "Naruto Uzumaki." Theodore leaned against the stone wall and looked around at all the owls with disinterest, "You hang around Draco don't you?" Naruto sat on the window sill and nodded, "Yeah I do, though I noticed that you don't really hang around anyone, let alone talk to anyone." Theodore shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "I don't care to join anyone's gang or simply talk to anyone." Naruto gave Theodore a confused look, "But you care to talk to me?" Theodore nodded, "How many gangs are you in?" Naruto stared at Theodore for a few seconds, gangs, really? "I'm not part of any gang, not even Draco's, but yet again it's not really a gang, just a group of friends." Theodore pushed himself off of the wall and sat next to Naruto on the window ledge, "That's my point; you're not in any kind of group, which means I won't have to worry about being bothered to join." Naruto slowly nodded, "…okay, do you talk to your roommates, or do you ignore them as well?" Theodore glanced at Naruto and grinned, "I ignore them too." Naruto slightly grinned and slid off of the sill and looked at Theodore, "Well, if you really don't like your roommates you could move into my room. I'm the only one that occupies the room." Theodore slid off the sill and shook his head, "No thanks, I think its fun to ignore them because it irritates them to no end, it's really amusing." Naruto walked towards the exit of the Owlrey, "Alright, though you can't say I didn't try to help you become more anti-social than you already are." Theodore grinned, "I won't." Theodore followed Naruto out of the Owlrey and started to climb down the steps, "Ever skipped a stone across the water?" Naruto looked at him and nodded, "Of course I have." Theodore looked out the window towards the black lake, "Want to go skip some?" Naruto looked out the same window and saw smooth ripples covering the black looking water, "Sure, why not."

Theodore picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the Black Lake, "So, Naruto, are you ready for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor?" Naruto picked up a smooth, cracked, flat stone and copied Theodore by skipping it across the lake. "Of course I am; Slytherin is going to squash those pathetic losers." Theodore sighed when he sunk one of his stones, "Hope so, Potter is their new seeker, kind of pathetic if you think about it." Naruto stared at the lake in shock when a giant tentacle shot out of the water and caught his stone, "Did you just see that? Am I seeing shit? Did a squid really just catch my rock?" Theodore looked at Naruto in amusement, "Of course I saw it. It's kind of hard to miss." "It's complete crap." Naruto mumbled under his breath, "Just because I can skip a rock farther than you doesn't mean its complete crap." Naruto nodded, "Yes it does, because I bet that stone would have gone farther than yours." Theodore looked at Naruto and smirked, "Keep telling your-self that." Naruto tossed another stone across the water which finally went farther than Theodore's, "Finally, it went farther than yours!" Theodore skipped another one that came up short, "It's about damn time."

**-E- **

Pansy threw her quill onto the floor and crossed her arms, "This is stupid." Millicent looked at Pansy, slightly annoyed, "What's wrong now?" Pansy capped her ink bottle and threw it into her bag, not exactly caring if it broke, "First years aren't allowed on any of the Hogsmeade trips that are coming up, and I'm a bit mad about it." Millicent went back to writing her essay for Professor Snape's class; it seemed that every time he gave out some kind of homework it always was in essay form, "I'm sure you'll get over it." Pansy ignored Pansy and looked at Draco who came walking into the common room followed by Crabbe and Goyle, "What's Pansy complaining about now?" Millicent looked up from her essay and at the new occupants of the room, "How first-years don't get to go to the Hogsmeade visits that are coming up." Draco looked at Pansy a bit surprised, "Wow, you actually have something that is worth complaining about." Pansy glared at Draco and his two idiot friends "Shove it." Draco ignored her and looked at Millicent, "Think I could copy your essay when you're done writing it?" Millicent shook her head annoyed, couldn't people just leaver her alone? "No, you can't. Write the essay yourself."

**-E- **

Hermione sat in one of the stands that surrounded the Quidditch Pitch with Ron right next to her. They were watching Harry practice for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match that was tomorrow. Harry, Ron, and she became friends after the troll incident on Halloween night, well more she became friends with Harry, while trying her best to tolerate the idiot that was sitting right next to her. "Slytherin is going to get slaughtered with Harry as our seeker! They won't know what hit them!" Hermione sent him an annoyed glare, "You're not going to know what hit you if you don't be quiet!" Hermione ignored Ron's apology and watched the Gryffindor Team fly around the pitch, practicing some of their strategies, it was really quite boring to watch a team play against themselves, especially when they kept on restarting because Oliver Wood wanted it to be perfect; loud and clearly he told them that they would be out here all night until they got it down perfectly. Hermione watched Harry catch the snitch and release it, he waited a couple of minutes before searching for it again, seemed pretty boring, who would want to chase some stupid, golden, flying ball that you could barely see? Didn't sound like too much fun, especially at the speeds they traveled, which from the looks of it, it was pretty fast. "I'm glad Oliver is running his team really hard, they need to be prepared." Hermione glanced at Ron, "I think Oliver should give them time to rest, they have been practicing for an hour straight, you think that they would be tired." Ron shook his head, "You're riding a broom, not sprinting back and forth. They can last for probably another hour." Hermione looked back at the players; they seemed to be making fewer mistakes as Oliver wasn't criticizing anybody at the moment.

**-E- **

Theodore opened a grey chest and started to cough when a giant cloud of dust shot into his face; he quickly cleared away the dust with his hand and looked inside the chest. He didn't see anything really interesting, just a couple of empty jars and some ripped gloves. He quickly jumped and turned around when a loud crash echoed through out the room, he saw Naruto digging through a brown chest, and it seemed that accidentally knocked a couple of empty jars off the table that was behind the chest by knocking the lid against it, and it didn't look like he cared much. Theodore slammed the lid to his chest shut; he still couldn't find anything that might be interesting. Everything was empty, broken, or just uninteresting.

Naruto slammed his chest shut, nothing that was important or interesting lied inside that chest, just a wooden goblet with a yellow cloak, the Hufflepuff House really needed to reconsider their colors, yellow wasn't that intimidating and basically spelled out 'pussies.' Naruto looked around the classroom, trying to find something interesting or looked like it could contain something interesting, which was absolutely nothing. He turned and looked at Theodore who, for some reason, decided to drop kick an old statue that was resting against the wooden wall. Naruto watched the statue fall over and hit the ground, breaking the wooden floor and statue. Theodore stood up and dusted himself off, obviously that statue wasn't as durable as he thought it was, neither was the floor it seemed… Naruto grinned and held up nine fingers, "On a scale of one to ten, I think that deserves a good nine!"

Theodore laughed quietly and made sure there wasn't anything covering his cloak, "Come on now, I think that at least deserves a ten out of ten." Naruto shook his head still grinning, "Nope, a nine works just fine." Theodore looked at Naruto, "What would have made it a perfect ten?" Naruto looked at the busted statue, "If you kicked it in the chest instead of the waist." Theodore nodded and walked over towards the statue; he pulled it back into its standing position and walked away from it. Naruto watched as Theodore ran at the statue and successfully drop kicked it, causing it once again to fall over. Theodore quickly stood up and moved a good distance away when he heard the statue fall through the floor and to the classroom below. Naruto walked up to the hole and looked down into it, that statue landed on a professor's desk, breaking it in half. "Theodore, maybe we should go…" Theodore nodded and started to walk towards the exit, "That's a good idea."

**-E- **

Pansy lay on the couch with her feet hanging slightly off the side, she stared into the warm fire that the illuminated the common room somewhat. Draco sat at the very end of the couch, writing his essay for potions, "Why do you just stare into the fire?" Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know it's relaxing. Watching the flame dance and make its noise seems to calm me down. I could probably stare at it all night if I wanted to." Draco capped his ink bottle and put his unfinished essay on the floor, "Something bothering you?" Pansy shook her head, not even sparing him a glance, "No, nothings bothering me, I just like to stare into the fire. It's like how people star gaze or watch clouds, its relaxing." Draco nodded and looked up at the entrance to the common to see Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey walking in with a bunch of boxes, "What are the boxes for?" Marcus set the stack of boxes on one of the closest tables, "These are for the celebration tomorrow." Draco looked at the boxes in interest, "Celebration for what?" Adrian set his stack of boxes next to Marcus's, being careful to make sure they didn't fall over, "The victory over Gryffindor of course, why else would we celebrate tomorrow?" Draco looked at Pansy and noticed she wasn't even acknowledging the two new occupants in the room, "We haven't even played them yet." Marcus pulled out his wand a sliced open the top of the first box, "Doesn't matter, we already know we're going to win, might as well be ready to party after the match." Draco watched as Adrian pulled out a brown paper bag, "What's in the bag?" Adrian looked at Draco in irritation, "You're a curious first-year aren't you?" Draco nodded, "A bit. Now what's in the bag?" Marcus pulled out another brown bag and set it on the table, "You'll see tomorrow after our victory."

Naruto walked into the common room followed by Theodore and looked at the two chasers, "Is this for tomorrow?" Marcus nodded, "Yep, for the victory celebration." Naruto looked into one of the boxes, "What the hell are those bottles filled with?" Marcus looked into the box and pulled them out, "Butter beer, but don't worry about these, there is a beverage I am going to have you try tomorrow." Naruto nodded, "It better be good." Marcus looked at Adrian who smirked, "Oh, don't worry it will be." Naruto eyed both of them before shrugging his shoulders and walking off towards the dorm rooms, "Going to bed, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Pansy who was now sitting up, "Yup, good night." Pansy nodded, "Night." Draco looked at Adrian and Marcus in annoyance, "Why does Naruto get to look inside the boxes." Marcus scooted the Butter Beer over and set another box down, "Because he is our seeker, he has the right to look." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down onto the couch, "That's such crap." Marcus pulled out another brown bag and gently set it down on the table. Pansy grabbed her things and stood up and headed towards the dorms, she was tired, tired of looking at the fire, and tired of hearing Draco complain about not being able to look inside of the boxes.

**-E- **

Naruto sat in the middle of Pansy and Draco with Theodore sitting right across from him, he was enjoying his meal that was provided, he wasn't going to be like those other players who let their nerves take over and not eat anything. Naruto looked at Pansy who was wearing green and silver eyeliner, she had a silver S painted on one cheek, and a green N on the other, "I didn't you wore make-up." Pansy set her Pumpkin Juice down on the table and nodded, "Only for certain occasions, but I don't ever wear that much." Naruto looked at everyone else who was sporting green and silver flags, some of the other girls wore glitter with green and silver painted nails. Naruto tilted his head backwards and looked at Professor Snape who was standing right behind him, "Good luck today, Mister Uzumaki. Don't disappoint any of us." Naruto nodded his head the best he could at the angle it was in, "Thanks, and don't worry, I won't." Snape nodded and walked towards the faculty table, "That man is such a stiff; I've never seen a smile on his face." Draco glanced at Snape and saw him talking to Professor McGonagall, "Who cares, as long he keeps favoring us; I don't care how stiff he is." Pansy spit her Pumpkin Juice back into her goblet and started laughing, "Wow Draco…" Draco stared at Pansy for a minute before his face went red, "I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto covered his grin, "Whatever you say, Draco."

Harry picked at his food, he wasn't hungry, well he didn't feel very hungry. He was rather nervous for the upcoming game against Slytherin, everyone is Gryffindor expected him to catch the snitch and win the game for them, "Come Harry, you have to eat something." Harry looked at Ron and dropped his fork, "I'm not hungry." Ron pushed his empty plate away from him and leaned on his elbows, "You say that now, but I bet during the game you're going to wish you had eaten something." Harry looked back down at his food and took a bite, "Happy now?" Ron started to fill his plate again, "Very much so." Harry was about to take another bite when Wood walked up to him, "Come on, Harry. We need to get ready for the game." Harry nodded and stood up and followed Wood towards the exit, "Good luck, Harry!'"

**-E- **

Naruto stood at the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch, his broom clutched firmly in his hand. "Ready, Naruto?" Naruto looked at Marcus and nodded, "Nervous?" Naruto shook his head, he wasn't nervous at all, not in the slightest. Naruto mounted his broom as did the rest of the team, Naruto looked at Marcus when heard a bunch of cheering coming from the other side of the wooden door, "Remember, focus on finding the snitch, and only that. Understand?" Naruto nodded and watched the wooden gate start to open; he gripped his broom and flew after Marcus onto the pitch. Naruto looked around at the students in the stands that were cheering while his team circled the pitch; Naruto flew into the middle of the field and looked at Harry who seemed to be really nervous. Naruto watched Madam Hooch walk onto the field stop in the middle of the teams. She looked up at the two teams surrounding, "I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Naruto noticed that she seemed to be telling that more towards his team. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms took off. Naruto ascended high into the air and looked around for a small golden ball. He glanced at Harry who was looking for the snitch and watching his team play.

Angelina grabbed the Quaffle out of the air and raced towards the goal posts, she ducked as Adrian flew over her head, and she quickly passed it to her teammate, Alicia Spinnet, who caught it and threw towards the lowest goal post and scored, "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Gryffindor cheers filled the air and a lot of moans from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch gave the Quaffle to Marcus and blew her whistle. Marcus quickly threw the Quaffle to Adrian who caught it and took off towards the goal posts. Adrian leaned back, allowing a bludger to pass right by him; he leaned forward and passed the Quaffle to Marcus who caught it and attempted to score. Oliver caught the Quaffle and smirked at Marcus while throwing it back into the game.

Harry started to slowly fly around the pitch in search of the snitch; he needed to win this game. Harry noticed a glimmer and raced towards it, he looked back and saw Naruto race after him, he looked forward determined to get the snitch before him, he reached forward and was about inches away from the catching it when he felt someone slam into him, he heard the Gryffindors roar in anger and he was sent spinning off. "Very expected, it's always those nasty, slimy– "Jordan!" "Sorry Professor McGonagall, I mean after very open, disgusting– "I'm giving you one more warning!" Jordan sighed, "After that obvious foul by Flint, who deliberately tried to kill Gryffindors Seeker, so a penalty shot for Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet and scores without problem, and we continue the game with the Quaffle in Gryffindors possession."

Pansy looked towards the faculty tower in annoyance, the announcer, Lee Jordan, was very annoying. "And another ten points for Gryffindor! Slytherin Chaser Flint gets possession of the Quaffle – he dodges Bell – barrel rolls to avoid a bludger – kind of wish he got hit– "Jordan! Focus on the game!" Jordan nodded, "Flint passes it to Pucey – Pucey takes a sharp right and dodges Spinnet, throws – Slytherins score!" The Slytherins erupted in cheers, causing the Gryffindors to boo and moan. "Gryffindor Chaser Bell has possession of the Quaffle – she dodges right – then left – Bell passes it Johnson and blocks Pucey – Johnson throws – Ah! Damn it! She misses such a shame– "Jordan! How many warnings do I have to give you?" Jordan rolled his eyes and continued with his commentary, "Flint in possession – he dodges left – jumps over Bell, throws – Slytherins score! Ten points to Slytherin! Spinnet comes into possession of the Quaffle – she ducks under a bludger – Oh! Flint steals the Quaffle and passes it to Pucey who passes who quickly passes it back to Flint – Cheat! That's an obvious foul! Pucey just closed lined Gryffindor Beater, Fred Weasley! Johnson takes the penalty and sadly it's blocked by Bletchley."

Naruto looked around the field and stopped abruptly and quickly flew towards Harry who was struggling to stay on his broom as it jerked from side to side. He didn't know what was going on with Harry's broom as the brooms usually didn't try and buck off their riders. Naruto flew up to him to try and help him off, but the broom rose and started to try and shake him off harder. Fred and George flew up and started to circle Harry, "How do we get him down!" Naruto glanced at the twins, "Hell if I know!" Fred looked at Naruto and then looked at George, "We could try and catch him when he falls off!" George shook his head, "I don't think that would be such a good idea! We could miss and then we would have to watch him plummet to his splattering death!" Naruto knew he wouldn't miss if he tried, but yet they didn't know that, "Such lovely thoughts, George!" Naruto watched as Madam Hooch flew up towards them, "What are you three doing! Why aren't you trying to get him down?" Naruto glanced at Fred and George who started to yell the same time, trying to warn her not to go near him, Naruto shook his head at Madam Hooch when she ignored them and started to fly towards Harry which caused his broom to buck harder. Harry slipped off his broom and was grasping his broom with both hands. Naruto looked at all the kids who stood up and were staring at Harry, some of them were screaming, and the most of the Slytherin half were laughing. The broom started to shake violently causing Harry's grip to slip and got ready just incase he fell. Naruto raised his eyebrows when the broom stopped moving and just hung in the air waiting for Harry to hopefully climb back on.

Naruto flew away once he saw Harry getting back onto his broom. "Well, wasn't that terrifying? Now that Harry has got control of his broom, Madam Hooch is continuing the play. Flint has possession of the Quaffle – though the slimy bastard isn't supposed to have it– "Jordan! This is seriously my final warning!" Jordan scooted away from McGonagall, "Flint takes a quick left – dodges Spinnet, throws – blocked by Wood! What a save!" Flint flew up next to one of the Slytherin Beaters and took the bat out of the kid's hand. Flint waited for the bludger to come into distance and smashed the bat against the bludger, sending it towards Wood. The bludger slammed into Wood's stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and knocking him off of his broom, he hit one of the posts, causing him to flip and slam into the ground with a 'crunch!' "What was that? Cheater! Cheater! Did you see that, professor?" Flint handed the kid his bat back and flew towards the center of the field, waiting for Gryffindor to take their penalty shot.

Naruto looked at Wood who was lying on the ground; Madam Hooch was definitely talking to his team. Naruto watched as Bletchley blocked the shot and passed it to Flint, who raced towards the goal posts on the other side of the field. Naruto looked around and quickly took off when he saw the snitch floating near the Slytherin goal posts. He looked behind him and saw Harry catching up to him quickly. Naruto slammed into Harry when he was right next to him, Harry roughly slammed back into Naruto wanting him to lose control. Naruto saw Harry and the snitch shoot towards the ground and quickly followed after them. Harry saw the ground coming towards him very quickly, at the last second he pulled up, making his broom level out. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Naruto jump over him and land back on his broom. Naruto sped up and reached for the snitch, he was about to grab when he felt Harry slam into him from the side causing him to miss, Naruto cursed and quickly stood up on his broom, knowing he wont be able to out run Harry's broom he stood straight up on his broom and balanced himself out, he looked at the snitch and dived for it, he caught the snitch in his hand and landed on the ground skidding a couple of feet. Naruto stood up and held the snitch up in the air; Madam Hooch blew her whistle three times indicating the game was over. The Slytherins erupted loudly in cheers, successfully drowning out the moans of the other houses, "I can't believe it! Naruto Uzumaki has caught the snitch!" Naruto grinned up at his team, the practice has paid off.

**-E- **

Naruto was one of the last ones out of the changing rooms, he had been congratulated by all of his teammates, and Marcus also told him that he earned his position on the team as their permanent Seeker. Naruto walked out of the changing rooms to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry seemingly waiting for him, "Congratulations, Naruto! You did really well!" Naruto smiled and nodded at Hermione, "Thank you." Naruto looked at Ron who looked really disappointed. Then he looked at Harry who looked a bit confused, "Why didn't you catch the Snitch earlier?" Naruto raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, "What do you mean?" Harry put his broom over his shoulder, "I mean when I was almost thrown off my broom, why didn't you try and catch the snitch?" Realization dawned upon Naruto, "Oh, well it wouldn't have been exactly fair, I didn't want to win with you not being able to play, and I wanted to win knowing you were trying." Harry nodded and turned around, "Thanks for giving me a chance, I guess." Naruto grinned and nodded, "Oh you're welcome, but don't expect anymore." Hermione gave Naruto a hug before running after Harry and Ron, Naruto walked towards the school, wanting to know what Marcus was going to make him try.

Naruto walked into the common room to find himself get tackled onto the stone floor, "You were brilliant up there!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Pansy sitting on top of him with a grin on her face, "Thank you." Pansy leaned forward and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, "You're welcome." Naruto looked at Marcus, who walked up behind them and offered Naruto a bottle, "Try this." Naruto sat up slightly and grabbed the bottle and read the label, "Firewhisky?" Pansy looked at Marcus a bit shocked, "That's Alcohol!" Marcus nodded, "What's your point?" Pansy grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky out of Naruto's hand, "We could get in big trouble for having this!" Marcus took the bottle from her and gave it back to Naruto who was still lying on the ground with Pansy on top of him, "What are you, some Hufflepuff? See all the people in this room?" Pansy looked around at the people eating all the food, drinking the many beverages and the couples sucking each others faces, "Yeah, what of them?" Marcus watched as Naruto popped the lid off the bottle and sniffed the substance, "None of them care." Pansy looked at Naruto a bit annoyed for opening the bottle, "I wasn't talking about you or them! I was talking about Naruto and I, who happen to be only eleven years-old!" Naruto glanced at Pansy and looked into the opening of the bottle, "Actually, I'm twelve." Pansy whipped her head towards Naruto, "What! When was your birthday?" Naruto put the Firewhisky up to his mouth and took a swig; he felt a burning sensation go through him, "I turned twelve October 10th." Pansy stared at Naruto in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto took another swig, actually enjoying it, "You never asked." Pansy grabbed the whisky bottle out of Naruto's hand before he could take another drink, "Why weren't you excited on that day? I figured you would have been telling everyone and have a huge, excited grin on your face." Naruto grabbed the bottle back and took another drink, "No, actually I wasn't. I didn't tell anyone because I don't care for my birthday at all." Pansy leaned on her hands on his chest and frowned, "Why not?" Naruto sighed and took another drink, "Did you see me holding or reading any birthday cards? Did you hear anyone wish me a happy birthday? The only person to actually wish me a happy birthday was Hermione." Pansy glanced at the bottle in his hand, "You told Granger?" Naruto nodded, "Only because she asked." Pansy clenched Naruto's white button up shirt in her fists lightly before sighing, "I'll be right back…"

Naruto watched as Pansy unclenched his shirt and got off of him, he stood up and watched her walk out of the common room. He was about to go and see what was wrong when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and turn him around, "How many drinks have taken out of that bottle?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know, maybe three or four, haven't really been keeping track." Marcus nodded and popped open his bottle of his Firewhisky and took a couple of gulps, "Let's have a drinking contest!" Naruto looked at the bottle in his hand and smirked, "Alright, prepare to get your ass handed to you." Marcus put the bottle up to his mouth and waited for Naruto to do the same. Naruto put the bottle up to his mouth and waited for Marcus to start the contest, he knew he was going to regret this later, "GO!" Naruto tilted the bottle upwards and started chugging. He knew this wasn't a good idea as chugging alcohol period is plain stupid. Naruto felt a burning sensation go through him again and it didn't seem it was going to stop until he stopped drinking. Naruto took his last gulp and dropped the bottle to the ground, he grinned when he saw Marcus with some left; he was victorious! Naruto felt the burning feeling go away and looked at Marcus who finally finished his bottle, "Can't believe you won." Naruto let out a long, loud burp, "It's something you're going to have to get used to." Marcus walked towards the beverage table and grabbed two bottles and walked back over, "Another round?" Naruto grinned and grabbed the bottle, "You're on!"

**-E- **

Pansy tied her letter onto her owl's leg and watched her fly out of the window towards her destination. She walked out of the tower and back towards her common room, she looked out of the windows and looked at the clouds that were drifting across the blue sky, she wondered what Naruto's favorite past-time was, or maybe his favorite activity. When she came to think about those things she realized how little she knew about him. She focused her attention on walking back to the common room and to find out more about him. Friends know things about each other, she knew some things about him, like he can make stuff explode stuff with a piece of paper, and he can take down a full grown mountain troll all by himself, which is really impressive. She walked into the common room to find it almost empty, Marcus was on the couch sleeping with a bottle of Firewhisky clutched to his chest, she saw Adrian sitting at a table drinking some Butter Beer and writing something on a piece of parchment. She walked up to him and looked around the room once more, "Do you know where Naruto is?" Adrian re-read what he wrote down to make sure it made sense, "The last place I saw him was in the restroom puking." Pansy nodded and walked towards the bathroom, she opened the door and saw one of the stall doors was wide open. She walked over and saw Naruto leaning over a toilet, "How much did you drink?" Naruto wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Around three bottles…I think. Marcus and I had a bit of a contest, which I won every round by the way." Pansy shook her head and kneeled next to him, "Three bottles? Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Naruto glanced at Pansy, making sure not to turn his head away from the toilet just in case, "I can tell you right now that I won't drink three in a row ever again." Pansy looked over Naruto and noticed his white shirt had two buttons undone and it was somewhat tucked in, "What happened?" Naruto leaned his forwards and puked up more of his party meal, "Well, after Marcus proclaimed he was done have contests with me, I went and grabbed some food and sat on the couch and some third-year sat right next to me and told me my whisker marks were really cute." Pansy closed her eyes, "Let me guess, she tried to flirt with you and then it went forward from there." Naruto shook his head, "Yes and no, she did flirt with me, but I just brushed them off as I had other things to deal with." Pansy raised a curious eyebrow, "Like?" Naruto leaned forward, the feeling of having to puke was extremely annoying, "Like not puking up my meal, or getting molested by a thirteen year-old." Pansy grinned, "You didn't allow her to advance did you?" Naruto shook his head, "No I didn't."

Pansy looked away when Naruto puked, "Why didn't you allow her to make a move?" Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve and flushed the toilet, "Because I am not focusing on that kind of thing at the moment, and besides, I don't have eyes for her, I have them for someone else." Pansy looked at Naruto curiously, "Who do you have your eyes set on?" Naruto leaned against the stall and smirked, "That's a secret." Pansy slid over to Naruto and leaned against him, "Is she the same age as you?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, she's in my year." Pansy tilted her slightly to look at him, "Is she pretty?" Naruto nodded and again, "Very." Pansy crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you friends with her?" Naruto sat up straighter so she would be more comfortable, "Of course I am." Pansy moved around a bit, trying to get a bit more comfortable, "When are you going to tell her that you like her?" Naruto shrugged his right shoulder, careful not move his left one, "I don't know, maybe when my life expectancy goes up." Pansy lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him perplexed, "What do you mean if your life expectancy goes up?" Naruto rested his head against the stall, "Pansy, what I am going to tell you is something you can't tell anybody. Not because it's a classified things, it's just I don't want anyone else to know." Pansy nodded and impatiently waited for him to continue, "The place I come from has a military which you can join at the age of six, and they train you until you graduate at the age of twelve or sometimes earlier. I joined and graduated at the age of seven. Since I graduated at an early age I was able to move up the ranks pretty quickly. I get sent on missions that require infiltrating an enemy base or gathering info." He decided to leave out the part where he tortured and killed people, "So that means when I go back home during the summer I will have a chance of being killed." Naruto watched as Pansy bit her lip and glanced down, he didn't know if she was biting back a sob or was trying to stop herself from saying something, "Can't you leave the military so the risk is gone?" Naruto heaved a sigh and let his fingers trace her back, "I don't know if I can leave, I know I can retire after a certain amount of years, which by the way I am not even close to, but I don't know if I can leave. If I leave my village without permission they will send someone to kill me." Pansy wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and pulled him into a hug, "Why did you join?" Naruto pulled Pansy as close to him as he could, "Because I didn't have anything to lose, that's why. You already know I don't have any parents and I never did, I don't have any grandparents or any aunts and uncles, I had no friends either. Then one day some kid comes up to me who had already graduated and offers to train me, so being young and naïve I accepted, after two to three years of him training me I finally joined the academy and graduated. All I am saying is I didn't have anyone to worry about, if I died nobody would have cared, I wouldn't be a loss for anyone, and I wouldn't be losing anyone or hurting anyone. I had nothing to lose and something to gain. That's why I joined." Naruto felt Pansy rest her head on his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly when he felt his shirt start to become wet, "You have people who care for you here, I care for you. Be careful over the summer…I know that the summer is a bit of ways away but I want to see you here next year, and the years after that." Naruto tightened his embrace around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I'll be here next here and the years after that. I won't be getting killed anytime soon. I promise."

**-E- **

Harry sat in a chair down in Hagrid's Hut, Ron and Hermione were with him as well. "He was cursing Harry's broomstick, muttering and wouldn't take his eyes off of you, he wasn't even blinking! Hermione and I saw him!" Hermione nodded her in agreement, "It's true! It's exactly as he said!" Hagrid hadn't heard a word that had gone on next to him during the game, "Rubbish, why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Why did he try and get past that three-headed dog on Halloween? I saw the bite mark on his leg. Hermione, Ron, and I think he is after whatever that dog is guarding." Hermione looked at the teapot that Hagrid dropped, "How do you know about Fluffy?" Harry stared at Hagrid dumbfounded, who names a giant three headed dog Fluffy? "Fluffy?" Hagrid nodded, "Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub around a year ago – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Harry eagerly spoke, "Yes?" Hagrid poured Hermione more tea and spoke gruffly, "Don't ask me anymore, top secret, that is." Harry gave Hagrid and irritated look, "But Snape is trying to steal it!" Hermione looked at Fang who lying by her feet, "Rubbish, Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort." Hermione looked back at Hagrid, "So why did he try and kill Harry?" She cried, "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and like Ron said, Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hagrid looked at them hotly, "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You three need to forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—" "Aha!" Harry jumped up, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel, is there?" Hermione had never seen Hagrid look so furious, and it seemed all of it was directed at him-self.

**-E- **

Naruto rose into a sitting position on his bed, letting the covers fall of his chest. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Pansy who still asleep next to him. Naruto saw her wrap the covers around her tighter and figured she must cold. He could see the mist of his breath every time he exhaled, showing how cold it was in the dungeons, such a shitty place to be in at times. Naruto grabbed his wand from under his pillow, his fingers skimming across the Kunai he kept stored under it as well. He pointed his wand at the fire place and it instantly ignited, heating up the room rather quickly. Naruto got out of bed and ignored the cold stone floor and walked towards the window that was next to his bed and rubbed the fog off of it with his fist and looked out of window. He saw the Giant Squid swimming through the ice cold water, obviously not phased by the extreme cold. Christmas was coming up and he couldn't deny that he was excited for it, well more the idea of it than the actual gifting part, as he never got any gifts. He bought all of his friends a gift which included Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise, Harry, and even Ron. Ron and him were starting to get a long, he still wanted to kick his ass, but they were on more friendly terms now, the main reason was because Hermione was friends with him so he decided he could start to act at least somewhat civil towards him, especially when Ron surprisingly paid him for the cauldron he blew up, a somewhat cheap price, but he was still paid back. Fred and George had invited him to do some pranks, and when they found they found Professor Quirrell they bewitched some snowballs to follow him around and bounce off of his turban. He thought it would be funny to throw a snowball at the back of Quirrell's head and ended up throwing it a bit too hard. When the snowball made contact with the back of Quirrell's head it knocked him right flat on his face. The twins thought it was hilarious…McGonagall not so much…

Naruto didn't bother to use his own owl to send messages to people, the owls had to fight through a storm and when they made it to Hogwarts they had to be nursed back to health. So he decided he was going to use a school owl instead of his own, he would rather have the school owl die in the storm than his own, Teddy seemed grateful for that. Draco also had come up to him and told him that his parents were expecting him over the holidays and they had a room made for him, Draco told him they would be attending some parties and that he should have some dress robes brought with him, when he explained to Draco that he didn't exactly have any, Draco contacted his parents again and told them of his problem. Draco came back up to him again and told him that his parents would take him to get fitted for a pair of dress robes over the holiday. Naruto bought them a gift as well for that; it was his way of saying thank you. They were supposed to leave for the train for the holidays tomorrow and he was very excited. Naruto looked at Pansy who started to stir and moan slightly; when her eyes fluttered open he gave her smile, "Good morning." Pansy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "Good morning…" Naruto walked back towards his bed and sat at the edge of it, "You should get up and get ready." Pansy sat up and threw the blankets off of her, "Why should I?" Naruto stood up walked towards his trunk and opened it, "Because we have potions in an hour." Pansy sighed and slowly got out of bed, "I hate potions. Can't we skip it?" Naruto pulled out some clean clothes and closed the lid to his trunk, "If you want me to be killed, sure." Pansy gave Naruto a quick hug before leaving, "See you in a couple of minutes!" Naruto nodded and started to change into his clean clothes.

**-E- **

Draco sat next to Theodore and watched as Naruto and Pansy took a seat in the seats right in front of him. "You're late, Naruto." Naruto turned around and faced Draco, "I can blame Pansy for this one. I had to practically drag her here. She supposedly lost her wand and made me help her find it." Draco looked between the two of them amused, "Where did you find it?" Naruto pointed at her cloak, "Her fuckin' cloak pocket." Draco couldn't help it and started to laugh, "Why did you try and hide it from him, Pans?" Pansy crossed her arms, obviously disappointed, "Because I thought that if he missed most of class he would just not go." Theodore grinned at Naruto, "How did you find it?" Naruto looked at Harry who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, "I threw her cloak off of her bed and heard it hit the stone floor." Pansy turned a bit red when she heard Theodore start to chuckle, "I should have worn my cloak." Naruto grunted, "Duh, next time think of all the things that could go wrong, or hide it in your trunk." Pansy turned and faced the front, "Shove it." Naruto ignored her, "How much did I miss?" Theodore poured his potion into two glass viles, "You only need one don't you?" Theodore nodded, "Yeah, but I figure I'll help you and Pansy out and give you some of our potion. Help you pass this class." Naruto took the vile from Theodore and nodded his head in thanks, "What are you doing for Christmas, Pansy?" Pansy grabbed the vile out of Naruto's hand and set it on their desk, "I'm going home to my parents, what about you?' Naruto let his wand drop into his hand and ignited the corner of the desk on fire, "I'm going with Draco to his place for the Holiday." Pansy put her hands over the fire Naruto created, trying to get her hands warm, "Oh! Will you be attending the parties as well?" Draco and Theodore walked over to their desk and put their over the fire as well, "Of course he is." Pansy scooted herself closer to Naruto and the fire, "That's great! I go to those parties as well, so does Blaise and the two stupid apes that follow Draco around. Theodore, are you and your father coming this year?" Theodore nodded his head, "Yeah, most likely." Naruto glanced at Snape who decided to come out of his office, "Naruto! Don't set my desks on fire!" Naruto pointed his wand at the fire which instantly disappeared, "Yes sir." Snape walked over to them and grabbed the viles off of the desks and walked away towards the other students.

Naruto walked out of the dungeons followed by Pansy and Theodore. He had to stay after and explain to Snape why he decided to set his desk on fire, the answer should have been obvious, the dungeon was freezing and he was most likely starting to get frostbite. Pansy and Theodore waited for him to be done while Draco went to go get some seats in the Great Hall so they weren't separated. "I don't get why he made you stay after class, it should have been obvious that we were cold, hence the reason we were holding our hands over the fire." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at Theodore, "Some adults are slower than others, no need to judge." The three of them walked into the hall and found a couple of empty seats at the Slytherin table; Naruto sat his usual place between Pansy and Draco with Theodore sitting right across from him. Naruto put the tip of his wand inside of his goblet and set the inside on fire; he quickly removed his wand and put back up his sleeve. Pansy, Draco, and Theodore grinned and rested their hands over the flame. Naruto looked around the Great Hall and saw festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Naruto had never seen a place so decorated before, it seemed like it made the place glow with the Christmas spirit, all the trees and mistletoe, which he was going to trap someone under sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

Snape looked at Naruto and became instantly annoyed, ever sense he taught Naruto how to create a flame he had been sitting everything on fire, the kid was like a pyromaniac. He was like Seamus Finnegan, that kid always managed to set something on fire, or blow something up, maybe the joy to play with fire was like a disease and it could spread. Oh how he wished that wasn't true, or better yet would never happen. Snape sighed and looked away from Naruto when he saw him set the inside of Draco's, Pansy's, and Theodore's goblets on fire. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't let the fire spread onto the table or set anyone on fire. All the things that could go wrong and the worst part of it all was that he would have to deal with it.

Pansy picked up her flaming goblet and grinned, "It's my own personal heater!" Draco brought his plate closer to him, "Or stove." Naruto looked at Draco in amusement, "Don't worry, Draco. You're food will be served shortly." Draco glanced at the flame in his cup, "Think you could put that out for me?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his wand, he pointed it Draco's goblet and the fire slowly started to disappear, Naruto watched as his own flame started to disappear, he put his wand away and looked at Dumbledore, "For fucks sake, how long does it take to make a couple of sandwiches?" Draco looked at his plate hungrily, "Seriously, it feels like my stomach is eating itself." Pansy watched as Theodore placed his goblet upside down on his plate, extinguishing the flame, she took her goblet and did the exact same thing and grinned when her flame went out as well. She removed her removed her cup from her plate and grinned when a bunch of food appeared on it.

**-E- **

Naruto lied on the couch staring the fire; he stole a glance at Pansy who was lying on top of him, quietly sleeping. After lunch he went off to his Transfiguration class and didn't exactly learn anything. It seemed that McGonagall had some good in her after all as she didn't give out any homework, which he was grateful for, he didn't think he could handle the idea of working on a holiday. After that he went to dinner and got into a food fight with Draco and Theodore, Pansy joined in later after he hit her with a good amount of mashed potatoes, she tried to dump gravy on him and completely missed. Theodore had hit with a good amount of stuffing and Draco got teamed up on, and he in return, dumped his Pumpkin Juice on Theodore's head. Snape finally walked up to them and assigned them all a week of detention, it seemed Dumbledore thought it was pretty amusing as he was grinning at them the entire time. After that he packed all of his things up for the holiday and then decided to relax on the couch with Pansy and just enjoy her company. Draco and Theodore decided they were going to go to bed; it seemed Pansy agreed with them. He shifted himself slightly to a more comfortable position, being careful not to wake Pansy up. He stared into the fire some more, seemed Pansy was right about it being calming and relaxing, if you tried hard enough you could sometimes make out designs and other things. It seemed like the fires at Hogwarts never went out as they were always lit. He wasn't complaining about it, just curious if they were always lit or not.

Draco walked into the common room still in his grey pajamas, he saw Naruto lying on the couch with Pansy on top of him. He walked over to them and sat at the end of couch that wasn't occupied, "She must have been tired to have fallen asleep on you." Naruto grinned, "Or I'm just comfortable." Draco nodded and looked into the fire, "Is something wrong?" Draco shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong; it's just that I can't sleep. I'm excited for tomorrow and its keeping me up. I've never had any come over for the Holiday, let alone stay a couple of nights." Naruto nodded in understanding, "I have the same feeling. This is going to be my first time actually celebrating a holiday." Draco looked at Naruto a bit surprised, "You've never celebrated a holiday?" Naruto shook his head, "I was always too busy with something, and I've never had anyone spend it with. The only two people I would've actually cared to spend it with were always busy with something." Draco looked at his hands, trying to figure out what to say, "This will be the best Christmas you're going to ever have. I promise." Naruto nodded and smiled at him, "I'm going to hold you to that." Draco stood up and he made his way towards the dorms, "I'll be down here to wake you up tomorrow as I don't think you're going to be going up to your dorm anytime soon." Naruto nodded, "Alright. Good night." Draco nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Naruto shifted his head into a comfortable position and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would over take him.

**-E- **

Naruto walked into the Great Hall, pulling his trunk behind him. Draco woke him up like he said he would and they both got ready for the day. Pansy didn't really want to get up and slept for a couple more minutes before finally getting off of him in defeat, all three of them plus Blaise and Theodore were going to walk down and ride the train together, but first he wanted to ask Harry something. Naruto walked up to the table Ron and Harry sat at, they were currently playing a game of chest and it seemed like Ron was destroying him. He stopped when he was behind Ron and looked at Harry, "I need you to do something for me." Harry looked up at his game and gave Naruto his attention, "Okay…what is it?" Naruto slightly waved at Ron, still finding it hard not to punch his dumb-ass in the face, "Think you could sneak into the Restricted Section of the library for me and get me a book of spells?" Harry gave Naruto a strange look, "Why do you need a book of spells?" Naruto sighed in irritation, "Why does it matter? Can you do it for me, yes or no?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it." Naruto nodded and grinned slightly, "Great, well I got to go, so I'll see you two around, hope you have a good Christmas." Harry waved Naruto goodbye before getting back to his embarrassing game where the game pieces insulted him for his lack of skill.

**-END- **

**End of Chapter 7! What did you all think? **

**Also I wanted to say that things will be different depending on which pairing I decided to go far. Some outcomes will also be different, just something I thought you should know. Seriously though, if anyone has question just ask, I don't want any to be confused or to assume things. So if you have a question on your mind, ask it. **

**Anyone pumped for Grand Theft Auto V, because I am! Rockstar needs to hurry up and release some more info about the damn game! Ugh, it's killing me. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	8. Mistletoe

**-Year One: Chapter VIII: Mistletoe-**

Naruto had his head leaning against the glass window and watched as the snow covered fields passed right by. He looked at Draco who was looking through his hand of cards, they were playing Twenty-one or if you choose, Black Jack. They stacked two trunks on top of each other, creating a table. Naruto looked at his hand and looked at Draco who was examining his cards. "I'll bet you three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Naruto grabbed his three boxes and tossed them on top of their makeshift table.

"Alright, I'll bet you four boxes and a Chocolate Frog."

Naruto nodded and placed the box and chocolate onto the table. Naruto looked back at Draco who pulled a card off the fifty-two card deck. "How much did you do you get?"

Naruto grinned and showed Draco his cards which consisted of a ten of hearts and a king of spades. "I have twenty, what do you have?"

Draco dropped his cards onto the table and leaned against his seat. "Eighteen…"

Theodore laughed as Naruto grabbed his winnings. "Draco…you suck."

Draco turned and glared at him. "I don't see you playing against him! Let's see you have a go at it!"

Theodore stood up and motioned for Draco to move. "Alright then, trade me spots." Draco moved so Theodore could sit in front of Naruto. "What are we playing for?"

Naruto shuffled the cards and passed two to each of them. "Doesn't matter, it could be for candy, money, anything you want." Theodore nodded and pick up his two cards as Naruto set the deck down and picked up his cards. "You start.

Theodore glanced at his cards before drawing one off of the deck. He picked up five Chocolate Frogs and placed them on the table. "I bet five Chocolate Frogs."

Naruto nodded and threw five Chocolate Frogs on the table before looking at his cards; he quickly counted them up before throwing two more cards on the table. "I bet seven."

Theodore laid his cards flat on the table. "I have sixteen."

Naruto shook his head and laid down his. "I got seventeen." Naruto grabbed his winnings and sat them next to him.

Draco looked at Theodore in amusement. "And you said I sucked."

Theodore shot him a glare and stood up. "Blaise, want a go at Naruto?"

Blaise closed his book and set it on his side of the bench seat, "Why not."

Naruto smirked; he got to kick some more ass. "Take a seat."

Blaise waited for Theodore to move before sitting in front of Naruto. "If I win, you must be buy me a book form Diagon Alley."

Naruto nodded and shuffled the cards. "Alright, though if I win, you have to be my bitch for a day of my choosing. Fair?"

Blaise looked at Naruto curiously. "It depends on what you mean…"

Naruto raised both his eyebrows for a second before lowering them. "I mean you'll be my slave. If I ask you to go and fetch me a sandwich, you'll go and fetch me sandwich."

Blaise nodded, "Okay, deal."

Naruto picked up the two cards he handed out and looked at them. He hesitantly grabbed another one and smirked, he was positive he had this one. Blaise looked at his cards and grabbed another one; he laid his cards across the table. "I got nineteen, what do you have?"

Naruto laid his cards across the table disappointed. "I got nineteen as well."

Blaise put his cards under the deck. "Another round and the same bets."

Naruto nodded and passed out the required number of cards. He grabbed his two cards and sighed, he wasn't going to risk grabbing another card.

Blaise looked at his hand and grabbed one more off the top of the deck. He sighed in disappointment and threw his cards onto the table. "I bust."

Naruto grinned and laid his cards flat on the table. "Dress nice for the Christmas Eve party, bitch!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and stood up and went back to his seat, he picked up his book and started reading it. "You better not make me do anything pathetic."

Pansy sat up from her seat and sat in front of Naruto. "I want to go a round."

Naruto started to shuffle the deck and looked at her. "What do you want to bet?"

Pansy watched as Naruto passed the cards out and thought for a minute. "Hmm… Oh! If I win…you have to kiss me."

Naruto nodded surprised. "Anywhere specific?"

Pansy shook her head, ignoring all of her friends shocked faces. "Nope, anywhere will do." Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Okay, that's fair. Though if I win, you have to kiss me under the mistletoe at the Christmas Eve party." Pansy nodded and then froze at what she heard next, "…on the mouth."

Everyone in the train compartment stared at Naruto in surprise, including Pansy. "O-on the m-mouth?"

Naruto nodded; glad this was something she wasn't expecting. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Pansy stared at Naruto for a bit longer before slowly shaking her head and picking up her cards. "Nope…not a problem."

Naruto nodded and picked up his cards, fully aware of her hesitant answer. He counted the numbers and picked one from the deck and put it in his hand. Pansy counted her numbers, she glanced at Naruto and noticed he was examining his hand, she laid her cards on the table and grinned somewhat, "Eighteen."

Naruto grinned and Pansy instantly knew she lost. "Twenty-one."

* * *

><p>Pansy stepped off the train, pulling her trunk behind her, not caring if it dragged across the cement floor that was bound to scratch it. She watched as Draco chatted with Naruto as they walked towards his parents, her parents waiting and talking with the Malfoys. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and that meant the party…and then the bet she had with Naruto during the card game and lost. Which made her nervous for tomorrow; she didn't know if she could actually pull through with her end of the deal. She figured and hoped she would be able to talk to him before the party, but knowing how much there was to do, she knew there would be a slim chance that she would be able to see him. Pansy walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug and waved goodbye to Draco. Her mom grabbed onto her shoulder before disappearing with a 'pop.'<p>

Naruto watched as Pansy disappeared and frowned a bit. She didn't even introduce him to her mom, let alone say goodbye, she just hugged him and left. He put his thoughts to the side for now and looked at Draco's parents who as of right now only consisted of his father. He didn't see any sort of motherly figure around them; it was just Draco and his father. Draco quickly ran up to Naruto, grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards his father. "Naruto, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Naruto nodded towards him. "Father, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Lucius eyed Naruto and nodded back. "I finally get to meet the person my son has invited over for the Christmas holiday, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto nodded and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Malfoy."

Lucius shook Naruto's hand and looked at Draco. "Your mother is running some errands at the moment, and she will be meeting us back at the Manor."

Draco nodded and looked at Naruto. "Are you ready to go, Naruto?" Naruto nodded and grabbed a hold of his trunk.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know what Apparition feels like?"

Naruto thought back to when Professor Snape picked him up from Konoha and nodded. "Yes sir, I have."

Lucius nodded, "Good." Naruto felt Lucius put his hand on his shoulder and he suddenly felt the same gut wrenching pull that he did with Snape, but this time it wasn't as bad.

* * *

><p>Pansy walked into her room and dropped her trunk onto the floor, ignoring the loud noise it created from impact. She quickly ran and jumped onto her nice, warm, comfortable bed. How she missed her bed, the ones at Hogwarts didn't compare to hers. Hers was fluffy, soft, and warm. Hogwarts beds were not fluffy, somewhat soft, and not very warm, unless you had two human bodies under the covers than it became pretty warm, she knew that was fact, a fact she learned from experience. She stuffed her face into her pillow, hoping she would be come tired from boredom and fall asleep. She closed her eyes and grabbed her other pillow and covered her face with it, the dark purple color helping block out the sun. Dark purple…her bed spread was dark purple and so were the curtains, which darkened her room somewhat when they were closed, the curtains didn't really do anything except look nice. She sat up and got off of her bed and walked towards the door, she wanted some fresh air, and maybe some Orange Juice as a certain boy got her hooked to it.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the bed that was provided with the room he was staying in. It was covered in black sheets and some almost black covers. Naruto looked at Draco who was examining the silver plate that was sitting on the desk next to his bed. "I don't know why my mother buys these things, they really don't look fancy or add any personality to the place, you know? They make us look like we own more dishes than we need."<p>

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't bug me."

Draco looked at Naruto. "Think you could teach me how to fight?"

Naruto looked at Draco in surprise. "You want to learn how to fight?"

"Yeah, I do. Who better to ask than you?"

Naruto nodded in understanding and then shook his head. "No, I won't teach you how to fight." Naruto watched as Draco's features became disappointed, "But I can teach you how to throw knives."

Draco brightened up. "You know how to throw knives?"

"Of course I do."

Draco set the silver plate back down on the desk he took it from. "When can we start?"

Naruto looked at the clock that was hanging in his room and noticed it wasn't too late, not like it really mattered the time though. "Right now if you want to."

Draco nodded and walked towards the door. "We have a bunch of old knives that we don't use anymore in our kitchen. We can use those." Naruto nodded and followed Draco towards the kitchen, using old knives was better than using his kunai.

Naruto sat on the table in the dining room that occupied the Manor. Naruto had suggested that they go and practice on the trees outside, but Draco told him he would rather practice in doors where it was warm and the ground wasn't covered in snow…and also he didn't seem to care that they would be making different sizes of holes in the undamaged walls, depending on the size of the knife. Naruto watched as Draco threw another knife at the wall and it just bounced off. "Do it again. Try not to throw as hard and focus more on your grip, we can get to the effectiveness later."

Draco nodded and grabbed another knife off of the table. He made sure his grip was right and then threw it at the wall; it impaled itself a bit before falling on to the floor. "Why did you make that bet with Pansy?"

Naruto picked up one of the knives and threw it into the wall, impaling it self halfway into the wood. "To get one up on her."

Draco stared at the knife Naruto threw into the wall. "What do you mean?"

Naruto handed Draco a knife, one that was smaller than the other ones that were lying on the table. "She made the bet first, saying that if she won I would have to kiss her, so I just upped it a bit."

Draco threw the knife, this one actually impaling into the wall and staying. "Upped it by her having to kiss you on the lips under mistletoe...what would happen if she didn't want to do it?"

Naruto handed Draco a bigger knife this time. "Then she wouldn't have to do it. I don't actually expect her to kiss me tomorrow."

"What if she does actually kiss you tomorrow?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders."I don't know, if she kisses me, she kisses me. It wouldn't exactly mean anything except that she was upholding her part of the bet."

* * *

><p>Pansy walked into her living to see her mum waiting for her. "Pansy, are you ready?"<p>

Pansy nodded, she hated shopping for a new dress, she didn't understand why she couldn't just wear one of her old ones, most of them still fit her. "Do we have to go and get me new dress?"

"Yes, now are you ready?"

Pansy nodded and walked towards the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace and threw the powder onto the ground, "Diagon Alley!" Pansy erupted in green flames and disappeared from the fireplace, her mother following suit.

Pansy waited at her destination for her mother to show up, it seemed like forever since she wasn't excited about this and was in fact dreading every moment she was standing in the streets of Diagon Alley. She looked at all the smiling faces of the people that were walking and talking with each other. She looked at the snow that covered the streets and buildings; it made the place really cold and unpleasant, even though many wizards and witches seemed to ignore it with ease. She heard the bell of the door ring and saw her mother step out of the shop. "Come on, we need to hurry. The Malfoys are expecting us today. Your father and I are going to help decorate and set up for party tomorrow. So I ask you to please hurry."

Pansy nodded and walked into the first clothing store she saw. An old woman walked into the front of the shop when she heard the bell ring. "What can I help you with today?"

Pansy looked at all of the clothes that were hanging on the racks next to the walls. "I'm looking for a dress."

The woman looked at Pansy a bit weirdly. "What kind of dress?"

Pansy continued to scan the store for a dress and answered. "A purple one, a dark purple, and I don't want sleeves, it can't be puffy, and I want it at least three inches above my knees."

The old woman looked at Pansy and nodded. "Okay, follow me into the back." Pansy nodded and quickly followed, wanting to be out the shop as soon as possible."

Mrs. Parkinson looked towards the door when the bell went off and smiled. "Narcissa, a pleasure to see you."

Narcissa nodded and smiled back. "Everie! Shopping for robes?"

Everie nodded and looked at Draco and the blonde kid that was walking next to him. "Yes, Pansy needs a new outfit for the party tomorrow. I take it you're buying Draco new robes as well?"

"For Draco and his friend, Naruto."

Everie looked Naruto up and down. She had a feeling this was boy her daughter wrote to her about. Naruto looked at the woman who was called Everie out of the corner of his eye. She resembled Pansy in a lot of ways, the black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin were just some examples, and in his opinion, she looked a bit like an uptight person. Naruto saw an old woman emerge from the back room, "Anything I can help you three with?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, these two boys right here need some new robes."

The woman looked at Naruto and Draco before motioning to the back with her wrinkled hand. "Alright, follow me to the back and tell me what you want." Naruto followed Draco and the lady into the back of the shop, he didn't exactly know what he wanted, but he could think of something.

Narcissa watched the two walk into the back of the shop before looking at Everie. "See something wrong with him?"

Everie shook her head. "Pansy has told me about him in her letters. She told me that he fought against five seventh-years at the same time and won, then she went on about how he had killed a full grown mountain troll by himself. She also told me how he sticks up for her when she needs it. It's just hard to believe how young he is."

"Draco told his father and I about that, it's hard to believe. When I got home today I saw Naruto teaching Draco how to properly throw a knife. It surprised me as I didn't expect a first-year to know how to throw a weapon."

Everie looked at the back of the shop bothered. "He seems dangerous."

Narcissa glanced in the direction Everie was looking. "He seems nice though."

Everie sat down on one of the chairs that were next to the windows in front of the shop. "I'm going to keep a watchful eye on the way he acts."

Naruto waited patiently for the old woman who looked like she could die at any second measure him up. He remembered doing this when he was getting his school robes and it took forever, and it seemed like it would be going a lot slower if this old lady kept going at this speed. "I want just a simple black button-up shirt with black dress pants."

The old lady looked up at him, "No robe?"

"Um… maybe a nice black jacket."

The old woman nodded and continued to measure at her slow deathly pace. "I hate rain and snow."

Naruto looked at the old woman confused. "What?"

She looked up at him annoyed. "Weren't you listening?"

Naruto stared at her for a minute before shaking his head. "Um…not really."

She shook her old head, "I said I hate rain."

Naruto nodded, still a bit confused as to what the hell she was talking about. "Oh, scared you'll melt?"

The woman ignored him and stopped measuring him. "No, it's because it makes everything slippery."

"Um…I think you mean ice…rain doesn't exactly make things slippery, just wet. I'm sure you don't walk fast enough to have to worry about slipping…"

The lady looked at him offended. "Are you saying I'm old?"

Naruto looked the lady up and down. "I'm definitely not saying you're young."

The lady huffed in irritation and stormed into the room next to them. "Jeez Naruto, a bit rude don't you think?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe a bit." Draco shook his head and waited for the old woman to come back.

Pansy walked out of the back of the room and noticed that Draco's mum was sitting next to hers. "Hi Misses Malfoy."

Narcissa looked at Pansy and smiled. "Hello Pansy, having a pleasant day so far?"

Pansy nodded and sat down next to her mother, "Draco here?"

"Yes, he is in the back getting some new dress robes." Pansy nodded and instantly looked towards the back where she heard people arguing. Narcissa looked at the back of the store wondering what the hell was going on. Pansy watched as Draco walked out of the back.

"You don't stab people with that stupid needle when you're frustrated!"

She raised an eyebrow when Naruto came walking out of the back. "Honestly woman, you call yourself a stylist?"

Everie watched the two boys with shock. "Draco, how do you think the other customers would feel once they found out that this lady stabs people with needles?"

Draco folded his arms and shook his head. "I don't know Naruto, though I doubt they wouldn't take kindly to it. I'm guessing they would stop coming here."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "What a shame that would be. To know you went out of business because of your lack of kindness, all because you stabbed someone with a needle."

"I know I won't be coming here ever again. Such bad business, all of my friends and acquaintances will hear about this. How many people are you going to tell Naruto?"

Naruto folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe all of my Slytherin friends so they'll know to shop somewhere else, hell, I'll even let my friends in Gryffindor know."

The old lady stared at the two with narrowed eyes, how infuriating, she makes one mistake and they threaten to tell everyone. "Nobody is going to stop coming here all because you were poked."

"I know, that's why I'm going to lie, over-exaggerate it."

Draco smirked. "Naruto, remember when she yelled at you because you were standing on the chair wrong?"

"I do remember. Tell me if I'm wrong Draco, but didn't she whack you with ruler because you were having a hard time standing still?"

Draco nodded as his smirk grew bigger. "I do remember that. In fact, I don't recall her ever being nice to us."

The old woman's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Y-y-you two can't b-b-be serious?"

Naruto nodded his head, knowing they had won. "Oh, we're dead serious."

The woman's face became angry. "You two can take the clothes for free and leave." Naruto nodded in victory and walked out of the store followed by Draco.

Narcissa quickly followed the two boys out of the store. Once she was outside she glared at the two, "What was that?"

Draco looked at Naruto and saw him nod. "Well…"

Naruto decided to talk for him, knowing he was nervous. "It was my idea."

Narcissa stopped glaring and turned her gaze towards Naruto, ignoring Everie and Pansy who were standing right behind her. "What was your idea?"

Naruto looked up at her, trying not to look nervous, women could be vicious. "To get free clothes…"

Narcissa looked at Naruto, trying to figure something out. "Why would you want free clothes?"

Draco spoke this time, after he heard the question. "Because Naruto told me he used to get free things from shops in different towns by threatening their business by lying, though I didn't believe him and told him to prove it, which he did. I just decided to join in."

Narcissa looked at Naruto, not exactly caring that he did it as it meant she didn't have to pay for anything, though she was confused as why he used to do it. "Why did you used to do it?" She instantly noticed how uncomfortable he looked, she looked at Everie and saw that she noticed it as well, though their kids didn't see it, he was very good at hiding it. She most likely wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for her raising Draco. Not wanting to make him even more uncomfortable, she decided she wouldn't press the matter until later. "So, Everie, are you still going to come over?"

Everie nodded, her eyes never leaving Naruto. "Yes, Pansy and I are going to drop off our things and we will be there within fifteen minutes." Narcissa nodded and put her hands on Naruto's and Draco's shoulders before disappearing with a silent 'pop.'

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room not exactly paying attention to anything that was happening around him. He was lying on his bed with Pansy reading some magazine at the other end. He could hear a knife impaling into a wall, more often he heard it clatter on the stone floor from Draco's failed attempts. "Don't hold the knife so tight; make your grip a little looser.<p>

Draco nodded and threw it again; the knife impaled into the wall going farther in than his other attempts, "Thanks."

Naruto nodded towards him and stared back up at the ceiling. He felt Pansy crawl over towards him and rest her head on his shoulder and held the magazine in front of him. "See this article right here?"

Naruto looked where Pansy was pointing and nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

Pansy poked at it, denting the paper a bit. "This person is giving us reasons to not take advice from celebrities."

Naruto read the title and looked at Pansy, "And?"

Pansy set the magazine down on her chest. "Do you agree?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I sort of do."

Pansy rolled herself completely on top of Naruto so she was looking at him face to face. "Why?"

Naruto looked at Pansy curiously. "Why does it matter?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Just want to know why you agree."

Naruto pulled the magazine that was stuck between them and threw it onto the floor. "Well, for one, celebrities have money, personal assistants, and other things like that. So, when they give advice on how to lose weight by eating right and exercising, they say it like everyone can do it. But the difference between most people and celebrities is that celebrities are really rich with a whole bunch of money and can afford all of the things required. They also have personal assistants who make the food for them and watch every calorie that they consume. They help them train, take care of the chores, which gives the celebrity the free time to do everything. As most people don't simply have that kind of pleasure and it won't work for them. So in my opinion their advice sucks."

Pansy nodded. "I could understand that."

Draco picked up another knife and threw it into the wall. "Those magazines you read are stupid."

Pansy turned her head towards Draco and glared at him. "You're stupid, and your skill at throwing knives sucks."

Draco picked up a knife and threw it into the wall again. "I'm getting better!"

Pansy smirked. "Compared to whom?"

Draco turned towards Naruto. "I'm getting better, right Naruto?"

Naruto looked between the two of them, "Yeah."

"See, I told you I was getting better."

Pansy ignored him and looked at Naruto. "Can you show me how fast you heal again?"

Naruto shook his head lightly. "I'm not exactly in the mood to stab myself."

Pansy sighed in disappointment. "Fine, you don't have to show me your awesome healing."

Naruto sighed when her disappointment and laid his hand the table, he grabbed a knife and stabbed it right through his hand, causing Pansy and Draco to flinch.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the stairs and took a left and walked down the hallway towards the dining room, well the hallway he thought led to the dining room. He was lost…really lost. Pansy and Draco left his room for dinner and he told them he would catch up, turns out Pansy and her family was staying over dinner…fun. He should have asked Draco how to get to the dining room. He has been there before…just simply forgot some minor details about the route you're suppose to take. Naruto opened one of the doors and slammed it when it turned out to be a damn bathroom…a rather big bathroom. He continued his journey through the almost black hallway that was somewhat lit. He stopped and smacked his head in irritation, he was an idiot. A cloud of smoke erupted in the hallway and when it cleared around twenty clones surrounded him. He looked at the copies of himself and nodded, they all took off in search for the dining room.<p>

Narcissa looked at the entrance of the dining room; everyone was seated and ready to eat, except Naruto who wasn't exactly here. She looked at her son for an answer. "Where's Naruto, Draco?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Pansy and I were with him before we came down here. He told us that he would meet us here." Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

"It's impolite for a guest to show up late for a meal that is being provided for him."

Pansy looked at her father. "I'm sure he has a reason for being late."

Mister Parkinson looked down at his daughter. "He could have come down with you and Draco, but instead he stayed behind, he is going to need a good excuse."

Pansy looked away from her father, not caring to answer him. Everyone looked towards the entrance when the heard quick footsteps coming towards them. Naruto ran into the dining room and stopped instantly; he looked around and saw he was in the right place, "Yes!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock when he exploded in flock of crows, all the crows cawed and flew away in different directions.

They all watched Naruto run into the dining room again a few minutes later and stop when he was next to the table; he pulled out the only chair that was available and sat down, which happened to be at the end of the table. He looked at them apologetically. "Sorry I'm late, I had to put some things away and I ended up getting lost on my way here."

Naruto looked at Mister Parkinson who started to speak. "Couldn't you have put your things away later instead of keeping the rest of us waiting?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, was this guy just a natural dick or something? "I could have, but I didn't think I would get lost."

Mister Parkinson picked up his fork and stabbed it into his steak. "You don't even have the decency to apologize."

Narcissa looked at Mister Parkinson confused; Naruto apologized when he sat down a couple of minutes ago. She knew it was easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around and she wasn't angry at him. She looked at her husband who was looking at Naruto in interest; he didn't seem to be mad either.

Naruto looked at Mister Parkinson in irritation. "I did apologize. I apologized when I sat down."

Mister Parkinson sliced his knife through his steak, not even bothering to look at Naruto. "I wasn't talking about your late entry. I was talking about the show you put on with those crows."

Naruto nodded in understanding, though he was still very annoyed. "That wasn't a show. That 'show' was the reason I arrived at the time I did."

Mister Parkinson took a bite of his steak and glanced up at Naruto. "How was that the reason you arrived at the time you did? It seemed to me it was use of low rank magic."

Naruto found himself starting to get pissed, what was this mans problem? "It wasn't low rank magic, it was a clone." Naruto heard forks drop onto their plates.

"I've never heard of someone cloning themselves before, I think you're lying."

Naruto rested his hands on his lap and a cloud of smoke erupted next to him. Mister Parkinson nearly choked on his steak when he saw a perfect copy of Naruto standing up, looking at everyone at the table, "Believe me now?"

Mister Parkinson, not wanting to be proved wrong, shook his head. "It looks like an illusion."

Naruto nodded at the clone, which walked over to Pansy and smirked, he stood behind her and bent forward, planting a kiss on her forehead. Naruto grinned when he saw her face turn bright red, he looked at Mister Parkinson who looked taken aback, though Naruto didn't know if it was because the clone wasn't an illusion or if it was because the clone just kissed his daughter. He was going to go with both.

"That is most impressive, Naruto."

Naruto nodded towards Lucius, "Thank you, Mister Malfoy."

Pansy looked at Naruto with amazement. "Was that the use of Chakra?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

Narcissa raised any eyebrow and looked at Naruto in interest. "Care to explain what that is?"

Naruto quietly sighed, he didn't want to explain everything again, but he was saved by Pansy who eagerly started to explain it for him. He listened to her explain it the same way he told her, though with much more excitement. He had to correct her a couple of times, but it wasn't a lot. He was actually impressed at how much she remembered; he didn't think she would be able to remember most of it. "Then he placed a piece of paper with a bunch of squiggly lines on a tree and blew it up!"

Everie looked at Naruto confused. "Why did you blow up a tree?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing else to really blow up…"

Narcissa laced her fingers together and rested her head on them. "You know how to use a sword?"

Naruto nodded his head. "I also know how to throw knives and other things…"

Naruto looked at Lucius, who decided to speak again. "You can trap people in illusions?"

Naruto nodded and looked at Pansy in amusement when she answered for him. "Yeah he can! He put two seventh-year Slytherins in an illusion…"

Mister Parkinson looked Naruto. "Why did you put two Slytherins in an illusion?"

Naruto glanced at Pansy who answered once again. "Remember when I told you about the Slytherin girl who jumped me when I was walking towards the restrooms?" She looked at both of her parents who nodded, "Well…Naruto put the girl and her boyfriend into some kind of illusion. They ended up in the hospital wing with mental trauma. Madam Promfrey can't figure out what's wrong, not even Dumbledore can. I heard one of the seventh-years say that they can't even view their memories to see what happened…"

Naruto looked at Pansy in surprise. "How did you know that? I never mentioned it." Naruto instantly stopped talking and looked down at his plate of food. He just let it slip that it was him, and in front of four adults nonetheless.

Pansy set her fork down and looked down at her lap and started to play with her hands, she didn't know Naruto never wanted it mentioned as he never brought it up, she glanced at Naruto and started to speak quietly. "You told me that you could trap someone in an illusion and cause mental trauma. I heard a couple of upper-years talking about what happened and I just put two and two together…"

Naruto lifted his gaze and saw Mister Parkinson looking at him, though it looked like he was impressed for some reason. "What was your main reason for putting them in an illusion?"

Naruto sighed in irritation; there was no point in lying and saying he didn't put them in one. "When I walked into the common room I saw Pansy sitting on the couch with a black eye and a bruised jaw. When she told me what happened I hunted them down the next morning and you know the rest…"

Mister Parkinson nodded. "Well…good…"

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly. "Good?"

Mister Parkinson nodded his head again, "Yes, good. You did what you did for the right reason."

Naruto sighed and looked at Misses Malfoy growing uncomfortable with the conversation. "May I be excused?"

Narcissa nodded, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto stood up from the table and pushed his chair in. "Thank you."

Draco watched Naruto leave the dining room, he had learned a lot and was still a bit confused, he figured he would talk to him in the morning and ask the questions he wanted answers to.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on one of the kitchen counters eating an apple that his elf had given him. "I never knew you could cook."<p>

Naruto searched through the cupboards looking for his desired pan. "Yep, I learned how to cook the basic things at the age of five, like cup of noodles or the cheap kind of ramen you can buy at the store. When I started to get more experience I learned how to cook more advanced things."

"Think you could teach me how to cook?"

Naruto started to pull all of the pans out of the cupboards and onto the floor. "Sure, why not. You can help me make breakfast."

Draco slid himself off of the counter and walked towards Naruto. "What do you need me to do?"

Naruto pulled out a pan and handed it over to Draco. "Turn the stove on medium heat and put a small slice of butter in the pan."

Draco nodded and walked over to the stove. "So, why are you making breakfast again? I have an elf named Dobby who can do that for us, you know."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it in search for some eggs. "Because I want to apologize for leaving early last night during dinner."

Draco threw his slice of butter into the pan and turned around. "You could always just apologize to them, and you don't have to make food."

Naruto set the eggs on the counter and opened the freezer and pulled out some bacon and hash browns. "I don't want to say it, I want to show it."

Draco nodded and grabbed the eggs off of the counter. "Okay, what do you want me to do next?"

Naruto placed the sausage on the counter and did a few hand signs and blew a bit of fire over them. "Place your hand over the pan and when you feel the heat start to burn your hand break the four eggs into the pan."

Draco nodded and raised an egg above the pan and pressed his thumbs into it causing the break and splatter into his face. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Draco glared at Naruto who was laughing. "I broke the egg just like you said!"

Naruto nodded still laughing. "Yeah, but I said break it into the pan, not all over your face!"

Draco brought his hand up to his face and wiped the egg from it. "It's harder than it looks!"

Naruto walked over to the stove and ignited the gas. "You can cook the sausage while I cook the eggs and hash browns, think you can handle that?"

Draco swiped the package of sausage from Naruto's hand and started to place them on stove. "Yes I can handle that."

Naruto grinned and picked up an egg and broke it into the pan with one hand. "Let's hope so."

Draco broke the sausage in half and looked at the middle. "Think it's done?"

Naruto looked at the broken sausage and nodded. "Yeah. Think you could get your parents to come down? The eggs and hash browns are done."

Draco pulled two plates from the cupboard and dumped the sausage onto them. "Dobby!"

Draco turned around when he heard a quiet pop, "Yes sir?"

Draco moved to the side so Naruto could place the eggs and hash browns on the plates. "Go and wake up my parents and have them come down into the dining room, now!"

Naruto grabbed both plates and watched as Dobby disappeared to follow his orders. He walked into the dining room and set the plates on the table. Draco walked into the dining room a couple minutes later with his parents in tow and guided them to their seats. Naruto watched as surprise came upon their faces. "Good morning."

Narcissa smiled and tilted her head towards him. "Good morning to you, Naruto. What's all this if I may ask?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight onto his left foot. "I wanted to apologize for leaving early last night during dinner, so Draco and I made this for you and Mister Malfoy."

Naruto could see the smile on Misses Malfoy's face widen a bit. "Why thank you."

Naruto smiled a bit and nodded. Draco looked and smirked at his father who was looking at it unbelievingly. "It's not going to kill you."

Mister Malfoy looked up from his plate. "I do not doubt you. I'm just surprised you cooked something."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a padded chair with Draco right next to him. The Christmas Eve party was in full motion and just as Draco said, it was focused on the adults. Naruto scratched at his chest, the suit he was wearing was a bit itchy at times. He took a swig from the alcohol he stole from one of the adults who were sitting at a table and weren't watching their things. He looked around the room and saw a redhead sitting at a table that was next to one of the giant Christmas trees talking to her date. "What about the redhead that is sitting at the table at the very end of this room, right next to the tree. Ask her to dance."<p>

Draco looked at the redhead, "No."

Naruto looked at Draco stunned. "Are you serious, why not?"

Draco glanced at the girl again. "Because I don't want to."

Naruto took another swig of his drink. "Or you're afraid."

Draco shook his head and looked around the room at all the guests sitting at the tables eating food or dancing around with their dates. "Oh! What about her?"

Naruto looked where Draco was pointing and saw a blonde girl that looked a couple of years older than him."Oh yeah, definitely go ask her."

Draco shook his head, "No, not now."

Naruto finished off his drink and threw the cup into the trash." Wow Draco. You're such a wimp."

Draco's head snapped towards Naruto and glared at him. "I'm not a wimp! If you're so brave, how about you go and ask her!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Draco watched as Naruto left and took his eyes off of him to look at the person who took Naruto's seat. "Where is he going?"

Draco glanced back at Naruto and saw him leading the blonde onto the dance floor, he couldn't believe it, how in the hell did he do that? "He went to go and dance with that blonde."

Theodore looked at Naruto and smirked. "Good catch, how many has he reeled in so far?"

Draco rubbed his palm over his face. "None. He has been trying to get me to ask a whole bunch of girls to dance."

Theodore looked at Draco in surprise. "You haven't danced with anyone yet?"

"No I haven't. Have you?"

Theodore nodded and gave Draco a superior smirk. "Why, yes I have. I have danced with three girls to be exact; all of them have been older than me."

Draco glared at Theodore. "I can't be the only one who hasn't dance with someone yet."

Theodore grinned and watched as Naruto whispered into the girl's ear. "The sad thing is that you are the only one. Blaise has been dancing with girls for awhile now. Crabbe and Goyle don't count, unless you like being compared to them."

Naruto walked up to Blaise who was dancing with a brunette and tapped him on the shoulder. "I want some food."

Blaise dropped his hands from the girl's waist and sighed in annoyance. "How much food?"

Naruto smirked and winked at the brunette. "As much as you can carry."

Blaise walked quickly towards the food table, while Naruto went to find a table for himself, leaving the brunette alone. Naruto sat down at one of the tables that were close to the food table, but yet not to close. Naruto grinned when Blaise came back with a three plates full of different kinds of food; he set them down on the table and glared at Naruto. "Anything else?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. Though are you hungry?" Blaise shook his head and walked away. Naruto grabbed at one of the wings that was on his one of three plates and took a bite. He had to admit, house elves were amazing cooks.

Theodore pointed to a tall a brunette who was standing by herself, "Ask her."

Draco glanced at the girl and shook his head, "No."

Theodore grabbed his hair in exasperation. "This is like the tenth girl you have said no to! You're going to have to say yes to somebody sooner or later!"

Draco scanned the room and saw a sandy blonde sitting by her-self drinking, what he guessed, was alcohol. "I'll ask the dirty blonde sitting at the table by her-self."

Theodore looked at the girl and looked back at Draco. "Come on now, Draco. She most likely isn't sober and will be stumbling all over the place. Try and ask someone who isn't drunk, I'm sure the rejection rate will be the same."

Draco ignored him and walked over to the dirty blonde, not thinking about what would happen to his ego if he was rejected by someone intoxicated.

Theodore looked around the room and saw Naruto sitting at a table eating a bunch of food. Theodore stood up from his chair and walked over to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto looked up when he saw Theodore approach his table. "Want some food?"

Theodore nodded and sat down, pulling one of the plates towards him. "Did Blaise pick this entire selection out?"

Naruto nodded and swallowed his food. "Yep, he has some pretty good taste."

Theodore nodded and started to search through his plate. "That kid is always in style, weather its food or clothes, it doesn't really matter. Though sometimes I wonder why he picks all the healthy food. Personally, I want something fatty."

Naruto popped a grape into his mouth and pointed towards the table next to him. "I think that guy is hiding some Ho-Ho's in his fat rolls."

Theodore shook his head trying not to lose his appetite. "I like my Ho-Ho's sweat free, thanks."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and picked up a chocolate cupcake. "Suit yourself. Want a cupcake?"

Theodore quickly grabbed one and peeled the wrapper off the bottom. "That is more like it."

Naruto picked up an olive and tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth. "If you keep eating those you'll end up looking like Millicent."

Theodore took another bite of the miniature cake. "Wouldn't want that."

Naruto shook his head and glanced at the person who was occupying the seat next to him. "Well, look who finally decided to join the party!"

Pansy rolled her eyes and stole a couple of grapes from Naruto's plate. "I've been here for the past half-hour meeting all the new people who will start to attend these parties."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pushed his plate closer to Pansy who was wearing a sleeveless, dark purple dress that went down to her knees. "Why do you have to meet everyone?"

Pansy picked up a chocolate cupcake and started to peel the wrapper off of the bottom. "Supposedly, if I can become good friends with their kids it makes it easier for my father to strike up deals or something like that. I personally don't care as I never become friends with any of them."

Naruto grabbed a handful of grapes and set them in front of him; he looked up and saw a kid walk up to their table and looked at Pansy. "Would you like to dance?"

Pansy took a bite of her cupcake and shook her head, "No."

Naruto stood up and pushed in his chair. "Want to come and dance with me, Pansy?"

Pansy dropped her half-eaten cupcake onto the plate and stood up. "Of course." Naruto looked at the kid and smirked while he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Theodore couldn't help but grin, "Want a grape?"

Draco looked over at Naruto who was dancing closely with Pansy and grinned when he saw Naruto give him a thumbs-up. He looked at his new dance partner, who was surprisingly pretty. His old partner, with the dirty blonde hair, was surprisingly dirty, and it wasn't in the good way. She smelt bad and her breathe smelt strongly of alcohol. Theodore was surprisingly right about that one, but this one was better, a lot better. She smelt nice, her breathe didn't make you want to throw-up, and she was easy to talk to…kind of. This was supposedly her first time at one of these parties and he didn't know if she was lying or not. He didn't know why she would lie about it, but it was a possibility. "Are you enjoying the party so far?"

The girl nodded. "What about you?" Draco looked at Naruto and saw him raise his arm into the air and twirled Pansy under it. "Yeah I am. By the way, I never got your name."

The girl pulled Draco closer to her and started to slow down their steps. "Chelsi Commeree."

"Draco Malfoy."

Chelsi gave Draco a sly smile. "I already know that."

* * *

><p>Theodore sat in the middle of a bunch of girls that were listening to his story; it was pretty fun to tell them lies. "I didn't know what it was! It was loud, big, and it was moving very fast! I was on a pretty crappy broom at the time and couldn't get out of the way quick enough! The damn thing ran into the back of my broom, ripping it completely off and it almost took me with it. I realized from the impact that it was made of metal and it had these blades on top of it that kept it in the air by spinning really fast! When I was trying to get my grip back on my broom those blades started to suck me into them, it was a good thing I didn't let go as I would have been killed! Then the big metal bird thing left and I was able slowly fall back to the ground safely.<p>

A blonde girl looked at Theodore in awe. "You're so brave! I wouldn't have been able to handle that…"

Theodore nodded his head. "Yeah I know." Theodore looked at another girl who was getting closer to him.

"Were you scared?"

Theodore shook his head, "Hell no. I wasn't scared of it; I was more focused on not dying than anything. I mean I had to get back to my family; family is the most important thing in this world. If I was scared I wouldn't have been able to get away."

A girl with brown hair nodded at him. "I agree with you, family is the most important thing in this world."

Theodore nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah…it is. Did I tell you ladies about the time I saved my father from a wild bear?" When all the girls shook their heads in negative Theodore grinned. "Well, let me tell you what happened then. Father and I were walking through a forest that surrounded our manor looking for some type of plant that he needed for a potion. I decided to go with him to get some bonding time in the picture, you know? I love my father and I don't really get to spend time with him, so I try and spend every second with him that I can sacrifice. Trust me ladies, I am not a selfish person when it comes to my family. Sometimes I wonder why I was put in Slytherin, I mean, with all the love in my heart that is aimed towards my family, you would think that I would've been put in a less selfish house.

I'm sorry; it seems I went off topic. Anyway, father and I found the plant that he needed and we went to go and grab it, but an angry black bear charged at us. I don't know where the hell it came from. It tackled my father to the ground and tried to bite his face off, but you shouldn't worry, because I quickly came to the rescue and tackled the beast off of him and started to punch its snout rapidly. After the fifth punch or so I heard the snout break and a whole bunch of blood started to pour out of its nose. I, of course, ignored it. I was so focused on trying to protect my father that I just simply didn't care. Of course all heroic acts come with a price. The bear slashed its claws across my chest, almost killing me. I found a very sharp rock on the forest floor and started to stab the bear in the face repeatedly. After about three minutes it finally died, the tuff bastard.

My father took me to St Mungo's to get me healed. I was lucky; if I would have waited another five minutes I would have bled out and died. But that's okay; because I'm alive, and the most important thing is that my father is too."

One of the blondes grabbed onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wow! That's amazing!' Theodore nodded and smirked when another girl grabbed onto his other arm.

"You must love your father dearly."

Theodore leaned his head against hers. "I do. I don't know what I would do without him in my life." Theodore pretended to wipe tears from his eyes and let out a shaky breathe. "Sorry, this is just a tough topic for me. I can't stand to think about him dying, it just brings out the softer side of me, the wimpy side." Theodore could barely prevent a triumphant smirk come onto his face when he felt the girls start to hug him.

"You're not a wimp! You're a brave, caring, person!" Theodore couldn't hold it anymore and let the smirk spread across his features. He grabbed onto the hands of the girls that were grabbing him and pulled them closer to him, they were all way to gullible. "All I need right now is some comfort…"

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Chelsi gently span into him. He was really enjoying this year's party compared to last years and the year before that. He was actually being active in this one instead of just sitting at table with Pansy and Blaise talking about random things. He enjoyed dancing with a girl and enjoyed it even more when he saw that she was enjoying herself as well. Draco stopped them both and slightly smiled at her. "Are you thirsty?"<p>

Chelsi grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the food table. "Not only am I thirsty, I am hungry as well!"

Draco grabbed two plates from the table and looked at Chelsi. "What do you want?"

Chelsi eyed all the food on the table hungrily. "Everything that's good!"

Draco nodded and started to fill the plates with almost everything that was offered. He led her over to one of the tables and set both plates down and pulled out her chair and sat down. "You really did get me everything good, didn't you?"

Draco nodded and pulled his plate closer to him. "Of course I did. You told me you wanted everything, so I got you everything."

Chelsi pulled her plate closer to her and grinned, "Well thank you for listening."

Draco popped a grape into his mouth. "You're welcome."

Draco watched as Naruto walked up to them followed by Pansy. "Draco, after this party would you want to go into the muggle part of London?"

Draco raised a lone eyebrow. "Why would we go there?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I have some ideas."

"Who would be coming with us?"

Naruto glanced at Chelsi who was paying some attention to their conversation. "You and I. Maybe Theodore if he is up to it."

Draco looked at Pansy who was looking at all the decorations. "What about Pansy?"

Naruto shook his head. "She can't. She will be going home with her parents when this is all over."

"Alright, come and get me when it's time to leave." Naruto nodded and let himself be pulled towards the dance floor by Pansy.

Chelsi looked at Draco confused. "Why does he want to go to muggle London?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Naruto who was dancing with Pansy again. "I don't know, but if he says he has an idea I am going to trust that it's going to be fun."

Chelsi nodded and took a bit of a chicken wing. "Who is he to you?"

Draco threw an olive into his mouth. "My best mate."

Chelsi looked around the room and saw Theodore with a bunch of girls surrounding him. "Who is that?"

Draco looked at Theodore and rolled his eyes, "A man-whore."

Chelsi let an amused smile spread across her face. "Oh."

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled Pansy into him and put his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him. "I didn't know you could dance, Naruto."<p>

Naruto grinned and started to sway. "Well, actually, I don't know how to dance."

Pansy followed Naruto's movements and slowed him down slightly. "For some reason I don't believe you."

Naruto quickly moved his foot back slightly when Pansy accidently stepped and started to giggle.

"I'm serious! I really don't know how to dance. I'm just going off of what other people are doing and adding my own flavor to it."

Pansy grinned and purposefully stepped on Naruto's foot. "Well, what if I told you they were doing it all wrong?"

Naruto pulled her even closer to him so their faces were inches apart from each other. "I would tell you I preferred the wrong way because I am really enjoying this close proximity."

Pansy nodded and slightly smiled. "Are you saying I don't?"

Naruto shook his head, "I— His words were cut off as Pansy firmly placed her lips against his.

**-End- **


	9. Too Late

**Junk:**** Still trying to decided on how to make it work**

**War sage: ****It would, wouldn't it?**

**Bloodied-Samurai: ****I still haven't decided on the pairing yet, but I can already tell you it won't be both, you perverted little reviewer.**

**Hartha: ****I'm definitely going to try and make it convincing and believable.**

**Tachi Kagahara: ****He is 11 for the first three chapters; he turns 12 in chapter four.**

**Tobi Fan 321: ****Thanks for your opinion on the rating thing. Also, it seems like the pairing is heading towards Naruto/Pansy. I'm really just going to write the pairing that works best and enjoy writing.**

**Anon: ****I just attempted that.**

**AUTHORSSOFDOOM XD:**** He's already unique in his own little way.**

**JP: ****Actually, I dislike Kakashi. I just don't bash characters for the hell of it.**

**Fuinjutsu Sage: ****I try to go by the rating system set by , but sometimes it just doesn't work out, you know? Also, I do have some ideas on how Naruto can speak Parseltongue, so if you want I can send them to you and you can tell me what you think of them. I also plan out most of the things I do so I can have it make sense and not leave the reader thinking, 'what the fuck?' I split up the paragraphs when a new person speaks and made them shorter in this chapter so I hope it's a lot better and easier to understand.**

**El Frijolero: ****Some T stories have a lot cursing.**

**Tachi Kagahara: ****I attempted to split up the talking and make the paragraphs smaller in this chapter and I take all helpful reviews into account and attempt to fix the problems that arise. So I hope this is a lot better!**

**LeeArt: ****None of the relationships are to serious yet, as the kiss was just a simple bet. Also yes, the Bulgarian will have somewhat to do with the pairing. Hermione won't be paired with Krum or Ron, I've got different pairings planned out for them, well mainly planned out for Ron.**

**Fighting Joe: ****All of that will be in the story, though I don't know about at duel where Naruto kicks an arrogant wizard's ass, I'll see what I can do.**

**I want to say that if you are not a fan of rape or like reading about it, I would skip the beginning of this chapter. There isn't a rape scene; it's just that there is a part where someone was raped and the aftermath is explained. So I figured it might not be too explicit or bad, but I know some people may not like that kind of stuff, so just a fair warning.**

**On with the chapter!**

**-Year One: Chapter IX: Too Late- **

Green was everywhere. All of the trees went from green to dark green. The river that two ninja were quietly trekking through was a murky green. The water was cold and not very pleasant to be in, the trees were very tall and blocked out most of the sunlight that lit up the forest. The light that did manage to get passed the trees reflected off of the river, giving the giant swampy forest a low green glow. The swampy forest was full of dangerous animals that consisted of Crocodiles and Alligators, giant Pythons and other types of deadly snakes, poisonous spiders, plants, deadly fish, and most importantly a group of bandits. Their army was not big, but yet not pathetically small; this group was known for their acts of thievery and kidnappings. All of the victims that were rescued always showed some kind of abuse. Either they were raped, beat, starved, or killed.

Both of the ninja that were starting to lower themselves in the increasing depth of the water were sent to rescue the victim and take out the entire group of pirates. The youngest who was ten years-old with blonde hair was wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt with dark green ninja pants and a pair of dark green ninja sandals, his headband was dark green instead of blue and it hung loosely around his neck. The second ninja was older and had grey, gravity defying hair. He wore the standard Konoha uniform, except it was completely dark green. The mask that covered his nose and mouth was dark green as well; his head band was green instead of blue and was slanted at an angle so it covered his left eye. An eight year-old girl was kidnapped while walking through the forest with her father, supposedly the father had barely managed to escape capture and ran back to Konoha as fast as he could and begged for help. Since the man and daughter were citizens of the village, the Hokage instantly called for an available Jonin. When Kakashi Hatake and his protégé, Naruto Uzumaki, walked through the door they were instantly set out to find the young girl. Their orders were to find and rescue the girl and eliminate the entire group.

The water level rose up to Kakashi's neck, making it a bit harder for him to move through the water. He looked at Naruto and noticed he had to start swimming and was doing a great job at keeping quiet. He looked forward and saw one of the wooden paddle boats sitting at the entrance to the camp. Only one guard occupied the boat at the moment, and that made everything a bit easier. Kakashi looked at Naruto once again, "Are you ready?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then at the guard and nodded, "Once you get into position don't wait to take him out, I'll be there waiting." Naruto watched Kakashi nod and make his way to shore. Naruto sank under the water and started to swim towards the guard that was standing on the paddle boat keeping watch. He stopped once he was on the side of the boat and started rise towards the surface. He stopped when his almost reached the top and started to slowly push his hands out of the water. Once his wrist exited the water he heard the familiar sound of a kunai breaking its way into the man's skull. Kakashi watched as the body fell over the side of the boat and then instantly stop before it hit the surface of the water. He watched as the body silently got pulled into the water, not making a sound. Once the dead body was under the water, Naruto ripped the kunai out of the man's skull and quietly resurfaced so that he could see around him. Naruto ignored the water that was turning red around him and saw another boat that was floating in the middle of the water; this one had two guards on it and they were facing each other, most likely in a conversation.

Kakashi watched as Naruto motioned his head towards the boat that was occupied by two guards and knew what Naruto wanted to do. He nodded and left towards the boat when Naruto submerged himself under the water. Kakashi slowly made his way into the water and submerged himself when he was deep enough, he swam towards the side of the boat that was opposite from Narutos. He saw Narutos blurry figure under that water and motioned him upwards with his hand. Naruto quietly emerged from the water and glanced at the two guards and who were standing face to face having a conversation, he saw Kakashi start counting on his fingers and he gripped the kunai in his right hand. Once Naruto saw Kakashi's fingers hit three he quickly grabbed the guard by his vest and pulled him off of the boat and into the water. Naruto quickly had the guard underwater and placed the kunai against the guard's neck and started to saw into it causing the water to turn red. Naruto felt the kunai break into the skin and felt some resistance. He put more pressure onto the kunai and started to saw more vigorously, he felt the neck give away and the man start to gargle on his blood which came out of his mouth and neck, turning the water a darker red before it went silent. He pushed the almost decapitated body away from him and resurfaced and swam over to Kakashis side and whispered to him, "What now, sensei?"

Kakashi looked around and saw the camp, which was more like a dock than anything else. Around ten wooden buildings surrounded the area with a raised wooden walking path that allowed for someone to navigate around the camp without touching the water. Paddle boats were tied to the three short docks and were unoccupied. Kakashi probably guessed that they didn't expect anyone to actually find their campsite. "You're going to find the girl. Kill anyone that gets in your way, but still be silent about it. I'll work on taking out the remaining bandits, got it?" Once he saw Naruto nod he headed towards the grassland so he could get them from behind.

Naruto submerged himself under the water and swam towards the biggest building in the area. He knew that they would keep their prisoners in those buildings as it could hold more people in them; they were also the most guarded. Naruto reached his hand out of the water and grabbed onto the dock, he pulled himself halfway out of the water and looked around. When nobody was looking he quickly pulled himself onto the path and entered the building. Naruto shut the door quietly behind him and found himself in a hallway with a whole bunch of doors leading into different parts of the building. Naruto put his ear up to the first door and heard a voice speaking; he pressed his ear against the door more and listened to the conversation.

"You're insults go unheard to this dead man. Calling him a cunt while he is dead is just pathetic, you're taunting someone who has been castrated and cant here you. Now stop talking and let's get this guys body out of here." Naruto quickly pulled out two shuriken and opened the door; he threw them and the two men and ignored the sounds of the bodies falling onto the ground. He looked around the room and didn't see a little eight year-old; all he saw was a naked, castrated, dead man lying in a pool of his own blood. Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Kakashi quickly grabbed the guard by his mouth with one hand and shoved a kunai into his throat with the other. He let go of the body and kicked it to the floor, ignoring the blood that covered his hand. He ran towards the closest building and stopped right before reached the corner, he looked around it and saw one bandit standing guard with his back turned towards him. Kakashi gripped his bloodied kunai tighter and walked silently up to the guard; he brought the kunai back and jammed it into the back of the bandit's neck. Kakashi pulled out the kunai and let the dead body drop to the floor.

Naruto opened up the fifth door that he came upon; the last four were full of dead bodies or recently killed bandits. At the moment he didn't care about stealth, he wanted to find the girl and saver her, after all the things he was seeing, he was starting to become worried. He walked into the room and closed the door silently behind him; he looked around the room and saw bed with a small figure sprawled across it. He silently put his hand against the wall in hopes for something that could give him some light, his hand brushed against some kind of wire and not thinking clearly he pulled on it. The entire room was filled with light from the torches on the wall igniting; he looked at the bed and instantly regretted it. He found the eight year-old girl and she was pale, naked and dead. Her body was bruised and cut up; her genital area was red and extremely bruised, her throat was slit and she was basically bathing in her own blood as the white sheets and mattress was soaked in the red substance. He slowly walked over to the dead girl and wrapped her body in the bloody sheet, making sure all of her brown, reddish hair was wrapped as well. Once she was completely wrapped he tied the sheet up and gently lifted it off the bed and set her on the floor. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow through him and it was feeling he was starting to get used to.

Kakashi had finished killing the group of bandits who weren't very skilled; the group was rather small and easy to take out. He walked into the building he saw Naruto go into and searched the first four rooms and saw a bunch of dead bodies, but he didn't see his student. He walked up to the fifth room and saw Naruto kneeling over a bloodied sheet, which he guessed had the body of the eight year-old. The bandits must have gotten their way with the child and then killed her off, and it made him extremely sick. He closed his lone eye when he saw the Kyuubi's chakra started to circle Naruto in a protective manner. He opened his eye and saw Naruto jump and burst up into the second floor sending wood particles all over the place. He walked over to the wrapped up body and picked it up before jumping the through the hole in the ceiling after Naruto.

The bandit leader instantly stood up from his desk when the wooden floor in front of him exploded and a red blur shot from it and landed in a crouched position. He looked at his guards and saw that they were lying in a pool of their own blood with shuriken stars imbedded into their necks. Naruto quickly took off towards the leader and punched him violently into the wall; Naruto appeared right in front of him, his blood red eyes burning holes into his victim. He punched out the window that was next to him and grabbed a handful of the broken shards and shoved the pieces into the leader's mouth. Naruto gave an upper cut to the leaders jaw, forcing him to close his mouth and swallow some of the glass pieces. Naruto ignored the man's cries of pain and punched him in the mouth, knocking out some teeth in the process. He brought his fist back again and smashed it into the leader's throat; he grabbed the man's collar and threw him onto the floor. Naruto pressed his foot against the leaders shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Naruto looked into the leader's black eyes before pulling one of his dull sparring kunai and spoke in dangerous tone, "So you enjoy raping young girls." Naruto didn't allow the leader to answer and threw the dull blade into the man's testicles.

Naruto ignored the man's screams of pain and stomped on the handle of the kunai, pushing it farther in. The man screamed in agony and attempted to crawl away from him, which caused Naruto to kneel down and grab the handle of the kunai that was imbedded in the mans testicles and forcefully ripped it upwards, severing the man's penis off. Naruto removed the kunai and stood back up; he dropped the kunai to the floor and stomped on the man's bleeding wound before turning around to leave. Kakashi looked at Naruto who was trying to calm himself down, "Aren't you going to kill him?"

Naruto shook his head and looked back at the man who was stomping his legs against the floor, crying in pain, "No, I'm going to let him suffer." Naruto walked over to the sheet, picked up the body, and walked out of the building.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to the castrated man and pulled out a kunai, "You're lucky my mission requires me to kill everyone or I would have followed my student out of the door." Kakashi fingered his kunai before throwing the kunai into the man's jugular, killing him. Kakashi looked at all of the blood that was on the ground and walked away, this mission was a complete failure.

**-End of Flashback- **

Pansy sat on top of a table that was in the library of Malfoy Manor, her feet swinging back and forth. She was with Naruto who was looking through a bunch of books that were spread out across the table in front of her, the party was still going on, though it was starting to get boring and Naruto decided he wanted to go look for some spell books in the library, she didn't have to come, but there was really nothing else to do. "What are you looking for?"

Naruto slammed another book shut and threw it to the side of the table he wasn't using, "Just spells and crap. Stuff I might be interested in or need." He was telling the truth, he just didn't specify the kind of spells he was looking for, as she didn't need to know.

Pansy nodded and glanced at all of the books, "What kind of spells and crap are you looking for? Maybe I could help you." She looked at one of the books and noticed it had something to do with creatures, "Does any of this have to do with creatures?"

Naruto nodded, "Somewhat. Just curious about what kind of animals exist in this wizard world." He glanced at the creature book and remembered the three headed dog, then he remembered Kakashi's ninja dogs he liked to use, the pug looking one kind of pissed him off a bit, "Say, Pansy, do you like dogs?"

Pansy looked away from the books and gave Naruto a sly smirk, "I can be your bitch." She was only joking…well kind of, she did enjoy her first kiss with him, even if it was a bit one sided.

Naruto looked at Pansy amused and continued to search through all of the books, "As appealing as that sounds, I'm sadly going to refuse…though you I might take you up on it later." Naruto threw another book away from him and grabbed the next one, "Your favorite color is purple isn't it?"

Pansy nodded her head slowly, curious as to how he figured that out without her telling him, come to think about it, she never told anyone her favorite color unless they asked, "Yeah it is…how did you figure that out?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her dark purple dress, "I just simply paid attention to you. Like when we first met and you tried to rub my whisker marks, you were wearing purple nail polish, you have worn a purple night gown a couple of times to bed. When we went into the forbidden forest and you took off your skirt, I noticed that your underwear was the color purple." Naruto noticed Pansy's face turn red and ignored it, "When I was helping you find your supposedly missing wand, I noticed that you had a blanket on your bed that was purple, and from that I'm guessing your bed room at your place is purple. Then tonight you showed up in a dark purple dress, which confirms that purple is your favorite color."

Pansy smiled at Naruto impressed, he figured out her favorite color by simply paying attention to what she wore and possessed, and he probably noticed it was the color she had most of, "What else have you noticed about me?"

Naruto stalled on the page he was on for a bit before answering, "Well…I noticed you like to lay on the couch and stare into the fire, you also dislike spinach, I see you avoid it at all costs during dinner. You hate Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw because Gryffindors are a bunch of assholes, Hufflepuff is full of the people that don't belong anywhere, and Ravenclaw is supposedly full of know-it-alls. You— He was interrupted when the door opened and Mister Parkinson walked in.

He stood at the doorway with an annoyed look on his face, "Pansy, it's time to go." Mister Parkinson silently watched his daughter hug Naruto before walking towards him. Once she was out of the doorway he eyed Naruto for a couple more seconds before shutting the door and walking after his daughter.

**-E- **

Draco woke up to someone shaking him by his shoulders; he looked at Naruto who was followed into the room by Theodore, he noticed that they were both wearing white button-up shirts with regular looking pants and shoes. He looked at the clock that was hanging on his wall and groaned, "What is so important that you had to wake me up at twelve, let alone twelve at night?"

Theodore threw a pair of the same clothes they were wearing at Draco, "We're going to muggle London. Isn't that what you told me when you asked me to spend the night?" Theodore glanced at Naruto who created three clones, it wasn't surprising as Naruto explained everything to him, it was quite a shock to figure out that your friend could clone themselves and then make them turn into an exact replica of whoever you wanted to be replicated.

Naruto looked at his replica that walked out of the room; he looked at the other two who transformed into Theodore and Draco. The Theodore clone walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him, "Why the hell are you still sitting there? Get your ass up and dressed."

Draco threw the covers off of him and started to change into the clothes Theodore. He glanced at his clone and looked at Naruto confused, "What are the clones for? How does that one look like me?" He pulled on the black pants, waiting patiently for Naruto to answer his question.

"The clone is to take our places and pretend to be us just incase your parents ever decide to check up on us. I can replicate myself or my clones to look like anyone I desire to be. I can even make up my own appearance if I really wanted to," Naruto replied. He didn't want to answer questions; he wanted to go explore London and have some fun.

Draco nodded and opened his door to the bedroom and walked out into the hallway followed by Naruto and Theodore, "How do you expect us to get to muggle London, Naruto?"

Naruto looked in the direction the dining room was located; "You have a fireplace, so I figured we could travel to Diagon Alley using floo powder. That is if we can." He wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but he did find a book in the library on what he was supposed to do.

"Yeah that could work. Let's go to the dining room and see if we have any left." Draco started to walk towards the dining room with Theodore and Naruto in tow. He wasn't surprised when he got inside of the dining room to find a full thing of floo powder hanging next to the fireplace, as Dobby usually refilled it often. "I take it you know how to travel using this method as you brought it up?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…kind of. You go first so I can get a better idea." He didn't really want to go first and do it wrong and get them in trouble, that wouldn't really be the best experience. He watched as Draco grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, saying his destination before throwing the powder to the ground and erupting into green flames, disappearing from the fireplace. Naruto looked at Theodore a bit surprised, "Is that all you do?" When he saw Theodore nod he grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace, "Diagon Alley," Naruto burst into green flames and disappeared.

Draco watched in amusement when Naruto shot out of the fireplace, sliding across the floor. He did the same thing on his first try; it seemed like everyone slid across the floor on their first try, "Nice landing, Naruto."

Naruto stood up and dusted off his clothes, "Shut up." He ignored Draco's laughing and watched Theodore walk out of the green flames with a grin on his face, he turned and walked out of the shop, ignoring both Theodore and Draco's snickering.

**-E- **

Naruto looked around London impressed, he would guess they were in Piccadilly Circus…or something like that, he didn't really know where he was, and he was just trying to remember how they got back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could get back to Malfoy Manor on time. They decided that they would only be out for around two hours and then they would start heading back. Supposedly Piccadilly Circus is a road junction and public space of London's West End in the City of Westminster and it was made to connect Regent Street with the major shopping street of Piccadilly. At least that was what Theodore told him, which seemed believable as he was from Japan and Theodore was from here so he figured there was no reason not to believe him. Draco had asked Theodore how in the hell he know about that and Theodore told him that he read it in a book. Naruto walked down the street with Draco and Theodore fallowing him, he looked at the red double-decker busses, and the black cabs that passed him down the street. Those busses were probably a pain in the ass to control, "So…where are we going?"

Theodore shrugged his shoulders and looked around at the buildings, trying to find something that looked appealing, "To be honest, I don't really know." He never really came to London as his parents never liked to, the only reason he knew about Piccadilly Circus was because of a book he got when he actually did come here.

Draco looked at all the people that were walking around and noticed why Naruto and Theodore gave him the clothes he was wearing, it would make them fit in more and draw less attention to themselves, but really they were only eleven and twelve years-old and they were wandering London alone at midnight where there was most likely a bunch of crazy ass mother-fuckers out wandering the streets, that's what Naruto told him at least, he said that in his village they like to hang out in bars and walk the streets in groups. Naruto also told them that it was best to stick in groups so they would most likely leave you alone. "What happens if we run into a group of drunks or something?"

Naruto watched all of the cars drive past him and glanced at Draco, "We smash whatever they're drinking over their heads and hope it knocks them out." He glared at a car full of teenagers that drove past them, giving the finger. He put his finger up and started to bob it up and down slightly.

Theodore looked at the scene annoyed, "Are you trying to pick a fight?" He didn't really want to get jumped by a group of teenagers that could easily beat the crap out of all three of them.

Naruto nodded his head and watched as the car skidded to a stop, "They started it by giving us the finger first, so I am going to just finish it. I'm not scared of them." He watched as the red car parked and turn off. All four of the doors opened and a group of five teenagers started walking towards them…déjà vu…

Theodore glared at Naruto and watched as the group of teenagers got closer to them, "Nice going Naruto, how are we going to explain are injuries to Draco's parents?" He didn't exactly think a black eye would be easy to explain.

Naruto eyed the teenagers up and down, knowing some shit was about to go down, "We won't have to explain anything. If this group of teenagers try and do anything to us I will beat the crap out of them." Naruto glared at the group that stopped in front of them with folded arms.

"Did you just give us the finger?" The teenagers did their best to try and look intimidating and failed rather badly, not even Draco or Theodore looked scared.

Naruto nodded and winked at the female of the group, "Yeah I did, you flipped us off first so don't come over here acting like a bunch of hard-asses. Are you really going to try and beat up a group of eleven and twelve year-olds?" Naruto watched them uninterested, if they tried anything there would be some broken bones and a stolen girlfriend.

The teenager in front of the pack with brown hair and brown eyes, most likely the leader, leaned forward and glared at Naruto, "Try? We're not going to try, were going to kick your asses without fail."

Naruto nodded and head butted the teenager, breaking his nose, "Oh damn, did I just break something of yours?" Naruto watched the teenager drop to the floor holding his bloody, crooked, nose. He looked at the others who looked at their friend shocked, he looked at the female and smiled, "So…want to go and get a drink with me and my friends?"

The girl looked at Naruto, her brown eyes looking at him curiously. She brushed a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear, "Kid, how old are you, eleven? I'm sixteen and a bit too old for you."

Naruto looked at her and smirked, "No, actually I'm twelve. Your about four years older than me, that's not a very big age difference, besides, I'm more of a man than this kid lying on the floor crying. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto held out his hand and to his slight surprise she took it in hers.

"I'm Adelyn Aiken." She looked at the two boys standing next to him, looking a bit nervous, "Who are your friends?"

Theodore finally realizing that he wasn't going to get his ass kicked, looked at the pretty girl standing right in front of him, "I'm Theodore Nott, the awesome, adventurous one."

"Stupid ass…" Naruto muttered under his breath, making Adelyn smile a bit.

Draco, not wanting to be left out of the introductions, added his two cents, "I'm Draco Malfoy, the rich, adorable one."

Theodore folded his arms and looked at Draco curiously, "Who the hell told you that?"

Naruto looked at Theodore in amusement, "Probably his mom, I doubt anyone else would tell him that." Naruto ignored Draco's glare and looked at Adelyn, "So…what do you say about that drink? Or maybe dancing if you know a place, or maybe some food? I don't really care."

Adelyn looked at the four guys surrounding her and gave Naruto an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I am already with friends and I just can't ditch them."

Naruto nodded, "That's understandable. Though you are probably going to have to take your friend to the hospital…I am sorry that he is going to get blood on the car floor."

Adelyn laughed and helped her friend on to his feet, "Don't worry about that, it's not my car."

Naruto watched as Adelyn walked away towards the car they drove, walking next to her friends, "Well…it was worth a shot. Let's go find a place to get a drink, I'm thirsty."

**-E- **

Pansy sat on her bed and looked at the letter that was clutched in her hand. It was from her father telling her and her mother that he had an urgent meeting that he needed to attend and that he wouldn't be back until after Christmas. The rest of the letter read that he didn't have enough to time to say good-bye in person and hoped that they both have great Christmas.

Pansy let the letter fall to the floor and crawled under the covers of her bed and rested her head against her purple pillow disappointed. This would be the second Christmas in a row that her father missed. She really never got to see him as he was always out working and getting business done, he was home for most of the holidays, well used to be home for them. Now it seemed that all of the little time he had for them was gone and was being used for someone else. The only reason he went to the Malfoy's party was to talk about business and get potential customers, using her in the process.

Pansy closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would overtake her. The sooner Christmas came, the better. She would be able to get her mind off of things and focus on others and maybe even see friends.

**-E- **

Theodore looked around the restaurant and noticed a group of kids throwing fries at each other, "You would think that some people would have the decency to not make a mess of everything."

Draco looked where Theodore was looking and shook his head, "This is why we don't befriend these people. They don't know how to act in public places. I'm only eleven and I know how to act better than they do."

Theodore turned his gaze back towards Draco and sighed, "Only because you were taught how to act, I'm sure you would be acting the same exact way, though they are a lot older than us and they're acting like a bunch eight year-olds."

Draco nodded and bit off the tip of a fry, "It's rather embarrassing to watch. I mean look at the pretty girls sitting next to them, looking at them with disgust."

Theodore looked at the women sitting at the table and grinned, "Go ask them to sit with us; I'm sure we could show them a good time. There is one for each of us."

Draco nodded and stood up, "I'll be right back. Tell Naruto when he gets back to go and grab three more drinks."

Theodore nodded and grinned when Draco walked over to the table and started to converse with the three girls. He noticed the annoyed looks on the guy's faces and smirked when the three girls stood up and followed Draco back to their table, "Went well I'm guessing."

Naruto walked up to his table and stopped when he saw Theodore and Draco talking to three girls. He set the three glasses on the table and walked away, "I'll get three more…"

Draco pointed to his retreating friend, "That's my best mate Naruto, and the kid sitting next to you is Theodore."

Naruto eyed a group of people who weren't watching their beverages. The bottles were full and unopened, plus they just barely ordered the drinks so it wasn't like they were used, why buy something when you have the ability to steal it? Naruto walked over to the table and grabbed three closed bottles that were full of something; he didn't really know what they ordered and really didn't care. He casually walked back to his table, not caring to look back and see if they saw him, he was positive they didn't. He sat down at the only seat that was available, which was right next to Draco and the oldest brunette who looked around fifteen. Naruto looked at Draco and scooted one of the unused drinks towards him, "You're getting the next round."

Draco nodded, "Alright." He pushed the three bottles towards the girls, "Naruto, the brunette with blue eyes sitting next to you is Aaliyah Clemet. The blonde with red streaks and green eyes is Camille White. The brunette with brown eyes sitting next to Theodore is Kaiya Cuff."

Naruto nodded towards them and waved, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Camille sniffed her drink and smirked at Naruto, "Is that alcohol I smell?"

Naruto nodded and popped the cap off of his bottle, "Most definitely, I wouldn't get you anything else."

Camille took a sip of her beverage and gave Naruto a playful smirk, "Good taste in your choice of beverage, definitely alcohol. How well can you hold it, Naruto?"

Naruto felt a smirk start to form, "Draco, I think we are going to need a few more rounds."

The door to the bathroom burst open when Naruto and Camille came stumbling in, their lips pressed together in a sloppy kiss. Naruto put his hands on her hips and guided her towards the sinks, his vision was a bit blurry and his head was spinning but he managed. They broke the kiss and Naruto lifted her up onto the sink counter and wasn't surprised to feel her lips crashing into his again. He eagerly returned the kiss, causing her to lean against the mirror and wrap her legs around his waist, he quickly started to unbutton her read blouse with one hand and push up her black skirt with the other.

Camille started to grind her hips against Naruto's and shivered a bit when she felt the cool air come in contact with her bare stomach. She wrapped her left hand around his neck and tried to unbutton Naruto's white shirt with her right, accidently ripping a few buttons off in the process. She brought her right hand behind her back and started to unclasp her red bra when the bathroom door opened, making them break apart from each other.

**-E- **

Naruto woke up and didn't dare open his eyes as he guessed there would be some sort of light shining into his room. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease down his headache, a really bad headache. He daringly opened his eyes and saw Draco standing in front of him with a frown on his face, which confused him. He couldn't really remember what happened to him last night, and he figured Draco knew something happened. He remembered having Draco go and get them a few more rounds of drinks. Then he and Camille stupidly started to have a contest to see who could hold the most liquor…then they both got unsurprisingly drunk and she kissed him. They went into the bathroom and, "Oh fuck…. Draco, please tell me I didn't do anything with Camille…"

Draco shook his head and handed Naruto a glass of water, "No you didn't, Theodore, Kaiya, Aaliyah, and I stopped you two… Camille ended up puking all over the bathroom floor and her friends ended up taking her home. Theodore and I helped you out of the restaurant and when we got to Piccadilly Circus you started to sober up really quick and led us right back to the Leaky Cauldron…but yeah, you didn't end up do anything you would probably regret. Though I do want to ask you a question…why do you do adult things? I noticed that you seem more grown up compared to most twelve year-olds…"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his face with one hand, "Because I legally became an adult at the age of seven. So I am just used to acting more mature and self-dependent that most twelve year-olds. I do have a tendency to act immature though."

Draco nodded, "Is that because you joined the military at the age of six?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his headache instantly went away, "How the fuck did you find out about that?"

Draco stepped back and looked at Naruto apologetically, "After the party was over I came to check up on you because I knew you were in the bathroom puking. I heard you talking to Pansy about it…I promise I didn't eavesdrop, I left when I heard that part. I just didn't tell you I head because I didn't want you to think I was spying or something!'

Naruto was silent for a moment, before sighing and laying his head against his pillow, "I was planning on telling you about that later, but I guess now I don't have to. Don't worry about it… Though you can't tell anybody about that, understand?"

Draco nodded, "don't worry, I won't." He then grinned and pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it out to Naruto, "Happy Christmas!"

Naruto grabbed the box and opened it up and found an orange stud in the middle of it, "Thanks Draco! What is it?"

Draco grabbed Naruto's wand off of the table that was next to his bed, "It's a stud for the butt of your wand, and it has a charm on it that prevents your wand from breaking."

Naruto took his wand from Draco and stuck the stud on the bottom his wand. He felt his wand go hot before cooling down, "That's great, thanks Draco."

Draco nodded and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed, "You're welcome."

Naruto leaned over the edge of his bed and pulled out two medium sized boxes and handed them over to Draco, "Happy Christmas Draco."

Draco took the two boxes and opened the first one. He pulled out a black leather box and opened it. He saw a set of green Kunai Knives lying in the box, with white tape wrapped around the handle to provide grip. "Thanks!"

Naruto nodded, "You're welcome! Though those aren't for throwing, they're for show."

Draco nodded and gently placed the box next to him and opened the second package. He pulled out target and a set of regular grey kunai knives, "Thanks! I take it these ones are for throwing?"

Naruto nodded and stood up from his bed, "Yep! I got you your own set so you won't have to throw kitchen knives at your wall, though be careful because they are extremely sharp."

Draco nodded and gripped one of the kunai knives in his hand, "It feels a lot nicer to hold than a kitchen knife!"

Naruto nodded, "I hope it does, because they are real kunai that my military actually uses, so they're made to have a comfortable grip in a way."

Draco grinned and set the kunai down carefully and pulled out the target, "I take it you want me to practice hitting the bull's-eye?"

Naruto took off his broken button-up shirt and put on a plain black T-shirt, "Yep! Any amateur can put a knife into a wall. I want you to be able to hit the center of the target four of five throws."

Draco nodded and closed both boxes and stood up, "Mother and Father want us both to be downstairs, that was the main reason I came up here, so let's get down there before they both get impatient."

Naruto nodded and followed Draco out of the room and closed it behind, "Don't show your parents those knives unless you know they won't care, I know how some parents can get."

**-E- **

Pansy looked at the tan owl that was resting on her shoulder curiously. It had unusual purple eyes, and a small silver chain with a small purple crystal hung around its neck. She reached out and grabbed the purple crystal with two fingers and instantly felt it start to burn and cut her fingers. She attempted to release her two finger grip and became worried when her fingers would part from it, she felt the heat leave the crystal and she was able to remove them.

She looked at the crystal and then at the letter that was tied to the owls leg. She poked the letter to make sure it would hurt her before fully removing it from the owl's leg. She looked at the front of the letter and smiled when she saw her name written in familiar hand writing. She quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter quietly to herself.

"Dear Pansy,

Merry Christmas! I've seen you use your family's owl, but never your own. So I bought you your own, it was hard to find one with purple eyes, but I finally found the bird, so now you have your own personal bird to do whatever you want with. Feel free to name her whatever you want. You would think that would be expected, but it's not, the store clerk tried to make me name the bird right when I bought her.

There should be a necklace with a purple crystal around the bird's neck. This crystal has some of those seals I told you about on it with some magic; you can't see the seals so don't worry about it. If you ever need or want to talk to me just simply tap your wand against the crystal twice and I'll be there. I have the seal placed on me so it will instantly take me right to you, no matter where you're at.

Also, when you grab or touch the crystal it will start to burn, cut, and stick to your skin for a couple of seconds, all its doing is gathering a bit of your blood. After it takes your blood you'll be the only one able to use it.

Hope you have a great Christmas!

Naruto"

Pansy looked from the letter and smiled at the owl; she took the necklace off its neck and tied it around her own. She stroked her owl gently with one finger and stared at her for a couple seconds, "I'm going to name you Quilla!"

**-E- **

Hermione grabbed her last gift from under her tree and smiled she saw it was from Naruto. She quickly opened the box and saw two books inside of it; she grabbed the smallest book and grabbed the letter that fell out of it. She grabbed it and opened it up and read it quietly to herself.

"Dear Hermione,

I know how much you like books so I bought you two from Japan so you know the type of things my sensei likes to read, and some adventure, romantic novel I thought you might like. I got them both translated for you and I would suggest reading the small blue book first. I have the exact same one and I recommend it.

By the way, I know you're a closet pervert.

Naruto"

Hermione opened up the small blue book and started to read the summary on the inside and her cheeks turned red when she read the small paragraph, "Naruto…"

**-E- **

Naruto sat next to Draco at one of the tables in the library, he let Draco look through the book Kakashi gave him, he knew he couldn't read it, but there were still pictures he could look at. Naruto watched as Draco's face turned from pink to dark red and he set the book down on the table. Naruto picked up the book at looked the page he was on and grinned, "What did you think?"

Draco tried to think about other things, his situation would most likely worse if he didn't control his train of thought, "It was a bit more detailed than I thought it would be…"

Naruto read the first three lines of the page and looked at Draco in amusement, "You think the pictures were detailed? How about I read some of it to you?"

Draco looked at Naruto and shook his head, "I don't think that would be such a good idea right now."

Naruto, not caring about Draco's problem, began reading, "The wetness of her—"

Draco not wanting to hear decided to cut him off before he could finish the sentence, "Please don't!"

Naruto stopped reading and grinned at Draco, "Is young Draco having a natural reaction to some pornography?"

Draco glared at Naruto, "Yes I am!"

Naruto nodded and stood up, "Want me to leave so you can fix your problem?"

Draco shook his head, "Just stop talking about things like that and I'll be fine. Anyway, I need you to answer a question I have."

Naruto nodded and sat back down, "Okay then, ask way."

Draco looked at Naruto nervously, not knowing how to ask his question, "Have you ever…um, had you ever—"

Naruto looked at Draco questionably and cut him off, "Are you asking if I have ever had sex?"

Draco turned a light shade of red and nodded, he didn't know exactly how to approach this topic, "Yeah… When I walked into the bathroom and saw you with Camille, it looked like you knew what you were doing."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm still a virgin. I plan on keeping it that way for awhile too. Why do you think I asked you if I did anything with her last night? I wasn't planning on screwing anybody last night, especially not in a bathroom. I don't remember much from last night, except for the fact that the alcohol was stronger than I thought it was and that I only have enough blood to think with one head."

Draco nodded, somewhat amused by Naruto's comment, "Was that your first kiss?"

Naruto cocked his to the side and shook his head, "No it wasn't. My first kiss was stolen from me by my sensei's current girlfriend, she's a sadistic bitch."

Draco grinned wryly at Naruto's description of the woman, "Care to tell me how she stole your first kiss?"

Naruto thought for a minute and decided on how he was going to tell his story, "Well, let me tell you that her name is Anko and she scarred me for life with some of the messed up shit she has done in front of me, like, there was this one time when I was nine, she took my sensei and I to her job. Did I mention her job is to torture people? My sensei already taught me how to interrogate people so I figured her job wasn't too hard. There is a reason why I don't say she interrogates people, it's because she tortures people! She once… Never mind, I won't tell you that. Any back to the main topic. One time when I was eight, Anko and my sensei got piss drunk, and her being the fucking freak she is, kissed me! My sensei just laughed and didn't help me, and the only reason she stopped was because she passed out… Drinking is very bad and I'm not going to do it anymore, makes you do some weird and hot things."

Draco nodded, his mouth open in shock. She didn't sound too likeable; she seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy watching you cry out in pain, "Don't ever introduce me to her."

Naruto stood up from his chair and nodded, "Don't worry, you won't ever meet her."

Draco, not wanting to talk about Anko, tried to change the subject, "So…did you hear anything interesting last night?"

Naruto nodded and looked annoyed, "It was this one song that these people were listening to in their cars and, sadly, it's stuck in my head."

Draco nodded, finding this topic better, "Usually you can get music out of your head by either humming or singing it."

Naruto paused his pacing, "Sing…? You asked for it." Naruto watched as Draco looked at him in confusion and smirked, "We we we mobbin, we hoggin and we doggin, we creepin and we crawlin, it's time to do you all in!" Naruto clapped once at Draco to get him to stop ignoring him, "Come on, Draco! We we we mobbin, we hoggin and we doggin, we creepin and we crawlin, it's time to do you all in!"

Draco shook his head and scooted his seat away from Naruto, "Hell no. I'm not singing."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started to repeat the only verse he knew, "We we we mobbin, we hoggin and we doggin, we creepin and we crawlin, it's time to do you all in! We we we mobbin, we hoggin and we doggin, we creepin and we crawlin, it's time to do you all in!"

Draco covered his ears with his palms, "Stop singing! I'll do anything, just stop!"

Naruto stopped singing and grinned, "Okay, go make me a sandwich. Remember, I like White Bread, Pastrami, Pepper Jack Cheese, Mayonnaise, Mustard, Tomatoes, Lettuce, Onions, and Pickles…"

Draco shook his head at Naruto, "Who the hell puts onions on their sandwich?"

Naruto looked at Draco like he was an idiot, "Um…I do?"

"Well, you're sick person." Draco ignored Naruto's glare and called for his elf, he quickly started to list the things he wanted when the little elf arrived, "No onions, understand?"

"Yes sir," Dobby glanced at Naruto before leaving to get the requested meal.

Draco looked at Naruto who had a book open on one of the tables, "What book are you looking at?"

Naruto slammed it shut and walked over to the third book case to put it away, "It was one on spells, but I already have the book, it's just a newer version."

**-E- **

Pansy walked out of the fireplace and saw Narcissa waiting for them in the dining room, "Hello Misses Malfoy, having a good Christmas so far?"

Narcissa nodded and smiled at Pansy, "Yes I am, thank you for asking. Draco and Naruto and in the Library for some reason, and I really don't think I want to know. So take caution before you enter…"

Pansy nodded and walked towards the library, curious as to what exactly those two were doing. She looked up at the two doors that led into the library and raised a lone eyebrow when she heard a big bang and someone, who sounded a like Draco; scream from the other side of the door. She quickly pushed open the door and saw Naruto duck behind a table when Draco shot off a curse towards him, the curse blowing off the corner of the table Naruto was hiding behind. She watched as Naruto quickly stood up and shot off the same curse from his wand which blew the legs off the bookcase Draco was standing in front of. Pansy winced when the bookcase fell on top of Draco with a loud a crash, "What in the bloody hell is going on in here!"

Draco crawled out from under the bookcase and looked at Naruto annoyed, "Naruto is teaching me how to cast the Reducto Curse or whatever the hell it's called and we ended up getting in an awesomely, intense, duel."

Pansy's looked at Draco in irritation, "A duel? That was a duel? That looked like a full on battle, you could have killed each other!" Pansy looked around the library in complete shock, books were scattered across the floor, tables were flipped up onto their sides or were completely destroyed, bookcases were knocked over and scorch marks covered the ground, "What kind of spells did you two use against each other? I don't remember friendly spells causing this much damage!"

Naruto put his wand in his pocket and looked around the room, "Well the Reducto Curse has a tendency to break objects, and in more powerful uses, disintegrates them. Expelliarmus, we just found out leaves scorch marks on the ground if you miss your target, same with Stupefy…"

Pansy looked at both of them in disbelief, "It's Christmas Day, and you two are trying to kill each other with spells that can disintegrate objects! I thought this day was to spend time with friends and family, not kill them!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up from the ground, "We weren't trying to kill each other. Also, if you didn't notice, Naruto and I aren't injured, so stop worrying."

Naruto pulled out his wand again, and started to repair all of the damage that he and Draco caused. Professor Snape always taught him some kind of counter or something useful, "So…how is your day going?"

Pansy focused her glare on Naruto and folded her arms, "It was going good until I walked in on you two idiots battling it out in a library. Now I'm just pissed."

Draco watched Naruto repair all of the things and pocketed his wand, "Why don't you go and take a walk around the Manor and cool down then?"

Pansy turned her attention to Draco and shook her head, "No, I'm staying with you two. I have to make sure you two don't battle it out again."

"If you're just going to lecture me and Naruto for having some fun, I really don't want to be in your presence," Draco groaned out.

"Lecture you, lecture you! I was just telling you what it looked like!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco sat down on one of the repaired chairs, "By the way, did you get my gift, because I didn't get yours."

Naruto looked up from his repairing and gave his attention to Pansy, "Did you get my gift?"

Pansy pulled the necklace from under her shirt and smiled, "Yep! Thank you so much! I love the owl, I named her Quilla! Also, think you could tell me more about his necklace?"

Naruto nodded and went back to repairing, "You're welcome! Also, I'll tell you more about it later."

Draco looked between Naruto and Pansy and finally rested his eyes on the bi-polar female, "So Naruto got you a gift. Did you get him one?"

Pansy gave Draco a set glare, "Of course I did!"

"Was it that kiss under the Mistletoe on Christmas Eve? Because some girl named Camille almost shagged Naruto in a public restroom," Draco responded dryly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Draco, "Oh, you fucker…"

"No that kiss wasn't his present, it was – wait, what! You almost shagged some chick in a public restroom!" Pansy looked at Naruto darkly, "How in the hell did that happen!"

Naruto glared at Draco, "I don't see why you're making it such a big deal. If you were the one in the restroom with me, I doubt you would be making it a big problem."

Pansy's face flushed red and she yelled in frustration, "Oh, you're such a horn-dog!"

"I'm a horn-dog?" Naruto asked slightly amused, "For your information Pansy, I'm still a virgin and haven't stuck my dog in anyone."

Pansy looked at between Draco and Naruto, her face heating up even more, "You're such a pervert!"

"You're calling me a pervert, but look whose face is burning red. Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Pansy?" Naruto asked her, "Because that makes you the pervert if you are."

Draco fell off of his chair laughing, "Oh, Pansy! You should see your face right now! You'll look like a ripe tomato!"

"Shove it, Draco!" Pansy yelled, "And I'm not a pervert, Naruto!"

Naruto put his wand in his pocket and smirked, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Pansy. Also, if I remember correctly, you're the one who—"

Pansy picked up the closest object, which happened to be a book, and threw it at Naruto, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

**-End- **

**End of chapter 9! What did you girls/guys think of it?**

**So, was the way I wrote this chapter better? I pressed the enter key every time someone new spoke so I hope it's better now.**

**The flashbacks in this story are shown for a reason. They show why Naruto acts the way he does. Since he doesn't act like Canon Naruto, I need to show reasons for that and flashbacks are the way it will be explained. The flashbacks also show the events that helped create Naruto's second personality. So the flashback in this chapter showed both of those reasons. **

**The flashbacks won't appear a lot, but they will still be there.**

**Also, I think this chapter just set the M rating for this story, wouldn't you agree?**

**Well, that's really all I have right now, so if you have any questions just ask in a review or PM and I'll answer it.**

**Review**

**-Huey- **


	10. Hearts Desire

**Warsage:**** Here's more!**

**Tobi Fan 321: ****I try to find all of the mistakes before I update, just seems like I don't catch a few. I'm still trying to decide if I want to reveal the pairing now, or reveal it when it starts. What would you prefer?**

**Fuinjutsu Sage: ****the first kill will be shown and it will not be like in some stories where Naruto kills someone because he knows he has to, it will hopefully be different and believable.**

** El Frijolero: Glad you laughed! It's good this story can make people laugh.**

**Fighting Joe: ****They should bring back the MA rating. What's the point of even having the rating if you can't use it? Like I said, they should just bring back the MA rating and have some kind of warning pop up when you click on a story saying 'you must be 18 years or older to view this content' or something like that. Maybe even put age restrictions and you have to put your birthday on your account and if you are not old enough, you can't read it. Just like on Youtube, you can't watch certain videos unless you are 18 or older. Or instead of just deleting the stories, they should warn the author that their story is going to be removed and give them a chance to edit them down to fit the rating. I mean they don't enforce the rule for ten years and then out of the blue they start deleting stories and accounts. Complete bullshit.**

**The chapter is finally here. Something is wrong with my monitor and it has been making it hard to write as the damn thing won't turn on. Sometimes it will, and other times it won't. So I apologize for making you awesome readers wait. **

**On with the story!**

**-Year One: Chapter X: Hearts Desire- **

Heavy rain fell from the dark sky, making the dirt trails wet and muddy. The forest was practically empty besides the animals that wandered around the area and a wagon being pulled by two horses. Three figures sat on the bench while only one controlled the horses. The smallest figure, who was five, looked up into the night sky curiously, his blue eyes hidden behind a black hood, he didn't wear a cloak, didn't like them much. It was just a simple black jacket that was zipped-up all they way, hiding his orange t-shirt. He looked down at his toes which were numb from the cold rain. His black shinobi sandals didn't really do much to keep his feet warm; neither did his black shinobi pants. It confused him as to why the clothing shinobi wore never seemed to keep the wearer warm, it seemed they preferred free movement. A loud clash of thunder echoed across the night sky causing the five year-old to grab onto his sensei's arm. The five year-old looked at his sensei and grinned sheepishly.

The Raven-haired teenager looked down at his student and felt a small smile tug at his mouth, "It's just thunder, Naruto. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Naruto ignored the water that was soaking his jacket and looked at the two horses that seemed to not mind the heavy rainfall, "Itachi, where are we going again?"

Itachi looked down at Naruto, "We are heading towards a small village that is around thirty miles from Konoha. My mission is to protect this cargo as it is transporting some important equipment. You are here to continue your training." Itachi looked forward once he saw Naruto nod. He brought Naruto with him on this mission for a reason, and the reason was something that he didn't really want to do, but it had to be done. Itachi looked at Naruto again and watched the five year-old swing his dangling feet back and forth, completely unaware of the life changing decision he was going to make.

Naruto looked ahead of the trail and saw a couple of buildings with light shining out of their windows. When they entered the small village he saw a bunch of people walking around with umbrellas and hats. People were walking in and out of buildings that were made out of dark pieces of wood. Shops and family homes were not separated and were sometimes built on top of each other, causing them to look like a sloppily made Hotel.

They stopped in front of a small shop called Experimental Goodies. Itachi got off the wagon and looked at Naruto, "Watch the wagon, okay?" He went followed his client into the small when he saw Naruto nod his small head. Itachi looked around the shop and noticed all the weapons and armor hanging on the walls.

"Do you think it's wise to leave the little kid out there to watch the wagon?" The client asked while handing the shop owner a clip board.

Itachi barely nodded his head and looked around the shop with little interest, "Naruto can handle himself, and the worst threat is a group of bandits, unless there is something in the wagon that would interest a shinobi?"

The Client shook his head, "No, no, nothing is in the wagon that would spark an interest. I just saw him jump and grab onto your arm when the thunder struck is all."

Itachi nodded and folded his arms, "He's just a bit jumpy. He'll be just fine by the time we go back outside."

Naruto looked at a man who had a cigarette in his mouth and wrinkled his nose in distaste when the smell came over to him, "That's going to kill you one day. I once saw a villager fall over because of a heart attack once; well I think it was, anyway, she died."

The man laughed and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and scraped it against the wall, "Yeah I know, kid. Addictions are hard to quit, especially nicotine."

Naruto watched as the man flicked the cigarette into the street, "I have an addiction too, you know. I know how hard they are to quit, but I don't want to quit mine because my addiction is totally worth it!"

The man walked over to the wagon and leaned against it, "Oh yeah? What are you addicted to?"

Naruto grinned and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a package of Pocky. "Sugar and from what my sensei tells me, sodium! I can down this stuff like it's know ones business; this is like my tenth pack of Pocky! This pack is my desert as I had around three bowls of Ramen for dinner! Though I have been feeling a bit depressed lately because I am almost out and I'm trying to save the last four pieces, which is a challenge."

The man grinned at Naruto holding in a laugh, "I'm surprised you're not hopping up and down with all the sugar it seems you have consumed."

"That was a long time ago! I haven't had any for a bit; well I have nibbled on the top portion." Naruto looked up and the entrance of the store when he heard the door open and Itachi and his client walk out of the shop.

"Anyway, my friend ended up resorting to giving oral sex on people to help support his heroin addiction. His boyfriend was a cocaine addict and most likely got him addicted, I don't know who else could have introduced him to the drug, unless it was a prescription from a doctor, but I highly doubt that." The Client said as he followed Itachi out of the shop.

Naruto looked at the client before looking back at the smoker who wasn't there anymore. His attention turned to Itachi who climbed onto the cart, followed by the client. "Are we heading back to the village, sensei?"

Itachi nodded and scanned the area, "Yes we are."

Naruto leaned over the edge of the cart and watched the muddy road pass right by the wagon. They had been traveling for about an hour and he felt like he was going to die of boredom. The only sound that could be heard throughout the forest was the wheels rolling through the mud and the voice of the client who was talking about his ex-wife, who was a whore apparently. He didn't even know what a whore was. It seemed like an insult, sounded a bit like the word 'horse,' maybe it was another name for a female horse, just like doe and deer. Naruto lost his train of thought when he saw a crow flying through the chilly air above them.

"Then she has to add her stupid fucking opinion about our sex lives, saying I was a major disappointment in bed and that every orgasm she had was faked. I didn't feel like getting one-upped and said that her vagina smelled like dead fish, do you know how awful the smell of dead fish is? It's really bad, especially when you don't like fish, or any kind of seafood for that matter. Do you like waffles? I did until I saw the color of her downstairs, it was fucking blue." The clients face distorted into disgust, trying to forget that awful night.

Itachi glared at the client, trying to keep his disgust unseen, "Don't talk unless it's about the task at hand. We have a five year-old sitting right next to us, most likely listening to your rambling! Naruto doesn't need to hear your garbage and I don't want to listen to it." His voice came out a bit more cold than he tried for, but that didn't matter. As long as his client got the message and stopped talking. Naruto didn't need to hear what the man was talking about. It was very inappropriate and unprofessional. The client was a lot older than him-self and he even knew at his young age that what this man was talking was disgusting.

Naruto quickly looked into the forest when he heard something hit against a one of the trees. He leaned away from the edge and nudged Itachi with his elbow, "I think someone's following us, sensei…"

Itachi already had his Sharingan activated and had the client stop the wagon, "Naruto, get off of the wagon and get ready."

Naruto nodded and quickly got off of the wagon and started to look around, focusing on his surroundings. A twig snapped causing Naruto to quickly pull out a kunai and throw it in the direction he heard the snap. A scream of pain echoed into the night sky, causing him to stare into the direction he heard the scream come from. He was tapped on the shoulder and flicked his gaze up at Itachi who motioned for him to follow. Naruto followed closely behind Itachi, close enough to where he could grab onto his sensei just in case someone jumped from behind a tree and attacked them. He was a bit scared as it was dark and raining, he couldn't really see anything except his sensei. Naruto bumped into the back of Itachi when he stop abruptly, causing him to walk backwards and catch his balance. Naruto walked up to Itachi and looked around him and saw an outline of a figure lying on the ground, holding his leg shaking.

Itachi looked down at Naruto and his blue eyes staring at the man on the wet ground. Itachi slowly walked up to the man and sat down beside him and one of the things he noticed was the kunai Naruto threw lodged into the man's thigh. He hit the guy on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious and rolled him over onto his back. Itachi looked up at Naruto motioned for him to come over and watched as Naruto slowly walked over to him. He saw Naruto's eyes looked over the unconscious man lying on the ground before he gave him his full attention. Itachi looked down at the man and sighed, it was now or never. "Naruto, tell me what you notice about this man."

Naruto nodded and looked over the man lying on the ground. He had brown hair that went down to his neck with a giant scar that sliced through his lip. The man had a green bandana that hung from his neck, matching the man's dark green shirt and pants. What really caught Naruto's attention was the man's age, he didn't look older than twenty, despite the man's rough looking skin. Naruto looked at Itachi who was sitting down next to the man. "I notice that he doesn't look older than twenty, he's younger than I thought he would be…"

Itachi nodded; satisfied with the answer he received. "What do you think he was doing in the forest this late at night?"

Naruto thought for a minute about the question, there were plenty of reasons why this man could be in the forest, some of them were innocent reasons while others were not so innocent. He knew what the reason was but he found himself becoming confused as to why any of these things mattered. "He could be walking home and started to explore the forest… Or he was trying to steal something from your client's wagon and was trying to be silent and invisible…Think this man has a family, sensei?"

Itachi nodded and grabbed the handle of the kunai that was stabbed into the man's leg and yanked it out. "I bet he does have a family, he probably has a wife and maybe even a kid. I also know that he wanted something from the wagon. But another question is why?"

Naruto looked at Itachi in confusion, not knowing where this was going. "Maybe he was having trouble with money and something that was worth a lot of money was in the wagon… Maybe he is having a hard time coming up with the money he needs."

Itachi nodded, again satisfied with Naruto answer. "Yes, that could be the case. He could be having trouble gathering up the money to support his family and he became desperate and tried to steal from someone he probably thought was easy prey. He might not even be a regular thief and this could have been his first attempt at a robbery. Though there is the other possibility that he is a regular thief and steals from people regularly and he just happened to fall victim to your kunai." Itachi looked at Naruto, hesitant in bringing up the choice he has decided to give his student. "What do you suppose we should do with him?"

Naruto looked at the man before looking at Itachi, "What should we do…?" Naruto looked at the vulnerable man lying on the ground, becoming a bit more frightened when the night started to become colder, "If he has a family…I think we should help him."

Itachi shook his head, "No."

Naruto's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to his sensei, "What do you mean no? If this man has a family we need to help him."

Itachi shook his head; it was starting to become a lot harder to pull through on his decision, "No Naruto. You're going to kill to him."

Naruto felt his throat become dry and his eyes widened more, an uneasy feeling starting to form in his gut, "K-k-kill him?"

Itachi nodded, this was becoming really hard, "Yes, Naruto. Kill him." Itachi held forward the kunai that Naruto threw at the man, waiting patiently for Naruto grab it.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head while pushing Itachi's hand away, he was starting to feel sick and the kunai wasn't even in his hand yet, "No! I don't want to kill him! He didn't do anything to deserve it!"

Itachi sighed and pulled Naruto closer to him. He placed the kunai into Naruto's palm and spoke with a calming voice, "Naruto. This man probably wouldn't have thought twice about killing you to get what he needed. I'm not saying you have to kill everyone who gets in your way; you need to know what it feels like to end a life. Yes, you did kill someone at the river a year ago, but you were under the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra and you were trying to save yourself. It was either his life or yours and you made the right choice and chose yours, someone who was willing to kill a four year-old deserved what he got. This is part of the life you accepted when you agreed to my offer of helping you become a Shinobi."

Naruto wrapped his small fingers around the handle of the kunai and knelt beside the unconscious man. Naruto listened to the man's shallow breathing and felt his hand start to shake. He put the kunai against the man's throat, the kunai scrapping the skin because of his hand that was shaking rather uncontrollably. Naruto looked into Itachi's sympathetic eyes before looking back at the man. Naruto added pressure to the blade and sliced the man's throat. Naruto's blue eyes locked with the man's brown eyes which shot open in shock and panic. Naruto ignored the blood that was seeping onto his hand and just stared at the man who started to squirm and twitch before becoming motionless. Naruto looked away from the now dead man and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He leaned over the man and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Itachi watched Naruto wipe his eyes after he was done puking, "Naruto–" Itachi stopped talking when he felt Naruto crawl into his lap and rest his head against his chest, he felt his shirt start to become wet and heard Naruto crying silently. Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling the young boy into an embrace. He could feel Naruto shaking against him, his breathing becoming heavier. Itachi sat there silently waiting for Naruto to calm down. Itachi let go of Naruto with both hands and started to do a quick session of hand-signs. His right hand started to glow a light blue color and he placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head. He felt Naruto start to relax against him and his breathing started to become lighter and even out. He stood up onto his feet, picking up the unconscious five year-old at the same time.

**-End of Flashback-**

Naruto looked at the giant cage that was in front of him, the cold ankle deep water causing his feet to become somewhat num. He looked at the Golden Snitch that was hovering next to him at head level. It was a Christmas gift from Pansy and it had his name engraved on it, "If it can follow me into my mind, it can follow me to my grave…" He muttered. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi curiously, "What do you want?"

The Kyuubi looked at the golden ball flying next to Naruto's head, **"I wanted to tell you that the merging process of your two personalities will take longer than I thought."**

Naruto nodded and watched the snitch fly into the Kyuubi's cage, "Oh, should I be worried about that?"

The Kyuubi started to sway it tails around, getting ready to smash the golden ball against the wall, **"You will be switching between them more often than usual, but once it's finished you won't, I don't know how you'll behave when it's all over."**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the Kyuubi's cage trying to see where his Snitch went, "Are you hoping for something will come from it?"

The Kyuubi watched as Naruto looked at the golden ball that was flying right above his ear, **"Yes, I hope you'll become more eager to kill and take out anyone who stands in your way."**

"Our way," Naruto corrected, walking into the Kyuubi's cage, "You go wherever I go." Naruto looked up at the Snitch hovering above the Kyuubi's ear, "If you think about it, we're kind of like a team." Naruto grabbed onto the Kyuubi's fur and started to slowly climb up the giant fox, being careful not to pull on the fur, "I fight and kill, and you heal and lend me your chakra." Naruto stood on top of the Kyuubi's head and snatched the Snitch out of the air; he put it into his pant pocket and instantly felt something hit him, causing him to slam against the wall.

The Kyuubi watched as Naruto stood up and rubbed his back, **"Don't you ever stand on my head again." **

Naruto made sure the snitch was still in his pocket and gave the Kyuubi an irritated glare, "Asshole, you could have just asked me to get off. No need to hit me with one of your enormous tails."

The Kyuubi eyed Naruto who was now standing directly in front of him, still inside of his cage, **"Demons do not ask, we demand and force. Maybe you should start listening to what I say." **

"I'm not a demon," Naruto said darkly, "Nor will I ever be."

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto who was glowering, **"Do you think a normal human would kill like you do? You're certainly not an Angel. Do you think a normal human would make two teenagers watch their lovers be killed right in front of them because of a problem that you started? Do you think a normal human would castrate a man and leave him to suffer? Do you think a normal human would think of me as a teammate? Do you think a normal human would bury someone alive? You didn't even have the decency to put the man in a coffin."**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi with an unreadable expression. He didn't know how to answer any of the Kyuubi's questions. "The two teenagers deserved what they got. So did the bandit leader, he raped an eight year-old girl and then killed her, he deserved to suffer!"

The Kyuubi gave Naruto a smirk, **"Of course you think the teenagers deserved what they got, but do you really think the professors or even your friends think that the two humans deserved what they got? Someone might actually agree with what you did to that pathetic leader, but do you think anybody would think that someone deserved to be buried alive? I noticed you didn't defend that action. Is it because you know that almost nobody would agree with what you did? Is that why you haven't told anybody about what you did?**

Naruto clenched his fists which were starting to shake. He felt his anger starting rise and felt the build of the Kyuubi's chakra, "I admit that man didn't deserve to be buried alive! He probably didn't even deserve to be killed! I'm not a demon and I sure as hell not going to become one! Yes my actions have been immoral, but it doesn't matter! I have been getting better at controlling my anger and you're not helping at all, I've made some mistakes that I'm not proud of, I'm human just like everyone else!" Naruto knew he didn't answer any of the questions as they were most likely rhetorical. The fucking fox was just rubbing it in that he was different from everyone here at Hogwarts and in Konoha. Without another word, he left his mindscape.

**-E- **

Hermione sat down in front of Naruto who sleeping with his head down at one of the desks in the school library. Christmas was over and all students that were visiting with their families had to return to school, which was a slight bummer in her opinion. Hermione placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and started shake him, "Naruto." She waited for a response and shook him again when she didn't get a response, this time a bit rougher, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at Hermione, still a bit pissed, "What do you need?"

"Sorry for waking you, actually, I take that back. I'm not sorry as you could be using that time you spent asleep studying," Hermione folded her arms, not proud of the way he was wasting his time.

"You're probably right," Naruto conceded, "What is so important?"

Hermione stood up from the table and grabbed Naruto's arm, trying to pull him out of his seat, "Parkinson and her friends and making fun of a Hufflepuff and I want you to make them stop!"

Naruto resisted Hermione's pulling and pulled his arm from her grip, "Why do I have to make them stop? I personally don't care that they're making fun of a Hufflepuff…"

Hermione glared at Naruto and folded her arms, "It's because you can make them stop, and they won't exactly listen to anyone that isn't in their house. Also, you should care!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and rested his head back on the table, "Well I don't, and I can't make them do anything."

Hermione grabbed Naruto by his jumper and started to pull him out of his seat again, "Please! If not to help her, then do it to help me feel better about the situation!"

Naruto let himself be pulled out of the chair and followed Hermione out of the library, "That was really cheap," he muttered.

**-E- **

Pansy watched as the Hufflepuff ran out of the hallway, she turned and looked at Millicent and gave her a satisfied grin, "That worked out well."

Daphne looked in the direction the girl with a bit of disappointment, "It's not as fun with a Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw at least put up some sort of fight."

Pansy looked down the hall and pulled out her wand, "I don't think the Hufflepuff realizes that the door she is running towards is locked."

Millicent looked down the hall and nodded, "Yeah, I think she found out. I can here her footsteps coming back."

Pansy watched as the girl came running towards them, her eyes wide. She probably expected them to have left, which was a bad expectation on her part. Pansy quickly raised her wand and aimed it right at the Hufflepuff who was about to run right past them, "Petrificus Totalus!" The brunette fell over and hit the ground hard, bound in a position of a soldier, "I'm a better aim than I thought!" She aimed her wand down at the Hufflepuff that was on the floor and thought for a moment, she smirked and aimed her wand at the brunettes face, "Furnunculus!"

Daphne grinned when the Hufflepuff became covered in painful pimples. The day, in her opinion, was going great so far. She wished that their victim was a Gryffindor, would have been more fun as they probably would have tried to defend themselves somewhat. "Those pimples are going to be painful…great idea, Pansy!"

Hermione walked quickly into the hallway and saw the Hufflepuff on the ground covered in pimples, "Leave her alone!" She yelled angrily, "What did she do to you?" She looked at Naruto for support and saw that he was looking at the girl on the ground in boredom, though she could see the amusement dancing around in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Hermione and saw the glare she was giving the three Slytherins, "Pansy, put your wand away and leave the poor girl alone." He waited for Pansy to comply before looking at Millicent, "Millicent, grab Daphne and leave. You don't want to be caught standing here." He watched as Millicent grabbed Daphne by her arm and pulling her out of the hallway, Daphne glaring at Hermione the entire time.

Hermione watched as the two girls left and smiled at Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto." She pulled out her wand undid the bind on the Hufflepuff and bent down to help her off the ground. She pulled the girl onto her feet and looked at Naruto and saw he was about to say something and she quickly cut him off, "No Naruto. I told you about four times, I am not going to break that big of a rule! I'm going to wait until third-year and you should to!"

Pansy watched as Hermione walked off with the Hufflepuff following closely behind, most likely heading towards the infirmary to get the pimples removed. She looked at Naruto curiously, "What did she mean by waiting until third-year?"

Naruto turned his head away from the exit of the hallway and grinned at Pansy, "I heard a bunch of fourth-years talking about the Hogsmeade visit coming up tomorrow and when I asked them about it they said that you have to be in third-year to go. But I've never really cared for rules and I'm not going to start! I asked them what kinds of stuff Hogsmeade had and they told me about the sweet shop called Honeydukes! They also told me about a pub called The Three Broomsticks, and Zonko's Joke Shop! I decided that I'm going to explore that place tomorrow and buy a fuck-load of candy and some prank supplies from Zonko's! Want to come with me?"

Pansy nodded eagerly and started to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Yes! What do you want me to do?"

"Gather all of the money you have and empty your bag. We're not going to leave that place empty handed. I will take care of everything else, like the route we're going to take and other things." Naruto looked excitedly out of the window and then looked back at Pansy, "Meet me in the common room tomorrow when everyone starts leaving, it's just going to be me and you. The more people we have the easier we'll get caught. I'm going to go start planning things out! See you tomorrow, Pansy!"

Pansy watched Naruto run off and quickly left to go and get her bag emptied for tomorrow and get all of her money rounded up. Tomorrow was going to be an adventure and she couldn't wait! All of the things they were going to buy and see, plus they were going to visit Hogsmeade before any other first-years! Though this probably wasn't the best idea in the world, but it surely wouldn't disappoint if they managed to get in and out of the shops without being seen by a professor.

**-E- **

Naruto ran into the changing room the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was in and looked around for Fred and George, the two who would most likely help him. Naruto looked down a row of lockers and saw the twins sitting on one of the benches going through one of their bags. He quickly walked over to them and stood in front of them, "Do you two know how to get to Hogsmeade other than the direction the teachers and professors take?"

Fred and George looked at each other and nodded, "Of course we do, little Slytherin." Fred zipped up his bag and looked at Naruto, "Information comes at a price my friend." George nodded, "Especially when it comes to secret passage ways and the sort."

"Okay, what do you want then?" Naruto figured something like this would happen, as long as they didn't ask for money, everything would be just fine.

George tossed Naruto a small bag that was red and had strings that were pulled to close the small bag, "Fred and I are almost out of prank supplies. So we need you to grab some things from Zonko's while you are having fun evading professors. We have a list we'll give you, so don't worry about memorizing a whole bunch of stuff."

Fred nodded and grinned, "Professor McGonagall has been watching me and Fred very closely. She doesn't like pranks much, all the havoc they cause."

"That's where you come in," George said with a mischievous smile, "We want you to prank her. Think you can do that?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he quickly accepted, "That's a deal!"

Harry stood by the exit of the changing room patiently waiting for Naruto. He had overheard Naruto say his parents were dead the day he punched Ron and it showed that Naruto and him did have something in common and made him wonder what other similarities they had. When he found the Mirror of Erised and heard Dumbledore's explanation on what the mirror did, which shows what the person most desires and he saw his parents. He got curious and wondered what Naruto would see. Would he see his parents as well, or would it be completely different? He was brought out of his thoughts when saw Naruto walk out with a small red bag and a piece of paper. Harry cleared his throat, which caught the blonde's attention, "Naruto…are you busy?"

Naruto put the paper inside of the bag and stuffed the bag into his pant pocket and shook his negative, "No I'm not. Why?"

Harry motioned for Naruto to follow him and tried to explain, "I found this mirror that was supposed to be moved today, I want to show you it before it gets moved later tonight. I'll explain what it does when we get there."

Naruto followed Harry up to the castle, not exactly understanding why Harry wanted to show him some mirror.

**-E- **

Pansy sat on her bed counting all the money she had on her, it wasn't much, yet it wasn't little. Just enough to fill her entire bag full of different kinds of sweets. She grabbed her small purple silk sack and pushed all of her money into it and pulled on the strings to close it. She crawled to the end of bed to open her trunk and threw her money inside of it, she slammed it shut and leaned backwards and let her head hit the pillow. She wanted chocolate, lots and lots of Chocolate. It didn't matter what kind of chocolate it was, it could be dark, or milk chocolate, or even white chocolate; she wasn't picky. It had been a couple of hours since she agreed to go to Hogsmeade and it was dark outside. She pulled her blanket over her, not caring to change into her pajamas. She closed her eyes and hoped she would fall asleep so the next came faster. It always seemed like time sped up when you were sleeping and right now it was what she wanted.

**-E- **

Naruto stood in front of the mirror Harry showed him; supposedly it showed you your deepest desire. He stared at the mirror in confusion, it was showing a bunch of buildings that were set ablaze and some had bloodstains on them, dead bodies littered the street, bathing in their own blood. His eyes widened when he saw a building he recognized as the Hokage Tower collapse upon itself and saw a body impaled into one of the building walls of Konoha and instantly recognized the person as Itachi Uchiha, he closed his eyes and reopened them, hoping the image being shown in the mirror would change, and to his disappointment it stayed the same. He stared at the image, trying to think of all the reasons this would be his deepest desire, Konoha being destroyed and Itachi being killed was something he never wished for. He thought back to what the Kyuubi had said about how he stored away all of his hate and realization dawned on him. He quickly stepped away from the mirror and looked at Harry, "Your turn." He didn't want to look at the image anymore, not at what it was showing him.

Harry walked in front of the mirror and saw his mom and dad appear, "I see my parents when I look into the mirror. I see me extended family as well." Harry continued to look at his parents, who were smiling and waving at him. He looked at Naruto and then looked back at the mirror, "What did you see?"

Naruto looked at the mirror once more, "Let me look again, so I can give you a good explanation." He waited for Harry to move and quickly stood in front of the mirror and this time he didn't see his village being destroyed or Itachi being killed, he saw a woman with long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face; she had fair skin, blue eyes, and was smiling and waving at him. His breath got caught in his throat and he barely held back a sob when he figured out who she was. He glanced at Harry and then looked back at the mirror and saw his mom rest her hand on his shoulder. He walked over to the mirror and brushed his fingers over the glass, looking painfully at his mother's reflection. The mirror was nothing good, but evil. It was showing him what he desperately wanted, but couldn't have. It was showing him what he had missed out on. He looked at his reflection and at his mother's hand which was resting on his shoulder. He couldn't feel the pressure of her hand and it made him feel empty. It made him want to cry knowing that he wouldn't be able to know what it felt like to be loved by your own parent, to have them tell you that they were worried about you, for her to hug him, tell him how proud she is, to support him and cheer him on, to protect him and give a shoulder to cry on, but most of all he wouldn't hear her tell him how much she loves him. The one emotion nobody cared to show him. No one has ever told him that they loved him, not one single person.

Naruto wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, he hasn't cried since his first kill at five years-old and he wasn't going to start now. Naruto stepped away from the mirror and answered Harry's earlier question without even glancing at him, "I see my mom…she has bright red hair and blue eyes…" He could hear his voice start to break and stopped talking.

Harry stared into the mirror and frowned, "It hurts, doesn't it? To see what you want, but realize its not there for the taking." He looked at Naruto and saw a small nod, "I live with my aunt and uncle, you know. They don't care for me at all, even though they pretend they do when guests come over. I'm guessing it's because they don't want Social Services called, even if they were called it would end being my fault somehow."

Naruto looked at Harry his anger starting to rise, he didn't know why he was getting mad so easily, maybe it had something to do with seeing his dead mom and his emotions being all over the place, "What do they do to you?"

Harry rubbed his arm and didn't take his eyes away from the mirror, "They gave me food, but only enough so I wouldn't starve, but not enough so I was full. They never hit me; they left that abuse to their son, Dudley. I have to make their meals and I'm always the last to eat, I clean the entire house, pull weeds from the garden without gloves, get Dudley's hand-me-downs that are to big for me. They call me names like freak, moron, wimp, anorak, and other names close to those. I sleep in a cupboard as well; actually they gave me Dudley's second bedroom before I came to Hogwarts."

Naruto looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything… I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm an orphan, I can relate to you. I know what it's like to be abused, starved, and called names. Random people on the street would beat the crap out of me for no apparent reason, I was kicked out of the orphanage and had to live on the streets for a couple of years. When I tried to buy something with money the shopkeepers always refused me service and I had to start stealing the things I needed, and to be honest I have become really good at stealing things. Some of the insults I have been called are demon, bastard, monster, demon-brat, freak, weirdo, a waste of space, and so on. I eventually got my own apartment which is very small and I got my own salary so I didn't have to steal anymore, though the shopkeepers always make me pay double to triple the original price."

Harry looked at Naruto and smiled a bit, "We have a lot more in common than I thought," he said quietly, "Both our parents are dead, we've both been abused and neglected, though we do have good things in common. Like are moms having the same hair color, red. Even though both our parents were wizards and witches, we found out Hogwarts exists by receiving our letters. We both have Slytherin qualities, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in that house, but it didn't because I asked it not to. We both have a certain disregard for the rules; some of them are rather stupid. We both play Quidditch and play the same position. We both stand up for our friends as well, while you do it a bit more violently than I do."

Naruto couldn't help but give Harry a half-smile in amusement, "It doesn't seem like people get the message when you're nice to them." Naruto dropped his smile and gave Harry a quizzical look, "Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

Harry looked at his cloak which was black on the outside and red on the inside, "Because Ron told me about how Gryffindor was the best house to be in, and then I heard about all the Dark Wizards who had been in that house. Ron was also my first friend and told me about how he was mostly likely going to be put in Gryffindor."

"Even though I met you before him," Naruto muttered, he looked at Harry at and saw a small grin forming on his face, "Not all Slytherins are bad you know, yes, most of them are dicks, but not all. Shame you're not in Slytherin, we could have been great friends, causing trouble, and most likely getting our way. Though it's probably best you were in Gryffindor, I mean think of how people would have reacted if you were placed in Slytherin, they would be scared shitless, the one who vanquished Voldemort gets placed in the same house as the enemy."

Harry glanced at Naruto and laughed a bit, "I always wondered what it would be like to put fear into someone."

"It feels good sometimes. But it also depends on why people fear you. Do they fear you because you're powerful, or because of something that is completely out of your control. Why would you want people to fear you anyway, Harry?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Because if I was feared by people, they would think twice about wanting to hit or insult me, they would be too scared of what I might do to them. I don't want to be feared for the wrong reasons, only for the right. It would be a relief if I was treated better at my relatives place, no more getting hit, burnt food or simply no food, just have it be a normal place for me." Harry said bitterly.

Naruto let a small sly smile creep onto his face, "I could help with that, giving you better living conditions I mean."

Harry raised a confused eyebrow at the blonde standing next to him, "How?"

Naruto looked at Harry and grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Dumbledore walked into the classroom that held the Mirror of Erised followed by Snape and saw Harry and Naruto standing in front it, "I thought I told you not to come look for the mirror again, Harry."

Harry span around quickly while Naruto lazily and slowly turned himself around to face the two Professors. Harry looked at Dumbledore apologetically, "Sorry sir… I just wanted to show Naruto this mirror… Naruto is an orphan and since I could see my parents, I figure maybe he could too…"

Snape looked at Naruto with annoyance, "What are you doing here, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at Snape like he was an idiot, "Isn't it obvious? I was looking at the Mirror of Erised."

Snape's annoyance level rising, he kept it well hidden, "Go to bed, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and lazily waved good-bye to Harry, "See you whenever I see you again."

Harry looked at Naruto and slowly nodded, "Yeah…am I in trouble?"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and walked over the mirror followed by Snape, "I suggest going to bed, Harry. I will say this once more; do not go looking for this mirror."

**-E- **

Naruto walked through the secret passage with Pansy trailing right behind him. The twins told him about the one eyed crone's hump that was outside of an empty classroom. It was a pain in the ass to find as the school is full of empty classrooms and the two ginger bastards didn't exactly specify which classroom it was. But he wasn't going to think about how much time he wasted looking for the stupid one eyed statue, right now he was going think about what he was going to buy. He wasn't going to buy candy or any of that typical bullshit. No, he was going to buy magical candy, the kind of candy that could burn a hole through your tongue, because that was a normal wizard treat to buy and only wizard and witches bought harmful candy for some strange ass reason. Magical candy was different from plain candy. Plain candy was simply plain while magical has the power to make you vomit or grin in delight. Not you only does it make you vomit, it can let find you find out what vomit tastes like, and for some reason it's normal.

Naruto came upon a set of worn stone steps which rose out of sight above him. He and Pansy had been walking for what seemed like an hour and it was only the thought of being able to rub it in Draco's face that he went to Hogsmeade, with Pansy of course.

"Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous!" Pansy practically yelled, "This Hogsmeade place better be worth it, we have been walking for about an hour!"

Naruto ignored Pansy's whining and started to climb up the steps. After about two hundred or so steps he started to get annoyed, he didn't know why, but he wasn't enjoying this little trip yet. He was about to turn around when he felt his head hit something hard, he rubbed the top of his head and looked up and saw a trap door right above him. He listened for any kind of voice and when he didn't hear anything he pushed the door open and set it against the ground quietly making sure it didn't make anyone noise. Naruto looked around the room he was in and noticed it looked a lot like a basement. He looked down at Pansy and grinned, "Are you ready to go and get some amazing goodies?"

**-END- **

**End of Chapter 10! What did you all think of it? **

**Sorry for the wait and lateness. My monitor has been acting lame as the screen goes black when I turn it on. So don't expect weekly updates anymore until I find a new way to write my chapters. Though I am creative (I hope) and will come up with a way. It won't take too long, that's for sure.**

**This will be the last flashback for awhile. This one was important as it showed more than Naruto's first kill. Care to take a guess at what it was?**

**Also, I have the pairing almost decided. So do you want me to tell you all the pairings when I make my decision or do you want to wait for them to unfold themselves?**

**If you have questions just ask and I'll answer them.**

**Remember review!**

**Until Next Time**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	11. Ass Whooped

**FuinJutsu Sage: ****I don't own a flatscreen. :( Sad day… Also, thanks!**

**El Frijolero:**** I updated!**

**Tobi Fan 321: ****Is Naruto going to become somewhat insane after the merging process? My friend that is a secret! Also, thank you!**

**The Bii****: I've been getting better…**

**Sorry! I didn't mean to be this late! It's about time I updated this bitch, right?**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**-Year One: Chapter XI: Ass Whooped- **

Pansy looked around Honeydukes in awe. Different types of candy filled the shelves that went against the walls of the shop. She quickly walked up to one of the shelves that held the chocolate and started to fill her bag of the types of chocolate, there was enough on the shelves that made her positive that she wouldn't get bored of the different flavors. She stuffed her hand into the bag, pushing all of the chocolate down further into the bag in an attempt to create more room, which unsurprisingly didn't work. She pulled her hand out of the bag and turned around and grinned when she saw a stand that held some Acid Pops. She quickly walked over to it and pulled two off of the stand and shoved them in her bag. Pansy looked over at the checkout and nearly dropped her bag of goodies when she how long the line was. It almost went out of the door and it was full of excited third-years, which wasn't good as the long line gave her a bigger chance at getting caught. With a dejected sigh she walked towards the line, her bag full chocolate dragging behind her.

Naruto walked through Zonko's Joke Shop. He weaved through all of the excited third-years that populated the small shop, which made it easy to hide from the Prefects and Professors. All of the upper-year students were tall, which made it harder for them to see him as he was really short compared to them. Naruto squeezed himself through a group of Ravenclaws who looked like they were in their fifth year. He looked around the shop until his eyes fell over the stuff he was looking for, which were different types of permanent and temporary dye. He walked up to the shelves that held the different types of dye and grinned, a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes for a quick second before disappearing. There were all types of dye that rested on the wooden shelf. Hair-dye, skin-dye, and other types of dye that Naruto needed called out to him. He grabbed a good amount of the types of dye and shoved them into his bag, he looked at the colors he picked out which consisted of Orange, Green, Silver, and Pink were the ones he really needed. Naruto zipped up his bag and walked towards the checkout desk.

Pansy walked out of Honeydukes only to get pulled back into the shop. She turned around and faced, unsurprisingly, Naruto. She glared at him and noticed his bag was full and a full red bag that was hanging out of his pocket, "What that hell was that for?"

Naruto, ignoring her question, looked out the window and saw Professor McGonagall walking next to an angry shopkeeper. "We need to leave."

Pansy looked out of the window and her eyes narrowed when she heard the shopkeeper calling out for someone to catch a thief. Her narrowed eyes quickly fixed themselves on Naruto who was quickly looking through his stuff. "You didn't!"

Naruto stopped looking through his bag and looked up at Pansy innocently, "didn't do what?"

"You stole from the joke shop!" Pansy's anger started to disappear and she started to become worried. She couldn't imagine what would happen to the two of them if they were caught in Hogsmeade with a bunch of stolen goods.

"Yeah I did, and if we don't leave we'll be caught. So stop talking and get walking." Naruto turned Pansy around and shoved her towards the trap door.

Pansy glared at Naruto for pushing her and continued to walk towards the trap door. "Why the hell did you steal that stuff anyway?"

Naruto quickly walked past Pansy and shoved a couple of kids out of his way. "I forgot my wallet at Hogwarts."

**-E-**

Naruto sat on his bed looking through his collection of dye that he had stolen from Hogsmeade. It had been a couple of weeks since that tiny incident, and he was doing his best to avoid Hermione as Draco 'accidently' let it slip in front of her. If Pansy would have just kept her fuckin' mouth shut, Draco wouldn't have found out and Hermione wouldn't know. He was planning his revenge on Draco and it was going to be brutal. He simply told Draco to watch his back because he was going to get it. Now Naruto wasn't going to do anything…yet. It was to fun watching Draco become Nervous whenever he entered the same room. Naruto grinned at the image of Draco avoiding him at all costs, it was pretty funny, and it will be even more hilarious when he actually does get his revenge on Draco, oh no, Draco was not getting away with what he did. He also had to get some kind of revenge on Pansy for being herself, which is an infuriating female.

Then he has Hermione, who won't stop lecturing him on why he was in the wrong to steal and how he should return everything he took…yeah fuck that. Then there is Ron who keeps on saying he has morals and doesn't steal from people who are trying to make a living. The next time Ron says something about morals Naruto promised himself he would tell Ron where to shove his morals…which is right up his ass. McGonagall was being a pain in the ass as well. She kept accusing him for everything that went wrong. Mainly because she knows he was the one who shoplifted and she just can't prove it…it seemed like stupid people had trouble proving things right. He knew exactly what she thinking…'Punish him! He can't get away with this Albus! That blonde midget bitch is a bad influence!' Naruto could picture her yelling that.

Naruto threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his dorm and into the common room and into the dark, cold hallways of the dungeon. Draco told Naruto about how Harry and Hermione were planning on smuggling a dragon out of the castle tonight. Naruto had to remind himself to give Hermione a nice pat on the back for good deeds and he warned Draco not to try anything or he would get a painful ass kicking. Naruto walked through the school until he came upon McGonagall's sleeping area. It was a real pain to find as he didn't realize that the professor's offices were connected to their personal living quarters. Naruto ripped one of the lanterns off of the wall and slammed it against the lock, breaking it off of the door. Naruto pushed open the door and saw Professor McGonagall sleeping on her oversized bed. He quietly walked over to her bed and pulled out the green and silver dyes he got from the Joke shop and popped open the caps. He looked at his professor's hair and felt a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth. Naruto grabbed her ugly night cap and carefully pulled it off her head, being careful not to wake up the sleeping grouch. He squeezed some of the dye into his hand and got to work.

**-E-**

Naruto stared at his breakfast with a victorious smirk on his face. McGonagall had not shown up for breakfast and he knew the reason for that was his fault, which he was very proud of. Naruto looked up at the doors to the Great Hall when they burst open and a very pissed off McGonagall walked into everyone's view. Naruto couldn't help it burst out laughing causing some of the Slytherins to look at him with a bit of fear. He looked up and saw Fred and George giving him thumbs up. He turned his gaze back to McGonagall whose hair color was now green and silver and her robes were now pink and orange, creating a clownish look, and causing her to walk right over to him. "Detention tonight, Mr. Uzumaki."

The smile dropped off of Naruto's face, "For what? I didn't do anything. You can't give me detention for laughing at your odd choice of colors!"

McGonagall's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "You're not getting detention because you're laughing. You're getting detention because you were the one who colored and ruined my clothing."

"Boohoo, go cry me a river, hag. You have no proof that it was me, so you can't give me a detention." Naruto said while shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

McGonagall looked livid; she folded her arms and glared at Naruto. Never has she been so disrespected in her entire life. "That may be true, Mister Uzumaki. But you still have detention tonight for being disrespectful. Meet Mister Filch in the entrance hall at eleven o'clock tonight. Twenty points will be taken away from Slytherin."

When McGonagall turned her back to Naruto, he stuck his middle finger up at her, "Fuck you." Naruto was sure he just set the record for the most detentions in one year. Naruto turned his glance over towards Pansy who grinning to herself, "Where that grin while you can, Pansy, because by the end of tonight, it's going to be a very large frown."

Pansy dropped her fork onto the table and looked up at Naruto with shock on her face. She watched as Naruto got up from the table and sat down next to a girl named Tracey Davis.

**-E-**

At eleven o'clock Naruto walked into the entrance hall and saw Filch and surprisingly, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Draco waiting for him as well. "What are you four doing here?"

Draco folded his arms and glared at Filch and Neville, "I'm here to serve a detention because fatso over there got me in trouble. If I knew you were serving detention with me I would have waited for you in the common room."

Hermione glared at Draco and folded her in a similar fashion, "How dare you call Neville fat! You have no right to insult him!" Hermione turned around to face Naruto, "Don't agree, Naruto?"

"Oh dear god, don't bring me into this."

"Be quiet!" Filch looked at the five kids with an ugly expression covering his face. "No talking will be allowed! Follow me and keep your mouths shut!" Filch lit a lamp and started to lead them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He said, leering at them. "Oh yes... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days; I've got the chains still in my office, keep them well oiled in case they are ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing; Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be, Hermione kept glaring at Draco while Draco glared daggers into Filch and Naruto lazily followed behind the group.

Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece. "At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night -there are all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

Naruto turned towards Draco with an annoyed look, "God, Draco, don't be such a bitch!"

Draco spun around to face Naruto, his eyebrow twitching, "don't call me a bitch!"

"Bitch," Naruto looked over at Hermione who was trying to suppress a laugh.

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. "Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already, all right, Harry, Hermione?"

"Shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all. "

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here. "

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Naruto behind Hagrid and into the forest, "So… What do you exactly have planned for us? Are we going to help you hunt, because I can easily kill a deer or some cuddly rabbit for you, or are we going to clean your house? To be honest, if I have to clean your house, I will run."

"No we will not be cleanin' my house or huntin' cuddly animals. Listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked in to the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground, ter silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there been hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Then you kill it, chicken shit." Naruto crossed his arms and looked up at Hagrid who had a disapproving look on his face.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter three parties an' follow the trail in different directions. So I, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Naruto, you will follow the last direction. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wand's out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

"Wait! What is this! I'm the only person who's alone!" Naruto glared at Hagrid, he wasn't scared, just pissed the he was the one being left without a partner, "I think you should give me Neville so I can throw him into harm's way and protect myself."

Neville started to whimper and gave Hagrid a pleading look, which was recognized. "Only fair, Hermione will go with you."

Naruto nodded and took his preferred path, not caring if they were going to be assigned a specific path. Hermione quickly took off after Naruto, not wanting to be left behind. She steadied her pace once she was walking next him, "What did you do to get detention, Naruto?"

Naruto stepped over a puddle of blood and looked around the forest, making sure nothing was going to attack them. "I told Professor McGonagall to go cry a river and called her a hag. She also blamed me for dying her hair and clothes. I can't figure out how she figured out that I was the one who actually did it, but couldn't do anything to me because she had no proof."

Hermione gave Naruto a disapproving look while trying to prevent an amused smile from forming on her face, "You shouldn't disrespect authority like that, Naruto. They're just trying to help you. Even though they may sometimes disserve it… How did you get into her private living space without being caught?"

Naruto looked at Hermione and grinned, "That is a secret. Also, I'm just simply awesome and can do whatever I want."

Hermione looked at the ground and noticed that the blood on the ground was getting thicker and the sound of a stream was entering her senses, "Don't get too full of your-self…now where are we going?"

Naruto ignored the thickening blood and followed the sound of water. "We are going to go to that stream place and take a swim or something." They could warm the water up so it wouldn't be so cold, plus, he wasn't in the mood to go and look for some crazy-ass unicorn killer. He would rather relax and let the others do all of the work.

"Naruto, we can't go swimming! We are supposed to be looking for an injured unicorn for our detention and I expect you to fulfill Hagrid's orders. I don't want to disobey him." Hermione nervously looked at the thickening blood puddles.

"Ugh, fine, whatever. Once we find the unicorn I'll kill it and we can go and soak in our man made hot tub! Yeah! That sounds like a good plan, it's making me want to just lie down and create my own hot springs." Naruto started to follow the thick puddles of blood in hopes of finding of finding the fuckin' thing. He quickly turned around when he heard Hermione scream, a kunai already in his hand. He lowered the kunai and cocked his head to the side when he saw a unicorn with giant gash in its side lying right in front of Hermione crying out in pain, attempting, but failing, to get up. "Where the fuck did that unicorn come from?"

Hermione looked at Naruto, a horrified expression plastered across her face, "I don't know! It just ran out of the trees and collapsed in front of me! The poor thing, look at the gash on its side, it's dying!"

Naruto slowly walked up to the dying unicorn and looked at Hermione who was now kneeling beside it, "Should we listen to Hagrid at put it out of its misery?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and started to pet the beautiful animal, "I…don't know. I've never killed anything in my life and just thinking about killing this creature makes me sick, even though it seems like it would help it…"

Naruto gripped the kunai and flicked his wrist, releasing the knife. The kunai impaled the unicorn in the head with a loud thud causing the unicorn to instantly stop moving. Hermione watched with wide eyes as the unicorns head hit the ground, breaking some twigs and leaves. Hermione looked up at Naruto in shock, "Naruto…why…how…was that really necessary…?"

Naruto sat down next to Hermione and shot green sparks into the air, signaling Hagrid that they found a unicorn. "Hermione, the unicorn was dying and probably would have died in a short few moments. I was just doing what Hagrid said he would've done…this unicorn is best of dead anyway, it's not suffering anymore. I sure as hell wasn't going to let you kill it as you just said it made you sick just thinking about it. I just did what we both thought was best…and if Hagrid has a problem with that I'll take the entire blame…okay?"

Hermione sat down next to Naruto and leaned against him, "No, I'll take the blame along with you. It's just sad to see something so pure die right in front of you…"

"There you two are! We've been lookin' all over. Is that a unicorn?" Hagrid practically yelled as walked into the clearing followed by Harry, Draco, Fang, and Neville. He looked down at the unicorn and noticed the knife sticking out of its head. "Did you two kill it?"

Naruto looked up at Hagrid, he didn't know why, but his temper was starting to rise, "No, I killed it. It was dying, so I put it out of its misery. I did just as you said."

Hagrid's eyes widened at the news, "You put it out of its misery? Did you even try to heal it?"

Naruto shook his head, "No we didn't! We're only first-years! Do you really think we know how to heal a unicorn? The creature was withering on the ground in pain; I did what you told us to do."

Hagrid looked between Naruto and the unicorn and cleared his throat, "Alright, grab yer stuff and let's head back ter Hogwarts. Our search is done, yer detention is over."

Naruto stood up and pulled Hermione onto her feet. He glanced at Harry whose cloak was covered in dirt. Naruto put two fingers against his head and started to massage his temples. His headache wasn't going away and it seemed to be getting worse.

**-E-**

Naruto and Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, only to dodge two first-year girls throwing punches at each other. Naruto's eyebrows rose when he recognized the two females beating the crap each other, Pansy and Tracey. Naruto watched as Pansy punched Tracey in the mouth, knocking her onto the floor. Draco watched as Pansy jumped on top of Tracey and started to hit her across the face repeatedly. "Do you think we should do something?"

Naruto looked at Tracey who pushed Pansy off of her and punched her in the eye, "Err…I don't really know…I guess we should. I'll do it." Naruto walked over to the two brawlers and grabbed Tracey by her jumper and ripped off of Pansy and let her drop to the floor. "That's enough. No matter how much I like seeing you two brawl it out on the floor, I can't exactly let you two kill each other."

Theodore came running down the stairs followed by Blaise. Theodore looked at Naruto in relief, "Glad you're back! These two maniacs have been fighting for the past five minutes! Blaise and I tried to stop them but we ended up in the crossfire!"

Blaise nodded, "They're psycho."

Naruto let a small grin show on his face as pulled Pansy to her feet. "Theodore, go and fix Tracey up, if you need help come and get me. Draco and Blaise, go do something productive." Naruto led Pansy down the stairs and brought her into his dorm. He sat her down on his bed and grabbed his bag from his trunk and sat down next to her. "What were you two fighting about?"

Pansy winced when she felt Naruto press his thumb against her bloody lip, "She was annoying me! She kept on telling me to think about all the wrong doing I have done and try to correct it all! Like making fun of kids could kill their self-esteem and instead I should compliment them!"

"Now you know how I felt," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"After like the twentieth time of telling me what I have done wrong I simply threatened her. I told her that if she didn't shut up I was going to punch her in the face. Guess what, she didn't stop, so I happily planted my fist into her face. Then she punched me back and we started to fight, Theodore and Blaise tried to break us apart." Pansy watched as Naruto cleaned her lip and moved on to her bruised eye.

"You women will fight about anything, wont you?" Naruto put his portable med-kit back into his bag and lied down.

Pansy nodded and lied down next to him, "If it there is a good enough reason to fight, then hell yeah."

"It's also obvious that you aren't very good at fighting." Naruto said with amusement, "You were getting your ass whooped when I walked into the common room."

"I wasn't losing!" Pansy folded her arms in annoyance, "You missed most of the fight, so you wouldn't know I was winning!"

Naruto folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "Whatever you say, Pansy."

**-E-**

Naruto collapsed onto one of the Library chairs and laid his head on the table, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Fuck exams! I am never taking them again!" Naruto now remembered why he hated the Academy, because of the fucking heat! It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell, which Naruto thought was major bullshit as it made it a lot harder for him to pass. They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. The potion wasn't too hard for Naruto as it seemed his best subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions…even if Professor Quirrell was a stuttering idiot.

Naruto perched his on his arm and looked at the three silent students in front of him. "So…where are you going tonight?"

Ron's eyes widened, "How did you know Harry was planning something tonight?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well for one, you don't exactly whisper. Two, I heard Harry say he was going to get something tonight when I sat down."

"I'm going out tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first. I think Snape is going to try and steal the Philosophers Stone for Voldemort. I'm going to try and get the stone first." Harry looked at Naruto who was looking at him like he some kind of idiot. "What?"

Naruto didn't even try to hide how funny he thought this was. "Snape steal a stone? I don't know what the hell a Philosophers Stone is, but I can tell you right now that Snape is not trying to steal some stone for Voldemort."

Harry looked at Naruto angrily, "I'm serious! I heard him to Quirrell in the forest about it! He was bitten by the three headed dog on the third floor! I know it's Snape!"

Naruto shook his head, "It's not Snape, and I'll prove it to you! Where the fuck is the entrance to the stones hiding place?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "It's on the third-floor in the room with the three headed dog, and it's under a trap door."

Naruto nodded and stood up from his chair, "I'll meet you there tonight then. I'll help you get the stone and prove to you that Snape isn't trying to steal it!" Naruto turned around and walked out of the library leaving behind a slightly relieved Harry.

Once Naruto left, Hermione turned towards Harry, "I'll help you as well, Harry. You're my friend and I'm going to stick by you."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "You can count on us to be there, mate."

**-E-**

After dinner the three Gryffindors sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after he, Hermione, and Neville had lost them a hundred and fifty points. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do. Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran up stairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy - he didn't feel much like singing. He ran back down to the common room. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own - - "

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an arm chair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Well, shit." Harry swore only to receive a smack on the arm courtesy of Hermione, "Nothing, Neville, nothing, " Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces. "You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep and Naruto seemed like the impatient type, "You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble. "

"You don't understand," Harry said, "this is important." But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot - -"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us, "said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione, "I'll punch him."

Hermione stepped forward, blocking Harry, "Oh no you won't! We are going to leave without the use of violence!" Hermione turned towards and pulled out her wand, "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered impressed.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"Just think," Harry said, "I was going to punch you."

I can't believe you were actually going to punch him, Harry," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak, "You're starting to act like Naruto. It's scary."

**-E-**

A few minutes later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar. "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy." Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them.

"Yeah, we're all impressed." Said a voice, causing all three of them to jump and turn around. Naruto was looking at them curiously, "This is weird, I can hear you, but I can't see you."

Harry through the cloak off of them and pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. "What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there. "

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..." He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing" Ron warned Harry as he saw Naruto rush towards the trap door on the floor and fling it open. Ron and Hermione walked over to the now opened door, followed by Harry who was still playing his flute. "Who wants to go first?"

Naruto placed his palm against Ron's back and shoved him into the hole, "You do."

Hermione quickly turned towards Naruto, shock written across her face, "Naruto! Why did you do that?"

Naruto looked down into the dark hole and shrugged his shoulders, "Because the wimps go first. By the way, you're next."

Hermione nodded and slowly lowered herself into the hole; she looked at Naruto once more, before letting go of the edge. Naruto watched her disappear into the darkness and motioned for Harry to come over, "Ready?

Harry nodded his head and handed Naruto the flute and started to copy him by blowing into it. "See you at the bottom." Naruto nodded and watched Harry jump into the hole. Once Naruto couldn't see Harry anymore he stopped playing the flute and took a breath. He grabbed onto the door and jumped into the hole, the trapdoor slamming shut behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

**How was the chapter 11? I am, again, sorry the late update.**

**I took a lot from the book in this chapter as I didn't find it necessary to create scenes that weren't needed.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed to make the story "rushed." I just want the first year to be over as I have already explained everything and I'm getting kind of bored writing it.**

**Also, surprise! I have the list of the pairings at the end of this authors note!**

**If you have any questions just ask and I'll gladly answer them.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Huey-**

**Pairings:**

**Draco/Ginny (Still thinking about this one)**

**Ron/His Hand (I'm kidding…its Ron/Lavender)**

**Theodore/Tracey**

**Neville/Luna**

**Blaise/Daphne**

**Naruto/Pansy**

**Harry/Hermione**

**If there is anyone I forgot, please tell me. **


	12. Dark Blue

**Fighting Joe:**** I was going to do that, but then I felt that I was taking away Harry's thunder**

**Uzunaru999: ****I've been thinking up a few ways they could be paired together, but right now I am just trying to figure out the most realistic way.**

**The Bii: ****Glad it's an improvement.**

**War sage:**** Thank you.**

**Tobi Fan 321****: Yeah, the future chapters should have more ninja-revolved action, so no need to worry about that.**

**Daniel 29****: I hoped it would be a good choice. Is it really a first for this genre?**

**See this? This is a chapter I pulled out of my ass in less than 24 hours. **

**On with the story!**

**-Year One: Chapter XII: Dark Blue—**

Naruto dusted his white shirt off and glared at the seemingly alive plant behind him. "I hate magical plants. What kind of sick ass person thought of putting a killer plant inside of a school that is full of kids?"

Ron put a finger to his lips and looked at Naruto, "Be quiet."

"Don't tell me to be quiet," Naruto muttered.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... Sounds like wings to me. "

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... Well, there's no other choice... I'll run. "He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" Ron asked

"These birds... They can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - glittering?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... Yes -look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." Harry said as looked up at all of the flying keys.

Naruto grabbed Harry and Ron by their jumpers and shoved them against the wall; he politely moved Hermione out of the way and slapped a piece against the door. Ron looked at the paper in confusion until it started to sizzle, "What is that piece of paper going to—" BOOM! Ron covered his face with his arms when the paper exploded, sending pieces of wood in every direction. Ron lowered his arms away from his face and his eyes widened. Smoke was filling the room making it hard to see. Pieces of wood that used to be part of the door were scattered across the floor, with some of the pieces on fire. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked through the area the door used to be, "A bomb."

Hermione quickly followed Naruto, leaving Harry and Ron behind. Ron looked at Harry with a worried expression, "A bomb. What kind of person carry's a bomb?"

Harry quickly followed after Hermione, not being able to breathe in the smoke filled room, "A resourceful one."

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly while Naruto simply raised an eyebrow - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. "Do we - err - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about he said. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces... "Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think.

"Yeah, fuck that. I'm not playing chess. You three can have fun testing your intelligence while I'll go and face the next challenge." Everyone looked at Naruto confused.

"Oh? How do you plan on getting across to the other side?" Ron asked clearly confused.

"Like this." Naruto burst into a flock of crows that flew over the chess board and started to circle close to the ground on the other side. The crows started to disappear while Naruto started to appear next to the door. Harry and Ron's eyes widened when they saw Naruto walk through the door on the other side completely unharmed. Ron looked at Hermione who didn't look surprised, "How the hell did he do that?"

Hermione shook her head; she wasn't going to tell them. "I don't know, but it was amazing."

Ron, coming out of his shock, looked back at the chess board, "Alright…we need to catch up to Naruto. Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess - -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do. "

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you'll take the place of the castle." Ron said as he eyed the board.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board.

**-E-**

Naruto walked into the next room and closed the door behind him. He looked up when he heard heavy breathing echoing throughout the room. What he saw caused him to groan in annoyance, a giant full grown mountain troll stood in front of him, the end of its club resting on the stone floor. Naruto eyed the ugly troll before running towards the other side of the room in hopes of avoiding a fight with the beast. He stopped abruptly when he remembered Hermione was going to be coming through this room. His abrupt stop caused him to get hit by the large club sending him into the wall with such force the stone cracked. Naruto dropped onto his knees, his breathing becoming heavy from the pain. Naruto lifted his head up and glared at the troll. He was now pissed off, first he almost gets strangled by a killer plant, then Ron tried to make play a killer chess game, and then this bitch hits him with some club. Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra start to flow through him, a heavy wave of killer intent rolled over the troll causing it to roar angrily.

Naruto's eyes turned blood red with slits and his whisker marks grew thicker. Small pieces of the stone wall started to lift off of the ground and circled around him wildly, after a few seconds the stone pieces shot at the troll, impaling themselves in the beast's thick skin. Naruto disappeared and reappeared right in front the troll's face in the blink of an eye. He brought his foot and smashed it into the Troll's face so hard the troll stumbled backwards and fell over onto its back. Naruto appeared above the troll and brought his knee down onto the troll's face with such force that it drove its head into the ground, breaking the stone floor and sending pieces up into air. Naruto landed onto the cracked and broken floor and an evil grin spread across his face when he saw the troll attempting to get up.

**-E-**

"A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost? "Harry - move diagonally four squares to the right." Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. "Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on." Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. "We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken. "

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But - -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron - -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative. "Ready?" Ron called his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won. Find Naruto and continue on." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's -?" Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry.

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon Naruto is facing?"

**-E-**

Naruto jumped backwards, avoiding the club that was aimed for his face, causing it to slam into the wall. Cracks shot up that wall and crossed over on to the ceiling. Naruto let a kunai drop into each hand when he saw the troll yank his club out of the wall. He quickly spun the kunai into a reverse grip and put them in front of him, stopping the trolls club from fatally wounding him. Naruto was pushed across the floor as he kept himself upright, the two kunai bending from the hit. Naruto jumped onto the club as the troll lifted it into the air, using chakra to help him stick to it. He jumped off of the club onto to the trolls shoulder and flashed through a couple of hand-signs; put two fingers that were in the shape of a half circle up to his mouth and inhaled. When Naruto blew through the hole between his fingers, the sound of ignition echoed throughout the room and fire shot out from Naruto's mouth and hit the troll on the back of the head. The troll roared in pain when the flame started to melt its skin and wrap around its body.

The troll slammed itself against the wall in an attempt to put the flames out, causing the cracks in the sealing to spread and loosen. In seconds the entire troll was covered in flames giving Naruto a chance to end. Naruto caught his balance and went through some hands and grabbed his right arm with his left. A loud chirping filled the entire room and lighting erupted in Naruto's hand. Naruto grabbed his head when pain shot through it, it felt like someone was stabbing him in the head over and over again. The Chidori started to flicker in and out of power due to Naruto's lack of concentration; he quickly put full power into the technique and impaled it into the troll's skull, instantly killing it.

Hermione and Harry ran into the room to see Naruto fall off of the flame engulfed troll grabbing his head in pain. The troll fell into the wall shaking the room, and making the cracks in the ceiling spread all the way to the other side of the room. Hermione looked at Naruto who was lying on the ground shaking; blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. Hermione bolted towards Naruto, only to find her wrist being grabbed, stopping her. She turned around and tried get her wrist free from Harry's grip, "What are you doing, Harry? Let me go!"

Harry refused to let her wrist go and yanked her towards him when he heard the ceiling start to groan and small chunks started to fall from it, "The roof is coming down, you can't go in there!" Harry pulled her through the arch of the door and they both fell to the ground when the ceiling finally gave away and fell to the floor, crushing everything it fell upon. Harry and Hermione were quickly engulfed in the dust cloud that shot out from the door way.

Once everything calmed down Hermione quickly stood up and ran into the room and saw the entire floor was covered by debris from the collapsed ceiling, Naruto was nowhere to be seen, "Naruto!" Hermione cried as she ran towards the area she last him and started to dig and remove chunks of stone that were covering him.

Harry ran up to Hermione and tried to pull her away, "Hermione, we need to continue! Once we get the stone we can come back for him! We can take him to the infirmary and let Madam Promfrey heal him! I promise you he'll be fine, but we really need to move on! We all knew of the consequences when we decided to get the stone before Snape, even Naruto knew about them! Please, Hermione, we really need to continue!"

Hermione let herself be pulled into the next room by Harry. She didn't know if she wanted to do this anymore; two of her friends had been taken down and left behind, something she wasn't happy about. She silently followed Harry and started to clench and unclench her fists to help her calm down, she had a job to finish with Harry and she wasn't going to back out now.

Harry pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?" They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look." Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

Harry looked over her shoulder to read it: Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four :First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third, as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever. "

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands. "Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "Listen, get back and dig out Naruto, after that get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the infirmary and drop off Ron and Naruto. Then go to the Owlrey and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really. "

"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him, "Hermione!"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.

"Me!" said Hermione, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" asked Harry anxiously.

"No - but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off," Harry pushed lightly towards the fire.

"Good luck - take care."

"GO!" Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," he said, and he drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire - then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. There was already someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort. It was Quirrell. "You!" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought - Snape - -"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you. "

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... He needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning; he did make himself unpopular... And what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. "You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly, I have a special gift with trolls… Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, some Slytherin kid killed it. Also, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... But he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back... "

All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror. "I saw you and Snape in the forest - - " he blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... But where is it?" Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead. "

"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak - -"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... Decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away.

Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley -how could he have been so stupid? He'd seen Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... Is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing. What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it - which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to? He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself

"Use the boy... Use the boy..." Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes - Potter - come here." He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Harry walked toward him. I must lie, he thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again. He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket- and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Some how - incredibly - he'd gotten the Stone. "Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again." Get out of the way," he said. As Harry moved aside, he felt the Sorcerer's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it? But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips. "He lies... He lies... "

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... Face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... For this..." Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to un-wrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter..." it whispered. Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... You saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now... Why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling. "How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... But your mother needn't have died... She was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, instead of struggling he brought his fist back and slammed it into Quirrell's face, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened - he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers - they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet' landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck - Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. "Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck.

Harry quickly pushed Quirrell off of him, ignoring the pain; he tackled Quirrell to the ground and started to punch him in the face as hard as he could repeatedly. He grabbed onto Quirrell's neck with both hands and started to squeeze as hard as he could. The pain in Harry's head was building, he couldn't see, he could only hear Quirrell's desperate gasps of pain and air. He tried to squeeze even harder when Voldemort started screaming for Quirrell to kill him. He could feel his grip becoming weaker, he couldn't let go, he didn't want to. His vision started to blur and he could hear someone calling his name, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. The last thing he remembered was being ripped off of Quirrell before everything went black.

Harry's eyes shot open and all he could was white for a few seconds before he could only see blurry outlines. He looked to his right and saw the outline of his glasses; he quickly grabbed them and shot up in his bed, eyes looking around wildly. The clear image of Dumbledore smiling at him, "Sir, where is Hermione, Ron, and Naruto! Are they alright?"

Dumbledore raised the palm of his hand at Harry, his smile never leaving his face. "Calm down, Harry. Your friends are perfectly alright. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried. "

Harry smiled at Dumbledore before it dropped off his face, "What about, Naruto?" Dumbledore pointed to the bed next to him and he saw Naruto lying down on it still unconscious. Harry's eyes widened when he saw there was no scratch on the blonde, not one cut, bruise, gash, scar, or any sign of damage. "Sir, why doesn't Naruto have injuries on him? A ceiling made of stone collapsed on top of him and it doesn't look like anything happened. Magic can't be that good, can it?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No it can't Harry. Professor Snape found Mr. Uzumaki after helping Miss Granger uncover him from the ruble; his entire left side was crushed." Harry's eyes widened even more at this bit of news. "Professor Snape brought him back to the infirmary while I went to get you. Madam Promfrey sadly said that the damage was too severe and she couldn't heal him properly, but when she came to check on him the next day, all of his wounds were completely healed." Harry's mouth fell open, how could someone heal that fast?

Dumbledore sighed and walked over to Naruto's bed, "His healing powers are remarkable. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life… When Madam Promfrey checked his left side she said everything was normal, how was it supposed to be, completely healthy, but she also said that his mental state isn't normal. I don't know how to react to this."

Harry's gaze never left Naruto's bedside, "He's going to be alright thought, right?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head, "No one knows, Harry." Dumbledore saw the worried look that spread across Harry's face, "But there is some good news to this. Lord Voldemort didn't get the stone."

Harry finally looked away from the unconscious form of Naruto and looked at Dumbledore, "How did you find us? Did you get an owl from Hermione?"

Dumbledore walked back over to Harry's bedside and looked directly at him, "I didn't receive an owl from Hermione. We found her with Naruto, still trying to uncover him. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull you off of Quirrell."

"So it was you," said Harry quietly

Dumbledore pulled a chair up and sat down, "I feared I might be too late, but when I got there I was completely wrong. I thought I would have to pull Quirrell off of you, but it turned out I had to stop you from killing him."

"You should have let me kill him," muttered Harry quietly enough so Dumbledore couldn't hear him, "What about the stone?"

"As for the Stone, it has been destroyed." Dumbledore said simply

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend - Nicolas Flamel - -"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking... Sir - even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who - -"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... Not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... Things I want to know the truth about..."

"The truth," Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well... Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... Put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... When you are ready, you will know."

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. "But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign...To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the windowsill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet.

When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... Your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here. "

"And there's something else... "

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape - -"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him - Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt... I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

Harry tried to understand this but it made his head pound, so he stopped. "And sir, there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes."

Harry looked to his right and saw stack of sweets, "Actually, I have one more question, how long have Naruto and I been in here?"

The smile returned to Dumbledore's face full force, "Three days." Dumbledore eyed the stack of candy in a feral like way, and it seems like you have some tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore turned his happy gaze to Harry, "Oh, I almost forgot! What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows.

Harry looked at Dumbledore confused, "That doesn't make sense…but okay."

**-E-**

Naruto gave the Kyuubi a questionable look, "So you're saying the reason for me falling unconscious after killing the ugly troll is because my two personalities finally merged?"

The Kyuubi nodded, **"That about sums it up. You also might be switching moods a lot more than usual as your brain is still trying to deal with two personalities becoming one. But me, being the almighty demon that I am, can you help you with that."**

"Whoa!" Naruto said in surprise. "The almighty demon helping a pathetic human…this is a first. Who would have thought that the Kyuubi could be so generous!"

The Kyuubi growled in annoyance, **"Shut up before I change my mind." **

"So…seeing as I am not going to wake up anytime soon how is your life?" Naruto asked curiously?

"**Shitty."**

"Oh…"

"**Get the fuck out of here."**

Naruto ran up to the cage and pointed a finger at the fox, "Don't you dare do that you furry fuck! Getting forced out of my mind hurts!"

"**I like seeing you in pain."**

Naruto's eyes shot open and he instantly grabbed his face as it felt like someone had just punched him really hard. He lowered his hand and saw he was in the infirmary and then it wall went dark and he, for some reason, couldn't breathe. "Naruto, you're awake! I was so worried!"

Naruto shifted his head so he could see who was suffocating him. He looked at the familiar bushy brown hair and grinned, "Hermione! How are you?"

Hermione let a little smile creep onto her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Naruto sat up and rested his back against the backboard of the bed. "Well, for just getting crushed by a ceiling, I'm great!"

Hermione was about to say something until Madam Promfrey came rushing into the scene, "Your five minutes is up! I need everyone out while I check on young Mister Uzumaki here."

"Oh hell…" Naruto muttered under his breath. He looked up and saw Hagrid, Ron, and finally Hermione leaving the infirmary. Naruto looked at Promfrey and glared, "If you give me any of that nasty tasting potions, I swear to god I will spit it on to your floor."

Promfrey waved her in dismissal, "Don't be such a baby, Uzumaki."

**-E-**

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast with Naruto that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, giving him one last checkup, he also had to wait for Naruto to sneak out, which was a lot quicker than he thought was possible, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When Harry and Naruto walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Harry slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table, while Naruto was looking down on his plate, not even paying attention.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn. "... For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"At last there was silence again. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up. Harry looked at Naruto and could see the smile that crept on to his face when he heard Hermione's compliment.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won as much as a point for Gryffindor before.

Dumbledore clear his throat and the hall went silent once more, "Finally – to Mr. Naruto Uzumaki…" The hall went so silent Harry swore he could have heard a tree fall over in the forest, "For pure skill and being the only first-year to kill a full grown mountain troll by himself, I have never seen a first-year take something so difficult head on just to make sure his friends got through safely. For that, I award Slytherin house fifty-five points."

The cheers that came from the Slytherin table were so loud, Harry swore he went deaf. He watched as everyone on the Slytherin table gave Naruto a pat on the back and congratulating him. Harry looked at Naruto and noticed he just sat there and nodded to certain people. That was another thing Harry noticed they had in common, they both didn't know how to handle praise.

**-E-**

Naruto leaned on his trunk and watched all of the people get on the train with their friends. The year was finally over and he was going to head back to Konoha for three months. He wasn't excited to leave, he didn't want to leave, he enjoyed it hear. Naruto was brought back to earth when Pansy walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Pansy, excited to go home for the summer?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, "Kind of. What about you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No."

Pansy was a bit shocked at his answer, "Not even to see your friends?"

Naruto shook his head again, "I don't have any friends back at home…"

"Oh…" Pansy looked at the ground, "I tried to come and see you while you were in the Hospital Wing, but Promfrey turned me away every single time. I was really worried about you… No one knew what had happened to you." Pansy gently rubbed Naruto's left arm and then gave it a gentle squeeze, "are alright?"

Naruto nodded and watched as Pansy nodded and looked at the ground, "Well I got to go…see you next year."

Pansy turned around and was about to walk away when she felt Naruto grab her wrist pull her into him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you."

Pansy eagerly wrapped her arms around Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're welcome. Don't forget to write me."

Naruto let go of Pansy and let a, rare, genuine smile crawl onto his face. It wasn't the type of smile where he thought something was amusing or because he liked something. It was the smile that no one really ever saw, a smile that meant he was truly happy. "Don't worry, I won't" Pansy gave Naruto one more hug before boarding the train. Naruto watched as the train started to roll away from him, heading towards London. Naruto felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and saw Snape standing next to him.

"Are you ready to go home?" Snape asked. Naruto nodded his head silently and felt the familiar tug on his gut. The Hogsmeade Train Station disappeared and his apartment came into view. Naruto turned around to face Snape and saw him looking down at him, "Remember to study for potions and do your homework. I won't be very pleased if you come back to class with unfinished work."

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Yes, sir." Snape gave Naruto a short wave before disappearing with a loud crack! Naruto opened the door to his apartment and dropped his trunk to the floor. He looked around the room and noticed all dust that covered most of his apartment.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi sitting on his windowsill reading his book, "Hey, Sensei!"

Kakashi snapped his book closed and looked at Naruto. The first thing he noticed was Naruto's eyes. They were no longer their light blue, but a much darker blue. He noticed that the pupils were looked a bit more like slits. "So…are you ready to meet our new Hokage?"

**End of Year One…**

**First year is finally over!**

**What did you all think of the chapter? **

**Well…surprisingly I don't have much to say at the moment.**

**If you have any questions just ask and I'll gladly answer them.**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	13. A Letter

**Anonymous****:**** Because I didn't really do anything about Gryffindor losing or gaining points. I tried to just keep it the same as the book. With Naruto losing fifty points for Slytherin, but yet staying the same as the book is simple (At least to me it is, this is sometimes a problem) There is a whole bunch of other Slytherin students earning and losing points. Does that make sense at all?**

**Tobi Fan 321****: This chapter hopefully answers your questions. If not, tell me and I will answer them.**

**On with the story!**

**-Year**** Two: Chapter XIII: A Letter****-**

Naruto stood in front of the new Hokage alone. Kakashi had ditched him, his excuse was surprisingly not stupid, but still was stupid. Training his team was not a very valid excuse, he could do that whenever he wanted, the thing he should be worrying about is Naruto's patience and how fast it was wearing out. The stupid looking Hokage was just staring at him with a stupid grin on his face, he didn't even introduce himself, it's not like he had to though; Naruto knew who this clown was. Naruto gave the Hokage an expectant look, "So, are you going to introduce yourself?"

The grin on the Hokage's face faltered a little, "I, the Hokage, introduce myself to you, my Subordinate?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "your subordinate wants to know why the hell you're the new Hokage."

"They picked me because I'm a great leader!" The Hokage stated

"Or they were just desperate." Naruto muttered.

"Watch your tongue, young man! You're talking to your leader, a professional, so show some respect!" The Hokage demanded

"You write porn!" Naruto pulled out the copy of Icha-Icha that Kakashi gave him and threw it at the Hokage. "How is that professional?"

The Hokage flipped through the book with surprise, "You read my work?"

"Err…yeah."

The Hokage quickly jumped from the chair and embraced Naruto, tears streaming down his face. "Finally, I meet someone so young who knows great writing when they see it, a real masterpiece, and a real work of art! I never knew I was such an inspiration to such a young crowd!"

Naruto shoved the Hokage off of him, "Actually, Jiraiya, I thought it was cheesy, lame, and the unrealistic. The writing wasn't great, but really shitty; it was like an academy student wrote it. It wasn't a masterpiece; it was a piece of shit. The artwork was crappy as well, and you inspire the small group of kids who actually read this to suddenly use the restroom, don't flatter yourself."

Jiraiya, flabbergasted, watched as Naruto stole his chair at the Hokage's desk, "a piece of shit? The book is plain sexy! The kind of sex in that book is the kind you little kiddies only dream of having!"

Naruto shoved the paperwork off of the desk and set his feet on top of the desk, ignoring Jiraiya, whose jaw dropped to the floor. "Sexy? How is the main character sucking on his girlfriends toe sexy? None of my fantasies were about me sucking on some chicks toe."

Jiraiya stomped his way over to the desk and glared at Naruto, "The main character has a fetish that involves feet! He likes feet, thinks they're sexy!"

"What a freak." Naruto grabbed the Hokage's hat that was resting against the desk and put it on. The hat fell forward slightly, casting a shadow over his face. Naruto rested his head on his hands and leaned back. "Go get me some Orange Juice."

Jiraiya stared at Naruto in shock, "What! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can. I'm wearing the Hokage's hat, sitting on the Hokage's chair, and sitting behind the Hokage's desk. It's obvious you were just robbed of your position, I'll have my guards escort you out." Two clones appeared next to Naruto and grabbed a complete flabbergasted Jiraiya by the arms and drug him out of the office. Once the door closed, Naruto sighed, an amused grin spreading across his face, "What an idiot."

**-E-**

"Kakashi, I have a new mission for you!"

Kakashi's eyes never left his book when a fuming Jiraiya came running towards him Why did everyone have to interrupt his reading, especially Jiraiya, he was starting to get annoyed, why couldn't people just leave him be? "What is it?"

Jiraiya folded his arms in child like manner, "You're student, Naruto, just kicked me out of my office! I need you to remove him from it!"

Kakashi flipped the page in his book, not even bothering to look at Jiraiya, "Why don't you do it?"

Jiraiya grinned and turned around and ran off, "Because I got research to do!"

Kakashi sighed and put his book in his pouch, "Team, your dismissed for the day."

**-E-**

"Oh wow!" Jiraiya leaned closer to the wall and started to scribble on his pad, "You three really know how to get a man going."

"So, this is what a professional Hokage does. Sit's on his old, wrinkly ass, watching three young women through a small hole in a wall bathe and clean each other."

"AH!" Jiraiya jumped into the air, throwing his notepad to the side of him. He turned and glared at Naruto who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded, "You know it's rude to sneak up on people!"

"It's rude to spy on people." Naruto retorted

"True," Jiraiya conceded, "but I'm not spying, I am doing research!"

Naruto sighed, "How did you become the Hokage of this village? It doesn't make any sense to me."

"I'm not the permanent Hokage, just a temporary one." Said Jiraiya as he searched the bushes for his notebook that had all of his recent research written down on it. If he lost his precious book, he was going to kick the shit out of Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself off of the fence and walked in front of Jiraiya; he knelt down and snatched the notebook off of the ground before Jiraiya had a chance to grab it. "Why are you a temporary Hokage? Are too big of a bitch to be a permanent one? So, you're not just an idiot, you're a loser too."

"No! I was asked to become the Hokage when the third was killed by Orochimaru, but I turned them down. I went to go find my teammate Tsunade, but I ended up not being able to find her. So, I came back decided to take the temporally until I find her." Jiraiya tried to grab his notebook, but missed as Naruto quickly pulled it away.

"You're lame. Obviously you don't see any of the benefits that come with the position." Naruto closed one eye and looked through the peep hole and didn't see anyone inside the bathhouse.

"Of course I know of the benefits that come with the position." Jiraiya snatched the notebook out of Naruto's hand, "They're not beneficial to me."

Naruto put his hands in his pocket and sighed in annoyance, "You really are an idiot. There's a whole bunch of benefits that are beneficial to you. So far you're not too impressive."

Jiraiya quickly spun around to face Naruto, "What's that supposed to-" Jiraiya's eyes widened when he a saw a large group of angry women cracking their knuckles. "Err…I'm sorry?" The women ran at Jiraiya with the intent to slaughter.

**-E-**

Kakashi walked up to Naruto who was lying in the shade against a tree, his eyes closed. Once he got to the Hokage Tower he saw that nobody was inside the room, the hat was right next to the desk and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He finally found him in his frequently used training grounds, which was completely empty at the moment as he wasn't training his team. "You should show the Hokage some more respect. Stealing his hat and kicking him out of his own office is not a good way to get on his good side."

Naruto cracked one eye open and looked at his Sensei, "He is only the temporary Hokage; I don't need to be on his good side. He peeps on women as well; he doesn't deserve any of my respect."

Kakashi flipped a page in his book, coming closer to the end of the story, "True, but he is also one of the Legendary Sannin, a very powerful ninja, a good Hokage, even though he doesn't see it.

Naruto closed his eye and sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Kakashi snapped his book shut and looked at his equal in rank, student. "I want you to try and convince him to become the permanent Hokage. He has been looking for his teammate for over a month now, and still hasn't found anything. He can't exactly leave the village being the Hokage and the village has been doing fine since he has been in command."

Naruto shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable, "You just want Jiraiya to become Hokage so Konoha can get Icha-Icha before the other Nations. I know what you're trying to do."

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly and opened his book, "I'm counting on you, Naruto."

Naruto listened to Kakashi Shunshin away and waited for sleep to take him. He would try to convince Jiraiya on his own time, it's not like Kakashi gave him a time limit.

**-E-**

Jiraiya sat at the Hokage's desk flipping through some papers. He couldn't find Tsunade anywhere, he had found her once, but she disappeared right before he got to her location. It was really starting to piss him off as he was usually good at this type of shit. But the part that made it hard was that she was a high level shinobi who could hide and disappear whenever the hell they wanted to and if they didn't want to be found, it was usually hard to find them. Jiraiya looked up from his stack of papers when the door suddenly burst open, he saw Naruto walk into his office and sit down in front of him. It had been a week since he saw the brat who left him for slaughter. "What do you want?"

"I want you to become the Hokage permanently," said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair.

"No."

Naruto raised in eyebrow, "Why not?"

Jiraiya rested his elbows on top of the desk and sighed, "Because I'm not worthy of the position, as I couldn't save either of the previous Hokage from dying… Plus, I need time to do more research!"

"Oh…so you're saying that you're a pathetic ninja. That makes since you obviously don't know about the benefits that could help you with your research…" Naruto folded his arms and leaned his head back over the top of the chair.

"I haven't noticed any benefits that have helped me with research. When women see me they still pound on me, I can't get into the high-end brothels, nothing!" Jiraiya looked at Naruto half annoyed, and half expecting an answer.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya absently, "Have you had the Hokage ceremony yet?"

"No…"

Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow, "Do people even know you're our Hokage at the moment?"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto until Realization dawned on him, "No…they don't."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "Oh my god, you're so stupid."

**-E-**

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia's garden that was weed free, all thanks to him of course. He looked at his hands which were covered in dirt and cuts, they were bleeding a bit, but that wasn't too big of a deal as he could just clean them off and they should be fine. Harry looked up at the darkening sky for any sign of Hedwig; he had sent her off to deliver a letter to Naruto asking him how he could improve his living conditions, he remembered what Naruto had told him when they were standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, _"I could help with that, giving you better living conditions I mean."_ Harry found himself becoming curious on how his living condition could be improved. He was already trying to improve his living condition by threatening his Aunt and Uncle with magic, but he knew that sooner or later they would catch on. Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard his Aunt yell out at him from the porch, "Get in here! The dishes need to be washed!"

Harry stood up from the grass and brushed his pants off and walked into the kitchen and towards the sink. He turned the water on and quickly washed the dirt and small amount of blood from his hands before turning the faucet off and heading upstairs and into his bedroom. He wasn't going to do the dishes tonight and if his Aunt said something to him, he would simply point his wand in her face.

**-E-**

"I could get anything I wanted being the Hokage…" said Jiraiya as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, anything you'd want!" Naruto walked over to a drawer and started to search through it, "You'd be rich with power! I doubt any women would hit you, they'd probably be too embarrassed when they found out their own Hokage, leader, man that has power and money, was ogling at them." Naruto knew this wasn't true, the women would still be the shit out of Jiraiya, Hokage or not.

"That does sound nice…"

"Then you have all of the servants that would do anything for you. You could have them bring you top notch meals while you worked, shit, you wouldn't even have to work., you'd just have to create a clone to do all of your paperwork for you and you could spend the rest of the day spying on women, maybe even getting laid, you would be the Hokage after all," said Naruto as he continued to search through the drawers.

"That's very tempting…"

"You could get into the luxury brothels with high-end whores, all the alcohol you could ever want," Naruto stood up with a crystal ball in his hand, "and this!"

Drool dripped from Jiraiya's bottom lip when he saw the ball, "Give me that!"

Naruto moved to the side when Jiraiya jumped at him, causing the Sannin to slam face first into the wall, "You don't get this until you become the permanent Hokage, after all, it's not a right to use this ball; it's a privilege."

Jiraiya gawked at the evil blonde, "Alright, I'll become the Hokage! Just give the ball to me."

"No," said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and sealed the ball inside of it, "I'll give it to you when the ceremony is over and you are officially announced as the Fifth Hokage, until then, you can't use it to spy on women."

"I don't like you!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto left the office, bouncing the scroll up and down in his hand.

**-E-**

After walking around the village with triumph smirk, he walked into a clothing shop looking for new clothes. He looked around the shop and saw a whole bunch of weapons spread across the wall, he walked around the shop until he found what he was looking for. Naruto grabbed his new clothes and walked towards the dressing rooms and started to change. He walked out of the room wearing a gray, long-sleeved shirt with a black short-sleeved T-shirt over it. He wore black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. Naruto walked up to the cashier and noticed a girl with two buns on her head behind it and she was asleep… Naruto shrugged his shoulders and left the shop, if the girl was stupid enough to fall asleep; he figured he shouldn't have to pay for the things he wanted. Naruto looked back and forth, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He thought about Kakashi's team and wolfish grin spread across his face, he was going to go and kick some ass.

Kakashi watched his team train and read his book at the same time, yeah, he was talented. He glanced to his right and saw a crow looking at him impassively, a group of crows started to circle that single crow and Naruto appeared in the middle of the birds. "How is your mission coming along?"

Naruto looked at the two members of Kakashi's team, he saw Sasuke and some pink-haired girl running laps around the training field. "I finished, Jiraiya agreed to become the Hokage permanently. How many laps are they running?"

Kakashi glanced at his two students running laps across the very large field, "Good job, and about fifteen."

"Fifteen, fifteen fucking laps… You made me run thirty-five when we first started training! Are you becoming soft?" Naruto glared at the two Genin, they had it easy.

Kakashi dismissed Naruto's accusation of becoming soft with a wave, "You'll see why they run fifteen when they come to report to me. They can't handle thirty-five laps like you can Sakura can barely run ten while Sasuke can run up to twenty. How many laps have you ran?"

Naruto looked at the two Genin walking towards Kakashi, "You have made me run two hundred laps, which by the way, sucked. Also, why do you only have two students instead of three?"

"Because Sasuke was the class prodigy, the last Uchiha, they thought it would be fine to have a three man cell instead of a four man cell," said Kakashi as he flipped a page in his book, noticing his two students were finished.

"Did you let them take the Chuunin Exams?" Asked Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of Kakashi

"Nope, they weren't ready." Kakashi closed his book and looked at his two students, "Alright, we are going to do some sparring today." Kakashi ignored Sakura's groan and continued, "Though today you aren't going to spar against each other, you are going to spar against Naruto here."

Sakura looked at Naruto and then looked Kakashi, "Sensei, doesn't Naruto have his own team practice session?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, Naruto is a Jonin, he doesn't have a team."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed while Sakura's widened, "But Sensei, he looks the same age as us!"

Naruto nodded, "that's because I am the same age as you…now who wants to get beat down first?"

Sasuke stepped forward and glared at Naruto, "I'll go first."

Naruto and Sasuke took their places on the field and looked at each other. Kakashi looked between the two and made the signal for the two to begin. Sasuke eyed Naruto who was standing in front of him relaxed, not even paying attention to him. Sasuke's blinked and saw Naruto was nowhere to be seen, he looked to his right, left, up, and down remembering his mistake with Kakashi. Sasuke quickly spun around and saw two Shuriken flying through the air right towards him. Reacting fast he pulled out his own two Shuriken and threw them, deflecting Naruto's.

Naruto appeared right behind Sasuke and punched him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward. Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him towards him, once Sasuke was next to him, Naruto slammed his fist into Sasuke's face, making him fall onto his back. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, waiting for him to stand up. Surely this wasn't all Sasuke had, he wasn't even trying and was still winning. Naruto stepped back when Sasuke stood up and glared at him, his Sharingan blazing.

Sasuke threw a punch, only to have Naruto duck under his fist and elbow him in the back of the head. Sasuke fell to his knees grabbing the back of his head in pain; he couldn't predict what Naruto was going to do and that irritated him. Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto, "Why can't I predict your movements?"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and glared at Sasuke, "I was trained by your brother, remember? I learned how to counter the Sharingan, hide my movements from you. The Sharingan isn't as powerful as you think it is, it has to be used by a skilled ninja for it to be useful, and you Sasuke, aren't that skilled."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration and went through some familiar hand-seals and put his fingers to his lips. Naruto quickly went through the same hand-seals, skipping some to catch up to Sasuke. Naruto put his fingers to his lips, and at the same time they both exhaled, shooting a giant fireball out of their mouths at the same time. The fireballs collided causing them to struggle for dominance. Naruto's fireball broke apart and wrapped itself around its opponent and charged at Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke become engulfed by Naruto's fireball, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke coughed and groaned in pain and stood up, the burns on his body making it difficult. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that he was completely unharmed, Sasuke ground his teeth together and grabbed his left arm in pain when he tried to move it, "Shit…" Sasuke looked around and saw the small river that was on his left, he quickly ran towards it, ignoring the pain in his legs. He jumped into the water and felt his burns start to go numb by the freezing water.

Naruto walked over to the water and kneeled down next to it. He grabbed his hand and the Chidori came to life, he looked at the blurry figure of Sasuke under the water and a smirk formed onto his face. He brought the Chidori over the water, ignoring Kakashi's shouts of protest, he plunged the Chidori into the water. Lighting spread across the water, electrocuting everything, person, that happened to be in the water.

Kakashi's single eye widened when he saw Naruto plunge the Chidori into the river. That had the potential to kill someone and if that was Naruto's true intention they were going to have problems. Kakashi knew about Naruto's dislike for the Uchiha and knew Naruto would kill Sasuke without hesitation if he wanted to. He saw Naruto reach into the water and pull Sasuke's limp body out of the water, without wasting anytime Kakashi ran towards them.

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the water and grinned, he had won the spar, not like he thought he would lose. Naruto checked for heartbeat making sure he didn't kill Kakashi's student. Kakashi taught Naruto that you don't kill your allies, no matter how much you hate them. Naruto looked behind him and grinned, "He just unconscious! Stop worrying." Naruto looked at Sakura who sighed in relief and looked at Kakashi, who was reading his book again, apparently fine with Naruto's answer.

**-E-**

Naruto collapsed onto his bed and sighed, he was tired and already sick of Konoha. He closed his eyes and instantly opened them when he saw a snowy white owl staring right at him with a letter attached to his leg. Naruto untied the letter from the bird and looked on the front of the letter to see who it was. He raised his eyebrows and looked the bird, "Holy shit…you flew here from London, that's a long ass flight." Naruto stood up let the bird fly onto his shoulder, he walked over to Teddy's gage and let the white owl drink and eat some food. He let Teddy out awhile ago so his bird shouldn't mind…too much.

Naruto sat at his desk and opened the letter and started to read it,

_Naruto,_

_Are you ready for our second-year, because I am, I've been ready since we left Hogwarts. Anyway, I don't know if you remember this, but when I took you to see the Mirror of Erised, you said that you could make my living conditions a lot better and I was wondering, how? I'd really like to know how you would do that as nothing I seem to do works. I've been threatening them with magic, but after awhile of me being all talk and no walk is not putting as much fear into them anymore. Though they do start to stutter and go a pit pale when I point my wand at their ugly faces. So, think you could tell me how you would do it?_

_Harry._

Naruto read over the piece of parchment once more before grabbing a new piece of paper.

_Harry,_

_Yes, I remember saying that and I will tell you how. First, grow a spine and stand up for yourself. If your Aunt or Uncle tell you to do something, say no and walk away. If they try to hit you…well try to at least defend yourself. I really could help your living conditions become a lot nicer, but I would have to be there, so if you wouldn't mind me coming down there and spending the rest of the summer at your place. Reply and tell me what you think about that. By the way, your bird is staying at my place until I get a reply._

_Naruto_

Naruto folded the letter and stuck his hand slightly in the air. His hand feathered out and a crow flew out and landed on his desk. Naruto handed the crow the letter which grabbed it with its beak, "Find Harry and give him this letter, don't leave until he writes up a reply. He lives somewhere near or in London." The bird nodded and flew out of the window towards whatever direction Harry was in. Naruto sighed and wrote another letter to Snape asking him if he could come and get him early. Early as in three or so days, Naruto let his hand feather out and gave the letter to another crow. Once that crow flew away he got up and left towards the Hokage Tower.

**-E-**

Jiraiya was finishing his paperwork when he saw Naruto enter his office, "Brat, ever heard of knocking?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jiraiya, "I'm leaving Konoha for around a year, I got permission by the Hokage last year, and I will be doing this for the next six years." Naruto turned around and started to walk out of the office.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto dumbstruck, "You can't leave the village for an entire year!"

Naruto opened the door and didn't look back at Jiraiya, "You're not the official Hokage yet, you can't revoke my privilege." With that Naruto walked out of the office and shut the door behind him.

**To be continued….**

**What did you all think of this chapter? I know it was a bit short, but I don't really feel like writing 10k+ plus chapters, I also find writing shorter chapters easier.**

**I have one question. What happens when I replace a chapter? I have done it once, but can't remember if anything happened. I want to replace Chapters 8 and below with the paragraphs spaced out more and fix some of the errors. So if anyone could answer this question, I would appreciate it.**

**Also, I don't like the way the author of Naruto is doing things, so I will be changing a lot of shit. Fair warning.**

**If you have any questions just ask and I shall answer.**

**Until next time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	14. Team Leader

**Hartha****: Glad you liked that part! …Jiraiya is kind of a moron.**

**Fighting Joe****: Yeah Naruto will meet that spider and he will speak Parseltongue, and he will most likely leave in the next chapter.**

**Tobi Fan 321****: That is a secret, I don't want to say anything about Naruto's future relationship with the village as that might spoil some things, though Naruto's feelings about the village are shown in this chapter.**

**-E-: Scene Break**

**-**_**E**_**-: Flashback Start/End**

**On with the story!**

**-****Year Two: Chapter XIV: Team Leader****-**

A six year-old Naruto struggled to get his hair free from one of the villagers grip, if he had counted correctly there was about four civilians surrounding him, all of them drunk. Today was October 10th, his birthday. A festival for the Kyuubi's defeat was being held and he was the main attraction, everyone was after his blood on this day and he knew why, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. His Sensei, Itachi, explained everything to him when he asked about it, and that revelation had an impact him, he hated his village, he hated everyone who lived in it. Naruto grabbed the villagers hand and tried to pry his fingers away from his hair, "Let go of me!"

The Civilian laughed and tightened his grip on the six year-olds hair. Naruto felt a fist come into contact with his stomach, knocking the air out him. He took deep breathes in an attempt to get breathing under control, he could hear a low growl in the back of his mind and a tremendous amount of power started to flow through him. Naruto could feel his breathing instantly come back to normal and his bloodlust rise, "I said let me go!" Naruto lifted his right foot off the ground and slammed it into the civilian's knee-cap, breaking his leg into a V shape, the Civilian let go of him and screamed out in pain as he dropped to the floor. Naruto turned his attention to the guy on his left and elbowed him as hard as he could in the nuts causing the guy to drop to his knees yelling in pain, Naruto kicked him in the chest, sending him onto his back sliding across the dirt floor.

Naruto turned around and faced the two women who were with the two men and they had pure fear written across their faces. The two women looked down into Naruto's blood red eyes and felt their blood run cold at the feeling that washed over them, they felt sick to their stomach and dropped to their knees, finding it hard to breathe. The pressure around them increased making them feel like they were being crushed. The women looked up from the ground and saw the possessed six year-old walking towards them, their eyes widened when two kunai appeared in his hands, they didn't even see him grab them. Naruto was in front of them faster than they could blink with his two aimed for the back of their heads.

They closed their eyes tightly shut, waiting for the killing blow. The dull sound of kunai hitting the dirt and the immense killer intent disappearing made the girls to open their eyes and hesitantly look behind them, they let out a sigh of relief when they saw Naruto pinned to the ground with his hands behind his back. Itachi glared at the two women and loosened his grip on Naruto, "Leave right now." The women quickly nodded and scurried out of the alleyway, leaving Naruto and Itachi alone.

Naruto felt Itachi let go of him and stood up, he rubbed his wrist and stared at the ground, "Why do people have to be so blind…none of this would've happened if they had just let me be."

Itachi sighed, he had left Naruto out of his sight for a half-hour and a group of angry, drunk villagers had already attempted to kill Naruto, "A lot of people lost members of their family during the Kyuubi's attack. They are just having a hard time with their losses and are blinded by their own fear to think clearly."

"I hate them, Sensei, I really hate them," said Naruto quietly, "I don't like it here, Sensei. I don't want to be a member of Konoha anymore."

Itachi noticed a tear roll down Naruto's cheek, he knelt down put his hand on his shoulder, "I was assigned a mission to help a salesman travel to our village, I got to meet him at a check point tomorrow and you'll be coming with me, I don't want you hear by yourself."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed onto the back of Itachi's shirt and pulled himself onto his back and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, "I'm ready."

Itachi nodded and started to walk towards the exit of the village. He showed the guards his mission scroll and continued out of the village, after about an hour of walking he felt Naruto go limp and stopped; he looked around the area and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a blanket. He pulled Naruto off of his back, being careful not to wake him up and wrapped him in the blanket and laid him on the floor. Itachi pulled some branches free from a tree and started a fire close to Naruto and sat down, he looked at Naruto and sighed, his anger towards the village was growing and it wasn't unjustified.

**-**_**E**_**-**

Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya extremely annoyed. The pervert had sent ANBU to wake him at six in the fucking morning, way too early for Naruto's taste. Why couldn't Jiraiya send someone to wake him up at noon or sometime after that? He had gotten a response from both Harry and Snape; it was on the same night to be exact. Harry said he would prefer him to come down and Snape said he would come and get him in a week; it has been three days since then. Naruto looked around the room and Kakashi and his team, "What do you want?"

Jiraiya between the four ninja with a serious expression, "I have a mission for you all, it's going to be a joint mission. It's a B-Rank and the objective is to assassinate two siblings who a causing trouble for us."

Naruto nodded, "Are they ninja, if so, what's their rank?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, they are not ninja. This should be easy for you."

Naruto grabbed a file and opened it,

_Name: Akira Hajime _

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 23_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Skin Color: Fair_

_Partner: Haru Hajime_

_Wanted For: Drug Trafficking _

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and nodded, "Alright, Sasuke and I will assassinate Akira Hajime. Where was she last seen?"

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "Is this alright, Kakashi?" Once he saw Kakashi nod in confirmation, he looked at Naruto, "She has been reported boarding a train around a half-hour ago heading up the mountain to the west. There have been reports of bombs that are rigged to the train, we believe this is some kind of attack and it needs to be taken care of immediately."

Naruto nodded and ran out of the office, Sasuke following closely behind. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi and Sakura, "You two will assassinate Haru Hajime. He was last seen taking a wagon full of explosives up the west mountain. Take him out as quickly as possible." Kakashi nodded and motioned a nervous Sakura to follow him.

**-E-**

Naruto and Sasuke jumped from tree to tree towards their target. Sasuke looked slightly up and saw the mountain they were heading towards and noticed the outline of a bunch of cliffs. It was covered in trees and a lone waterfall descended down the middle of the tall mountain. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was leading, "Why did you pick me?"

"From what I have seen from Sakura, she has no skill. I need someone who won't freeze up and won't hesitate to kill someone. I didn't make the wrong choice, did I?" said Naruto with a slight edge.

Sasuke shook his head even though he knew Naruto couldn't see it, "No, you didn't. I can put our differences to the side."

"Good answer." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, "Akira most likely has soldiers with her, when we get there I expect you to kill them. If they get in the way of our target, you better strike them down."

Sasuke nodded, "You're…a lot colder than I remember."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not caring. "People change, Sasuke. You should know that."

Sasuke looked at the mountain and then back at Naruto, "I asked Kakashi about you, to hear about some of the things you've done. He told us you got your ninja status revoked for a month, he wouldn't say what happened, though he did say that he was the one who help you get your status back. What happened?"

Naruto ignored the slight demand in Sasuke's voice; the asshole was trying to be civil. "It was my first time leading a team by myself. I had only been a Chuunin for week and Kakashi thought I was ready to lead a team. We were sent to take down a group of bandits lead by one low-level ninja and after we had killed all of the bandits, one of the ninja I was leading thought he could take on the ninja by himself. The kid was arrogant and wouldn't listen to me, he did what he wanted. The low-level ninja was really good with using explosives and I figured out how to kill two birds with one stone. I wrapped an explosive note around one of my kunai, once I saw an opening I ignited the tag threw the kunai between my teammate and the enemy, when it hit the tree between them the tag exploded killing the enemy and almost killing my teammate. My teammate lived, but he can no longer be a ninja as I blew both of his legs off. The medic on our team managed to get him back to our village and he lived, remember Sasuke, my intention wasn't to kill him."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "you tried to kill your own teammate…?"

Naruto nodded, "No, I tried to make it look like the enemy injured our teammate by using the explosive note, it surprisingly worked too. Once the Hokage and The Council found out what happened they stripped me of my rank, sealed up my chakra, and put me under house arrest. Kakashi managed to convince them that it was the enemy who blew himself up and that the kunai I threw was just that, a kunai. Inoichi Yamanaka tried to read my mind, but failed to do so and I am not going to tell you the reason so don't ask. After a whole month and them, The Hokage and The Council, not being able to prove anything gave me my rank back and unsealed my Chakra. After that Kakashi couldn't even look at me in the eye, the training he gave me was rigorous and unforgiving, he told me how my teammates come first and not the mission and that under no circumstances do I sacrifice my own comrades safety, he literally beat that into me. I haven't attempted to kill any of my comrades after that, but I still won't hesitate to do it if I have to. After that incident the Third Hokage always had his eye on me, I couldn't get away with much."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and looked back at the mountain and saw they were almost to the base. He looked at Naruto who had let two Kunai knives fall into his hand, "I see the train, let's go!" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and put Chakra into his feet and followed Naruto up the mountain.

**-E-**

Kakashi stopped on a branch and motioned for Sakura to stop when he saw their victim coming towards them in his wagon. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and wrapped a explosive note around the handle, he turned Sakura and handed her the Kunai, "Once our target gets in front of us, throw the kunai and make sure it hits the wagon, not the target."

Sakura hesitantly grabbed the kunai and looked up at her Sensei, "Why not just throw it at the target?"

"Because we need to destroy the explosives as well, now get ready."

Sakura gripped the kunai and got in the position to throw it. Once she had her aim right, she threw the kunai and it impaled the tail of the wagon causing the tag to ignite and explode. The explosion shot the back of the wagon upwards and ignited the other explosives. Kakashi quickly grabbed the frozen girl and jumped forward, placing both of them behind a tree. All of the explosives went off at once, sending a giant cloud of fire in every direction. The explosion enveloped the first layer of trees and took out everything in its path. Once the explosion died down Kakashi looked behind and saw the area the wagon use to be was now completely black, all outer rim trees were scorched and ripped from their roots, parts of the wagon were scattered and on fire. Kakashi looked down at Sakura who still wasn't moving, "Let's get back to Konoha, mission complete."

**-E-**

Naruto and Sasuke stood on top of the fast moving train, the one thing Sasuke noticed was that this was a public train and it was full of innocent civilians, he looked at Naruto who turned towards him, "What do you want me to do?" Sasuke yelled over all of the noise the train was making.

Naruto looked around thinking of where the explosives could be. He looked over the edge and saw a wire sticking out by the wheel, "The explosives are placed on the bogie! I need you to try and disarm it while I kill the target, understand?"

Sasuke nodded and used Chakra to stick to the side of the train while Naruto threw himself through the window the passenger car. Sasuke got in a kneeling position which was difficult as he was trying to kneel on the side of the train. He looked behind him and paled slightly when he saw they were now on a cliff that looked higher than five thousand feet. He quickly scanned the bogie for the explosive and found it right next to the wheel. Sasuke sighed in frustration and started to expect the explosive.

Naruto looked around the passenger car and saw around five soldiers walking towards him with their swords already drawn. Naruto gripped his two kunai and looked around for his target and saw her trying to blend in with the civilians. Naruto looked at one of the soldiers who rushed at him; he quickly grabbed the soldier by the arm and kicked him in the side, sending him out of the broken window and off of the cliff. Naruto averted his attention to the four grinning guards holding detonators. Naruto's eyes widened and threw a kunai at his target, hitting her in the back of the head with a loud thud, "Sasuke, get away from the bogie!" Naruto saw a blue figure jump onto the roof right when the explosives went off, causing the train to jerk to the left and swing off of the track, bringing all of the other cars with it.

Sasuke pushed Chakra to his feet and stabbed his kunai into the roof of the passenger car in hopes to keep his grip. He could hear all of the passengers screaming and bodies dropping to the end of the train which was hanging and sliding off of the rocky cliff completely vertical. He saw the front of the train start to get pulled backwards towards the edge of the cliff; he tried to run up the train car towards the top when he heard the front of the train start to groan. He gripped his kunai tighter and swung himself through a passenger car window when he felt the front of the train break loose. The train slid off the edge of the cliff and started to tumble down the rocky side of the mountain.

Naruto felt the train start to roll and heard the windows shatter when the train slammed into the cliff's edge. He grabbed onto one of the seats and put Chakra into his hands and feet to keep himself from falling. The cries of the civilian passengers were starting to get quieter and bodies were slamming against the walls of the car, some even managing to fall through the shattered windows. Naruto looked around the tumbling car and saw Sasuke holding on to one of the pipes, "I didn't think the guards would be holding detonators! This is fucked up!"

Sasuke tried to nod and keep his grip on the pipe, he was starting to feel sick and blood was starting to cover him and Naruto, "did you at least kill the bitch who caused this!" Sasuke looked at Naruto when he didn't receive an answer and saw Naruto was wide-eyed, he looked in the direction Naruto was looking and a worried look spread across his face, "Oh sh-!" The train slammed into the ground with such force that the ground shook and the sides of the train bent inwards.

Naruto painfully pulled himself out one of the windows and rolled onto the ground. He used the back of his arm and rubbed the blood off of his forehead; he looked down at his clothes and noticed they were soaked in his and the passengers blood. He felt around his stomach and noticed that his wounds were already healed, he limped towards the right of the car and looked into the window and saw Sasuke lying on the floor unconscious. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the destroyed passenger car and looked at his wounds, they weren't bad but still needed some medical treatment. Naruto hoisted Sasuke onto his back and started to walk towards the village.

**-E-**

Naruto walked into the hospital and dropped Sasuke onto the tile floor and looked at the nurse who was staring blankly at him, "This Uchiha needs some medical attention, and I suggest you get to it before he dies of blood loss." The nurse quickly ran towards Sasuke and took his unconscious form to an empty room. Without a second glance Naruto walked out of the hospital. Sasuke wasn't going to die, but the nurse didn't know that, Sasuke just needed some patching up, nothing serious

Once Naruto left the Hospital he started to walk towards the Hokage's Tower to give Jiraiya his report, fuck writing it down, if Jiraiya wanted a written report he could write his own version because he wasn't going to get one. He wasn't much of a writer and Jiraiya wasn't the official Hokage until he has the ceremony tonight, which he wasn't going to attend.

**-E-**

Jiraiya nodded at Kakashi and Sakura, "Good work you two, now we just need to wait for your two students, Kakashi." Everyone looked at the door when Naruto walked through…by himself. Jiraiya tried to look behind Naruto to see if Sasuke was going to walk in, "Where is Sasuke, and why are you covered in blood?"

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, "I-I couldn't help him! I-I Tried, but the injury was too severe for me to try and do anything!" Naruto tried and succeeded at keeping a straight face when he heard Sakura gasp in shock, "He is in critical condition and the nurse at the hospital said he probably wasn't going to make it…"

Kakashi sighed when he heard the door slam behind him, signaling Sakura's departure, "What really happened, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and looked Kakashi, "You always know when I'm lying, and it sucks." Naruto looked at Jiraiya whose mouth was hanging open, "Alright, Sasuke and I got to the train, the bombs were detonated, I killed the target, and the train we were on tumbled down a three to five-thousand foot cliff while we were still aboard killing everyone who was on the train. Sasuke is in the hospital getting looked at, though he is just fine, but his is a bit cut up and bruised. I am soaked in my own blood as when the train hit the ground I got impaled by one of the pipes. Also, I think our target was either deaf or incredibly stupid as she didn't react to anything until the train derailed."

"Why did you lie about Sasuke's condition?" Jiraiya asked surprised Naruto would directly lie to him about this kind of thing.

"Because I already lied to Sasuke when he asked why I had my ninja status revoked, I just needed to lie to Sakura and Kakashi to complete the cycle." Naruto explained

"What the hell did you do to get your ninja status revoked?" Jiraiya asked, he was really confused

"I told the Third Hokage to fuck off when he gave me a C-Rank mission, Kakashi thought it would teach me a lesson about being disrespectful," replied Naruto like it was no big deal.

"Did it work?"

"Give me a C-Rank mission and find out."

"Seems like the mission was successful," said Kakashi as he pushed Naruto out of the office, "Naruto and I have someone we need to go see."

Naruto glared at Kakashi, "Why do I have to go and visit that prick?"

"You don't, I just don't want you to piss Jiraiya off," said Kakashi as he shut the door to the Hokage's office.

**-E-**

Naruto sat on the grass next to Kakashi and watched as Sasuke beat the shit out of Sakura. Kakashi was reading his book and was getting really close to the ending, which was good because that meant he would be able to read it next and he wouldn't have to buy his own copy and give Jiraiya his money. He decided Jiraiya could have the crystal ball early, much to Jiraiya's delight. He hid the scroll containing the crystal ball and told Jiraiya he had to go and find it first, which would take him days, if not months as it was sealed under the women's bath house. There were two outcomes to this; either Jiraiya finds the scroll and group of women cut his balls off, or he goes insane and gets put in a mental hospital, either outcome was satisfactory.

"When are you going back to Hogwarts, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned slightly when Sakura punched Sasuke in the face and instantly apologized, "In two days, I am going to be spending the rest of the summer with a friend."

"I'm glad, you finally made a friend your age," Kakashi said happily.

"I made more than one and they're all my age. I also kicked some ass this year as well."

"Have you got any ass yet?" said a seductive voice that was right next to Naruto's ear.

"No, _Anko_, I haven't. I almost did while I was drunk! I can't remember her name, but damn it, she was good looking! Also, things down there are different; they don't become adults until they turn seventeen, so the kid's are kind of clueless about sex and stuff as they don't really learn about it until they are older…" Naruto watched Anko carefully, not wanting to become a victim.

"Sounds lame," said Anko as she plopped down onto Kakashi's lap making him grunt, "Say Kakashi, can I go and play with your kiddies? I'll be nice, I promise."

Kakashi nodded, not really paying attention, "Sure, whatever."

Anko jumped off Kakashi's lap and practically skipped over to the two Genin with an evil glint in her eye. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's face pale and Sakura's eyebrow twitch, "I take it she likes to tease the Uchiha?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's her favorite past time, and one of my favorite threats. If Sasuke doesn't listen to me I sick Anko on him, it's really fun to watch."

"Is it better than your book?"

"Hell no," said Kakashi as he flipped a page in his book.

"Figured," said Naruto as pulled a package of Pocky from his pouch.

**-E-**

Naruto stood on his balcony and looked at the Hokage Tower which was surrounded by a crowd of people; he could see Jiraiya on the roof accepting his new position. Once he heard everyone start to cheer he went back into his apartment and saw a letter on lying on his desk. He grabbed the letter off of his desk and unfolded it.

_Naruto,_

_I will be coming to get you sooner than expected. Be ready by tomorrow morning._

_Professor Snape._

Naruto set the letter on his desk and walked over to Teddy who was resting in his cage. Naruto opened his trunk and pulled out some extra owl treats and handed them to his bird, "We'll be going to help Harry tomorrow, and I'll let you after we get to his place. His relatives are going to be on their hands and knees begging him for forgiveness," said Naruto darkly as Teddy nipped his finger affectionately.

**To be continued…**

**What did you all think? Was it good or bad?**

**I made a cover art photo for this story and if you could check it out and tell me what you think of it, that'd be awesome.**

**If you have any questions just ask and I'll answer them the best I can.**

**Also, chapter 1 is being replaced, it will have the information on the houses, Dumbledore's speech and the paragraphs will be broken up. Also, the starting feast thing is extended. I plan on doing this with every chapter that is clumped together. Nothing major is going to change or be added.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	15. Surrey

**Blackg****: The mission wasn't meaningless as it was a setup for a future chapter. The flashback showed Naruto's feelings towards Konoha and the ending of the chapter was so I could write this one. That was the point of the last chapter; none of the chapters I am going to post will be pointless, all will have some kind of point to them.**

**Tobi Fan 321****: They have around three to two months left of summer, but I'm not going to have the summer progress slowly as there will probably be two or three chapters left of summer.**

**Ramen junky****: This should be longer.**

**Tachi Kagahara****: I agree! People don't point out his problems much, and thanks for looking at the cover.**

**On with the chapter!**

**-****Year Two: Chapter XV: Surrey****-**

Harry looked out of his bedroom window at the street below. A moving van was parked across the street and workers were carrying furniture out of the back, which meant he was getting some new neighbors. They looked rich too, if their car had anything to say about it. The Dursleys would no doubt go over and try to impress them and get on their good side, that's just how they were, trying to be the best and mingle with the best. Harry's gaze locked onto a girl that looked a couple years older than him, but was no doubt the family's daughter, he could barely see her green eyes and could clearly see her blonde hair that had red streaks. She looked up at him and waved; Harry brought his free hand up and waved back, a small smile coming onto his face. He let go of the curtain when footsteps were heard coming towards his door, he looked at Naruto's letter that asked him where he lived, which he replied to and received no answer. He hoped Naruto was on his way; his summer was definitely going to be different.

"I thought I told you to mow the lawn? Don't make me come in there, boy!"

Harry sighed and walked towards the door, "Sorry, Uncle Vernon, I got distracted."

Vernon glared at Harry before stomping down the stairs, "Don't let it happen again!"

Harry nodded and walked out front where the lawn mower was waiting for him. Vernon must have got it out for him as he doesn't want the 'freak' to touch his things, his very cheap things. Harry started up the mower and started to push it up the very green lawn, his work of course. The only reason this place looked so good was because of him, his Aunt has really bad taste and couldn't garden if her life depended on it. He didn't know how she was so skinny; she was the laziest person he knew, next to Dudley of course.

He turned the mower around and continued down the lawn, the grass getting shorter as he went. He heard the front door open and saw his Aunt and Uncle coming out the door with plate that was obviously filled with some kind sugary food, he looked at Dudley who walked out of the door after his parents; he was dressed nice and had a confident look on his face. Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl across the street and then back at the pig standing on his half mowed lawn, he couldn't believe his cousin actually thought he could impress that girl. He looked at Vernon who walked over to him and gave him a stern look, "We are going to welcome our neighbors to the neighborhood, you better keep away from them do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," said Harry. Vernon gave a satisfied nod and walked across the street with his family, not noticing Harry giving him the finger.

**-E-**

Naruto sat on top of a telephone pole that was next to his apartment and looked down at the street brawl below him; it was rather active for how early in the morning it was. His apartment was in the rougher part of Konoha and it was rather close to the Red Light District which was filled with brothels, prostitutes, and other things that had to do with sex. This was the only apartment that he was able to rent out as the landlord was always drunk and surprisingly didn't care that the 'demon brat' lived in his building, it seemed all he cared about was rent.

Naruto watched in amusement as another male joined into the fight, currently it was only a small brawl, but with a certain amount of time it would grow. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a very expensive diamond necklace that he stole from one of the brawlers on the ground. This necklace was the reason the fight was even started, he had stole the necklace and watched as the man he stole from accuse the closest man next to him. They started to argue and then a bit sooner than expected they started swinging at each other. Friends of the two fighters eventually joined in making the fight a lot more entertaining. Naruto looked at the group of pissed off people, admiring his handy work, he figured he could watch people beat the shit out of each other until Snape arrived, besides the free entertainment, he also got a free necklace.

An almost silent pop alerted Naruto to a new presence that was now standing in front of his apartment door. Naruto stood up on the pole and leaped onto his balcony, he walked inside of his apartment and opened his front door and saw Snape looking down at the street brawl with annoyed expression, "Why are those fools fighting?"

Naruto raised his hand, showing the diamond necklace wrapped around his fingers, "I stole it from the guy whose face is covered in blood and he punched the guy next to him. Then their friends joined in, and that gave me some entertainment while I waited for you."

Snape stared at Naruto who had a small grin on his face; he looked back at the fight just in time to see one the men get a beer bottle smashed over his head, "You caused all of this for your own entertainment?"

Naruto nodded and walked back into his apartment to grab Teddy and his trunk, "Yup, it can get so boring in this place that you have to find ways to entertain yourself. As a Jonin of Konoha I should be breaking up the fight, but I don't like to do my job."

Snape walked into his students' apartment and shut the door behind him, "Why?"

Naruto walked over to Snape, dragging his stuff behind him. "Because I never asked to be promoted, I just accepted it for the extra freedom. Though I might be required to take on my own team of weaklings…I'll just fail them though, no matter how good they are; I am not a babysitter. They'd have a better chance of me taking on an apprentice as that's the way it has been for me."

Snape didn't ask any more questions and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, "Do you have everything you need packed?" Naruto nodded and looked at Snape who disappeared along with his room.

**-E-**

Harry pushed the lawn mower into the shed and slammed the door shut, not caring if he broke it. He locked the door and walked back into the front yard to see that his relatives were still over at the neighbors probably being a bunch of kiss asses, which actually worked surprisingly. Harry walked into the house and stopped in his living room when he heard a soft knock on the door, he turned around and headed towards the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled it open. He saw the girl from across the street looking at him, "err…hello…"

The girl smiled at him and offered him her hand, "Hello, I noticed that you weren't with your family and I decided to come and say hi."

"Well…hi," said Harry as he shook her hand, he didn't exactly know what to say to the girl in front of him.

"Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and stepped aside, he noticed her clothing was rather plain as she just wore black sweats with a plain blue short sleeved shirt, "Thirsty?" He couldn't really think of anything else to say, usually people initiated the conversation with him.

"Yeah, could you get me something?"

Harry nodded and pointed to a room that was on his right, "that's the living room if you'd like to sit down, I'll be right back." He watched the girl walk into his living room and then walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge. The only thing they had worth drinking was Dudley's soda and he figured she wouldn't mind and he was positive his lard-ass of a cousin wouldn't notice two missing cans.

**-E-**

Naruto walked through Harry's neighbor and was annoyed to say the least, he had no idea where this place was and every house looked the fucking same! It was driving him insane, how could people live like this, knowing they looked like everyone else on the block. Snape had dropped him off at Diagon Alley and told him he better have a decent essay for him by the time school started and then disappeared with that loud crack sound which was very annoying, he had to ask for help as he didn't know where the fuck Surrey or Little Whining was, it seemed people here were assholes and refused to help kids in need, though one person had a good heart and gave him the directions. After a while he found himself in the right area and was now looking for some house that looked exactly the rest and was occupied by Harry and his relatives, how fun this was going to be.

He looked at all of the people who were staring at him, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had changed his close somewhat; instead of his shinobi pants he wore simple black slim pants. He found that baggy pants were to baggy and skinny jeans were the worst as they practically cut off all of his circulation. Then he traded his sandals in for some socks and some shoes that were pure black and the name of them was Adidas or some shit, he couldn't remember, all he knew was that they were flat on the bottom, just like his sandals. He didn't change his shirt as it wasn't out of the norm in this place. He traced his fingers over his whisker marks and realized that was what they were staring at, Naruto turned his attention to one a guy who was watering his lawn and staring at him, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

The man looked away and stared at his grass, "Nothing," he said quietly.

Naruto folded his arms and continued to walk down the street, "that's what I thought."

**-E-**

"They love to hate."

"What do they hate?"

Harry put his Coke to his lips, "Anything that isn't ordinary, if you're different in some way, they'll hate you. They also think they're better than everyone else when they get something nice and expensive, like the car they bought a couple of years ago; it was a brand new Audi 90 Sedan Quattro. They bought it right when it came out and they thought they were the best, though a couple of houses down owned the same car, just a different color. You should have seen the look on Uncle Vernon's face when he found out."

"Was he mad when he saw my parent's car?"

"I doubt it; he probably saw this as a chance to become friends with 'important' people. He seems to like people who have power and money; he is probably being a huge suck-up at this very moment."

Harry and the girl turned their attention towards the hallway when they heard the door open and then close. Uncle Vernon's voice could be heard and he sounded happy, "Boy, where are you?"

Harry sighed and stood up from the couch and walked towards his uncle, "yes?"

Vernon looked at Harry and then at the girl behind him and noticed it was his neighbor's daughter, "I would suggest you go home as I need to speak with my nephew." Oh how he hated saying that word. He watched as the girl left, he couldn't remember her name, was it Camille? He couldn't remember. When the front door closed he turned his attention to Harry, "We are going out to dinner tomorrow night with the Whites. Do you know what you'll be doing tomorrow night?"

Harry looked at his Uncle for a minute, "Err…I'll be coming with you…"

"The hell you are, you'll be staying here and cleaning the house!" Said Vernon as his face went red.

"What are you going to tell the whites? Their daughter already knows I live here, I told her I live here, and I told her we're related."

Vernon's face went a darker shade of red, "Fine! Though I'm warning you, boy, if you do anything to make us look bad you will regret it, understand?"

Harry nodded, "You shouldn't be worrying about me you should be worrying about yourself."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, causing Vernon to growl silently to himself, "Get the door!"

Harry watched Vernon stomp away and walked towards the door, he pulled it open and was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of him, "You're here finally."

Naruto nodded, "I got lost. All of these houses look the same, I couldn't find yours, plus the numbers aren't very big."

Harry stepped to the side and allowed Naruto to come in, "How are we going to convince my relatives to let you stay here?"

Naruto shut the door behind him with his foot and looked around the hallway; the first thing he noticed was that Harry wasn't in any of the pictures. Naruto turned towards, "Show me your room." Harry nodded and started to walk up the stairs, Naruto right behind him. Naruto walked into Harry's room and noticed a very worn out bed and a broken dresser, the blankets were ripped and the sheets were stained. The dresser was missing a drawer and looked like it was about to fall over. Naruto walked over to the closet and examined all of the shirts that were hung up, most of them had holes in them, they were stained and extremely big, he stepped away from the closet and looked at Harry, "I take it your cousins room is next door?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, though he usually keeps it locked." He was extremely confused as to what Naruto was doing.

Naruto walked out of Harry's room and stopped when he was in front of Dudley's room, he brought his hand up and knocked on the door, "Go away, freak!"

Naruto looked at Harry, he was getting a bit mad, "That your cousin?"

Harry nodded and looked at the door when laughter erupted from the room, "I think he has a friend over, though I don't remember seeing him enter the house."

Naruto twisted the doorknob and wasn't surprised to find it locked, just as Harry had said. Naruto took one step back and then slammed his shoulder into the door, Harry watched as the door broke inwards, sending some wood pieces into his cousins room. Dudley jumped onto his bed and looked at Naruto, fear clearly visible on his face, "W-who a-are you?"

Naruto looked at Dudley and his friend who were both cowering on the small single bed, "Did you call me freak?" Naruto looked around Dudley's room while he waited for an answer, he could hear his parents running up the stairs. Naruto turned his attention back to Dudley who was still staring at him, "Well?"

Dudley shook his head, "I-I thought y-you were my c-cousin…"

"Oh, I see, so you were insulting my friend… that makes everything better."

Harry looked at Dudley who looked somewhat relieved; obviously he couldn't hear the sarcasm in Naruto's voice. Naruto looked at Dudley's friend, "Leave."

"Bye, Dudley!"

Naruto watched the kid leave rather quickly and then he turned his attention back to Dudley, "I've been told by Harry here that you have hit him, beat on him, called him names, and I am sure there is more things he could tell me. I am a 'freak' just like Harry here and I am not afraid to use my magic."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!" Yelled Vernon

Naruto turned away from Dudley who was going pale, "You must be Harry's uncle. I'm Naruto, a friend from school."

Vernon turned his attention towards Harry and started to walk towards him, his face turning bright red, "What have I told you about talking to those freaks at your school!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a thud sound next to him and paled, a kunai was stuck into the dresser next to him and some of his moustache hairs fell silently to the floor.

"I didn't even see him move!" Squeaked Dudley

"Now, I probably know what you're thinking," said Naruto as he pulled his kunai from the dresser, "you'll just call the police and they'll come and arrest me, but you won't. I can tell you why as well. What do you think the police are going to care about, a twelve year-old saying he is going to use 'magic' or two adults abusing a child?" Naruto glance at Petunia who was paling while Vernon was going purple, "You don't have a lot of options left do you? Now, I'm going to be living here for the rest of the summer, I don't care you if you like it or not."

Harry's eyes widened when lighting erupted in Naruto's hand, a loud chirping started to echo throughout the room. Vernon went pale when he saw what Naruto was doing, "What in the hell are you doing?" Yelled Vernon over the chirping

"Showing you that I can and will use 'magic' to hurt you, now what is your answer?" asked Naruto threateningly

"You can stay; just stop using your damn freakish abilities!"

The lighting instantly disappeared from Naruto's hand and the noise went away, "Glad we have an agreement!" Naruto looked at Harry who was still staring at him in shock, Naruto snapped his fingers a couple of times to get his attention, "Harry, you there?"

Harry shook his head and nodded at Naruto, "yeah I am, this is the best news so far."

**-E-**

Harry sat down at one of the tables next to Dudley at the restaurant they were meeting the Whites at. He had asked Naruto to watch over and make sure nothing went wrong as he assumed that the Dursleys were bound to do something to him and surprisingly Naruto agreed. Harry looked around the restaurant and could see no sign of Naruto, so he was well hidden, which was good as he didn't want the Dursleys, who were scared of him, to be pissed off at him dinner. The Whites hadn't shown up yet and he could see his uncle out of the corner of his eye checking his watch, most likely making sure the Whites weren't late.

Naruto looked over the railing of the balcony he was on, fancy place, the place was two fucking floors, and he was on the second which was a balcony looking thing and he was able to see Harry's table perfectly. He looked up and saw a waiter standing in front of him, his hands behind his back, "Can I get something for you, sir?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll have…Orange Juice if you have any."

"We do have it, sir."

"Awesome, think you could come back in a couple of minutes? I am not ready to order."

The waiter nodded, "Of course, sir."

Naruto picked up the menu and instantly flipped over to the seafood section; he skimmed over the meals and set the menu down when he found the lobster. Naruto reached behind him and grabbed the silverware off of the table and let the utensils fall from the napkin. He laid two forks next to each other and ripped a piece of cloth from the table and tied the two forks together tightly, he grabbed the tips of the forks and bent them away from each other creating a U shape. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band wrapped it around the bent end of the fork.

The waiter walked over to Naruto and set his Orange Juice down in front of him, "Are you ready, sir?"

Naruto nodded and handed the waiter his menu, "I would like two lobsters and a salad with a lot, and I mean a lot of Croutons, and that will be it."

The waiter nodded, "very well, sir." The waiter walked away leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Harry looked at his Uncle who stood up and turned towards the entrance of the restaurant. Harry looked at the entrance and saw the White family walk into the restaurant, the parents looked arrogant while their daughter looked neutral. He didn't exactly see what the Whites saw in the Dursleys and he was sure he would never find out. Harry looked at Camille who sat down in front of him; she straightened her red strapless dress and smiled at him. Harry smiled back and looked down at his clothes which was one of Dudley's old white button-up shirts and faded black dress pants. Harry looked back at Camille, "You look nice."

Camille let another smile spread across her face, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

Naruto took a drink of his Orange Juice and almost spit it up when he saw a girl he recognized…Camille. Naruto cleaned his chin and looked down at the group and saw that Harry and Camille were actively talking, not seeing who could drink the most… Naruto looked up at the waiter, who set his meal in front of him, "Thank you." The waiter nodded and left him alone, which was a good thing. Naruto broke off a part of the lobsters shell and loaded it into his makeshift slingshot; he glanced over the railing and saw Dudley switch his and Camille's drink around. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that the two drinks were perfectly in line, he raised his slingshot over the rail and pulled back on the rubber band, "Sorry…" He let go of the rubber band and shot the piece of lobster shell at the glass cups.

Harry jumped when Dudley's and Camille's glass drinks instantly shattered, sending glass and soda everywhere. Harry looked around the restaurant for Naruto, trying to find him, what was the point of breaking the drinks? Harry looked at Camille and saw her dress was wet, "are you okay? You didn't get cut did you?"

Camille shook her head and started to rub her dress with a napkin, "No, I'm fine. Just wet… What happened?"

Harry grabbed his napkin and handed it to Camille, "I don't know, they just shattered," Harry looked up at the waiter who was making sure everything was alright. He looked at the adults who looked confused and were handing Dudley and Camille their napkins. "Can we get more drinks and napkins?" asked Harry

The waiter nodded, "Of course, I'll be right back with what you need."

Harry pushed his glasses closer to his face and looked at his Uncle who was now speaking, "These glass cups, they seem poorly made, just shattering like that."

Mister White nodded his head, "Yes, I am disappointed with this incident."

Camille rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, "It was most likely an accident I don't see what the big deal is."

Harry looked up at the balcony and grinned slightly, "Neither do I."

Naruto took a bite of his lobster and grinned, direct hit. He loaded another piece of his lobster shell into his slingshot and took another bite of lobster, it was pretty good. He glanced over the railing and saw they were finally getting their food, now he had to make sure nothing went wrong for the next half hour or so. Naruto looked at his salad and grinned, he picked up his slingshot and removed the shell and replaced it with a crouton. He closed one eye and aimed over the railing and pulled the rubber band back.

Camille swallowed a bite of her food and winced when she felt something hit her cheek, "Ouch…" She rubbed her cheek and looked at Harry who was holding a crouton in his hand and was giving her a confused look, "Where did that come from?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know."

Naruto grinned and signaled for a waiter to come over, "Can I get some to go boxes?"

"Of course, sir."

**-E- **

Harry walked into his room and saw Naruto sitting on his bedroom floor playing with Dudley's TV and Nintendo. The dinner had been a rather good one, besides the part where the glasses shattered and Camille getting hit in the face by a crouton. He knew Naruto was the cause for both of those incidents and he was going to figure out why, "Why did you shatter the glass cups and hit Camille in the face with a crouton?"

Naruto sighed in frustration when Mario decided to jump to his death, "because Dudley swapped his drink with hers and I thought it would be funny."

Harry watched as Naruto jumped on top of some turtle that could only walk a foot backwards, "Oh, I see. Is that lobster?"

Naruto glanced at the two boxes next to him and nodded, "Yeah, you can have one of them if you want."

Harry sat down next to Naruto and opened one of the boxes and saw a perfectly good lobster, "You didn't eat it all?"

Naruto shook the controller in frustration, "No I didn't. I ate the salad first; the other lobster is mine so don't touch it."

Harry nodded and grinned when he saw Naruto die again, "this is your last life, don't mess up!"

Naruto threw the paddle onto Harry's lap…he had died, "fuck you, Mario, you cunt!"

Harry laughed and grabbed the paddle, "Let me show you how it's done, Mister World One."

Naruto grinned, "Are you challenging me?"

Harry nodded and pressed the start button, "Yeah I am! First one to rescue the princess is the winner and the loser has to do whatever the winner says, deal?"

Naruto nodded and shook Harry's hand, "Prepared to get destroyed!"

**-End-**

**What did you all think of this chapter? Better than the last one?**

**I've been trying to stick to the time in the Harry Potter verse; you know the 90's so that means Harry and Naruto won't be using Iphones and other useless shit. Sticking to the old Nintendo, which has the most difficult games I have played in a while, three fucking lives to save Peach! Three! Ridiculous that is! So if I mess up on something, like add something that wasn't invented yet, tell me and I will fix it.**

**If you have any questions just ask them and I'll answer them.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	16. Fibbing Slut

**Tachi Kagahara****: That is the best video game ever created! Funny as shit, and I have played it, it's one of my favorite video games, holds the number one spot!**

**Fighting Joe****: I can do something like that. I think you'll like what I have planned for this year.**

**Tobi Fan 321****: Camille is the girl Naruto made-out with in chapter 9. Also, yes I do intend to bring some muggle things into the wizard world, a couple of things actually.**

**On with the story!**

**-Year Two: Chapter XVI: Fibbing Slut- **

Harry crawled next to Naruto who was lying on his stomach in the grass. They were next to some convenient store which was closed as it was midnight. They were both wearing back-packs that had bags of paint balls, they had stolen Dudley's paint ball gun and borrowed one from the mall and at the moment they were using mailboxes as target practice. "Sorry I'm late, Harry. My parents were up later than I thought they would be."

Naruto glared at Harry who gave him an innocent look, "What the fuck?"

Camille looked at Naruto and her eyes widened, "You!"

Naruto pressed his head against the grass and gave an audible sigh, "Yes, it is I!"

"Harry, you didn't tell me you were friends with this kid!" Camille looked at Naruto with a bit of anger.

"I didn't find out until Naruto told me about what happened between you two…" Harry looked at Naruto who had his head still placed firmly against the ground, "What is wrong with her being here, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Harry and then at Camille they were both staring at him, one with confusion and the other with anger, "I don't have a problem with her being here, just she might have one if her glare is anything to go by. I can forget about that night and move on with my soon to be complicated life and try to have a good time."

Harry looked at Camille, "Can you?"

She nodded and lied down next to Harry and pulled her Paint Ball gun out of her bag, "Yes I can. What are we going to shoot at?"

Naruto pointed to a mailbox that was across the street, "We are going to shoot that mailbox for practice, after that we can shoot at things that look appealing, cute, furry, ugly, and thing else that might deserve it."

Harry nodded and grab the fore-grip of his gun and aimed at the mailbox, "Who shoots first?"

Naruto looked between Harry and Camille, "You should, show us how it's done."

Harry nodded and pulled the trigger and grinned when the sound of the blue splattering against the front of the mailbox reached his ears, "That's how it's done, I hit my target!" Harry looked at the blue splatter and saw it was close to the center, "I almost hit the center!"

Naruto grabbed the fore-grip to his gun and looked at Harry, "If I hit the center, you have to grow a pair and hit Dudley." Harry nodded and watched as Naruto pulled the trigger, the sound of paint splattering against metal reached his ears and he saw an orange splatter dead center, "Seems like you'll have to hit Dudley."

Camille aimed her gun at the mailbox and took a breath; she pulled the trigger right when a car drove past the house, the red ball of paint splattering when it hit the driver's window. Camille's eyes widened when the sound of tires screeching met her ears, "Oh shit!"

"Uh-oh," Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed Harry by his black t-shirt and pulled him to his feet, the sound of the car coming quickly towards them caused Camille to get on her feet quickly, "we need to get the hell out of here!" Naruto ran in the direction behind them with Harry and Camille, "I can't believe you shot a fucking car!"

"It was an accident!" Camille shouted at him.

Naruto looked behind him and saw five grown men chasing them, "How was that an accident? You shot right when the car came into view, plus, how did you not see the lights of the car?"

"I was too focused on the mailbox!" Camille looked behind her and became worried when she saw the men catching up to them, "they're going to catch us!"

Naruto turned into an alleyway, Harry and Camille following right behind him. Naruto looked back at the men and handed Harry his paint ball gun, he took a glance in front of him and saw they were going to reach a dead end, "Harry, find a window and get it open, I'll take care of these chumps."

Camille gave Naruto a worried look, "By your-self? Naruto, they're grown men!"

Naruto ignored her and waited for the men to get closer, he was going to make sure they wouldn't get up for a while.

Harry tugged on one of the windows and gave frustrated sigh when the window wouldn't budge open for him. He took a step back and looked up and noticed a painted logo on the wall, he took a step towards the window and pulled his sleeve over his hand, this was a business building and there was a chance that nobody was there. Camille looked at Harry and then at the window, "What the hell are you going to do?"

Harry raised his hand, "I'm going to break the window."

Camille watched as Harry brought his hand upon the glass causing it to break into tiny pieces. Harry smashed the remaining glass and motioned for Camille towards the window, "I'm going first?" She was feeling extremely nervous and a bit fearful.

Harry nodded, "Yes, you're going first, I'll be next and Naruto will be last."

Camille placed her hands on the end of the window and looked at Naruto who grabbed one of the men's wrists and winced when he twisted it so hard the snapping sound of the man's wrist breaking echoed off of the walls. She pushed herself up onto the edge and crawled through the window, Harry following right behind her.

Naruto eyed the two remaining men; they weren't too difficult, rather easy. "Couldn't we just talk about this?"

A man with short brown hair shook his head, "You shot my car and you're going to be paying for it with either money or an ass kicking."

Naruto sighed in annoyance, "Have it your way then." Naruto eyed up both of them, he grinned when the first man charged at him, his fist raised in the air ready to strike. Naruto grabbed the man's hand and kneed him in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain; Naruto grabbed the man by his shoulders and threw him to the ground. Naruto swatted the last man's hand away and punched the man in the throat causing him to drop to the floor.

Camille tried to keep her breath steady; she had heard someone's head get slammed against the wall outside. She quickly looked up towards the window when she heard some glass breaking; she let out a relieved breath when Naruto crawled through the opening, "are they gone?"

Naruto nodded at her, "Yeah, they won't bother us anymore." Naruto took his paintball gun from Harry and grinned, "I believe we have a neighborhood to finish painting."

Harry grinned and reloaded his gun, "I believe we do."

Camille slowly refilled hers and looked at the two boys in front of her, "Just don't shoot any cars."

**-E-**

Harry was lying on his bed watching Camille play the Nintendo. It had been a few weeks since they painted the neighborhood and it had been pretty great. This summer was going by very well and it was turning out to be the best he has ever had. The Dursleys never made him do any chores, Dudley left him alone for the most part, he had full meals, nobody called him names and he could roam the house freely. He grinned when Camille died, she wasn't very good at Mario and he didn't think she would ever get better, "You jump too early."

"This game is impossible! How in the fuck am I supposed to do this?" Camille gripped the paddle tighter and tried to calm down; there was no reason to get pissed over a stupid game.

"I've completed the entire game, it's not impossible." Harry said in amusement, "Remember to get the mushrooms and to not jump so early, that's really your only problem."

Camille jumped while Harry's grin grew wider when a very high pitched scream echoed throughout the house. Dudley's sobs could be heard coming up the stairs and the sound of a stick smacking against flesh could also be heard. The bedroom door burst open and they saw Dudley come tumbling in, red marks covering his body. Naruto ran into the room and hit Dudley with his own smelting stick, "Doesn't feel so good does it?" Naruto hit him once more before throwing the stick into the hallway, "Hit me with it again and I'll shove it up your ass, tubby."

Camille looked at Dudley who was lying on the floor whimpering, "What happened?"

Naruto glared at Dudley before looking at Harry who was poking Dudley's bruises, he shifted his gaze over to Camille and rubbed his shin, "This fat fuck hit me with his stupid smelting stick, so I retaliated by beating the shit out of him with it." Naruto looked at the game over image on the screen and grinned at Camille, "Good luck. I'll be downstairs watching The Simpsons if you need me."

Harry stood up from his bed and started to walk out of the room, "I think I'm going to go and join him." Camille nodded and turned off the game system before following Harry out of the room leaving a crying Dudley behind.

Naruto looked at a letter that was from Hermione, she wanted him to come visit sometime, which wasn't a big deal as she had given him her address in the letter, he just needed a way to get down there. He looked at Harry and Camille who walked into the living, "Harry, would you want to go and visit Hermione?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah! Though how would we get there?"

"I can drive," Camille spoke up, "I can drive us there."

"You can drive?" Asked Naruto

"Well…not legally…"

Naruto looked at Harry, "Are you fine with that?"

Harry nodded causing Camille to grin, "Good! I need the practice! Just two more years and I can drive legally!"

Harry glanced at the letter in Naruto's hand, "Is that the letter from Hermione?"

Naruto nodded and handed it to Harry, "have you got any letters from her?"

Harry shook his head, "No I haven't. I haven't received any from Ron either." He hadn't received any letters from his friends, not one. He was confused now, "Naruto, have you received any letters from your friends or is this the only one?

Naruto shook his head and took his letter back, "Yeah I have. I've received letters from Draco, Pansy, and Hermione… Let's talk to Hermione about this tonight when we go and her, there is probably some reason for this."

Harry nodded and thought about Hedwig who hadn't returned with any letters besides Naruto's, but those were sent by either Naruto's owl or his crow. Harry looked out the window and saw two enormous green eyes staring right at from the bushes that were right next to the window; he looked at Naruto who had a quizzical look on his face, he was looking directly out of the window where the green eyes were. When he looked back the eyes were gone.

When the sky was pitch black and the clock hit ten, Harry and Naruto ran across the street and stood behind Camille's family car, the porch light turned on and Camille walked out of the front door, shutting it silently behind her. She walked over to them, holding the keys out in front of her, "I got them, took me a bit."

Harry nodded, "What car are we going to take?"

Camille pointed towards a red BMW, "That one. It can fit all of us, including your friend."

Naruto sighed in a disappointment; the white Honda looked really fast, "Are your parents sleeping?"

Camille nodded, "Yeah, so we need to be quiet." Camille opened the driver side door and unlocked the rest; she sat down and put the key in the ignition.

Naruto got in on the passenger side and smiled slightly when the car came to life, "please don't kill us."

Camille rolled her eyes and looked back at Harry, "are you ready?"

Harry nodded and put on his seatbelt, "Yeah, you have the directions right?"

Camille nodded and put the car in reverse, "I do, though it might take a bit to find as I'll be killing the car a lot, never been good at driving standard..." Camille slowly back the car out of the driveway, she put the car in first gear and straightened out the steering before driving away.

**-E-**

Mister Granger set his cup of tea on the counter when he heard a knock on his door, he looked at his wife who just shrugged her shoulders and continued to do the dishes. He walked over to his front door and opened it. He saw three teenagers standing at his door arguing, he got their attention by coughing, "Who are you three?"

Naruto grinned and waved, "Hello, I'm Naruto." Naruto pointed at Harry, "That's Harry," he pointed his thumb at Camille, "and that's our groupie."

Mister Granger watched as the girl punched Naruto on the shoulder, "I'm not a groupie!" Camille looked at Mister Granger and gave him a sweet smile, "I'm Camille. We were wondering if Hermione is here at the moment."

Mister Granger blinked and stared at them for a minute before slowly turning around and walking towards his kitchen, "Honey, there is three delinquents at our door looking for Hermione…"

Hermione came running down with a big smile on her face, "Naruto, Harry! It's so good to see you two!" She enveloped both of them in a hug and her eyes widened she saw Naruto's eyes, "Naruto, what happened to your eyes?"

Naruto gave Hermione a confused look, "what about my eyes?"

"They aren't cerulean blue anymore… They're now a royal navy blue…"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Kakashi had told him they had gone darker, seems like they finally rested on a color. "I don't exactly know what happened."

Hermione and looked at Camille, "I'm Hermione…"

Camille nodded, "Camille…"

Harry felt suddenly awkward. He looked at his three friends and couldn't figure out if he was the only one who felt it, or everyone else felt it as well. He looked at Hermione and Camille who eyeing each other and then he looked at Naruto who…was gone… Harry looked behind him and then looked in front of him and didn't see the blond anywhere. He looked up towards the stairs and saw Naruto coming down them with Hermione's shoes in his hand.

Naruto dropped the shoes in front of Hermione and walked out of the doorway, "put them on and let's go! We don't have all night!"

Hermione quickly slipped her shoes on and yelled out to her parents before slamming the door shut behind. Mister Granger stared at the front door with a frown, "I don't like those kids."

Miss Granger laughed and threw the towel onto the counter next to the sink, "I doubt you'll like any boy she comes into contact with, dear."

"She didn't even introduce us," said Mister Granger sounding offended, "she just left."

Miss Granger smiled and walked over to her husband, "You know…" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "our new couch still needs some breaking in and with Hermione gone we can make sure it's comfortably broken…"

Mister Granger let an appealing grin spread across his face, "It's for the best that Hermione is with her friends."

**-E-**

Hermione looked out of the window nervously, "what if we get pulled over! We'll be arrested or maybe worse!"

Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting next to him in the back of the car, "If Camille drives responsibly we should be just fine. Though I do have to agree with you, getting arrested doesn't sound to appealing at the moment…"

"Getting arrested isn't too bad," said Naruto as he looked out the window, "it's uncomfortable." Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw a noodle joint "Stop the car!"

Camille pulled into a parking lot and looked at Naruto, "What's up?"

"I saw a noodle joint, anyone hungry?"

Harry nodded eagerly, while Hermione quickly took off her seatbelt and eagerly got out of the car. Camille turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition, "looks like we're getting some food!" Camille got out of the car and followed Harry and Hermione into the joint closely followed by Naruto.

All four of them sat a table near the back of the joint waiting for their food to show up. Naruto was twirling a pair of chopsticks between his fingers when he felt someone watching him; he looked over at Camille who staring at the sticks between his fingers, "What?"

"How do you use chopsticks?"

Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and motioned for to do the same, "Alright, so hold one chopstick between your thumb and middle finger like this." Naruto lifted his hand up so she could see, once he saw her get his continued, "Then position the chopstick so that it lies at the base of your thumb, on the joint, and at the lower joint of the middle finger. This chopstick shouldn't touch the forefinger."

Camille looked at Naruto's hand and copied it. Once she thought she had it right she showed him, "like this?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, just like that. Next you place the other chopstick between your thumb and forefinger. The side of the chopstick should rest against the tip of your thumb; the top of the chopstick should rest against the pad of your forefinger, be sure the tips of the chopsticks are parallel." Naruto watched as Camille got the chopstick into position; she was having some trouble with it. He helped her get the chopstick in the right position. Once he was sure she had it down, he continued. "You want to keep the first chopstick stationary as you practice moving the second chopstick toward the stationary one. You'll most likely end up dropping or having trouble moving the chopstick, but that's fine. It's to be expected."

Camille and started to move that second chopstick up and down, "is there anything else?"

Naruto nodded, "You'll want to hold the food firmly when you are bring it towards your mouth since you're not stabbing or scooping like you would do with a fork or spoon." Naruto thought for a minute, making sure he didn't forget anything. "Oh yeah, never spear your food, even when you are having major trouble as it's considered impolite."

Camille nodded and looked at Harry and Hermione who trying to copy what Naruto had said, it was a thing to get used to. She turned to Naruto who had started to spin his chopsticks again, "How are we going to pay for this?"

Naruto stopped spinning his chopsticks and thought for a minute, "I hope you can run fast."

**-E-**

Snape stood in his personal headquarters staring at a drawer that was next to his bed and was locked. He pointed his wand at it and silently pulled the now unlocked drawer open. He pulled out a black leather book and walked over to his desk and sat down, he opened the book at looked at the first picture which was of a red-headed woman smiling and waving at him. Her blue eyes were surrounded by green and silver face paint, the picture was taken during a Quidditch game in their fourth year.

He turned the page and watched as all the pictures of his friend smile and laugh at him. He could remember the pain he felt when he found Kushina had died, then the shock he felt when he found out she had a child. When he found out that Naruto was going to attend Hogwarts he personally volunteered to go and pick him up, which shocked a great majority of the staff. Severus closed the book and picked up Naruto's file. The boy was not what he expected. He thought he would see a kid with his father, but instead he saw a kid with no family who was all by himself and lived in the worst part of the village. Naruto was not like his mother, but yet he was in some ways. Kushina protected her friends with words and other non-conflict ways, while Naruto drove two teenagers into insanity for hurting Pansy. Kushina was warm and friendly to almost everyone, while Naruto was cold and hostile to everyone expect a select few.

Severus closed Naruto's file and sighed, he set the file on top of his desk and closed his eyes. He was confused about Naruto, why would a twelve year-old be so hostile to everyone? Yes he was a ninja, but from the looks of his Hokage they were nice and friendly. What would make someone so cold? Snape opened Naruto's file again and frowned when he saw, compared to the other students, his was almost empty as they had very little information on him. Snape looked at Naruto's picture with determination, he was going to find out what happened to Naruto and when he found out he was going to try and help him. Whatever happened to his student was obviously not good and it was obvious that Naruto was going through it alone.

**-E-**

Naruto glared at Camille while he was being searched by a police officer. They had been pulled over for going speeding and when the officer asked Camille to step out of the vehicle they all knew that this was definitely an 'oh shit' moment. If she would have followed the speed limit they most likely would not have been caught. Naruto knew the only way to get out of this was to either run and ditch his friends or simply lie and place the entire blame on Camille. Naruto looked at the officer who was now speaking, "Did you have a bowl of stupid for breakfast?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I had bacon and eggs."

Camille shook her head and an annoyed groan escaped from her lips, "Don't be a smart-ass, Naruto."

"I'm not! I really had bacon for breakfast! Nice greasy, freshly cooked bacon!" Naruto glanced at the cop whose eyes were narrowed.

"Why were you riding with someone who can't legally drive?"

Naruto put on a surprised face and looked at Camille, "You can't drive? Why the in the hell didn't you tell Harry and I that?" He figured Hermione had spoken the truth and Camille was in deep shit no matter what, so that left him and Harry, who most likely hadn't spoken yet.

The cop looked at Camille, "Why didn't you tell them you can't drive?"

Camille glared at Naruto, anger spreading across her features. "I did! I told that blond motherfucker I couldn't drive! He's lying!"

"Why the fuck would I get in a car with someone who could easily end my life? I'm not crazy so how about you start telling this officer the honest truth, you fibbing slut!"

The cop shook his head at the two, "I am going to go and talk to your friend and see what he says. Do not leave this spot."

"What the fuck was that for?" Camille yelled at Naruto, "you knew I couldn't I drive!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I know, but Harry can't get in trouble and so someone has to take the fall and that lucky person is you."

"Why don't you do the world a favor and get hit by a legally driven car!" Camille folded her arms and looked away from him, clearly pissed off.

"Why don't you do me a favor and shut the fuck up!"

Harry glanced at Naruto and Camille who were ignoring each other for some reason. He looked at the cop who was expecting an answer from him, "I didn't know she was a illegal driver, I just assumed she could since it was her idea to drive the car in the first place…"

The officer nodded, "Alright, go and get your friend and head straight home, no more funny business."

Harry nodded quickly nodded and ran towards Naruto who was walking towards him, "The officer said we could leave."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, though just hold on a minute." Naruto walked over to Hermione who had tears in her eyes, she was probably scared shitless. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't expect to get caught. I know you heard what I said, but Harry can't get charged for anything…it would make matters worse." Naruto sighed when Hermione refused to look at him and he turned around walked towards Harry. The two of them walked away from the scene before Naruto grabbed Harry by his shoulder and they both disappeared in a flock of Crows.

**-E-**

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry grinned when Naruto rushed into the living room with a cake in his hand; he had just interrupted Uncle Vernon who was telling them about his important day. The Masons were coming over and Uncle Vernon wanted everything to be perfect, but Naruto was making that a bit difficult. Uncle Vernon glared at Naruto, "I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon trying to ignore Naruto who was teasing Dudley with the chocolate cake. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?"

"In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good, and Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" Dudley couldn't keep his eyes off of the cake that Naruto had in his hand. The cake was going to be wasted.

"They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, eating cake, playing video games and have a better time than all of you." said Harry happily.

Uncle Vernon look furious, he glared at Naruto who was still tempting Dudley with the cake, he knew Naruto was the reason his nephew wasn't depressed at the moment, "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.

"Which tastes like shit," said Naruto adding his own two cents, "I took a bite and barfed into the garbage can, your kitchen now officially smells like puke."

Petunia looked livid; she tried to keep her temper in check while Vernon continued, though his face was becoming visibly purple. "And, Dudley, you'll say-"

"May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia who was still looking pissed off.

"And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.

"I'll be in my room, having fun, getting fat off of chocolate and praying to god that you somehow die," said Harry cheerfully.

Vernon looked ready to charge, but forcefully stopped when he saw lightning dancing around Naruto's fingers, "Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason..."

"You all are a bunch of kiss-asses," Naruto said while licking chocolate frosting off of his finger.

Vernon ignored Naruto and looked at his son, "Perfect... Dudley?"

"How about - 'we had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'"

"Douche-bag!" Naruto coughed into his hand.

This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.

"And you, boy?"

Harry didn't fight to keep his face straight as he emerged, "I'll be in my room, making a racket and introducing myself as your adoptive son."

"No!" said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way! Don't you dare ruin this for me boy! When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

Harry followed Naruto up the stairs and went into his bedroom only to stop and stare at his bed in shock. There was a little creature sitting on his bed, it had large bat like ears and bulging green eyes that were staring right at him. It seemed like Naruto was the first to break out of his stupor as he was the first to speak, "Dobby?"

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the late update but my schooling comes first…in a way.**

**Anyway, what did you all think of this chapter? Good or shitty?**

**If any of you have questions don't hesitate to ask. **

**Also, Naruto will be speaking Parseltongue. Majority wins. This chapter followed the movie a bit closer than the book ending wise, but I didn't think the rest was needed.**

**Also, Kushina's back-story and her purpose will be explained this year, just if anyone was wondering. **

**Until next time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	17. Bug

**Soulhope The Wolf: ****Poor girls. Getting a huge ass fine always sucks, right?**

**Fighting Joe:,**** I will try to hold back on all the flashbacks and just try and explain it through someone's point of view or something as I'm sure you're not the only one. Also, Naruto's story isn't finished yet as I have about two or more flashbacks to show... ha…**

**Tachi Kagahara:**** Because she admitted that she knew Camille didn't have a license while Naruto and Harry lied and said they were unaware of that fact.**

**Tobi Fan 321:**** Thanks! I really need the luck right now as most of my classes suck. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, how do you feel about Tobi being revealed as Obito? (Question to ALL)**

**Zirocks:**** Glad you like it!**

**CoolClawzAgainstYaoiFangirls :**** I'm writing as fast as I can!**

**On with the chapter!**

**-Year Two: Chapter XVII: Bug-**

Kakashi snapped his book shut and gave his full attention to Jiraiya who handed him a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and started to read it, once he was done he looked at Jiraiya, "You're going to give Naruto this assignment?"

Jiraiya nodded as he looked at all of the activity that was happening on the docks. Men and women were loading wood, crates, packages, luggage, and anything else that they were supposed to load, "Yes, he is the only one I can think of who can pull this off."

Kakashi waved a man off who had accidently ran into him and handed the scroll back to Jiraiya, "Couldn't you have an ANBU or someone stronger than Naruto to do this mission?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No. Naruto is the only one who might have a chance at this besides me or my teammates. Tsunade is missing, Orochimaru sure as hell won't do it, and I am busy with my duty of Hokage. This mission will take a while to set up and as I understand Naruto is gone for an entire year so we have plenty of time, though once Naruto returns from his school, he will not be going back."

Kakashi stopped mid walk and gave Jiraiya a confused look, "Why would you take away his privilege of attending his new school?"

Jiraiya stopped and turned around to face Kakashi, "Because his village needs him. I will not punish him this time as I was not Hokage at the time and couldn't overrule him, but next year his privilege will be revoked."

Kakashi shook his head again and sighed, "Naruto's loyalty to this village isn't very strong, Jiraiya. Naruto is in a place that accepts him and if you take that away from you will not receive your desired outcome."

"Are you telling me that Naruto will betray our village because I refused to let him attend some school?" Asked Jiraiya unbelievingly

Kakashi nodded and glared at Jiraiya, "Yes I am. Naruto hasn't been treated to well here and probably never will be treated like everyone else. Of course you wouldn't know this as you were never in the village looking after your godson. You missed a lot and you're only setting yourself up for failure."

**-E-**

The Slytherin common room was heating up quickly as the fire continued to burn. Pansy brought her knees up to her chest and stared into the fire. She lightly rubbed her blue eye and bruised chin, she could remember the beating pretty clearly. She wrapped her arms around her knees when she heard the entrance to the common room open up. She felt someone occupy the seat next to her, tears started to swell up in her eyes when she heard Naruto ask if she was okay. She looked at Naruto and noticed his eyes instantly narrowed, "Who did this to you?"

Pansy could feel the temperature in the common room drop slightly, she scooted closer and leaned herself against him, "You know those seventh-years that you beat up?" She saw Naruto nod and felt the temperature in the room drop even more. "Well the girl you called a troll found me walking towards the restroom. Her and some of her friends surrounded me and asked if I remembered who they were. After I told them I did, the troll came up and shoved me to the ground. She started to taunt and insult me; she called me a worthless bitch and said I was complete trash. After that she kicked me in the gut and followed that by punching me in the eye. She told me that was a demonstration of how worthless I was, she punched me in the jaw for good measure I think and told me this was for what happened to her boyfriend." Pansy felt the temperature in the room become extremely cold, she pressed herself closer against Naruto to try and get some warmth back. She glanced at the mirror on the fire place and her eyes went slightly wide when saw Naruto's appearance. Blood red eyes with slits were staring into the mirror, his appearance was a lot more feral.

Pansy felt the temperature of the room go back to normal and felt Naruto wrap his arms around her. She climbed into his lap and he pulled her closer to him, she rested her head inside the crook of his neck. She closed his eyes when she heard him speak, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Naruto."

"Yes it is. If I didn't embarrass those kids this would not have happened to you. I promise this will never happen again, nobody will ever hit or insult you again."

Pansy nodded and let her-self relax against him. Despite Naruto's frightening appearance, she felt rather…safe.

Pansy's eyes opened and she found herself in her bedroom, she glanced at the window and saw that it was still dark out. She crawled out of her bed and walked over to the window and opened it, the cool breeze blowing her bangs away from her forehead. She grabbed the necklace that was wrapped around her neck and looked at the purple crystal that was resting between her fingers. She walked back over to her bed and pulled out her wand that was hiding under her pillow, something she noticed Naruto always did. She tapped the crystal twice and felt the crystal start to heat up; a black seal appeared on the crystal and she spun around when the sound of someone slamming against her desk alerted her of a presence.

**-Twenty Minutes Earlier-**

Naruto flipped the page in the Spider-Man comic that he stole from Dudley. Harry and Dobby were trying to have a conversation that he was trying to stay out of. After assuring Dobby that he wasn't going to tell the Malfoy's that he was missing, he left to go and get some comic books, after all, it's not like it's his problem that Draco can't keep track of his own elf.

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

Naruto lowered the magazine and looked at Dobby curiously, "Harry will be in mortal danger?" Naruto looked at Harry who looked extremely confused, "How?"

"There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once, "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. Naruto threw the magazine on the bed and grabbed Dobby by his pillowcase, "Stop it, Dobby. Don't abuse yourself, the Malfoy's won't know about you coming here so you stop punishing yourself."

"Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," Harry cut in as Dobby struggled to get out of Naruto's grip.

Slowly, Dobby shook his head.

"Not - not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named , sir-"

But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.

"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"

Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.

"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing - you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" - Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper - "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't... powers no decent wizard..."

And before Naruto could stop him, Dobby pulled himself out of his grip and seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps. Naruto quickly grabbed Dobby and pulled the lamp away from him, "Seriously, Dobby! Fucking stop it!"

A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

Naruto set Dobby down and left the room to go deal with Vernon while Harry watched Dobby.

"Go back to your meeting and leave us the hell alone."

Vernon glared at Naruto before turning around, "Stop making so much noise!"

Naruto was unexpectedly shoved to the side by Dobby who knocked Vernon down the stairs and ran into the kitchen closely followed by Harry. Naruto stepped over Vernon who lying at the bottom of the steps groaning in pain and walked into the kitchen only to see the pudding fall to the floor with a extremely loud crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished. Naruto sighed in frustration, "How the fuck do people do that! To teleport wherever the fuck you want is just so convenient!" Naruto looked at Harry who was looking at the three new occupants of the room.

"How dare you!"

Harry ignored his aunt and looked at the Masons who clearly shocked, "I hope you weren't looking forward to the pudding."

Naruto nodded, agreeing with Harry. "It tasted like shit."

Aunt Petunia just stared at the pudding that was now lying on the floor. A loud screech alerted them to a huge barn owl that swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and jumped onto her husband, clinging on him for dear life, "It almost touched me! That terrifying creature almost touched me, sugar!"

Mr. Mason pried himself away from his wife's grip and glared at Vernon, "My wife is mortally afraid of birds! Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Naruto folded his arms and leaned against the counter, "I thought it was pretty funny."

Vernon, who had entered the kitchen and read the letter, watched as Mr. Mason, who was clearly pissed off, escort his wife out of the house and slam the door shut. Vernon glared at Naruto and Harry who were grinning. "Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on - read it!"

Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

Naruto read the letter over Harry's shoulder and shook his head, "That sucks, Harry."

Harry nodded, still staring at the letter. "No shit."

Naruto felt a burning on the front of his left shoulder and started to rub it. He knew what the seal was for and expected the burning, but what he didn't expect was for it to forcibly summon him to Pansy, he was supposed to have a choice. Harry jumped when Naruto instantly disappeared in a burst of blue wisps of light.

"You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Your…friend has also left using magic…just my luck."

He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy... I'm locking you up... You're never going back to that school... never... and if you try and magic yourself out - they'll expel you!"

And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs. Harry struggled to get out of his uncle's grip, "Just because they expel me doesn't mean my magic is instantly taken away from me! I'll still be able to hurt you!" He felt the grip on his arm loosen before he was thrown into his room and the door slammed shut behind him.

**-E-**

Pansy grinned when she saw Naruto lying against one of her dressers. She walked over and kneeled down next to him, "are you alright?"

Naruto looked at Pansy and nodded, "Yup, I am perfectly alright." Naruto stood up and sat down on Pansy's bed, he bounced up and down before coming to the conclusion that her bed is extremely comfortable. He stopped bouncing and looked at Pansy, "What's wrong?"

Pansy crawled onto her bed and sat down next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I had a bad dream. You were in it."

"No shit?" Naruto lied down and grinned slightly, her pillows were pretty damn soft. He looked at Pansy who lied down right next to him, "You know, personally, I would rather have a bad dream than a good dream."

Pansy scrunched her face in confusion, "Why? A good dream usually has something you clearly want or has something to do with whatever really makes you happy."

"That's why I don't like them. It makes it harder to get out of bed and you are depressed that you are awake. A nightmare makes you feel much better about waking up and realizing your life could be worse."

Pansy rolled herself on top of Naruto, her ice blue eyes staring into his, which, she noticed, were much darker than before. "Remember that night when I told you that one seventh year hit me?"

Naruto nodded, not really knowing where this was going, "Yeah."

"When I started to tell you what happened I could feel the temperature start to drop and I saw your eyes turn red…you appearance became more…feral." Pansy gently traced her fingers along Naruto's whisker marks; she looked down at his mouth and could remember his lengthened canines, "Does that Chakra stuff you have react to your emotions?"

Well, shit. That wasn't what he was expecting. Pansy was more observant than he gave her credit for that was for sure, "Err…uh…" A soft knock on Pansy's door saved him and took the opportunity to disappear.

Pansy sighed into her pillow before getting out of her bed; she opened her bedroom door to see her mother and father standing there, "Yes?"

Her father pushed passed her and walked into her room, wand drawn, "We heard something slam into something and we heard a male's voice which sounded familiar."

"There's nobody here," said Pansy as she moved to the side to let her mother in, "Maybe nana made the sound."

Her mother shook her head, "It didn't come from Cortina's room, your father and I already checked."

"FRANKLIN!"

Mr. Parkinson sighed, "I am going to go and see what my mother needs."

Misses Parkinson nodded, "I am going to go and help your father."

Pansy watched her mother leave the room before sitting on her bed. Naruto instantly appeared in front of her, nearly giving her a heart attack, "Who is Cortina?"

"Holy crap, Naruto!" Pansy grabbed at her chest, "Cortina, my daddy's mom, is a mean old bitch."

Naruto nodded, "Alright. So how would she have made the bang noise?"

"By dropping dead."

Naruto stared at Pansy for a minute before getting off of her bed and started to walk towards the door, "I'm going to go and take a piss." Naruto shut the door behind him and started to make his way down the hallway. He didn't need to piss; he needed to find a fireplace. He continued to walk down the hall, checking a few rooms as he went. After about three minutes of walking he finally came upon a bedroom that had a fireplace. He quietly shut the door behind him and a clone instantly appeared next to him, "You know what to do." The clone nodded and walked towards the fire place and ignited it. The clone grabbed some powder and threw it into the flames, turning them green; Clone Naruto walked into the fire and shouted its destination.

Pansy set her magazine down when she heard her bedroom door open, she looked up and saw Naruto enter, "Find the bathroom alright?"

Naruto nodded and lied down on her bed, "you live in a big house."

"Did you get lost or something?" Asked Pansy as she lay down next to him

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, just realized I need to up game."

Pansy grinned and pulled the covers over herself and Naruto, "Well you can start by sleeping in a very comfortable bed."

Naruto glanced at Pansy's hair, "Hey, when did you get an A-Line?"

Pansy closed her eyes and yawned, "A week ago. I saw it one of my magazines and I really liked it."

"Well it looks good on you."

The next day Pansy had awakened him from his peaceful slumber to show him a collection her and her mom have been working on. She wouldn't tell him what they were collecting but she did seem pretty excited about it. Naruto found himself in Pansy's library standing in front of a bunch of framed bugs that were hung on the walls; apparently her and her mom like all kinds of small creatures. "Do you actually catch these?"

Pansy nodded and climbed onto one of the desks to grab one of the framed bugs, "Yup! Some of the bugs you can find look really neat!" Pansy crawled off of the desk and handed Naruto the frame, "this one is my favorite!"

Naruto felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw the bug she had handed him. It, unsurprisingly, had purple wings and dark purple eyes, "I can understand why you like this one." Naruto handed her the frame back and looked up at the wall, "Could you tell me more about all these bugs?"

A radiant smile spread across Pansy's face as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the end of the wall, "Let's start from the beginning! They all have some sort story to them, especially my personal favorites!"

**-E-**

Clone Naruto looked at the bars that covered Harry's window, "Well, just look on the bright side, at least they're not trying to burn your house down while you are sleeping inside of it."

Harry just shook his head; he didn't even want to know. "How am I supposed to get to Hogwarts with these bars covering my window and all of those locks on my door? Come to think of it, how did you get in here anyway?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I picked all of the locks. Not hard to do."

"Oh."

"Have your Aunt and Uncle figured out that I haven't received a single letter from the use of my 'magic?'" Asked Naruto as he sat on Harry's bed

Harry shook his head and looked outside, "No they haven't. I don't know if you have noticed, but they're not very bright."

"Trust me, I've noticed." Naruto rubbed his stomach and sighed, boss had created him on an empty stomach, "You hungry, Harry?"

Harry nodded and stood up from his bed, "Yeah! The Dursleys actually went shopping today so the fridge and cupboards should be full."

Naruto opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. He turned towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw the lock on the cupboard, "Harry, what's in here?"

Harry glanced at the lock, "All of my magical things."

Naruto grabbed the lock and ripped it off, bringing some of the wood with it. "Go make us something to eat; I'll take your shit back up to your room."

Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen. The Dursleys weren't here so he could cook whatever the hell he wanted. Harry opened the fridge and looked into it, which he saw a whole bunch of different kinds of food. He shut the fridge and turned around to see Naruto standing behind him, "I don't really know what to make."

Naruto opened the door to the pantry and grinned, "Did you ever eat the ramen at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it didn't really catch my attention."

Naruto glared at Harry before grabbing a package of noodles and slamming the door, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things apparently."

Naruto nodded his head towards the fridge and freezer, "Grab some eggs and your choice of meat. I'll grab everything else."

Harry nodded and opened the fridge and saw steak that was thawed, obviously the Dursleys were planning on making it for dinner. "How about some steak?"

"I don't care, it's up to you." Naruto put the pot of water on the stove, "Own a grill?"

Harry nodded, "yeah it's in the back."

Naruto grinned, "Oh, your relatives are so sweet. They have the meat completely done for us; all we have to do is cook it…how thoughtful."

Harry grinned, "Your water is boiling!"

"Put the noodles in then!" Naruto yelled from the back.

**-E-**

"We are lost!"

"We are not lost, just on an adventure!"

"How many times have you actually been inside of this forest, Pansy?"

"Plenty of times…"

Naruto sighed; they had been walking through this forest for the past fifteen minutes, though it felt like hours. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Pansy drop to her knees and started to dig through the dirt, "Did you find it?"

Pansy nodded and continued to dig until a blue, furry spider crawled out of the ground and raised its fangs in the air. Pansy scooped it into a jar and screwed the cap on tightly, "Another bug down!"

"Arachnid, spider, tarantula…" Naruto muttered under his breath as he looked at the tarantula that was trying to climb out of the closed jar, "What one do we need to get next?"

Pansy carefully placed the jar in her bag and looked around, "We already go the main ones, now we just capture what we think looks pretty."

Naruto looked at the moist ground under his feet, "You know, when I was trying to find a bug to scare Weasley with, I came across a spider that will glow different colors to dazzle its prey. It lives underwater and is extremely poisonous."

"Let's find it!" Pansy took off farther into the forest, Naruto right on her heels, "there is a body of water over here! My mom and I have caught some bugs from here, but not all of them!"

Naruto stopped right beside Pansy when they came up to a small area of water, "Think the spider is in there?"

"There is a chance." Pansy looked at the water nervously.

Naruto glance at the water and looked back at Pansy, "Why are you looking so nervous? You didn't mind too much when we went swimming last year."

"You didn't mention that we could be killed by a spider last year." Pansy gripped her bag a bit more firmly.

Naruto sighed and took off his shirt, "The things I do for you…"

"You aren't actually going in there are you?"

Naruto looked at Pansy confused, "Didn't you just say that you wanted to find it?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah…before the fear of dying took over…"

Naruto held out his hand, "Hand me a jar, I'll find it for you."

Pansy hesitantly handed him an empty jar, "be careful."

"I will." Naruto felt goose bumps spread across his arms, the water was really cold. "Why am I the one who has to interact with your kind?"

"Are you calling me a bug?"

"I am, bug, I am."

"Since I am not so negative today, I'll take that as a compliment."

Naruto felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth before he completely submerged himself under the water. Pansy tried to wait patiently for him to resurface, but the thought of actually having that poisonous spider on her wall or the fact that Naruto could be bitten made it rather hard. She stepped closer to the water when she saw bubbles start emerge from the top of the water, finally after a few seconds Naruto resurfaced with a glowing jar that changed colors, "I found it!"

Pansy grinned and helped him out of the water, "Was it hard to find?"

Naruto shook his head placed the jar in Pansy's bag before putting his dry clothes on, "Not too hard, but that spider is fucking huge! I had to check twice just to make sure it wasn't some colorful beast."

Pansy grinned and grabbed onto his hand, "come on, I think we are done for the day. Let's get you dried off, I bet you're freezing."

Naruto let himself get pulled out of the forest by Pansy, he wasn't freezing, but that didn't mean he wanted to catch anymore spiders that were about the size of his hand.

**-E-**

Harry and Clone Naruto stared out of Harry's bedroom window when they both noticed two pairs of headlights flying in their direction. The Dursleys were less than pleased when they came home to find there dinner gone. The depression struck when they found out Naruto was back, yes, the locks did come off of the door, but not the bars off of the window. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a blue Ford hovering in front of Harry's window, the sight of Ron, Fred, and George just made things even more confusing. "Err…What the hell are you three doing here?"

Ron looked between Harry and Naruto confused, "What going on?"

"He is making this place livable, what are you three doing here?" Asked a completely confused Harry

"You weren't answering any of mine or Hermione's letters. So we assumed the worst and came to rescue you." Said Ron as he handed Naruto a hook that was attached to a rope

"That's a long story," said Naruto as latched the hook onto the bars of the window. "We'll fill you in later."

Ron nodded, "Stand back and grab your things"

Clone Naruto grabbed bosses scroll and put it in his pouch while Harry gathered all of his things up. The bars started groan when the Ford started to pull on them and then the sound of the bars ripping from the brick and glass shattering could be heard. Ron paled a bit and motioned for Fred to drive the car closer to the window, the trunk popped open and Ron opened the back door to help put the stuff away, "Hurry! That surely woke up some muggles! We can't be seen!"

Harry nodded and shoved his trunk into the fords trunk before slamming it shut. He climbed out of the window and sat in the back seat with the help of Ron, "Hurry up, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the bedroom door and could hear Vernon trying to open it, "Start driving, I'll catch up!" Fred nodded and put the car into gear before driving away from the window. Naruto opened the door and then slammed it against Vernon's face when he tried to enter the room. Vernon fell against the wall holding his now broken nose, his wife instantly next to him. Naruto instantly turned around when he heard a loud screech. He saw Hedwig still sitting on Harry's dresser, "So irresponsible." Naruto grabbed Hedwig and looked out the window and saw that they were a bit passed Camille's house. Naruto tightened his grip on Hedwig's cage and ran towards the window.

Ron looked back and saw Naruto jumped out of the window, and then faster than his eye could see, Naruto landed on the trunk of the car causing it to rock backwards. Ron looked at Harry with a bit of fear, "bloody hell…how does he do that?"

Naruto threw Hedwig into the backseat and climbed in after her. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Fred nodded and sped up while Naruto leaned out of the window and cut the rope, causing the bars to crash into a parked car.

George turned around and gave them a grin, "Mission accomplished!"

Ron turned towards Harry and gave a questioning look, "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times."

"I was robbed." Replied Harry

"What about getting an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles?"

"It wasn't me – how do you know about that?"

"My dad works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school-"

"You should talk," said Harry, looking around the flying car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with-"

"It wasn't me!" Exclaimed Harry "It was some elf that belonged to the Malfoy's!"

"Malfoy's?" Asked George turning around

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, the Malfoy's. Didn't Harry just say that?"

"What do your reckon he was doing?" Asked Fred

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He said that someone was plotting and I shouldn't go back to school, though he wouldn't say who was plotting them."

"He wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?" Asked George

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall. Naruto had to restrain him a couple of times."

He saw Fred and George look at each other.

"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts, someone's idea of a joke."

Naruto snorted, "The Malfoy's wouldn't waste their time with a stupid joke like that. The way Draco treats that elf lets me know that he wouldn't send it over to stop Harry from school, doing that is like protecting Harry from the danger which is supposedly at the school. Draco wouldn't warn you, he'd let you die."

"That's reassuring, Naruto." Said Harry sarcastically

"What did you do over your summer with Naruto, Harry?" Asked Ron

Harry told them everything. He told them about Camille and their visit to the restaurant, painting the neighborhood, and going over to Hermione's. "So, does your dad know you've got the car?" Asked Harry after finishing his tale.

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron, "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?"

"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office - and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up-"

"But your dad - this car-"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes... Just as well, it's getting light..."

A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east.

Fred brought the car lower, and Harry saw a dark patchwork of fields and clumps of trees.

Naruto looked at the three brothers before looking out of the window. He wasn't exactly excited to visit their family, which was why he was so quiet. He hadn't treated them well, not that he was sorry because he wasn't, it was just that he was supposed to be looking over Harry while Boss looked over Pansy and they could just not let him stay. He did have the twins good graces though, so maybe he was safe. Also, he had bosses shit in his pouch and if he just dispelled he would lose the scroll and that would really suck.

"We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees. "Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard, and Naruto had to admit their house was bigger than his apartment back in Konoha. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which Harry reminded himself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, THE BURROW. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.

"It's bigger than my place." Said Naruto as he got out of the car and stood next to Fred and George who were waiting for Harry and Ron to get out of the car.

Once they were out of the car Fred decided he was going to tell them the plan, "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, Mum, look who turned up in the night! And she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

Naruto looked between the twins confused, "What about me?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about you." Said Fred as he rubbed his chin

"Obviously."

"You'll be George and I's guest while Harry will be Ron's. Problem solved." Said Fred

Naruto bit his lip, repressing himself from tell him how many ways this could go wrong. He looked forward and saw Mrs. Weasley marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a raging beast. Their plan was already blowing up in their faces.

"Ah , "said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next, besides Naruto, he was never guilty. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So," she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

Now Naruto wasn't afraid of anything really, but his woman was starting to make the list at the number one mark.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have died, you could have been seen, and you could have lost your father his job-"

Naruto made a face when he heard Percy's name, that pompous asshole.

It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away. Naruto couldn't blame the kid; this woman was a beast, a short, plump, red beast that could probably rip you to shreds without any problems.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said, then she turned to Naruto, "You look rather familiar, but I just can't quite remember."

Naruto wasn't going to back away, he wasn't afraid, okay that was a lie, he was slightly intimidated by this woman, "Naruto Uzumaki, I met you at the train station last year…"

Realization seemed to set in, "Oh right! You were the one who asked how to get on the platform, you were with Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. Now come and have some breakfast, I'm sure you and Harry are both starved." She turned and walked back into the house and Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Her quick change in mood freaked him out a bit, but it was better than not getting invited for food and getting dispelled, that was really the only thing he was worried about as one hit could fuck everything up.

**To be continued.**

**Sorry for such a late update. Mythology really takes up a lot of my time and it's rather depressing. Do you know how much shit Harry Potter has from Greek Mythology? A lot. The Sphinx in book four and Voldemort's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from Hades. There is just a lot of shit.**

**If you have a question just ask it and I'll answer it by either how I do it now or in a PM, it's up to you. **

**Until next time!**

**Review, please!**

**Lord Voldemort: I breathe through my eyes, because fuck science.**

**-Huey-**


	18. Half-Dead

**Soulhope the Wolf****: oh yes that should be interesting.**

**War Sage****: Thanks!**

**Tobi Fan 321****: Thanks, and I can't even remember where the Manga is now.**

**ShotgunRedneck****: Mrs. Weasley for sure!**

**Demoncreater2002****: I would, but I have only read the first book. It never really interested me, but I could re-read it and see what happens.**

**Tachi Kagahara****: Sadly it wasn't soon enough.**

**Naruto no Juubi****: Glad that you like this story and it got you more interested! This is a good crossover and you just need to find the right stories!**

**Resplendeo****: I didn't dismiss any ideas, but it sounded like the review was more irritated that I ignored all of the other schools and sent Naruto to Hogwarts. I'm not meaning to dismiss ideas; it's just that those ideas don't fit with this story. No disrespect taken.**

**Ronin Kenshin****: Thanks!**

**Velial13****: Thank you! I don't plan on stopping!**

**Wilddog1234****: I can't promise anything, especially when Naruto keeps giving Hermione reasons to be pissed.**

**Killmekos****: Is it a bad thing that the story plot will go farther and farther away from the normal HP canon? It seems that nobody sees Ginny and Draco together, but I also never said this relationship was going to be perfect; it will actually be pretty fucked up, though not to fucked up. The way Dumbledore and Molly turn out is going to be a secret, but I have always hated her for some reason.**

**MKTerra****: Heh heh.**

**SinOfDisaster****: Ron being the hated asshole? Hmmm, he already is an asshole, but I don't know about the biggest. He will be put in his place. All that about the ninja killing him at school will most likely not happen. BUT there will be a shitload of ninja blood-shed!**

**Knight of Eclipse****: When did I say she wasn't?**

**Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros****: Terrifying, but EPIC!**

**Halomaster****: oh, I do plan on keep posting! Thanks for the review!**

**Rangertennyson005****: 10/10! Thanks! **

**Sorry I took forever and on with the story!**

**-Year Two: Chapter XVIII: Half-Dead-**

A huge grin split over Draco's face when he looked down in the pit that had a circular wooden fence surrounding it. Two people were fighting in the middle of it with a bunch of adults drinking and cheering them on. "This is so cool!"

Naruto glanced at the fight with disinterest, "It's just underground fighting."

Pansy looked at Draco who gave Naruto a look. "What are you planning, Draco?"

"Why don't you take on someone, Naruto? Surely there is some kind of prize."

Naruto looked at Draco, "You want me to go kick some ass?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

A small grin appeared on Naruto's face, "Any handicaps?"

"Yeah, you can only be on a Muggles level. You can't use anything that is Magic or Chakra."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started to head towards the ring, "I accept this challenge."

Pansy gave Draco a confused look and followed him to the front of the crowd, "What is Naruto doing?"

"Weren't you listening?" Asked Draco

Pansy shook her head, "I got distracted. Did you see that guy get his head kicked into the fence?"

Draco shook his head, "No and you'll find out soon enough."

Naruto jumped over the fence and looked at the crowd that was cheering; he looked at his opponent who was rather large with a bald held and no shirt. His shorts were black and he had tape over his feet, "Ready to be humiliated by a twelve year-old?"

"Pretty cocky kid, you obviously do not know what you are getting yourself into!"

Naruto popped his neck and gave the man a blank look. "Oh I am pretty sure I do."

Pansy just stared at Naruto who side-stepped a jab. "What do you mean he has handicaps?"

Draco continued to watch the fight, "Exactly what I said."

Naruto blocked a jab with his palm and punched the man in the jaw, fracturing it. The man threw a wild a haymaker which Naruto blocked with his elbow and punched him in the rips, cracking them. Naruto used his arm to block a punch that came from his right and dislocated the man's jaw with his elbow. Naruto took three steps back and leaned against the fence and raised his hands slightly.

The man growled and rushed Naruto who grabbed The Man by his wrist and shoulder and threw him into the fence. Naruto kicked the man's face into the fence, sending splinters into the air. Naruto looked at Draco who was collecting bets from people and at Pansy who was staring at the unconscious fighter who had blood dripping onto the floor. Naruto raised his hands into and grinned at the cheering crowd, "Yeah I know I'm great!"

Draco looked down at Naruto and yelled, "We should head back to Pansy's! We have been gone to long; our parents might notice we are missing!"

Naruto nodded and hopped over the fence and made his way through the crowd towards his friends.

**-E-**

Pansy looked at Naruto and ignored the shops in Diagon Alley. "I can't believe you almost killed that man!"

Naruto just simply glanced at her, "I didn't almost kill him; I just simply knocked his ass unconscious."

"He was bleeding all over the floor! Everyone in the crowd thought you killed him!"

"Doesn't mean I killed him, he is only half-dead. Plus, fuck what other people say." Naruto took a sharp turn and walked into Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, followed closely by Pansy

"You can fight pretty well, you know. It looked like you weren't even trying." Pansy looked at all of the ingredients on the shelves. "What are we doing here?"

Naruto grabbed two bottles off of one of the shelves, "It's because I wasn't and gathering some potion ingredients."

"But Professor Snape usually supplies the ingredients for us…you don't have to purchase them."

"I know," said Naruto who continued to grab ingredients. "This is for me personally. I am going to mess around and mix these ingredients around and see what I can come up with."

Pansy looked uncertain. "But that's dangerous! You don't know what could happen if you accidently mix the wrong ingredients, you could get hurt!"

Naruto placed all of his ingredients on the counter, "I'll be fine." Naruto started to place all of the bottles on a scroll and sealed them. "Besides, I'll be in the care of Madam Promfrey, she can fix almost anything."

"She wasn't able to fix you up last year…"

Naruto turned around and looked at Pansy. "Half of my body was crushed; of course she wasn't able to fix me."

"How did your body heal then? Is it because of that Chakra stuff? You never answered my question about it reacting to your emotions." Pansy stood closer to Naruto, just in case he tried to ignore her question.

Naruto looked at Pansy, trying to decide if he should be truthful. "Yes it was my Chakra that healed me, but I am a special case to say…only nine ninja in the world, including me, have this healing ability."

"Why is your Chakra different from everyone else's? Does your Chakra react to how you feel?"

"Yes! My Chakra does react to my emotions, but only to my anger! If I get pissed off enough my Chakra will start to change me, depending on how much I use is how much how I change…" Naruto was finding it hard to explain without mentioning the Kyuubi.

"Oh... What makes you and eight other people so special?" Asked Pansy who was becoming increasingly curious

"That is none of your business."

Pansy glared at Naruto before she noticed Draco walk into the shop and greet them, "Hi, Draco."

"Pansy," Draco looked at Naruto who looked annoyed, "Naruto, would you care to tell me how we are going to hurt Ron? You told me in one of your letters that you had a way too, and not just him, but the rest of them as well."

Naruto stood there for a minute before a small grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah, I had totally forgot about that! I don't have it fully planned out yet, but I have the basic idea for it." Naruto looked at Pansy who somewhat interested, "Draco, you are going to go after their little sister, Ginny."

Draco facial expression turned into one of disgust, "Hell no."

"Just think about it! If you can get their little sister on our side…I mean just think of all the shit that could happen!" Naruto walked up to Draco so they were standing face to face. "Wouldn't it be nice to hit them where it hurts? I mean she is the youngest, most likely daddy's little princess. She is most likely going to be placed in Gryffindor and that's good for us. We could turn her into our little puppet…it's hard to start school without any friends, any friends that could show her the ropes, the better house, the proper side…having a family member turn against you would hurt, don't you think?"

Draco stared at Naruto with an approving smirk. "It would be nice to have a puppet follow me around. All of the embarrassing secrets I could out of her…I could ruin her family, make them the laughing stock of this life time, those traitors wouldn't know what hit them…"

Naruto nodded, "Glad you accept." Naruto walked out of the store and towards Knockturn Alley. "Draco, I want you to start as soon as possible. Sit by her on the train, do something."

Draco nodded, "Alright. My Father wants me to meet him in Knockturn Alley, is that fine with you two?"

Naruto and Pansy nodded and followed him into the dodgy alley.

**-E-**

Clone Naruto leaned against the Weasley's fire place as they tried to get Harry to use the floo. Harry stared at them all watching him.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

Naruto glanced at Ron who looked at his mom, "Well, I have seen it done two different ways." Said Naruto as he pushed himself off of the wall, "The first is to walk into the fire pit, say your destination, and then throw the powder onto the ground. The second in

"Never?" said Mr. Weasley. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?"

"I went on the Underground-"

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. "Were there escapators? How exactly-"

"Not now, Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, Mum," said Fred. "Harry, watch us first."

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate..."

"The right what?" said Harry nervously as the fire roared and whipped George out of sight, too.

"Well, there are an awful lot of wizard fires to choose from, you know, but as long as you've spoken clearly-"

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss," said Mr. Weasley, helping himself to Floo powder too.

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?"

"They wouldn't mind," Harry reassured her. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that-"

"Well... all right... you go after Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going."

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron advised.

"And your eyes shut," said Mrs. Weasley. "The soot-"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace-"

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Trying hard to bear all this in mind, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the fire. He took a deep breath, scattered the powder into the flames, and stepped forward; the fire felt like a warm breeze; he opened his mouth and immediately swallowed a lot of hot ash.

Clone Naruto silently watched as Harry burst into green flames and disappeared. The Clone quietly dispelled himself after all the Weasley's finally used the floo.

**-E-**

Naruto followed Draco and his father, followed by Pansy, into Borgin and Burkes. They saw Draco's father walking towards them, "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods." Lucius looked irritably at Draco, "You're late."

Draco nodded, "Sorry father, I kind of got held up talking to my Naruto and Pansy."

Lucius looked at Naruto and held out his hand, "It's good to see you, Naruto."

Naruto shook Lucius's hand, "It's good to see you too, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius looked at Pansy who was standing closer to Naruto than she had been earlier. "We are going to visit Flourish and Blotts, care to join us Miss Parkinson?"

"Certainly, Mister Malfoy," said Pansy

"Excellent, are your parents going to be there?"

"Most likely," said Pansy as she followed Naruto out of shop.

Muttering darkly, Mr. Borgin disappeared into a back room. Harry waited for a minute in case he came back, then, quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet, past the glass cases, and out of the shop door.

Clutching his broken glasses to his face, Harry stared around. He had emerged into a dingy alleyway that seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked like the largest, but opposite was a nasty window display of shrunken heads and, two doors down, a large cage was alive with gigantic black spiders. Two shabby-looking wizards were watching him from the shadow of a doorway, muttering to each other. Feeling jumpy, Harry set off, trying to hold his glasses on straight and hoping against hope he'd be able to find a way out of here.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley. This didn't help, as Harry had never heard of such a place. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fire. Trying to stay calm, he wondered what to do.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" said a voice in his ear, making him jerk his head towards the person.

An aged witch stood in front of him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. She leered at him, showing mossy teeth. Harry backed away. "No, not lost, just exploring is all!"

"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?"

Harry's heart leapt. So did the witch; a load of fingernails cascaded down over her feet and she cursed as the massive form of Hagrid, the Hogwarts' gamekeeper, came striding toward them, beetle-black eyes flashing over his great bristling beard.

"Hagrid!" Harry eyed all the shops around him, "What is this place?"

Hagrid seized Harry by the scruff of the neck and pulled him away from the witch, knocking the tray right out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them all the way along the twisting alleyway out into bright sunlight. Harry saw a familiar, snow-white marble building in the distance - Gringotts Bank. Hagrid had steered him right into Diagon Alley.

"Yer a mess!" said Hagrid gruffly; brushing soot off Harry so forcefully he nearly knocked him into a barrel of dragon dung outside an apothecary. "Skulkin' around Knockturn Alley, I dunno dodgy place, Harry - don' want no one ter see yeh down there-"

"It's rather interesting to say the least, I haven't seen anything like it before," said Harry, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. "What's the matter with that place anyway? Why are YOU down here?"

"I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own and what'd you mean this place is interestin'?"

"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Harry explained. "It's just that I have never seen a place like this place before...don't blame me for having a curious mind…let's go find the Weasleys."

"How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" said Hagrid as Harry jogged alongside him (he had to take three steps to every stride of Hagrid's enormous boots). Harry explained all about Dobby and the Dursleys, but he left out the fact that Naruto had stayed with him during the summer and he had ignored almost every letter that was sent to him.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known-"

"Harry! Harry! Over here!"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"What happened to your glasses? Hello, Hagrid - Oh, it's wonderful to see you two again - Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"They're right down the street. Hagrid, could you leave us be, please? Harry and I have something to talk about." Asked Hermione sweetly

"Course, I ought to be off anyhow."

Once Hagrid left, Hermione's cheerful mood disappeared completely and was replaced by anger. "How dare you, Harry!"

The smile that was on Harry's face disappeared instantly, "How dare me, what?"

"Don't give me that Harry; you know what I am talking about!"

Realization dawned over Harry, "Oh shit…"

"You do remember!" Hermione punched him on the arm…hard. "What, no apology? No, 'I'm sorry for ditching you, Hermione?'"

Harry rubbed his arm; she had a good amount of strength. "It was Naruto's idea!" He didn't know what else to say, throwing Naruto under the bus just seemed like the best option at the moment.

"You didn't have to go with him! You could have stayed, what you did was dishonest!" Hermione was fuming; all of that pent up anger was finally being released.

Harry took a step away and held up his hands in hopes he could protect himself if he needed to. "I know you're mad and I can understand why. I have no excuse or good explanation as to why I did it. So release all of your anger so I can stop being frightened of you…"

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. "I am not going to beat you; it's not in my nature."

Harry let out a breath of relief. "I am actually happy that you aren't violent in nature…I'd be screwed."

"There you are, Mate!" Ron, the Weasley Twins, Mister and Misses Weasley, and Ginny, who was falling behind, ran up to him.

"Yup…here I am." He gave a glance at Hermione who had given him a dirty look and brought Ginny into a conversation.

**-E-**

Naruto grabbed a book off of a shelf only to get shoved to the side by none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. Naruto looked at Pansy and pointed his thumb at Lockhart. "Real comedian, most likely meant it as a joke."

Pansy gave a Lockhart a smirk before looking at Draco who looked hopeful. "He isn't very funny."

Naruto glared at Lockhart who had shoved him aside again to smile at all of his fans. He looked at Draco who was glaring at the famous wizard. "The first time is funny, second time is fucking annoying." Naruto tightened his grip on the book that was in his hand and slammed it against Lockhart's head, knocking the famous wizard unconscious. "I'm sorry, do you have any idea how fucking rude that was?" Naruto grabbed an entire collection of Lockhart's books and sealed them inside of a scroll. "Some powerful wizard you are… couldn't even stop a harmless book from knocking you the fuck out."

Pansy grabbed her stomach and leaned against a bookshelf to keep her from falling because she was laughing so hard. "That just made my day!"

Naruto looked at the entrance to the bookstore and saw a pissed off looking Hermione and the Weasley family walks in. "Well Draco, it seems your job starts early. Pansy lets grab some food." Naruto nodded at Hermione before grabbing Pansy's hand and bursting into crows.

Draco folded his arms and scowled before walking over to the Weasley family to talk to Ginny and cause some problems.

Hermione noticed Draco walking towards and gave him the ugliest glare she could, "What do you want?"

"Now, now, there is no need to be rude. I just came over to chat." Draco looked directly at Ginny and saw a cauldron filled with old, worn out books. "You," Draco said pointing his finger at Ginny, "Come with me for a minute." Draco put a hand on her shoulder and tried to gently push in the direction he wanted.

Ron tried to step forward and stop them when a giant swarm of kids and adults blocked his path and shoved him to the ground. "What is the bloody hell is Malfoy doing with my sister!?"

Harry tried to look over the crowd, "I don't know, I can't see over the crowd! Where did all these people come from?"

Hermione squeezed herself through the crowd and saw Mister Malfoy placing a brand new book into her cauldron; he was obviously irritated and looked a bit smug. Draco looked directly at her and smirked. The crowd behind her instantly blew up into a giant cloud of smoke, it filled the entire bookstore, causing some people to scream and panic. Once the smoke cleared Hermione found herself face to face with Naruto,

"What happened?"

Hermione noticed he looked confused, but when she looked him in the eye she knew he knew exactly what happened. "What do you want?"

"No need to be hostile just came over to chat." Naruto glanced over at Ginny who was surrounded by her family who were obviously confused about the brand new books sitting in her cauldron.

"What was Draco doing with Ginny!?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Does it look like I know about everything Draco is doing?"

Hermione glared at Naruto, "I know you know, Naruto. Draco isn't being nice to her because he wants to be. I also saw you knock poor Lockhart unconscious!"

"First of all," Said Naruto who lifted up a finger, "That dickhead pushed me and he disserved it! Secondly, I don't know what Draco is up too! Just because him and I are friends doesn't mean I know everything he is doing!"

"Then explain all of those people exploding into a cloud of smoke!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Misses Weasley walked over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Naruto dear, sorry for interrupting, but we are heading back home."

"Of course misses Weasley. Good luck, Hermione!"

Hermione watched as Naruto followed after Misses Weasley. "I will figure out what you are planning, Naruto."

**-E-**

Naruto looked at Ginny who had been pacing her room for the past ten minutes. "What are you so worried about?"

Ginny stopped pacing and looked directly at Naruto, "What are people going to think of me when I get to over to Hogwarts? How do I get chosen for a house? What if I am not in Gryffindor?"

Naruto lied backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Seriously, nobody is going to think about you, except for maybe the other first-years. You get sorted by putting on a fuckin' hat that talks to you in the privacy of your own mind, and seriously, who gives a shit if you are not placed in Gryffindor?"

Ginny started to pace around her room again before plopping herself on her bed next to Naruto. "How do you know if nobody is going to think about me? That doesn't sound too bad, a hat telling you your house. My parents care about which house I get sorted into! My entire family has been sorted into Gryffindor!"

Naruto really wanted to slice his wrists and bleed out on her fucking floor, this girl was started to annoy him. Draco was lucky that Naruto was trying to prove to Ginny that not all Slytherins are bad to make it easier or some serious shit would have been said by now. "I know because people are going to be thinking about the food they are going to be receiving, and two, who cares what house your family has been in? You are not your parents or siblings, you just Ginny. Whatever house you get put into will represent who you are basically."

"I guess you're right." Ginny replied uncertainly.

"Of course I am right. Now when we head towards the train station tomorrow, I want you to ignore what everyone says, including me. In fact, you should start doing that right now."

Ginny nodded her head slowly, "Okay, I will try."

**-E-**

It took a long while to get started next morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do. Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Naruto slid himself into the car. He guessed the car had some kind of magical shit placed on it that made the car bigger. Obviously Mister Weasley had this all planned out hopefully.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Naruto were all sitting comfortably side by side, and said, "Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?" She and Ginny got into the front seat, which had been stretched so that it resembled a park bench. "I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. No, he couldn't ever know how Muggles could make something so small, fit so many people and useless shit. He honestly wondered if all wizards were this oblivious to Muggle technology or not. Naruto felt the car give a jerk and saw that they were heading back to the house because Fred, George and Ginny all had forgotten something. After that they were running late and he was about flip a bitch.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife.

"Molly, dear-"

"No , Arthur -"

"No one would see - this little button here is an Invisibility Booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser-"

"I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight-"

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolleys for their trunks and they all hurried into the station.

Naruto eyed the trolleys everyone was pushing and didn't understand why they just shrink their shit and shove it all in their pockets. He kept all of his shit sealed up in a scroll and kept that in his pocket. His owl knew where to meet him.

"Percy first," said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Percy strode briskly forward and vanished. Mr. Weasley went next; Fred and George followed.

"I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Ron, and Naruto. Grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.

Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier. He felt perfectly confident; this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as using Floo powder. Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and-

CRASH.

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.

Harry looked up at Naruto who was looking at both of them like they were fucking retarded. "Why didn't you try to run at the wall?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't maybe because you two decided to go first and when I saw you two eat complete shit I changed my mind."

Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them."We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself-"

Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds... nine seconds...

He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid.

Three seconds... two seconds... one second...

"Well that's just fucking great!" Naruto grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet. "What are we going to do?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know! You're smart, Naruto, think of something!"

"Who is up to break some rules?" asked Naruto

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Harry who placed Hedwig back on to the trolley

"Let's fly the car there! We can catch up to the train and follow it!" Naruto started to walk towards the car followed closely by the other two.

Ron got into the driver's side of the car while Harry sat in the middle and Naruto sat next to the passenger door. "What about my parents?" Asked Ron who started the old car up

"Fuck your parents." Naruto said without thinking. He looked at Ron who had his mouth open, "You better close your mouth before something crawls into it."

"Check that no one's watching," said Ron quietly. Naruto stuck his head out of the window: Traffic was rumbling along the main road ahead, but their street was empty. "Clear," he said.

Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around them vanished - and so did they. Harry could feel the seat vibrating beneath him, hear the engine, feel his hands on his knees and his glasses on his nose, but for all he could see, he had become a pair of eyeballs, floating a few feet above the ground in a dingy street full of parked cars.

"This is so fuckin' weird!" Naruto yelled out.

"Can't you please stop saying that word? It's annoying!" Harry said annoyed.

"Fuck you, Harry!"

"Let's go," said Ron nervously.

And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below them.

Then there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, Naruto, Ron reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty-"

The three of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.

"Fucking piece of shit," Said Naruto sticking his head out of the window.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.

"Dip back down again - quickly-" said Harry nervously, if they were seen…there would be a lot of trouble coming their way. They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!" The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on-" And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight. It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," said Ron.

They looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, they couldn't stop. Naruto just stared at them, he could see what was so humorous about that.

It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This, thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose. He had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?

"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"

It was still right below them, winding its way past a snowcapped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.

Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before..."

Harry looked at Naruto who had fallen asleep. He woke him up and looked nervously at Ron, "The car sounds like it's going to die…"

"You better be fucking with me…"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not…"

"Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Naruto, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously. When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew.

"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!" Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.

But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.

"Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on-"

The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as they flew toward the lake.

The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. The car wobbled again.

"Come on," Ron muttered.

They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead - Ron put his foot down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine roared before the car started to speed up uncontrollably.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled, "Slow the fuck down!"

"It won't slow down! The car is speeding up by itself!" Ron paled when he the green grass getting closer to them.

Naruto noticed they were going to hit the ground nose first, "Pull this motherfucker up, Ron!"

"I'm trying!" The car lifted and turned slightly, the angle they hit ground caused the car to flip over repeatedly. Harry hit face first against the roof of the car, effectively breaking his nose. He saw Naruto get ejected from the windshield and saw his body go under the car.

The car finally came to a stop upside down and was completely destroyed. Harry crawled out of the passenger window and ignored the pain that shot through his body. He was covered in his own blood and couldn't figure out where his wounds were. He noticed that Ron was crawling out of the car and he felt himself throw up. He fell to his knees and looked behind him. He paled when he saw Naruto's body lying motionless on the ground, his body covered in blood and a puddle forming below him. Harry fell to the ground and tried to control his heavy breathing, but found it was nearly impossible for him. He felt tears start to roll down his face when his bird didn't make one sound; he was starting to fear for the worst, his friends weren't moving and he felt himself starting to lose conscious.

Harry blinked and saw a group of people walking towards him. They all varied in size and three of the tall figures walked towards. The one who had the figure of a woman rushed over to the destroyed car, while one of the other two picked him up. He could hear people yelling out their names, he swore he could hear two girls crying while a male voice was yelling something he couldn't make out. The last thing he saw was Naruto's body being picked up from the ground before his world went black.

**-END-**

**I am really sorry for this chapter being extremely late! Just some real life shit got in my way. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, just be patient with me please!**

**I decided to create a forum if anyone decides to read it. There will be information about my stories that you will only find there. I need to add a lot more to it, but I do plan on making it full of information that would be worth reading, but only if people actually read it. The link is on my profile.**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Review**

**-Huey-**


	19. Mudblood

**-Year Two: Chapter XIX: Mudblood-**

Draco watched as Professor Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall with the other professors. He looked at Pansy who was starting to look a bit pale. "Are you alright, Pansy?"

Pansy shook her head, "No I'm not! What if something bad happened to Naruto?"

Theodore looked at the rest of the students who were leaving the Great Hall to see what happened, completely ignoring the prefects. "I'm sure Naruto is fine, stop being so worried."

Pansy stood up and buttoned up her robe. "He wasn't on the train with us nor is he eating any of this food with us! If he was 'just fine' he would be with us right now!"

Draco stood up and quickly followed after Pansy who was leaving the Great Hall. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what happened!"

Blaise, Theodore, Tracey, Crabbe, and Goyle quickly stood up and followed them out of the castle.

Pansy quickly walked upon a group of kids surrounding a destroyed blue car and a feeling she didn't like entered her gut. She could here three first-year girls crying and stared at them for a moment. She shook her head and squeezed her way into the front of the crowd and the scene she was presented with caused her eyes to go wide. Potter and Weasley were both lying on the ground motionless, they were covered in their own blood and they cuts all over them with shards of glass sticking in them. Pansy quickly looked away before she vomited all over herself. The direction she looked wasn't the best and when she saw a figure lying down motionless in a pool of blood. She instantly recognized the blond hair and her heart stopped.

Draco grabbed Pansy's hand so she couldn't run off; he pulled her into a hug and could feel her shaking and his shirt become wet. He didn't know exactly what to do with a crying girl so he simply rubbed her back and tried to soothe her the best he could. He watched as Professor Snape literally ran over to Naruto and picked his body up off the ground. He closed his eyes when saw all of the blood, what a way to start the year.

Dumbledore could hear the students shouting out the names of the children involved in the accident. He raised his hand silencing everyone around him. "If you would please head to your dormitories, there is nothing else for you to see here." He watched as all of the students except for a select few head back into the castle.

Lockhart strutted up to Dumbledore and shook his head. "Such a shame that I wasn't here, I could have done something you know! I am going to help Madam Promfrey with the injured, it would be the least I could do!" Before Dumbledore could abject Lockhart took off towards the medical wing.

* * *

><p>Harry slowly opened his eyes and recognized where he was instantly. He let a groan slip out and sat up straight against the bed post. He grabbed his glasses off of the table and slipped them over his eyes, the blurry instantly become clear and he could see Professor Dumbledore standing at the edge of his bed, a small smile plastered on his face. "Err…"<p>

"Finally awake I see." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Harry looked around the room and saw Naruto and Ron still unconscious. "Not really a happy sight to wake up to."

Dumbledore sighed, "No it is not." Dumbledore sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and drummed his wrinkly fingers against the metal. "You three gave the school quite a scare."

"We didn't mean to, we just didn't think it through very well…" Harry looked outside and noticed the sun was up. "How long was I out, Sir?"

"Only a day, Harry. Don't ever underestimate the power of magic, it can do wonderful things!"

Harry looked over at the table and saw a letter that was signed by Lockhart. He picked it up and read through it. He quickly crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can. "I can't believe he was allowed to treat me."

Dumbledore let out a quiet laugh, "Don't worry, Harry, he didn't do much, just a couple of spells that made you lose a bit of blood! You are all fixed up now so don't worry about it!"

Harry was still worried, that man wasn't to be trusted. "How are Ron and Naruto?"

"Recovering quite pleasantly and as healthy as ever! They should both pull through just fine, hopefully soon so they both don't fall behind in their classes, quite a shame that would be."

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I feel bloody awful…"

"That doesn't surprise me, Mister Weasley; you gave your body a nasty treatment." Said Dumbledore as he stood up and walked towards the exit of the hospital wing. "I must be off, please don't get into anymore mischief this year."

Harry looked at Ron who was looking pale, "You alright, Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but my mum is going to kill me, Harry."

* * *

><p>The sound of a quill scratching against a piece of parchment filled the quiet hospital room. Naruto was alone, surprisingly. Harry and Ron had been released before him due to their fast recovery. Madam Promfrey was due to his slow recovery as she was not only checking on his fresh wounds, but also the side of his body that was crushed in. She wanted to be extra positive he was doing fine.<p>

His friends visited him frequently, always coming to him with some kind of story, homework, or just too simply check up on him to make sure he was okay. Professor Snape had stopped by a couple of times to drop off his potions homework or too update him on the events that have happened. Like how Harry apparently was giving out autographed pictures, or how Ron's mom sent him a howler. Naruto had no idea what that was and was completely bummed out that he had missed it.

Naruto looked at all of the essays he had written, and all of the stupid coat buttons he had to transfigure. Apparently almost dying, again, didn't stop the professors from giving him all of the assignments. Professor Snape just said that he could do all of the potions on his own time when he recovers and still get full marks.

Naruto let a small smile creep onto his face. The best news of all was when he found out Hermione had a huge crush on Professor Lockhart. He would never let her live that down and was starting to wonder if that was the reason she no longer visited. Naruto snapped his potions book shut when he heard the bell ring signaling dinner was starting. He was about to grab at the plate of food that had appeared on the stand next to him when the doors to the hospital wing burst open revealing a strutting Lockhart.

"Mister Uzumaki! My dear student, when are you going to fully recover so you can stop missing my classes!?"

Naruto stared at the test that Lockhart had thrown onto his lap. "I have already taken this test."

"Yes! You failed it horribly! I am giving you second chance to bring up your failing grade!"

Naruto winced at the shine of those incredibly white teeth. "I failed your test because I don't know, nor do I ever plan on knowing what your favorite color is. I have never read any of your books."

Lockhart's mouth fell open at that revelation. "What…you…how…are you serious?"

Naruto just nodded his head.

Lockhart fell into the chair next to Naruto's bed and let out a dejected sigh. "Naruto…how are you ever going to learn my material if you don't even read the books. Do you even know the importance of these books?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, No I don't. Honestly, I haven't learned anything from your class. Why do I need to learn about your secret ambition, or the type of shampoo you use for your hair?"

"Naruto, as you may know, nobody can be as good looking and as charming as me! I am simply giving you a head start to success! You'll never reach the same level as me, but, in all honestly, that's not surprising. My goal is to pass my experience onto your generation to make it as great as possible! You are learning from the best!"

"The best at what…? Eating your own words at the end of the day?"

Lockhart let out an obnoxious laugh."Naruto now is not the time to be joking!"

"Who said I was joking?"

Lockhart was about to say something when he was interrupted by the doors opening. Tracey Davis came walking into the wing holding two plates of food with a confused look on her face. Lockhart instantly stood and flashed her smile. "Good evening, Miss Davis! I would really love to stay and chat but I must be off."

Tracey tilted her head to the side and looked at Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders. "Err…"

Naruto watched Lockhart leave the hospital with that stupid little strut and sighed. That man was going to run his patience into the ground one day. He turned his attention Tracey who had set one of the plates of food onto his lap and sat down next to him. "How are you?"

Tracey shrugged and took a bite of food. "I am doing fine, tired, but otherwise fine."

Naruto took a bite of a roll and gave her a confused look. "Why aren't you with Theodore or Pansy?"

"Pansy is in the Great Hall with Draco ignoring me while Theodore is also ignoring me."

"What about Blaise?"

"Same thing."

"Daphne?"

Tracey was about to take another bite of her food when she suddenly decided to stop half way. "I didn't even think of trying to talk to her…"

"None of them talking to you again?" Naruto asked.

Tracey just nodded, not even bothering to answer his question.

Naruto just let out a sigh, the second one in less than ten minutes. "What did you do this time?"

"I yelled at Pansy for making fun of Luna Lovegood… Apparently I am no longer friends with anyone in Slytherin House."

"Good on you for yelling at Pansy."

Tracey looked at Naruto curiously. "You're not going to get mad at me for yelling at Pansy, let alone insulting her?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… She needs to realize that just because someone is a little…weird…doesn't mean she gets to insult them. Everyone thinks it's funny, but it pisses me off."

Tracey nodded, "I completely agree. Have you met her?"

Naruto let a small grin come onto his face. "Yeah I have. She is…interesting. She came into the hospital two days ago looking for something, I don't really know what, but when she saw me she just smiled and continued on doing whatever…the hell she was doing. We had a little conversation before she left and I don't really think she is all there… I like her though. She is cute in her own little way, I enjoy her company."

Tracey gave Naruto a small smile and placed her empty dinner plate on the stand next to his bed. "I am glad you're not as closed-minded as the rest of this house."

"Yeah, I would have to kick my own ass if I ended up with their attitudes. You're different from all of the people I have met in this house, less conceited."

"Ah, you see, my father wasn't a Slytherin in school, my mum was. My father was a Ravenclaw, and by no means wears the pants in the relationship."

"Seems like a pretty average relationship."

Tracey let a grin crawl onto her face before continuing. "My mum wasn't really a hateful person and got along with almost everyone, my father is the same. I just wasn't raised to hate everyone and apparently that makes me worse than the plague."

"I know what you mean."

Tracey stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. "Did you hear the news?"

Naruto simply shook his head.

"Draco is Slytherins new Seeker… You're still on the team, but you are now a Chaser. Draco's father bought the entire team new brooms as well." Tracey carefully watched Naruto to see how took that piece of news. He was taking it well, so she decided to tell him the next part. "Draco also called Hermione a mudblood…"

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He pushed his blanket off him and got out of the hospital bed, ignoring the cold stone under his bare feet. He looked at Tracey who glancing around the wing nervously. "Do you know why Daphne became a major bitch?"

Tracey, glad for the change in topic, shook her head, and intertwined her fingers. "I have no idea. Why?"

"Because she came into the hospital wing with Pansy and gave me attitude."

"Maybe she gave you attitude because of all the house points you lost us? Lost us fifty points on the first day of school, must be some kind of record."

"I was born to break records." Naruto replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Camille stared at a brown owl that was sitting on her window ledge. The bird had a letter tied to its leg which was stuck out into the air and was giving her annoyed look. Camille slowly started to walk towards the bird and was silently hoping she wouldn't get attacked. She untied the letter while watching the owl carefully. She ripped open the letter, completely ignoring the owl that was now exploring her room.<p>

_ Camille,_

_I was silently sitting in a hospital bed when this cute little bird landed on my lap. Surprise, surprise it was you. How did you know to write? Did Harry tell you? More importantly, how did you get a hold of my bird? Enough questions, and to answer your question, yes, yes I can come and see you. Just let me know when and where. I can meet you anywhere. _

_Do you have any way to make your time in the hospital go by faster, because this is fucking ridiculous… One little car accident and I'm treated like a child._

_Naruto_

Camille grinned and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave the bird one last glance before writing out her reply.

* * *

><p>Draco sat against a classroom wall with a bucket in his lap. He had tried going to dinner but Weasley's spell hadn't worn off and he was still puking up slugs. He wasn't really worried about getting back at Weasley as much as he was worried about Naruto finding out about him calling Granger a Mudblood. He didn't really mean to. It just slipped. He had said it so much that it just came out on instinct. "This is so disgusting…"<p>

Pansy's looked away from Draco in disgust when she saw another slug slide out of Draco's mouth and into the bucket. "You should just go to Promfrey and get it fixed…"

Draco shook his head. "No. Naruto is in there and I don't want to deal with him just yet." Draco looked up when he heard the door open and saw Theodore practically skipping into the room with a camera in his hand.

"Smile, Draco, you're on camera!"

Draco groaned when he puked up a slug right when Theodore clicked a picture. "I hate you…"

Theodore grinned, "This is just so good! The Almighty Draco finally getting taken down a peg, by a Weasley at that!"

"Where did you get that camera, Theodore?" Daphne asked curiously

"I borrowed it from some Gryffindor first-year," said Theodore as he snapped another picture.

Daphne looked around the room and noticed Tracey was nowhere to be found. "Does anyone know where Tracey ran off to?"

Blaise pulled his eyes away from the door and looked at Daphne. "I saw her grab two plates of food and leave the Great Hall. It's possible she went to go see Naruto."

Draco gripped the bucket tighter. "If she tells Naruto about what happened she will sorely regret it."

Theodore let out a laugh and took a picture of the bucket. "What are you going to do, throw slugs at her? It's not like you don't have the ammunition."

"Stop acting like this is such a big joke, Theodore!" Daphne shouted. "Remember what happened to Blaise when he called Hermione a Mudblood? He got the living crap beat out of him!"

Theodore lowered the camera and looked right at Daphne. "Maybe Draco should get the living crap beat out of him. It taught Blaise a lesson; maybe it'll teach Draco one."

Pansy instantly jumped to her feet and glared at Theodore. "What kind of friend are you? What kind of friend actually wants their friend to get hurt?"

Theodore quickly turned his glare towards Pansy. "What kind of person bullies random kids? What kind of person has to make someone who already has a hard life even worse?"

Pansy didn't say a word and continued to glare at him.

"Oh! Wait! My answer is right in front of me! You and Draco call yourselves his friend and yet you keep on attacking the people he cares for."

"And you don't?" Asked Draco as he puked out another slug

"No! I hate Potter and Granger, but I don't insult them. Naruto never asked us to like them, he just asked us to be civil when we are around them!"

Blaise looked at the door to classroom when heard a familiar voice getting closer to the room. "We might have problem…"

Theodore ignored Blaise. He knew what the problem was and he didn't care. "Pansy, do you really think you disserve that necklace around your neck? I was there when he created it. I know exactly what it does. It brings him right to you whenever you need him. He has done you a huge favor, but you can't even do him a small one."

Pansy was about to reply when the doors to the classroom burst open with Naruto and Tracey walking through them. Naruto looked around at the people inside of the room. He noticed Theodore's pissed off look and he noticed Pansy who looked like she was ready to break out into tears. "What the hell happened in here?" He whispered to Tracey

"I have no idea."

Naruto walked over to Draco who refused to look at him. "Did you really call Hermione Mudblood?"

Draco didn't answer; he just simply nodded his head.

"Why can't you just do me this one thing?" Everyone in the room flinched when Naruto kicked the bucket out of Draco's grasp.

"Naruto, I am sorry!"

"I don't care if you're sorry! Sorry doesn't fix this mess!"

"Don't you think you are over-reacting a bit?"

"This just isn't about you insulting Hermione! It's about me doubting my friendship with you! I've taken your side over theirs and yet you can't even be civil? I have tried to be patient and it is wearing thin! I don't care why you said Mudblood. If it slipped out, then stop saying it! If you said it on purpose then all I can say is that you need to find a new best friend."

"Naruto…" Croaked Pansy

Naruto looked at Pansy, his cold blue eyes freezing her in place. "You are no better. I don't understand why you have to make fun of every person that has some kind of difference to them. What did Luna do to you? What did Millicent do to have you make fun of her weight? Are you that cruel of a person that you hurt people because you think it's funny?"

Naruto looked at Daphne who was finding the floor to be rather interesting. Naruto just shook his head before he yanked the necklace he made for Pansy from her neck and left the classroom. Theodore quickly followed after him, along with Blaise and Tracey. Daphne stayed in the room with Pansy who was now sitting against the wall with her knees against her chest with her head resting on her arm, and with Draco who had yet to move a muscle.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his dorm room and saw a brand new broom lying on his bed. He looked to the left of it and saw Teddy with a letter strapped to his leg. He untied the letter and opened the letter and quickly read through it before placing it down and writing out a reply. He tied his letter to his birds' leg and let him loose.<p>

Theodore walked into the room followed by Tracey and Blaise. "I take it Tracey also told you about becoming our new chaser?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but what can I do? It might not be too bad."

"You do a lot more as a chaser compared to a seeker," said Tracey as she sat down on his bed.

"We'll see how it goes."

* * *

><p>Snape ignored the birds that were chirping and the bright rays of light shined on to his face. He was looking for his student that decided he wasn't going to show up for breakfast this morning. He had asked Draco about Naruto's whereabouts but all he received was a shrug of his shoulders which was odd considering Draco always seemed to know what Naruto was up to. He had turned his attention to Theodore who said the forest might be a possibility and that is where he found himself walking through on a nice morning.<p>

He stopped when he saw Naruto sitting against a tree with what looked like a little fox lying next to him and a book in his lap. "Mister Uzumaki, what are you doing?"

Naruto and the fox both looked up at Snape, one with confusion and the other with curiosity. "I'm reading. What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out why my student thinks he doesn't have to be in school right now."

"I already had breakfast."

Snape looked down at the fox that was eating from an almost empty plate. "Where did you get that fox?"

"That's a question I don't have the answer to. He just found me and hasn't left me alone. I think it's a baby fox from its size. It was hungry so I gave him all of the meat from my plate. It's like a stray cat, once you feed it, it will never go away."

"Why aren't you in class right now?"

"Because I can be in two places at once," said Naruto snapping his book shut.

"That's imposs-" Snape was cut off when a clone of Naruto appeared right in front of him giving him a salute before dispersing.

"Nothing is impossible, Professor Snape. Now if you could please leave me alone." Naruto pulled out another book and opened it up.

"Mister Uzumaki, is everything alright?"

Naruto nodded and continued to read his book. "Everything is just dandy."

Snape stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before turning around and leaving the forest. Something was wrong and he was going to find out what happened.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going again?"<p>

Naruto grabbed his broom and looked at Theodore who was confused. "I am going to go and see a friend."

"Yeah, I got that, but where?"

"London," said Naruto as he sealed his broom away and grabbed a pair of muggle clothing which consisted of a black t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Theodore sat down on Naruto's bed and popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "What are you going to do if you get caught?"

"Run really fast."

Theodore rolled his eyes when he saw Naruto create a clone of himself. "That is so unfair."

Naruto grinned and walked out of the door. "I never play fair."

Naruto walked into the common room and saw Pansy asleep in front the fire. He was about to just leave when he noticed she was shivering. He sighed and walked over to one of the chairs and pulled off one of the blankets that rested on the backrest and covered Pansy with it. He looked over her once more making sure she was completely covered before leaving the common room.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of Lockhart's door trying to decide if he should knock or run for his life. He reluctantly raised his hand and pounded. The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him. "Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in -"<p>

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one to Gladys Gudgeon bless her - huge fan of mine."

The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably; please let it be nearly time... And then he heard something - something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. "Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you . . . ."

Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street. "What?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the best- seller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment. "What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it - the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left. He walked through the hallways of Hogwarts towards Gryffindor tower trying to hear the voice again. He walked around the corner and saw Naruto looking around confused. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto spun around and looked at Harry. "I heard this ice-cold voice. It wants to kill someone, but I can't see anyone that could have produced it. I think I am going insane."

Harry quickly shook his head, "no you're not! I heard the voice too! Though the weird thing is that Lockhart couldn't hear it…"

Naruto looked at Harry confused, "Why were you spending time with that asshole?"

"I was serving detention for our little car stunt."

"Wow, McGonagall must be a real hard-ass if almost dying wasn't a big enough punishment."

"You didn't get detention?" Asked Harry

"Nope, Snape thought me getting thrashed by glass and grass was enough of a punishment," Said Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To see a friend. Where are you going?"

"Back to my Common Room," Harry said as he turned around and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Naruto ran up the huge amount of steps that to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He didn't want to think about an invisible killer at the moment as his main focus was getting out of the castle. He stopped in front of a wooden door and pulled out his wand. The door exploded into shards of wood giving him an open space to walk through. Naruto repaired the door before walking over the edge of the tower. He unsealed his broom and mounted it. He looked around and saw the station. The broom lifted off of the ground and he took off.

* * *

><p>It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron wasn't back yet. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited. Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room."My muscles have all seized up," he groaned, sinking on his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. How was it with Lockhart?"<p>

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door."

"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "Naruto heard it as well and he was in a different part of the castle."

Ron looked at Harry confused. "Naruto heard it as well?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't with me or Lockhart, so I am really confused. How can I and Naruto hear the same voice from different parts of the castle, but no one else could hear it?"

Ron pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes. "I don't know, Harry. Finding out Naruto could hear it as well just makes this even more confusing."

* * *

><p>Naruto gripped his Nimbus Two-thousand and One tightly as he flew past all of the trees. He had hit full speed awhile ago and was surprised at how fast these brooms could go. He had never hit top speed while playing Quidditch as he had to do too many turns and too many people to look after. Even on the broom ride he had taken Hermione on last year wasn't at full speed. All of the Professors and even Marcus had warned him and the other students about going full speed, said it was incredibly dangerous and just because something could go incredibly fast doesn't mean it should. He had to admit, going top speed was incredibly fun.<p>

Naruto maneuvered his broom to follow the tracks. He didn't want to lose his way, especially because it was pitch black outside and he couldn't see shit. Naruto saw his destination coming up fast and slowed down a bit. Riding his broom from Hogwarts to Kings Crossing was ten times faster than riding the train. Naruto slowly came to a stop when he was inside the station and sealed his broom away. He walked over to the exit of the platform and walked out, not worrying about any non-magical people seeing him come through a wall. He walked outside of the station and saw the person he was meeting up with sitting on the hood of a black Jeep. There were three other people he didn't recognize standing around the Jeep, all of which were giving him confused looks.

Camille quickly got off of the hood of the Jeep and embraced him in a hug. "It's been awhile! How are you?"

Naruto returned the hug and found an amused smirk when he saw the looks he was receiving from her friends. "I am doing great! How are doing? Are your parents still really pissed off?"

Camille released him from her surprisingly strong grip and grabbed his hand. "Not really. All they did was ground me for a really long time before giving me my freedom back. They tend to get over things quickly."

Naruto felt himself get pulled towards the Jeep. "That's good to know." Naruto noticed the curious looks turn into glares, at least the one of the males started to glare at him while the other male and female just got into the vehicle.

The Jeep was cramped and Naruto had Camille practically on his lap. Camille leaned against the window and stretched her legs across everyone. "So, Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, how are you feeling?"

"Good. You don't look too bad for someone who was in a car accident," said Camille as she looked for any kind of damage.

Naruto looked at the kids in the vehicle and noticed he had their unwanted attention. "It wasn't a horrible accident, just a couple of bruises. The nurses at my school tend to be a bit suffocating and wouldn't let me leave until they knew for sure nothing else was wrong."

"I'm surprised you got in the Jeep," said Camille. "Usually people get kind of nervous after wrecking something."

"I am surprised by a lot of the shit I do too," said Naruto.

"Wait, you go to a boarding school?" Asked the driver

Naruto looked at the kid. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Naruto recognized him as the kid who was glaring at him and one of the kids that was sitting with Camille the first time he met her. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So are your parents rich? I mean, boarding schools can be expensive."

Naruto shook his head. "They used to be. I'm the one who is rich and rolling around in the money now, though."

Camille was about to ask what he meant when she smacked her head against the roof of the vehicle. "Damn it, Noah! Where are we going?"

Noah gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he hit a rather big bump. "Trey and I found this one abandon house and we wanted to check it out."

Naruto looked at Trey and recognized his brown hair, eyes, and his slightly crooked nose. He looked at the girl sitting next to him and instantly recognized her as Adelyn Aiken. "What are you looking at, Small Fry?" She asked.

Naruto looked between her and Trey. "I recognize you from somewhere." He knew exactly where, he just wanted to be sure.

Adelyn looked at him for a second before a grin split a across her face. "Holy shit, you're the kid that broke Trey's nose!"

"Yeah…" Naruto glanced at Trey who was glaring daggers at him. "How is your nose?"

"Better no thanks to you," said Trey looking away from him.

"You'll get over it," Naruto muttered.

Camille looked between the three of them clearly lost. "How do you three know each other?"

Adelyn, who looked eager to tell the story, straightened herself out before turning towards Camille. "Trey and I were driving around on Christmas Eve with some friends when we saw Naruto and two of his friends walking down the street. Trey thought it would be funny to give them the finger while we drove by, but Naruto here put it up back at them."

Camille looked at Naruto who seemed to be looking out the window, completely ignore them. Camille drew her attention back to Adelyn who was still explaining.

"Everyone got out of the car and started to threaten Naruto and his friends, which ended up with Naruto head butting Trey and them flirting with me."

Camille looked at Naruto and gave him a sly smile. "Do you flirt with every girl you come into contact with, or am I and Adelyn the two lucky ones?"

Naruto, whose cheeks were tinted red, tried to defend himself but was cut off by Adelyn. "What did Naruto do to you?"

Camille let her smile get bigger, "oh nothing too major, just a bit of making out and almost taking away my purity."

Adelyn scooted herself closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Well Naruto, if you think that was fun with just one girl, wait until you try it with two. Things can get really exciting..." Adelyn traced her fingers softly against Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled weakly and couldn't help the blush that spread across his face.

**-End-**


	20. Whiskers

**-Year Two: Chapter XX: Whiskers-**

The grass was cool to Naruto who was lying in the middle of a park looking up at the stars with Camille who was lying next to him with her legs crossed. They had been there for about a half-hour. The abandon house was a fun place to explore until the police showed up and they had almost been caught trespassing. Well, Naruto, Camille, and Adelyn had almost been caught, the other two weren't so lucky. Camille glanced at Naruto who was currently playing with a piece of paper that had a bunch of weird markings covering it. "Do you think we should have stayed with Noah and Trey?"

"No," said Naruto as he placed the piece of paper into his pocket and looked at her. "I was the reason you got into all that trouble the first time, I wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble this time."

"I would have been in trouble either way that night, whether you lied or not."

"I'm sorry about that by the way. Harry lives with some really strict unpleasant people. If he would have got in trouble that night, who knows what would have happened."

"Its fine, I got over it." Camille glared at him and held up a fist, "though if you do it again I'll beat you."

Naruto put his hands in front of his face and smirked, "Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." Camille stood up and looked at Naruto who was climbing to his feet. "I'm really glad you came and spent some time with me tonight. We wouldn't have another chance to do something for awhile."

Naruto dusted off his pants and smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time. Though why wouldn't we have another chance to do something?"

"Because my family and I are going on vacation," said Camille as she got closer. "Can I ask you something?"

Naruto watched as she intertwined her fingers nervously. "Ask me anything."

Camille stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to decide if she should really ask him. "Do you regret the night we almost…you know…"

Naruto shook his head, trying to figure where this was going. "No, no I don't regret it. Not to be rude, but I am kind of glad we didn't do it, I mean, the toilet isn't really the place someone wants to lose their virginity at."

Camille stepped closer and giggled. "It's not the most romantic place." The smile slowly faded from her face as she stared at the boy who was inches away from her. "I need to go," she whispered as she traced her fingers along his birthmarks. "Walk me home, Whiskers?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

The streets of Surrey were completely empty except for the two teens that were silently walking together. Camille stopped walking once she was in front of her house and looked Naruto at nervously. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anytime," Naruto replied giving her hand a squeeze.

Camille stepped as close as she could towards Naruto and tried to calm herself down. She grabbed Naruto's free hand with hers, closed her eyes and placed her lips softly against his. She could feel all of her nerves relax when she felt him kiss her back. It wasn't like the one they were both dared to do back at the restaurant which was very sloppy and wet, this one was soft and tender. The porch light flipped on and she slowly pulled away from him. "Be safe," she whispered before walking towards her father who was standing on the porch.

Naruto watched Camille enter her house before he looked at her father whose muddy-brown hair was a mess and his green-eyes were burning holes into his head. Her father wasn't incredibly big, but big enough to where he could hold his own without a problem. Naruto watched her father look him up and down as if he was trying to figure out how big of a threat he was. "You better get home, boy; someone might think you are up to no good."

Naruto nodded and started to walk away. He could hear the door shut and see from the street darkening her porch light turn off.

* * *

><p>October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.<p>

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of boulders. Naruto sat in Snape's office, waiting for the man to come back. The lessons hadn't really been lessons anymore as they have been using the time to just talk and get to know each other more. The topics ranged from Quidditch to their lives. They didn't share anything personal, just more of their preferences like the kind of food they liked or what season they preferred. It was nice and he was glad for the change.

Severus walked into the room and sat down in front of Naruto handing him a brown box. "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

Naruto took the box and carefully opened it up. What he saw was a whole bunch of potion supplies, but what caught his attention was the photo at the bottom. He carefully moved the supplies and pulled out the picture. He could feel a lump form in his throat when he saw his mom standing in the Quidditch stands smiling and waving excitedly at him.

Snape watched Naruto carefully and saw his eye water up, but no tears fell. "I took that picture during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game during our fifth year. She was a very kind woman, though she had a temper. She kind of took the people that lit her fuse down aggressively as she used her fists and not her wand."

Naruto let a smile onto his face when he heard that, he preferred using his fists too. "What house was she in? It's hard to tell in this picture as she isn't wearing her robes or jumper."

"Gryffindor, though she did mention once that the Sorting Hat had said that she would do well in Ravenclaw. She was brave, intelligent, and got top marks in all of her classes, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She excelled at Dueling and Wandless Magic.."

"When did you two become friends?"

"It was during our Third year. We had Care of Magical Creatures together and we had been paired up for a project which required us to find an animal of our liking and study it. After we found it we had to figure out what it ate, where it lived, was it nocturnal or not, that sort of thing. We had an argument on which animal we were going to study and she had taught me what it felt to get punched."

"She punched you?" Asked Naruto surprised.

"It's a long story," said Snape as he rubbed his chin.

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"I don't know. I don't remember doing anything, so it's possible I said something. I won't ever know for sure."

Naruto looked at Snape curiously. "Didn't you ask her why she hit you in the face?"

Snape nodded. "I did, but the only reply I received was 'you know why.'"

"Women are so confusing," Naruto muttered.

"Indeed they are."

"Why did she leave?"

"It was only supposed to be temporary, but it eventually became permanent. She always wanted to see different parts of the world and when she finished her schooling she took off."

* * *

><p>Draco glared at Lockhart who was now lecturing Pansy on why writing 'Lockhart is a cunt' across her test in all caps was very disrespectful and inappropriate.<p>

"You will be serving detention with me for the remainder of the week, and with Snape next week." Lockhart gave Pansy one last look of disappointment before walking off towards his office.

"Whatever, you bloody wanker…" Pansy mumbled while ripping her test in half and throwing it to the floor.

Draco looked towards Theodore and Tracey who had become friends over the past couple of weeks and had completely ignored him. Blaise and Daphne had become friends as well and completely avoided him. Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones who really stuck by him anymore as Pansy also started to ignore and avoid him whenever possible. He didn't realize how much influence Naruto had over the group until now. He had always thought he was the leader of their group and he was proud of it. Now he realized he was never the leader like he thought he was; he didn't have the control he thought he had. Naruto was the one who had been running things ever since their group started, rather unknowingly, but still the one with control. The only reason anyone besides Crabbe and Goyle did the things he told them to do was because Naruto did it. What surprised him the most though was Naruto didn't intimidate them with fear, they willingly listened to him. He didn't threaten them or their families and that went completely against what his father had taught him.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to the classroom open and saw Naruto walk into the classroom. Lockhart, who surprisingly looked away from his mirror to see the new occupant of the room, strode up to Naruto with a big smile on his face. "I'm so glad you could make it, Naruto!" Lockhart placed a hand on the blonds shoulder and led him towards an open seat in front of the room. "We are in the middle of a very important test!"

"Don't touch me." Naruto brushed away Lockhart's hand. "I am not here to take a stupid test. Professor Snape sent me to retrieve Theodore and Blaise for about a half hour or less." Naruto pulled out a note and handed it to Lockhart.

Lockhart read the note and nodded. "Theodore and Blaise, you may leave! Come to me when you have some free time so you can finish your test! It is very important! Naruto, you still need to take yours!"

Naruto left the classroom with Theodore and Blaise following closely behind him. He stopped when he reached the corner of the hallway and scratched the back of his head and grinned at both of them. Theodore returned the grin and then raised a lone eyebrow. "So does Snape actually want to speak to us or did you pull me out of class to enjoy my company?"

"You can go back to class if you want; this task only requires two people." Naruto smirked when Theodore went silent.

"So what do you need us for?" Asked Blaise

Naruto pulled a book out of his bag and handed it to Blaise who read the page Naruto bookmarked. Blaise handed the book to Theodore and looked at Naruto confused. "What does that book have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything."

Theodore handed the book back to Naruto who placed it back into his bag. "Ever since you left to hang out with that Muggle chick, you have been rather short with us."

"Not everything I do is your business."

"Well Blaise, it seems like Naruto here has girl problems."

Naruto glared at his two friends who were grinning at him. "What girl problems?

"Well, you have that Granger chick you like to protect."

"Then there is Pansy who likes to steal half of your bed." Added in Blaise

"You also have that Muggle girl you kissed the night you left." Finished Theodore with a wink

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "First of all, I don't protect Hermione, I defend her. Secondly, I rather enjoy a females company in my bed, something you two have yet to experience. Finally, I got lost in the moment."

Theodore folded his arms and looked away from Naruto, a pout on his features. "Well aren't you special."

"Back to the reason you saved us from Lockhart." Said Blaise who was rather interested in what Naruto had planned. "What does that book have to do with anything?"

"Lockhart is a lying, thieving piece of shit to put simply. His book resembles the one in my bag perfectly, and that my friend, is a crime." Naruto looked at his friends who looked nervous. "What are you two so nervous about?"

Theodore cleared his throat and swallowed. "Well…I'm glad that you found some dirt on Lockhart, a bit giddy to be honest, but I know that you have something planned and your plans usually don't end well…"

Blaise nodded, agreeing with Theodore. "You're like a magnet to danger, and serious physical injury."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and eyed both of them. "What's your point?"

"I don't want to be put in the infirmary!" They both said in sync

Naruto narrowed his eyes at both of them and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Okay, I understand. If you both of you bitches want to sit in your little bubble of dullness then so be it, but don't come crying to me when we have to deal with Lockhart next year because you refused the opportunity to get rid of him!"

Theodore grabbed Naruto by the arm, stopping the blond from walking away. "First of all Mister Big Nuts, we are not what you call 'bitches,' and nor do we sit in a bubble, it's more like a dome of gold."

Naruto pulled his arm from Theodore's grip, and turned to face him. "I don't care what you call it."

"Secondly," continued Theodore, completely ignoring Naruto. "We never said we wouldn't help you, but we are going in with a bit caution."

Naruto nodded and let a mischievous smile crawl onto his face. "Good to hear. I'll see you two later tonight!"

Theodore watched Naruto disappear around a corner before looking at Blaise a bit worried. "What do we get ourselves into?"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. Pansy glanced at the large puddle of water on the floor, and then at the writing on the wall. <em>The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. <em>She glanced over at Draco who looked like he wanted to say something badly, but was attempting to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes fell on Naruto who was looking at the writing on the wall with a bit of curiosity, but most of all it was like he was waiting for something to happen. She watched as Naruto placed his hands on the backs of Theodore and Blaise and instantly disappeared. If one wasn't paying attention they wouldn't have noticed it.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Pansy's head instantly shot towards the direction she heard the voice and saw Argus Filch shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch, "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Pansy looked at Lockhart who stepped forward eagerly. A frown fell upon Pansy's face as she turned around and pushed her way out of the crowd of students.

* * *

><p>Theodore opened the door to Lockhart's office and poked his head in, a grin crawling onto his face. "It's empty!"<p>

Naruto shook his head and pushed past Theodore. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome!"

Blaise followed Naruto into Lockhart's office and looked at all of the pictures of Lockhart in disgust. "What are we looking for exactly?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I am not really sure. Just find something that proves he is a fraud."

Blaise nodded and started to look through the stacks of papers while Theodore started to go through the all of papers that were scattered across the desk. Naruto looked around the office, looking for something that looked familiar. Theodore picked up a bottle and raised an eyebrow, "Occamy Egg Yolk Shampoo?"

Naruto looked at the bottle and sighed. "Our professor is probably the biggest fairy I have ever met."

Blaise glanced at Theodore and smirked. "Maybe you should use the Shampoo Theodore… Get yourself some locks of lustrous luminosity."

Theodore quickly shook his head and threw the bottle into the trashcan. "My hair is sexy enough as it is."

Naruto tried to hide his grin and failed miserably. "Come on now Theodore, we can't have another narcissistic douche roaming our hallways."

"What? I can't admire myself?"

"Not when it's about your hair. Drool over your body or something."

Theodore looked over at Blaise offended. "What kind of whore does he take me for?" Theodore leaned against Lockhart's desk and looked back at Naruto. "If I fail school, which is impossible because all of the professors love me, but if I do, I need something to fall back on. I mean look at Lockhart. He is probably the biggest idiot we know and he is rich. His looks got him somewhere." Theodore looked at his two friends who were giving him blank stares with their mouths hanging open a bit. Theodore stood there for a second before realization dawned on him. "Oh very funny, Theodore's gay, ha ha!"

Naruto blinked a couple of times and grinned when heard Theodore call him an asshole. "You said it, not me." He froze in place when he heard the sound of Lockhart's obnoxious voice echo off of the walls. He looked back at Theodore and Blaise who were giving him worried looks. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

><p>Draco looked up from his essay when the fire in the common room turned green and spat out Theodore and Blaise before it went completely out. Both of them stood up and started to dust themselves off. They both froze and started to frantically look around the common room. "We abandoned a soldier, Blaise! We're scum!"<p>

Draco watched as the fire roared back to life and watched it shoot Naruto half-way across the common room. He looked at Theodore and Blaise who looked relieved and gave them both a confused look. "Err… What happened?"

"We survived!" Theodore exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. He turned his attention to Blaise who had plopped himself onto the couch, breathing heavily. "Could you imagine the look on Snape's face if he saw three of his students covered in orange perfume?"

Draco blinked a couple of times, "Orange perfume?"

Naruto plopped himself down next to Blaise and threw his cloak into the fire. "I can't believe I smell like pumpkin pie!" He glared at Theodore who refused to look him in the eye. "You just had to knock over Lockhart's stand of seasonal perfume, didn't you?"

"Hey!" Theodore folded his arms and glared at Naruto. "I was scared for my life and tried to high tail my ass out of that office! So what if I tripped over a few copies of his books and knocked over a stand of perfume? We survived and we have showers so get over your-self."

Blaise stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the dormitories. "I'm going to bed."

Theodore quickly followed after him, leaving Naruto and Draco by themselves. Draco quickly packed up his things and looked at Naruto. "See you tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded and lied down on the couch. "Yeah, sure."

Draco nodded and picked up his things walked towards the dormitories. "Have a good night."

* * *

><p>Pansy sat on her bed with knees pulled against her chest. Her hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with her forearm and pushed herself out of bed, flinching a bit when her feet touched the cold stone floor. She walked out of her dormitory and continued to walk until she reached a lone door at the end of a hallway. She knocked once and waited a few seconds before knocking again only to receive no answer. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, her eyes scanning the empty room. The fireplace wasn't lit and the lone bed was made and showed no signs that it had been slept in. She turned around, disappointment clearly etched on her face, and was about to leave the room when the person she was hoping to find appeared in front of her.<p>

Naruto looked at Pansy's tear stained face and frowned. He could see the fear in her eyes the second he looked at her, but what she was afraid was the mystery he was trying to figure out. A few tears leaked from her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble. Naruto frowned and placed his hand on her back and pulled her into a hug. "Bad dream?"

Pansy nodded into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly.

"Come on," Naruto said quietly, escorting her into his dorm. "You can sleep here tonight."

* * *

><p>For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red- eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy."<p>

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. She also pulled Naruto along to all of her study sessions to his dismay and wouldn't let him leave until she left. Naruto sighed into the palms of his hands and glanced up at Hermione who searching every book shelf in sight. "What are you looking for again?"

"I am looking for a copy of Hogwarts, A History, and all of the copies have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Naruto who folding a piece of paper into an airplane. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books.

"Why the hell do you want that boring book?" Asked Naruto who had just finished folded the last wing to his plane.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

Naruto gripped the bottom and gently tossed it forward and grinned when it started to fly around the library much to the students occupying the room annoyance. "Oh, and what exactly is the Chamber of Secrets?"

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else."

"Well," said Naruto grabbing another piece of paper. "You can always borrow mine if you want. I tried to read it and didn't even get through the first sentence before falling asleep."

"Oh that would be perfect!" The bell rang much to Hermione's disappointment. "Thanks for your help Naruto!"

"What subject do you have next?" Naruto shouted at Hermione's retreating form.

"History of Magic!"

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Naruto strode into the classroom with Hogwarts, A History hanging loose in his hand. He looked at Hermione and blinked a couple of times. He glanced at the rest of the class and noticed that were all dozing off and that Hermione really did have her hand up. He silently walked over to her table and dropped the book in front of her causing the entire class to jump in surprise. "I brought you the book you wanted."

Professor Binns, looking up from his deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. "Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.

Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown, who Naruto thought was a giant twat, lifted her head off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers" He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again. "Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Naruto was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. "Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -" But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Naruto was just simply amazed that something interesting in this class was actually happening.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. "The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

"There is evidence, though." Naruto looked at all of the heads that snapped in his direction. He suddenly wished he didn't say anything.

"What evidence is there, Mister-?"

"Uzumaki… and there is the writing on the wall that said the chamber has been opened. Mrs. Norris has been attacked and she was at the scene of the crime!" Naruto looked at the class who looked back at Professor Binns.

"That could have been a joke pulled by a student-"

"Sounded more like a threat to me," said Naruto, cutting Professor Binns off.

"The Chamber of Secrets does not exist!"

"What about the cold, murderous voice that is apparently very hungry, wants to kill, and can smell blood? I heard the voice and followed it to where everyone found the writing. Something is happening and it has to do with this chamber, and the voice I heard probably belongs to the monster…."

Naruto glanced around the classroom and saw the fearful looks he was receiving. He looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were looking at him with wide eyes and started back up towards the door. "I think I'll just excuse myself…"

* * *

><p>"Who can it be?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"<p>

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible ..."

"Do you think that Naruto could possibly have something to with it?" Asked Ron. "I mean he could hear the same voice that Harry heard and he is friends with Draco..."

Hermione shook her head and glared at Ron. "Don't bring Naruto into this! I'm pretty sure he has nothing to do with it, and there is most likely a reason as to why Harry and Naruto can hear the voice!"

"Sorry," said Ron quietly, surprised by her quick defense. "Okay, we all agree its Malfoy."

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Harry said as Ron laughed.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the Slytherin Common Room and saw Draco, Blaise, and Theodore sitting on one of the couches doing some homework. He quickly made his way over to them and sat down next to Draco. "How much do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"<p>

Draco looked up from his essay, looking a bit surprised that Naruto was actually talking to him. "Well, not much…"

"What about your father? Think he might know something?"

Draco thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I have a feeling he might know quite a bit. Why?"

Naruto looked at Theodore and Blaise making sure he had their attention. "You know the writing on the wall that said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened? Well, I know it exists and I want to find it." Naruto sighed before leaning his against the back of the couch. "The only problem is that no one knows where it is."

"I could write my father and ask him what he knows…" said Draco. He was also interested in this secret chamber.

"Does this mean that our quest on proving that Lockhart is fraud is on a hiatus?" Asked Theodore

Naruto nodded. "Our new goal is to find the Chamber of Secrets. You can include Tracey and Daphne to our plan if you feel like it, the more the merrier."

Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. "I am going to start on the letter."

Naruto stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the girls dormitories. "I am going to go and fill Pansy in. Maybe her parents know a thing or two."

**-End-**


	21. Wicked Ways

Naruto walked into the Slytherin Common Room and saw Draco, Blaise, and Theodore sitting on one of the couches doing some homework. He quickly made his way over to them and sat down next to Draco. "How much do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Draco looked up from his essay, looking a bit surprised that Naruto was actually talking to him. "Well, not much…"

"What about your father? Think he might know something?"

Draco thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I have a feeling he might know quite a bit. Why?"

Naruto looked at Theodore and Blaise making sure he had their attention. "You know the writing on the wall that said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened? Well, I know it exists and I want to find it." Naruto sighed before leaning his against the back of the couch. "The only problem is that no one knows where it is."

"I could write my father and ask him what he knows…" said Draco. He was also interested in this secret chamber.

"Does this mean that our quest on proving that Lockhart is fraud is on a hiatus?" Asked Theodore

Naruto nodded. "Our new goal is to find the Chamber of Secrets. You can include Tracey and \Daphne in our plan if you feel like it, the more the merrier."

Draco nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. "I am going to start on the letter."

Naruto stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the girls dormitories. "I am going to go and fill Pansy in. Maybe her parents know a thing or two."

**-Year Two: Chapter XXI: Wicked Ways-**

Naruto walked out of the castle with a piece of paper clenched tightly in his hand. He pushed passed a group of kids who gave him a confused look as they didn't expect to see anyone else out past curfew. He kept on walking until reached the edge of the forest and took off in a huge burst of speed once he passed the first tree. One clone appeared on each side of him and sped off in a different direction.

Naruto stopped and looked in both directions before grabbing a kunai and throwing it up in the air. He watched the kunai fall to the ground and once it penetrated he pulled out his wand and kunai and took off after one of his clones.

* * *

><p>Blood covered the forest ground, trees, and gave a little sparkle in the sunlight. Four full grown men were lying on the ground lifeless, three with their throats cut and the fourth had a hole in his chest. A pair of brown, moist eyes locked onto to the blond haired killer. The boy had been walking around the forest with a letter in his hand when he and his little gang spotted him. They planned to rob the kid of all his money and valuables, but what they didn't plan on was the boy killing them without thinking twice about it. He glanced at his snapped wand before watching the blond carefully. Fear started to cover him like a blanket when he heard a low hissing come from the youngster.<p>

Naruto gave the snake a questioning look. "Interesting," he muttered.

The man had no idea what the kid was saying, but all he knew was that he had to get out the area fast. He only knew of one person who could talk to snakes and he was extremely dark, and highly feared. He tried to move his legs without any kind of success. They were broken. A tear started to fall down his cheek as he held back a sob. He was trapped. He closed his eyes and let the tears start falling.

"Will you please be quiet?"

Moist brown eyes brown eyes locked with cold blue. His mind didn't register the question, nor did he let himself quiet down. "Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto tilted his head towards the man lying on the ground while keeping his eyes locked with the snakes. "What was that curse you and your little friends tried to use?"

"The Cruciatus C-curse…" The man glanced at Naruto who was giving him an impatient look.

"What the hell does it do?"

"It…inflicts excruciating pain on the victim…"

Naruto stayed quiet as he took in the new piece of information. So there was a torture curse; interesting. "What's the incantation?"

"…I'm not going to tell you…"

Naruto twirled his wand in between his fingers and looked back down at the snake who was eyeing the man intently, a thoughtful expression spreading across his features.

A cold chill ran down the man's spine as he hopelessly watched the snake slither towards him. The snake stopped right in front of the helpless man and stared him right in the eye as it raised its head preparing to strike.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the man screamed in pain. People were so weak when it came to their lives. It's not like begging would help after you attempted to rob and kill them. The world around Naruto started to ripple and change. The blood on the ground disappeared along with the wounds of the men that attacked him and their breathing went back to normal. All five men lied on the cold ground unconscious and perfectly alive, but not exactly able to function properly just yet. Blue eyes met yellow as he stared at the snake lying next to him incredibly relaxed. Another unneeded mystery that just had to enter his life.

The ability to talk to snakes was probably uncommon as he had yet to hear anyone else do it, but the possibility still existed as there haven't exactly been any snakes around for the professors to speak with. He noticed it was a different language because what he was speaking wasn't English, nor Japanese which confused him as he couldn't remember ever learning it, let alone being aware of it. So that only gave him two possibilities. One was that it had something to do with his magic, and Two was the Curse Mark Orochimaru gave him. He had doubts that it was the Curse Mark as Orochimaru couldn't actually talk to snakes, except for his summons. But summons were completely different than regular animals. You could summon regular animals yes, but you wouldn't actually be able to do anything with them as a communication barrier was in the way.

Naruto stood up and rubbed his head when he felt a headache forming. He needed to grab something to eat, go to sleep, and hopefully forget about this incident for awhile.

**-Entourage-**

Tracey and Daphne both walked into Draco's dorm not even bothering to knock. Daphne looked at Draco who was lying on his bed going through a bunch of books and scattered papers. Both Theodore and Blaise both occupied the bed next to him looking through books on snakes and other creatures. "Have any of you three seen Pansy?

Theodore shook his head. "Not recently."

Blaise didn't answer them nor did he look in their direction. He was too engrossed in the book he was reading while Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "If we see her we'll let you know."

Tracey walked over to Theodore and plopped herself down onto his bed. "What are you looking for?"

"Giant monster snakes!" Theodore snapped the book shut and threw it onto the floor. He grabbed another one that was resting next to him and opened it. "You see I got to thinking after hearing everyone talk about the monster that dwells inside the Chamber of Secrets. If the chamber was built by Slytherin and does happen to have a monster living inside of it, then wouldn't it be some sort of snake?"

"What makes you think it's a snake?" Daphne asked. She sat down next to Draco who decided to give Theodore his attention.

Theodore looked at all of his friends like they were stupid. "Are you seriously asking me that question?" At Daphne's nod, he decided to explain. "Slytherin could talk to snakes!" He watched all of them to see if any of them caught up. "Ugh! If he could talk to them there is a chance he could control them to an extent! Why would he have a monster that he couldn't control?"

Realization dawned on Tracey and she started to clap her hands excitedly. "We're getting somewhere! Theodore, you're a genius!"

Theodore scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know…"

"So what kind of snake are you looking for?" Asked Daphne

"We don't know," said Blaise who closed his book. "We know that it needs to be big because smaller snakes can be easily killed and wouldn't pose that much of a threat."

"Small snakes can be dangerous!"

"They can be dangerous, but they don't exactly pose as much of a threat as a much larger snake."

"Says you," Daphne muttered.

**-Entourage-**

Naruto dropped his bag and sat down. He turned himself a bit to the right to give himself a better view and watched the lone classroom door carefully. "Are they all planted?"

Pansy sat down next to him and quickly nodded, a mischievous grin crawling onto her face. "I can't believe we are doing this! Doing it to a tree was awesome, but doing it to a classroom? This is going to be intense! Why aren't we walking away like the people in movies?"

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on Pansy's shoulder. "Because the writers who make their characters walk away from an explosion are stupid. Walking away doesn't make you a bad-ass, watching it does."

* * *

><p>Students of all ages walked the grounds of Hogwarts; the small amount of rain didn't seem to bug any of them. Some of them were with their friends while others were by themselves with one thing in common; they were enjoying their day off with no disruptions. The sound of glass shattering and a giant ball of fire following after filled the once peaceful air, causing all the students in the area to jump from shock. Some of them ran off screaming, while one kid fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy covered her eyes as thick clouds of smoke started to fill the hallway. The door to the class room had been blown to pieces and some of the shards were lying on the ground on fire. "That was huge!" Pansy looked at Naruto who looked disappointed. "Why are you not cheering? That was awesome!"<p>

Naruto looked at Pansy and sighed. "Because it the same fucking thing! Combining my Chakra and Magic and adding it to the explosive note was supposed to do something different, not just blow up like normal!"

"What did you expect it to do?"

"I don't know!" Naruto stood up and pull out an explosive from his pocket. "It could have exploded in an array of different colors, a fabulous display!" Naruto started to mold his Magic into the note before wrapping it around a piece of wooden debris. The sound of ignition filled the hallway echoed off the walls of the hallway when Naruto threw it into the now destroyed classroom. A giant explosion shook the ground under Naruto and Pansy as an enormous fire ball filled the entire classroom, disintegrating everything in its path.

"Very impressive…"

Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. His blond hair fell just before his eyes, and his brown eyes were giving both him and Pansy a promise of pain. "Who are you?"

The stranger's eyes landed on Naruto and hardened. "Deneb and I believe you know my big sister."

"I could know her, but without a name, I couldn't tell you for sure." Naruto glanced at Pansy who decided to stand behind him.

"Oh, I believe you know her as Martha." Deneb stared at Naruto waiting a reaction and smirked when he saw Pansy's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms. "Martha… That name doesn't ring any bells. I guess she wasn't too important if I forgot about her so easily."

"You should remember her! You were the one who ruined her life!" Deneb was breathing heavily, his frustration rising by the second. "Do you remember her boyfriend, Cameron? You ruined not only his life, but his father's as well! His mother committed suicide because of you!" Deneb took a couple of slow breaths to help calm him down. "Do you know how long it took me to find out it was you?"

"No, but I bet you are going to tell me."

"I'm not because it doesn't matter! I have finally found you and, seeing as this little show you put on for your little girlfriend here has probably alerted some unwanted attention, I am going to tell you this… Once you let your guard down I am going to ruin you! You will wish you never even looked at my sister! Both of you are going to be on your knees begging me to end your pathetic lives, and when that time comes…I am going to stare you right in the eye as the life leaves your body."

Naruto watched as Deneb turned around and walked off. He was surprised to say the least. He didn't know that stupid bitch had a younger brother. A brother who obviously wasn't as intelligent he had originally gave the family credit for. He looked at Pansy who was playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Pansy let me know if he says, or does anything to you."

Pansy nodded, surprised at how cold Naruto became. She didn't know what to think of the situation. She was surprised that this family was going to start another problem, but if she was honest with herself, she was scared too. She watched as Naruto cleaned up their mess before grabbing onto his hand and letting him lead her towards their Common Room.

**-Entourage-**

Naruto glanced at Snape who was reading the letter that his dumb-fuck of a Hokage sent him. It was sent by one of his crows, a privilege he only gave to Kakashi, so thankfully the place he called 'Home' had no idea where he was located nor could they ever find him. He looked at the letter that Snape had set down on his desk before looking up at the man. "Do you have any questions?"

"What does C.R.A mean in this letter? It seems like that is the reason they want you to come back."

"It means I get to marry and have sex with a bunch of strange women that I don't even know." Naruto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "C.R.A stands for Clan Restoration Act. Since I am the last Uzumaki I get the privilege to build my family. I honestly never really had any interest in this bullcrap and don't really want to participate."

"What happens if you refuse?" Snape asked. This was something he didn't agree with. To put someone so young, especially his student, in this position was wrong.

"I don't really know to be honest. All I know is that I have to go to Konoha and discuss this with my leader."

"I don't see why you have to go back, Mister Uzumaki. Nowhere does it say you are required to go speak with him."

"Yes it does. It's an order, not a question. The only question he asked was if I was able to make it by a certain time and that is because he doesn't know how long it takes to get from Hogwarts to Konoha. After I give him the time he will give me a deadline and who knows what would happen if I didn't reach that deadline."

"Who are you, Naruto?" Snape wanted to know what happened. Why was Naruto so different from Kushina? The chance to get answers was right in front of him and he wasn't going to let them slip between his fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto answered dumbly. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Your name, yes, but who are you?"

"A Shinobi of Konohagakure…Student of Hogwarts…What do you want me to say?"

Progress Snape thought to himself, but the word Shinobi brought a bad feeling to his gut for some reason. It was like he was going hate the answer he was about to get. "What exactly is a Shinobi, Naruto?"

"Err…didn't Dumbledore tell you and the other staff members? I explained most of this crap last year." Naruto looked at Snape confused. What the hell was the point of these questions if he most likely knew the answers to them already?

"No he didn't. He didn't inform any of the staff members about this information." Snape narrowed his brow in frustration. "Tell me, Naruto, what exactly is a Shinobi."

"A weapon if you want the most honest answer."

"Weapon?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, weapons. Shinobi and Kunoichi are the primary military power in Konoha. We perform missions for a fee and those can include manual labor, acting as escorts, and carrying out assassinations. We are loyal to our villages for life and any defectors are considered missing-nin and will be marked for death. This will happen to me if I don't go back."

Snape kept himself silent in slight shock. He didn't know how to react to this new piece of information. His student was a trained killer. His thirteen year old student was performing deeds that most grown adults couldn't ever think of doing. How could this Konoha place get away with such a thing? "How…how many people have you killed, Naruto?"

"I haven't killed anyone. I act as an escort and do manual labor." Naruto stood up from his chair and started to pace the office, his patience was running low. "What does any of this have to do with me going back to Konoha to decline some stupid C.R.A?"

If only Snape had caught the hidden meaning in Naruto's words. "What do you do when someone attacks whatever you are escorting?"

Naruto growled in frustration. What did him killing people have to do with anything. "I knock the person unconscious! Just because I can kill people doesn't mean I do it!" A heavy silence filled Snape's office as both figures stared each other down. The silence was finally broken when Snape cleared his throat. "When do you have to leave?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "A few months maybe?"

Snape nodded and stood up from his chair. "Come and see me when you need to leave and I will get your transportation prepared."

To Snape's surprise, Naruto sat back down at his desk instead of leaving. "I actually have a question for you, Professor."

Snape raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What question might that be?"

**-Entourage-**

Naruto leaned against his broom and yawned. Snape had been meeting with him more often to see how he was doing, asking more questions about his duties as a Shinobi, or to simply teach him more magic.

"I expect excellence from all of you!"

Naruto ignored Marcus and glanced at Draco who was trying his best to not look nervous and was failing miserably. Besides the lessons with Snape, he had been bothered by Deneb. The kid was always seemed to be around. He would always try to blend in with crowd or keep his distance and just watch him. It was starting to get annoying.

Naruto blinked a couple of times when his team started to go their separate ways. The real surprise was Draco who was still standing next to him and still looking incredibly nervous. Naruto looked around to see if there was anyone Draco could possibly be wary of and when the only two people he could see was Pansy who walking towards them looking confused, and then Deneb who was still watching them. "Err…Draco. Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Is it Deneb?" Pansy cut in.

"No, it's more like his family."

"Why are you so worried about his family?" Naruto asked, "Couldn't you just let your father deal with that part?"

"Well yeah I could, but it's just… I don't know. I guess it's just more of the fact that compared to you and my father I am doing absolutely nothing!"

"The way I handle problems isn't exactly the greatest…"

"I know, but at least you are doing something instead of just standing around and doing nothing like I am!" Draco let out a frustrated sigh and folded his arms. "I have no power in politics, I am not strong enough in magic to hold my own against the upper years, and I can't even fight! Do you know how frustrating that is? Knowing you can't do anything!"

Naruto nodded with a small grin forming on his face. "Just ask."

Draco looked at Naruto a little bit shocked. "What?"

"What." Naruto leaned against his broom and grinned. "Just ask."

"I – no – I didn't mean for that…" Draco looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" Said Draco becoming a bit irritated

"Yes, you did! You wouldn't be complaining to me if you didn't want my help. So cut the foreplay, just ask." Naruto glanced at Pansy and saw she was trying to repress her own smile.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Would it be a problem if you just asked?"

"Would you please teach me how to fight?"

"Yeah" Naruto stood up straight and started to walk towards the school. "I'll write you up a schedule and give it to you tonight. Prepare to regret ever asking me for help."

Draco visibly paled while Pansy followed Naruto up to the castle giggling.

**-Entourage-**

Draco was lying on his bed in a white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. Naruto told, or more rather demanded, that he wear these pieces of clothing. He even had to wear trainers! What kind of wizard wore muggle clothing? Oh yes, Mudbloods, Naruto, and now him. If his father ever saw him in these...he didn't want to think about what would happen. Like being called a traitor, worthless, or worse, being disowned. How glorious.

The training he was put through was killing him. When he came back to the common room he was covered in sweat, out of breath, and had cramps. He had to run a full lap around the school and do twenty push-ups and one-hundred sit-ups. Naruto also decided to tell him this kind of exercise was for chumps and because he was so out of shape he wouldn't be able to handle anything else. On another horrible note his training was going to be increased and more exercises were going to be added. How awesome is that? Maybe stage two will actually kill him. He didn't have to do the training alone as Naruto joined him. He wore the exact same thing as Draco, but just different colors. Grey shirt and black sweats.

The one thing that probably annoyed Draco the most was that he would only have an advantage over his peers when he would be done with the training. A major advantage, but it was just over his peers. A great thing was that he could build his skills over time and the older his got the more his advantage grew. That advantage only lasted until someone with more experience came along and kicked his ass into the ground. The beating his pride would take if someone younger than him won in a fight. The thought was revolting and he knew he would never be able to show his face anywhere without holding up a head of shame. Luckily for him a good majority of magic folk didn't know how to use hand to hand combat and were rather useless when they ended up wandless. He wasn't going to be one of those wizards.

Draco snapped his attention to the door when Naruto came in looking a bit annoyed. He silently watched as Naruto started to go through his trunk muttering to himself. "What's wrong?" Draco raised an eyebrow when he stood up with a paint ball gun.

"I am going to get my wand back."

"Err… What?"

Naruto sat down on the bed on started to reload the gun. "Lockhart caught me after hours using magic and he decided he was going to confiscate my wand. I'm going to sneak into his room and get my wand back all the while using this gun as a way to shoot him if I have to or if I just generally feel like it from a distance. Vengeance will be mine!"

Draco sighed and pulled his blanket over himself. "Can't believe you are using a muggle weapon…"

"It's more useful than you are."

Draco huffed and folded his arms. "The hell it is."

**-Entourage-**

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right..." She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her. "Er - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer."

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book-signings."

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. "So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players...

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione. "I don't believe it," he said as the three of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed -"

"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year -" They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying absolutely nothing. "The last copy of the book has already been checked out."

"Do you know who happened to check it out?" Asked Harry a little annoyed. They were so close and their chance just slipped right in-between their fingers.

"A Mister Naruto Uzumaki asked for it last year. You are welcome to try again later." Madam Pince eyed the three of them with suspicion before turning around and getting back to her duties.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione who were both looking rather disappointed. "I take it we are going to go and find Naruto?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded and walked out of the library with Ron following behind them.

**-Entourage-**

Lockhart sat his desk with an open letter sitting in front of him and a quill in his hand. He had a big grin on his face as he wrote down his reply and his cheeks had slight pink tint to them. "Oh, Sue. If only you were a couple of years older." He rather enjoyed his fan mail as it gave a boost to his ego. Of course he only read the mail from the witches as the wizards usually insulted him. He could remember some insults that made him wonder what caused those people to be so cruel. He remembered a letter that said his mother should have drowned him at birth. Another letter, actually it was a howler, told him he was as worthless as the broken condom he owed his life to. Jokes on that guy as he didn't even know what a condom was. Then another which actually kind of stung said that his birth certificate was actually an apology letter from the abortion clinic. Some people were just heartless.

Lockhart raised an eyebrow when a letter landed on desk. He set his quill down and pulled out the letter. He didn't know what to expect and was hoping it was from someone who had a heart. He opened the letter and cringed.

_"Mister Lockhart._

_Fuck you, fuck your family, fuck your loved ones, fuck any pets you may have, fuck your hopes, fuck your dreams, fuck your ambitions, fuck the earth on which you clumsily trod, and fuck the miserable day on which you spilled out of your whore-mother's gaping vagina and forever cursed this world to bear the shame of your useless existence. Fuck you, you wand thieving cunt."_

Lockhart dropped the letter and sniffled. How could people be so cruel? Of course this person was gutless as they didn't even bother to say that to his perfectly smooth face. Of course he was at Hogwarts so it's not like they actually could, but that's beside the point! Lockhart nearly jumped out of his skin when one of his pictures shattered and fell off of the wall. He looked behind him and saw nothing. The picture did have orange paint splattered across it, but he couldn't think of anything that could have produced it. He let a silent cry when he felt something break against the back of skull. He pressed his fingers against the wound and felt something wet cover his fingers. Fearing the worst he looked at them and saw the same orange paint and thankfully not blood.

Naruto stood on top of the ceiling with a grin on his face. Just one more shot and he would grab his wand and leave the poor professor alone. After all, he had some business to deal with in the morning.

Lockhart quickly bolted under his desk when a barrage of paint balls started to fly towards him. He could hear them all splatter against his desk and all of his books. He silently wanted to cry and never leave the comfort of his desk. All of his hard work was being destroyed. After a couple of seconds the sound of balls splattering disappeared and complete silence filled the room. Lockhart slowly crawled out from under his desk while making sure the coast was clear. When he stood up he saw that his desk had a new paint job and his floor was now covered in glass from the fallen pictures. None of that mattered to him though, it all could be fixed. What put him in tears was that someone had stolen his enormous peacock quill. That wasn't fixable.

**-Entourage-**

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Naruto watched as Deneb walked out of the common room in a hurry. This kid was an annoyance and most likely a very big problem in the future. That problem had to be prevented as it would only cause him stress and he had enough on his plate already. Killing was out of the option as it would be suspicious if Deneb was to suddenly disappear, and he couldn't cause mental trauma as his sister was a victim of that and it would look bad if another member of that family suffered the same fate.

Naruto picked up his broom and ran out of the common room. He was going to 'talk' to Deneb during the Quidditch match where everybody would be too preoccupied with the game to worry about what he was doing. Plus, if he played during the game he wouldn't actually become a suspect if someone found out about his and Deneb's chat. According to Professor Snape, it was impossible to be in two places at once.

Naruto dropped his broom and kicked Deneb behind the knee dropping him to floor. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the back of Deneb's head. "Just do as I say." Before Deneb could say anything, a yellow jet of light slammed into the back of his head.

Naruto picked up his broom and created a clone. "You know what to do." The Clone nodded and started to drag Deneb to an empty classroom, leaving Naruto by himself.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, and then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.<p>

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have; we've been flying in all weathers -"

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August"

"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry" said Fred, winking at him.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . ." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky.

**-Entourage-**

Deneb looked around the empty room in a panic. His wrists and ankles were tied down to the table preventing him from going anywhere. He could see the rain hitting the window and hear the loud clap of thunder. He looked at Naruto whose eyes were filled with annoyance. "What the hell is this!?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the table. "I can't have you run off."

Deneb glared at the blonde with such hatred that Naruto knew if looks could kill, he would be lying on the cold floor. "Once I get out of this you are going to wish you were dead. I will ruin your fucking life!"

"You've had plenty of chances to do that, yet, you haven't. I'm not worried."

Deneb felt a new wave of chills as he eyed the completely calm blonde in front of him. "What are you worried about?"

"Not much, maybe the Quidditch game ending before I am finished."

"What the hell is the matter with you? You can't just kill me!"

"I can actually, and I'm going to." Naruto tugged on the rope making sure it was tight enough. He put weight on the edge of the table to make sure it couldn't be flipped over.

"Someone is going to find out! This castle has eyes everywhere!" Deneb was seriously starting to worry. He knew this kid was someone to not take lightly, but to actually resort to killing him was the biggest situation he didn't think of happening.

"Don't worry; I removed every painting and portrait in this room. We are completely alone. You can scream and nobody will hear you."

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I don't want to deal with your future bullshit. I have too much to deal with at the moment." Naruto bent down and picked up Deneb's wand off of the floor. He placed both hands against the table and leaned closer to Deneb. "You are a problem. A threat towards someone I care about. I can't leave this place knowing that someone is out to hurt her or worse…"

"I wasn't planning on killing her! I didn't have any plans for your little girlfriend!"

Naruto smacked Deneb on the forehead and placed the tip of the wand against his throat. "No. No, no, no. Don't think that I am going to believe that for a second. The way I hear you look at her… It's unnerving." Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You threatened my family and I can't have that. I have no idea what your father plans on doing to Mister Malfoy, but I will stop him. Your entire family is going to pay for what you have tried to do."

"We haven't tried anything!"

Naruto placed the tip of the wand against Denebs forehead. "Maybe you haven't tried anything, but I do know you are planning something." Naruto moved the wand back and forth slowly while staring at Deneb. "Tell me. How shameful is it for a wizard to be killed by his own wand?"

* * *

><p>Naruto pushed open the door to the classroom and looked down both ends of the hallway. When he didn't see anyone he tightened his grip on Deneb and started to drag him towards the exit of the school. It was chilly and the only sound that could be heard was a body getting dragged across the floor. Naruto stopped mid walk when he saw Teddy flying towards him with a letter tied to his leg. "Well this is inconvenient…" Naruto muttered as he dropped the body and untied the letter and opened it up.<p>

_"Dear Fuck Face._

"Oh Camille, you're so charming."

_"Do you not care to keep in touch with your friends? This bird is the only way I can communicate with you and it's incredibly abnormal. Who the hell uses birds? Seriously, haven't you ever heard of a telephone? Keep up with the times, Whiskers._

_Anyway, you are going to spend Christmas with me. No choice. If you say otherwise you'll regret it. Everything has been approved and you can come over whenever you want. I know it's early, but I would highly prefer now. _

_Camille."_

Naruto flipped the piece of paper over and cut the word 'sure' into it using his nail. He folded it back up and handed it back to Teddy who took off into the night. Naruto stood there for a second as his eyes started to change from blue to red. He looked down at Deneb and tightened his grip. "Take my warning with heed, Mister Deneb. Hurt my friends and your life won't be the only one I ruin."

**-End-**


	22. Warmth

**-Year Two: Chapter XXII: Warmth-**

The sound of bell ringing alerted the gas station attendant of a customer. She slowly walked to the register while the customer grabbed a couple of water bottles. What she saw when the customer finally reached the counter was a shocking surprise. The boy couldn't have been older than thirteen and his white T-shirt had rather large patches of blood stains on it. His hands and parts of his neck also had dried blood on them and the kid looked exhausted. His blond hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and his shirt had a few small rips in it. "What the hell happened, kid?"

"I was caught in the crossfire of some nasty people." Naruto pulled out some notes that he had managed to grab and finally looked at the attendant. "How much is the water?"

"Don't…don't worry about it… Are you injured at all? I can call you some help! It wouldn't be a bother!"

Naruto put the money back into his pocket and grabbed his items. "This isn't my blood." A half truth as some of the blood was his. "My friend didn't make it..." Naruto glanced out the window of the store and saw a police car driving slowly down the darkened street searching for someone…for him. "Thanks for the water, but I need to go."

The girl followed Naruto's gaze and saw the police car. "Are they looking for you?"

"No…" Naruto said slowly. "I was just curious as to what he was doing."

"Obviously looking for someone… You know, usually people don't seem to on edge when they aren't in trouble."

"I'm not your average person." Naruto took a step backwards before completely turning around and leaving the store.

The girl stared at the spot Naruto was standing in before picking up the phone and dialing nine-nine-nine. Something didn't seem right about that kid and she was positive that kid was who the police was looking for.

**-Sometime Earlier-**

In the second week of December Professor Snape came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Naruto looked at Draco who signed the list along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Theo and Blaise were going home as they couldn't stand not being home for Christmas and they were positive that this castle became incredibly depressing.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of kids who can't decide whether to be sad or happy. It's like they're happy because they got a bunch of garbage, and sad because they don't get to see their families. Go home. Enjoy the best of both worlds."

Naruto glanced at Theodore who shook his head at Snape who continued down the line of students. "What do you usually get for Christmas?"

"My Mum usually gives me a bunch of galleons to go and get whatever I want. I buy all the things I want before Christmas and then she takes it all away, which, by the way, is bloody awful. Knowing I have things that I actually want, but can't use? Just kill me."

"What about Father Christmas?"

Draco looked down at the first-year who was giving them confused looks. "Father Christmas? What are you five? That man is all in your head, an excuse for your parents to use when they don't get you the right thing. He's a reason not to buy you anything because you have supposedly been bad."

"You're lying!" The first year didn't sound so sure.

"Am I? Are you going home or staying here?"

"Going home…"

Draco let a smirk crawl onto his face. "Stay up late and sneak out of your bedroom. You'll see your parents setting out the gifts. They have been lying to you. Anyone who says I'm wrong is as ignorant as you are."

The girl quickly wiped her eyes when Snape stood in front his students, completely silencing them. "Just because it's almost a holiday doesn't give you a reason to slack off… I expect you to be current on your assignments or there will be serious consequences…" With one last look over the crowd Snape turned around and left the common room.

Naruto glanced at Pansy who was talking excitedly with Daphne and Tracey. She was a problem, a problem he didn't know how to fix. He leaving was surely going to create a rift between the two of them. She, besides Hermione, was the only one who didn't know he was leaving. Draco, Theodore, and Blaise understood. They weren't happy, but they understood.

Theodore groaned and flopped down on the couch. "I can't believe we have potions with the Gryffindors! It's Christmas, where's the miracle!?"

**-E-**

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry, who knew that if they retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."

Harry's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but he had his mind on more important things. He was waiting for Hermione's signal, and he hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded.

Harry ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Harry straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air, and it almost landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Harry glared at Naruto who had crushed the firework in his hand and couldn't help but feel incredibly irritated. He glanced at Hermione who was trying to find it in her to be mad at the blond, but was coming short with the emotion. The class went on slowly as Harry tried to fix his potion to get at least a passing grade. Every minute the potion got worse until he finally just gave up. Harry wasn't a quitter, but he knew when his efforts would become pointless.

Harry stopped trying to fix his potion and started to prepare himself for the verbal humiliation Snape was about to unleash upon him, and everyone who had failed. Today was turning out to be horrible. The bell rang and Harry didn't even bother giving Snape a sample and left the classroom.

Naruto grabbed his bag, set his sample on Snape's desk, and quickly followed after the trio. Once he caught up he grabbed Harry and threw him against the wall. "You dumb fuck. What would you have done if that firework had a bad reaction to the potion and something horrible happened?"

Harry rubbed has back and glared at Naruto. "We made sure it wouldn't do anything! What, do you think we just winged it?"

"It doesn't matter if you tested it! It's a potion! One stir more than it requires could fuck everything up! What would have happened if Goyle wasn't making the potion correctly?"

"How did you even know what we were doing?" Cut in Ron who looked a little embarrassed. Naruto's looking at Hermione told Ron everything he needed to know. "Really, Hermione, do you have to tell him everything?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. "He has a knack for getting the information he wants…"

Naruto cracked a small smile as he pulled out a small sack from his bag and dropped it at Harry's feet. "Just ask next time."

"I would have asked if I knew he had access." Harry told Ron and Hermione as he picked up the sack. They hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I can't read minds."

Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly. "It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.

"Nobody knew he had access," said Ron reassuringly to Harry. "You knew just as much as we did."

"Hermione knew," said Harry as the potion frothed and bubbled. Hermione blushed.

**-E-**

A week later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"It's not the monster you need to worry about Ron, it's us."

Ron looked at Naruto who was surrounded by a bunch of other Slytherins. "Like we need help defending ourselves from the likes of you snakes."

"You may be a mighty Lion, Ron, but we Snakes are agile, quiet, and deadly. By the time you giants notice us; we will have already bit you in the ass." Naruto grinned. "Plus, Ron, you could use all the help you can get."

"Could be useful," Ron quickly said to Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"

Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not -" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Naruto looked at Lockhart with hope, hope that he kept of the façade. All he needed was for fruit to get dropped. Thinking he was hot shit was going to do just that. Snape's upper lip was curling and Lockhart was still smiling; it was inevitable, Lockhart was going to be humiliated.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

Naruto looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Of course, the only thing injured is his pride."

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end. "Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape glanced down at Naruto who had a look of pure disgust. The Professor let a cruel smirk form its self on to his face. "Professor, it would be very informative for the students to see what could happen if they faced an opponent clearly stronger than them. Defense isn't only knowing how to disarm and block spells, but knowing when to retreat as well. Arrogance will get you killed."

"An excellent idea, Professor Snape! Who shall I be facing?"

"Someone from my house, perhaps? Naruto!"

Naruto climbed onto the stage, wand already in his hand. He looked at Snape. "Anything specific you want me to do?"

"Render him unconscious."

Naruto turned to face Lockhart who was already had his wand raised. Naruto mimicked his posture and looked over the crowd. Some of them looked worried while others had their eyes trained on him, no doubt wanting to see what Gilderoy was going to do to him.

Lockhart cleared his throat and smiled. "On the count of three, Mister Uzumaki"

"One – Two – Three –"

Not wasting any time Naruto swung his wand and cried out, "Stupefy!" A bright flash of light shot out of the tip of Naruto's wand and Lockhart, again, was blasted off of his feet and slammed into the wall. Naruto watched Lockharts limp body hit the floor with a thud, a satisfied smirk adoring his face. Naruto put his wand away and looked at Snape who looked incredibly amused.

"Ten points to Slytherin."

Naruto grinned and jumped down from the stage next to a laughing Draco. Snape slowly walked over to Lockhart's unconscious form feeling incredibly satisfied. He pointed his wand at Lockhart who started to stir. "Shall we continue the lesson, Professor?"

Lockhart pushed himself onto his feet and quickly fixed his hair. "Yes we shall!" After making him self look presentable he placed his focus back on the students. " Now, I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Uzumaki. Potter -"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"I don't think you're ready for this, Ron." Naruto raised his wand at Ron who looked a little nervous.

"More than you think, Naruto." Replied Ron raising his own wand, neither of them caring to bow.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!" A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

Naruto smirked at Ron before quickly getting started. "Everte Statum!" The spell hit a surprised Ron in the chest, hurling him backwards. He hit the ground hard and slid a couple of inches, his left side in pain. Ron stood up and shakily raised his wand. Naruto sighed in annoyance once he saw the spell leave the tip of Ron's wand. The spell was moving too fast for him to dodge and it was most likely going to hurt. With a grunt, Naruto was hit and flung into a spin. His chest made contact with the stone under him and he couldn't help but wince. His entire body felt like it was on fire.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing. Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked.

"Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

Naruto pushed himself on to his feet and swung his wand at his opponent, "Expelliarmus!" Ron prepared himself for the impact and wasn't surprised to feel his wand leave his band and his body leave the ground. With a thud Ron hit the ground at the same time his wand clattered against the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was lying on the ground in pain while Naruto was rubbing his arm; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was. Pansy and her partner looked the worst out of the entire group. Both girls were glaring at each other, the hate leaking off of them.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan ... Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot I think Id better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops, my wand is a little overexcited."

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What drop my wand?"

But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

Naruto stared at the snake; his first instinct was to talk to it. He hadn't been able to talk to them much, his time being eaten up by school. Also, with Slytherin's monster running around petrifying students, it probably wasn't a good idea to give the student body any ideas. Naruto eyes glanced at Snape who was walking towards the snake enjoying Harry's frozen state. Snape would definitely ask questions while Dumbledore would pull him into his office. With what happened last year, he had to try and not bring any attention to himself.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it ...

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained. He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

Naruto pulled Harry away from the crowed and out of the hall. Once they were a good distance away they both stopped with Naruto staring at Harry curiously. "You can talk to Snakes…"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it."

"Second time?"

"I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard -"

"Why the fuck did you talk about Brazil? Out of all of the topics in the world you chose Brazil… Good on you for setting it on your cousin though. I once gave a Snake hunting advice. Not like it really needed it, but I had a blank. Never would have brought up Brazil though…"

"Next time I'll be sure to talk about – wait – you can talk to Snakes too?"

Naruto nodded his head and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, but I highly doubt anyone besides us can do it."

"Surely others can do it," said Harry. "I doubt two second years can do something the Professors can't"

"Possibly, but to be honest I really haven't seen any professor talk to an animal lately, especially a snake." The sound of footsteps echoed off of the walls alerted the duo of an approaching party. "Looks like this conversation is over, Harry. I wouldn't go around boasting about your ability, not until you learn more about it at least." Naruto looked into the hall and noticed Pansy and her partner was missing which was strange because the club hadn't been dismissed yet, and Pansy wasn't usually one to leave in the middle of something. The state the two were in after their little duel wasn't the best either. With one last wave Naruto left leaving Harry by himself.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "That's only the second time I've ever done it. I once spoke to a boa constrictor about Brazil." Harry sighed. Naruto was right, that topic was lame.

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" said Harry. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there - you heard me – Naruto even heard me."

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything - no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something - it was creepy, you know – wait – Naruto understood you?"

Harry gaped at him. "I spoke a different language? But - I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. "What do you mean Naruto could understand you?"

"He told me he could talk to Snake about a minute before you two arrived. If Naruto can do it, surely it doesn't really matter." Harry folded his arms irritably and glared at his two best friends. "D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something -"

"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

"Just think, Harry, you're possibly related to two Slytherins!" Ron started pacing around looking a little panicked. "We need to finish that potion and figure out who is setting the monster loose. It's either Malfoy or Naruto."

Hermione sent Ron a death glare. "It's not Naruto, Ron!"

"As far as you know, Hermione, he could be! You know he has a temper, and we have personally seen him deal with the people who make him mad! He is friends with Malfoy, the most despicable person here besides Snape! Don't you think it's rather convenient that he can talk to Snakes and be in Slytherin? The attacks didn't start happening until after he started attending Hogwarts!"

"The attacks started happening a year after Naruto started attending!"

Harry stood to the side of his arguing friends. Even though he didn't want to join in, he had to agree with Hermione. If Naruto was the one attacking people, he's positive Hermione would have been attacked by now.

**-E-**

Pansy ran through the halls after her dueling partner, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. She pushed herself passed some students and aimed her wand at her fleeing target. "Stupify!"

The spell slammed into the wall right when her target ran around the corner leaving a scorch mark. Pansy sped up and ignored the students standing around in shock. Her determination would start to slip once she started to think about the repercussions of having an audience. Pansy's anger rose to a new level the longer she ran and she aimed her wand once again. "Reducto!"

A jet of blue light shot out of the tip of her wand and crashed into the wall next to her target causing her to scream and choke on the dust that started to fill the hallway. Parts of the wall slid across the floor almost tripping Pansy as she didn't stop her movement. Gritting her teeth in frustration Pansy aimed her wand once more and aimed at the girls' feet. "Reducto!"

The jet of blue light slammed into the floor sending pieces of stone into the air and knocking the girl off of her feet and onto the floor. Pansy ran through the dust cloud and pocketed her wand before jumping on top of the girl. Pansy clenched her hand into a fist and punched the girl in the mouth. The girls cries of pain were cut short when Pansy's fist, again, connected with her mouth.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed off of the walls as the impact became harder and the speed of each strike increased. Tears started to form in Pansy's eyes as she knocked out a tooth and split open the girls lip. A trail of blood started to form on the girls cheeks and drip onto the floor creating a small puddle.

Pansy's vision started to blur as she ripped her stolen necklace from girl's neck and dropped it onto the floor. "Don't you ever -" Her fist connected with the girls' cheek. "- Ever -" The sound of the girls' nose breaking filled the hallway, echoing off the walls. "- Steal my necklace!" Pansy started to feel her self get light headed and the world around her started to slow down. She could hear her name being called and footsteps getting closer to her. She felt herself being pulled off of the girl and a voice she immediately recognized whispering in her. She could feel herself relax as she relaxed into his embrace and let herself go.

Naruto held Pansy and looked at the girl who was quietly lying on the floor in pain. Naruto pulled his eyes away from her and looked Pansy who still had her head against his chest.

"W-what's wrong with me, Naruto, w-why did I do that?"

"Everybody loses control, Bug." Naruto whispered in her ear. He gently rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Go to our Common Room and I'll fix her up."

Pansy nodded and pushed herself out of his embrace. With one last glance towards the girl Pansy walked off. Naruto looked down at the necklace and picked it up off of the floor. He glanced at the girl and sighed. "Let's get you looking healthy."

**-Entourage-**

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?" said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously.

"Hannah," said the stout boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue." There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Flich's cat's attacked. That first year, Creevey, was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know - Creevey's been attacked."

"He always seems so nice, though," said Hannah uncertainly, "and, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"

Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and Harry edged nearer so that he could catch Ernie's words. "No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You- Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"

Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves. If he hadn't been feeling so angry, he would have found the sight that greeted him funny: Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face. "So," said Harry. "You think I'm the heir do you?."

They all looked fearfully at Ernie. "Were not scared of you!" said Ernie in a quavering voice.

"Good, I don't want you to be." said Harry. "Wouldn't Slytherins Heir be in Slytherin? You're an idiot, Ernie."

Ernie's face turned a shade of red, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Harry.

"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him! Not only are you an idiot, you're blind too!"

"It was a very near miss. Anybody with decent vision would know that," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so -"

"I highly doubt the heir cares what kind of blood you have!" said Harry fiercely. "'Enemies of the Heir beware.' Keep spouting you crap and the heir will here you and your blood won't save you." Harry spun around and stormed towards the exit. "You Hufflepuffs are a bunch of idiots!"

**-E-**

Tracey looked at Naruto as she chewed on the tip of her quill. "About time they shut up."

Naruto slammed the book shut and threw it onto the floor. "They're Hufflepuffs. Their stupidity would drive anyone up the wall."

Tracey looked at the book on the floor and then back at Naruto. "Why are you so interested in –" Tracey looked at her homework and then back at Naruto. "- Aresto Momentum?"

With a dejected sigh, Naruto rested his head against the table. "Being able to slow or stop someone descent is pretty useful, but being able to use it one your self would make it incredibly useful." Naruto looked over his notes again before crumpling them up. "If you accidently fall from your broom while playing Quidditch or just simply from high up you could prevent yourself from dying."

"Never thought of that," said Tracey as she went through her own notes. "I don't think Professor Flitwick went over that."

"He didn't," Naruto admitted. "He went over using it on objects and other people, but not on your self…"

"Well… Why don't you try it?"

Naruto glanced up at Tracey like she was crazy. "Try it on myself? Like, throw myself off of my broom and try it out?"

Tracey nodded and then shook her head. "It sounded like a better idea in my head…" Tracey watched Naruto go over her own notes before he slowly set them down.

"We have Astronomy tonight, right?"

Tracey nodded, not liking the direction this was going.

"That tower should be tall enough… Do you know how tall it is?" When Tracey shook her head no, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the height doesn't matter, the important thing is that we know its really tall."

"Please tell me you're not going to-"

"I'm going to jump from the tower and stop my fall."

"You sound really confident that you'll survive…"

Naruto rested his head against the table once more and closed his eyes. "Don't bring this kind of negativity into my life Tracey."

**-E-**

Naruto looked around the Astronomy Tower in annoyance. He couldn't exactly practice his spell with everyone watching. They weren't exactly watching him at the moment, but once he actually stated practicing they would all watch and think he was insane… Which wouldn't really be that far off.

"Mister Uzumaki, why are you not participating!?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. So much for not having anyone's attention. "To be honest, Sinistra, I don't think I'm astronomer qualified."

"First off, Mister Uzumaki, it's Professor Sinistra. Second, I don't care if you don't think you are qualified, you need to participate!"

"Professor or not, you're still a bitch…" Naruto murmured under his breath.

Fifteen minutes passed before Naruto finally decided that he was going to proceed with what he had originally planned. He would probably get a lot of crap from Pansy and Snape, but that was something he already expected to happen after every questionable idea he had. Pansy would probably be pissed at for being a dumb-ass, but she would get over it quickly. Snape would most likely give him a lecture on natural selection and why it wasn't a good idea to play a game you can't win. Obviously if he survived he made that game his bitch. If he lost he at least got to avoid a lecture and a pissed off female. So, either way, he won.

Naruto took a couple of steps back and looked around the classroom. None of his classmates, except for Pansy and Draco who were giving him questioning looks, were paying him any attention. With the coast mostly clear, Naruto ran towards the edge of the tower and jumped.

Ignoring Pansy's scream and his incoming doom, Naruto pulled out his wand and tried to focus. He could feel the cold air hitting him as he gained speed. His hands and ears were already numb and a small part of him started to regret this questioning course of action. Naruto straightened himself and mentally prepared himself. "Aresto Momentum!" A bad feeling entered his gut when he didn't feel himself start to slow down, but instead gain more speed. With the ground getting larger in size by the second, he started to panic.

"I wasn't ready!" Naruto tightened the grip he had on his wand and went for try number two. "Aresto Momentum!" Nothing. "Aresto Momentum!"… "Aresto Momentum!"… "ARESTO MOMENTUM!" Still nothing. Panic turned into frustration after every failed attempt. "ARESTO MOMENTUM! YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT, ARESTO MOMENTUM!" Naruto started to wave his wand frantically, the fear of dying spreading through him. "COME ON YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WORK! ARESTO MOMENTUM!" Naruto closed his eyes expecting to become as flat as the ground he was about to become a part of when he suddenly felt himself come to a complete stop. He cracked one eye open and saw he was hovering inches above the ground. "Fuck yeah!"

Naruto let him self drop to the ground and instantly regretted it. The ground was covered in snow and his clothes were exactly water proof. Ignoring his now wet shirt, Naruto pushed himself onto his feet and started to jump around in excitement. "I'm so fucking awesome!"

"Incredibly stupid is what you are."

Naruto stopped jumping and slowly turned around to find Professor Snape giving him a blank stare. "Err… Hey…" How intelligent.

"Mister Uzumaki, have you ever heard of Darwin Awards?" Not waiting for Naruto to reply, Snape continued. "The concept is that the people who earn the award have ultimately helped humanity by injuring or killing themselves to the point where reproduction is no longer possible by doing something surrealistically stupid. They helped Humanity because they have effectively prevented their genes from spreading."

"..."

"You almost won that award, Mister Uzumaki."

"Thanks for the lecture, Professor. I'll be sure to remember it the next time I decide to jump from another tower."

"If I may ask, why did you jump?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I wanted to see if I could use the charm 'Aresto Momentum' on myself…"

Snape just stared at Naruto with a hard gaze which was starting to make Naruto slightly uncomfortable. "Mister Uzumaki, did you ever think to simply ask if it was possible?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

**-E-**

Draco watched Pansy carefully for any sudden movement or attack. She was in the worst mood he had ever seen her in and he honestly felt a little scared. Yeah, Naruto jumping off of the tower was definitely the stupidest idea he had ever came up with, but acting like a psycho wasn't the way to go about it.

"What kind of retard jumps off of a tower!?" Pansy exclaimed as they walked towards their common room. Class was let out early because of Naruto's little stunt and she was pissed. Not because class ended, she thankful for that, but because her dumb-ass friend thought it would be a good idea to test gravity. "Obviously Naruto!"

Tracey stayed quiet as they walked; not wanting to accidently to admit that she was the one who gave Naruto the idea and end up on the other side of Pansy's fist. She knew how hard the girl could hit and didn't want to experience that sensation ever again.

"I'll admit that it was a stupid idea, but you can't deny that jumping from the Astronomy Tower takes some giant balls," said Theodore casually. "Even if the spell didn't work, I'm pretty sure his balls of steel absorbed most of the impact and he stood back up like nothing happened. Sure, he had to probably wipe some of the dirt off of them, but other than that he's perfectly fine."

"Theodore…" Pansy spat out. "Shut up."

**-E-**

Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane. He was halfway down the passage when he tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though his stomach had dissolved. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Harry had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. Harry got to his feet, his breathing fast and shallow, and his heart doing a kind of drumroll against his ribs. He looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

He could run, and no one would ever know he had been there. But he couldn't just leave them lying here... He had to get help... Would anyone believe he hadn't had anything to do with this? As he stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.

"Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew as he bounced past him. "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking -" Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Harry could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash - crash - crash - door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Harry found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off aloud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

"Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off' students, you think it's good fun -"

"That's enough Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall, and Peeves zoomed away backward, with his tongue out at Harry.

Harry looked to his right and saw Naruto who placed a finger against his lips telling him not to say anything. Taking Naruto's advice he kept his mouth shut.

Justin was carried up to the hospital wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department, but nobody seemed to know what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Harry, Naruto, Snape, and Professor McGonagall alone together.

"This way, Potter," she said.

"Professor," said Harry at once, "I swear I didn't -"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.

"Professor McGonagall, would you take Mister Uzumaki with you? The Headmaster wanted to speak to him."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Come along, Naruto."

They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he, Naruto, and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Harry heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived. He looked at Naruto who didn't look surprised at all and he had to assume that the blond had been here before.

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Harry to wait and left him and Naruto there alone. Harry looked around while Naruto walked off to explore. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Harry had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hadn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

A strange, gagging noise behind him made him wheel around. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Harry looked at Naruto who was stroking its feathers before looking back at the bird. The bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Harry thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Harry watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Harry was just thinking that all he needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while he was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.

Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. He looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. He heard a crash and saw Naruto leaning again Dumbledore's desk holding his burned hand. The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very somber.

"Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird - I couldn't do anything - he just caught fire -"

To Harry's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled. "About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on." He chuckled at the stunned look on Harry's face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him . . ."

Harry looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day, and quite a shame for you to have experienced the heat, Naruto" said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Dumbledore made himself comfy before addressing the two students in front of him. "Harry, if you would be so kind as to wait outside while Naruto and I talk. It shouldn't take long.

Harry nodded and left the office with out a word. The less time he spent talking to Dumbledore, the less trouble he was in.

Naruto looked at Dumbledore who was currently admiring his bird. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I did, Mister Uzumaki. Have you figured out when you were leaving?"

Naruto nodded, "Tonight."

Dumbledore looked up from his bird and gave his full attention to Naruto. "I shall let Severus know. He will have your portkey ready for you when its close to activating."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You are fee to go." Dumbledore let a small smile form as he looked at the blond in front of him. "You will be missed dearly, Naruto. If you are ever in need of anything, don't not be afraid to write. I hope life treats you well."

Naruto nodded before turning around and leaving the office. Hope was not something Naruto was fond of.

**-E-**

Pansy sat on down on Naruto's bed, a letter clenched tightly in her hand. She could feel tears start form in her eyes as she finished reading. She quickly rubbed her tears away and stood up when the door opened. "When were you going to tell me?"

Naruto, surprised to see Pansy in his dorm, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Tell you about what?"

"This!"

Naruto looked at the piece of paper that was being held in front of him. "Oh, that… Well, I wasn't ever planning on telling you to be honest…"

Pansy crumpled the paper and dropped it to the floor. She couldn't hold her tears back and let them fall down her cheeks freely. "How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know… There's a good chance I won't be coming back…"

A sob escaped her throat and she grabbed her hair in frustration. "What…What about that promise you made to me last year in the restroom? You said you would stay here! 'I'll be here next year and the years after that.' Your exact words! You promised…"

"I also promised I wouldn't let myself get killed. Not going back guarantees my execution…" Naruto walked towards Pansy who had sat herself down on his bed. "It's not like I planned this or actually want to go."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still going." Pansy rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Never make a promise that you can't keep, Naruto."

Silence filled the room as Naruto stood in front of Pansy, a train of thought rushing through his mind. What she didn't know was that he could keep that promise, but it wouldn't be easy. It would require extremely careful and precise planning. One mess-step and everything would go to hell. Being the Jinchuriki of Konoha he would not be let go easily.

"You don't understand… I'm a high priority."

Pansy looked up at Naruto, her blue eyes filled with pain. "High priority?"

"…What I have is of great importance." Naruto sat down next to Pansy with a bit of hesitation. He didn't know how she was going to react to this, but it had a pretty high chance of being negative. She had no knowledge, besides the basic explanations he had given her, on how his life worked. Things she considered unmoral were completely normal in his life and even accepted to a degree. Her world was black and white. In her world the Cruciatus Curse was illegal and frowned upon. In his it would be wildly accepted and used for interrogation. Atrocities were wicked and cruel and he was paid to do them. The more he thought about the situation the more he wanted to stay back in Konoha. Ignorance was going to ruin his life.

"What do you have that is so important? Why not just let them have it?"

"Because there is a good chance it would kill me if I gave it back…."

"….Oh…."

Naruto sighed and stood up. He wasn't going to tell her. She would be better off not knowing. A knock on the door and the figure of Professor Snape walking into the room made Naruto relax a little. Snape couldn't have better timing. "Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Wait, you're leaving today!?" Pansy stood up and placed herself in front of Naruto's trunk. "You can't leave!"

"Miss Parkinson, please step out of the way."

Pansy shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Please don't go, Naruto…"

"I'm sorry, Pansy…" Naruto stepped around her and grabbed his trunk. He turned around and looked at Snape who had already pulled the portkey out of robes. Naruto walked over to the key dragging his trunk behind him. This was it. No turning back now.

Snape placed the key into Naruto's hand and took a step back. In about five minutes his student would be gone and, unbeknownst to everyone, he was actually disappointed that Naruto would be leaving. He was an interesting child and he was positive he would ever meet a student that was the same.

"Naruto…" Pansy called out softly.

Naruto looked at Snape who nodded and left the room. He turned around and watched Pansy as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it while more tears slid down her cheeks. "Naruto… Can you be my first kiss?"

"I thought I already was?" Naruto asked as he wiped away Pansy's tears.

"…I want you to be my first genuine kiss. Not my first because I almost drowned and lost a bet… A real one…"

Naruto nodded and pulled her into his embrace. Pansy let out a shaky sigh, enjoying the warmth. She did her best to relax and enjoy the close proximity, the comforting warmth that she was going to miss horribly. She placed her hand against his cheek and rubbed his whisker marks with her thumb, a small smile forming. Leaning forward, Pansy softly placed her lips against his. Unlike the kiss at the Christmas party, this one was soft and tinder, not sloppy. She could taste the salt from her tears and she instantly felt like crying some more. Pansy placed her hands and slowly pushed herself away from her best friend. "Be safe, Naruto… I'm going to miss you…"

Before Naruto could reply, Pansy ran out of the room while wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto looked up at Snape who had walked back into the room and nodded. Naruto looked back at the door Pansy had ran out of and felt a feeling he had spent almost his entire life trying to get rid of. "Severus… Will I always have a place here?" Naruto glanced back up at Snape who was looking at him with a foreign expression. "Like…if I was able to come back would I be allowed to continue attending Hogwarts even with a month of being absent?"

Snape placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and waited for the key to activate. "Of course, Naruto, I'll make sure of it." Snape looked away at Naruto's nod, not noticing the single tear that fell down his students' cheek.

**-End-**


	23. Promises

**-Year Two: Chapter XXIII: Promises -**

Jiraiya stood on top of the Hokage Tower overlooking the village. He finally had Naruto back in his care and he wasn't about to let the blond leave again. He looked behind him at Naruto who had his hands in his pockets. "How has your first week back in Konoha, Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya who had returned to enjoying the view. "Other than being demoted, and placed on house arrest? Great."

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you out of the Country for such a long time. We need you here."

"Yeah, because not being allowed to leave my apartment without your permission is totally helping this place. My abilities have never been pushed to this level before."

A frown made its way onto Jiraiyas face. He knew Naruto wouldn't be happy about the outcome, but he thought that after a week Naruto would have calmed down a bit. "I care about you, Naruto…"

"Go fuck yourself."

"You need to watch your attitude, Naruto, or I'll –"

"Or you'll what, revoke my ninja status? Arrest me?"

Jiraiya sighed in frustration. "You don't understand."

"The only thing I understand is that I've been victimized." Naruto glared at Jiraiya who was still refusing to look at him. "The only reason I'm not allowed to leave is because you can't let your Jinchuuriki roam around unsupervised. If I was a normal Shinobi you wouldn't be bothering me with this bullshit."

"It's not because of what you hold, Naruto!" Yelled Jiraiya who was losing his patience.

"Then why am I the only one who can't leave the village for an extended period time!? You were allowed to wander around the elemental nations without being punished, and your teammate Tsunade is still out their and she is still considered loyal! Why the fuck aren't I allowed to leave?"

"You can't leave the village because of who you are! Your father had many enemies –"

"I can handle myself."

"You aren't invincible, Naruto. The most you can probably handle is probably two Jonin level ninja, any more than that and they would overpower you easily."

Naruto bit down on his tongue and stayed quiet. He knew for a fact that he could handle more than two, but Jiraiya didn't need to know that. "I'm going home."

"You aren't dismissed."

"I don't care."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto's back, his anger reaching a new level. He was doing what was best for his students' son and he was being treated like shit for it. Yes, he could probably have handled the situation differently and in a more professional manner, but Naruto didn't work like that. The kid was unpredictable and he had to make sure he couldn't do anything stupid.

**-E-**

Naruto slammed his apartment door shut and started to pace around his living room. He was going back to Hogwarts whether Jiraiya liked it or not. This village had nothing for him. He had nothing to gain staying here. Naruto sat down on his couch and massaged his temples hoping it would help calm him down. His portkey back to Hogwarts didn't activate for another three weeks so that meant he would have to start traveling by foot. Getting to London wouldn't be hard, that would actually be the easiest part. The hard part would be getting out of Konoha alive. He was constantly being watched by ANBU so he wouldn't be able to sneak out, which also meant he couldn't leave his apartment without being seen. Fighting was unavoidable, but there could be very little of it if he did it correctly. His first kill would end his loyalty and instantly make him an enemy of Konoha, which was good and bad. Good because Jiraiya would no longer have any authority over him, but bad because he would become a target they would be ordered to kill on sight.

Naruto sighed and rested his head in his hands. He only needed a plan to get out of his apartment without being seen. Once he accomplished that he would improvise the rest. Naruto stood up, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and got to work. Being silent wasn't the only option as he could also go out with a bang. If he could lure the ANBU into his apartment and blow it up he could take out two birds with one stone and that would solve his guard problem, but it would also alert that entire village which would be suicide once they caught on to what was happening… If he could escape the village before they figured everything out he would have a head start and would be able take them on more easily. He wouldn't be overwhelmed as he had the entire forest and ocean as his playground, but would he be able to escape the village fast enough? Naruto placed his hand against his stomach and sighed. The Kyuubi would definitely be helping with this, as the demon wasn't going to risk his host dying.

With a pretty high chance of him not escaping in time, blood would be spilled. He didn't mind the older ninja dropping to the ground cold, but it was the younger generation that he had a problem with. Killing was easier and quicker than knocking out an opponent. He could injure them to the point where they couldn't attack anymore, but it still ran the risk of killing them. Naruto looked at his door when the sound of a fist pounding against it filled his room. "Come in…" Naruto instantly regretted saying that when Jiraiya walked in and shut the door behind him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We need to talk," said Jiraiya.

"We just had a talk."

There was a long pause before Jiraiya finally gathered the courage to speak. "Yes we did… but this is different, a little more personal."

"Get on with it."

Jiraiya took a breath to calm him self down. He didn't know how Naruto was going to react to about what he was going to reveal, but he doubted it would be good considering the blonds current mood. "I'm your godfather, Naruto."

"So…what, you think that just because you are my godfather that I'm going to suddenly forgive you and understand why you are doing what you are doing? You are either a complete moron, or a worthless piece of shit for thinking that would work." Naruto forced his hands into his pockets, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck what you are to me. You are a selfish prick and I hate you."

Jiraiya clenched his jaw in anger. "I'm selfish? You're the one who is willing to turn their back on a village who needs you! You are abandoning Konoha to attend some school!"

"Where were they when I needed them, Jiraiya? Where were YOU when I needed someone? I'm not going to risk my life for people who have made my life hell!" Naruto clenched his fists and resisted the urge to kill the man standing in front of him. Where did this guy get the idea that he was loyal to this place? The only reason he stayed was because he had nowhere else to go. "I don't care what happens to any of these people! A good portion of them have tried to kill me while one almost succeeded! Why would I want to protect any of them? Most of them deserve whatever happens to them! This village and the people who occupy it are trash!"

Naruto quickly pushed himself out of the way of Jiraiyas fist that went through the wall he was leaning against a second ago. "Don't you ever say that about this village again," Jiraiya growled out. "Your father died protecting this village and this is how you repay his sacrifice?"

Naruto stood his ground and glared at the Hokage. His blue eyes slowly turned blood red while his canines grew in length and his nails sharpened into claws. "Speak for yourself you fucking hypocrite. I believe my fathers last wish for me to be seen as a hero." Naruto eyed Jiraiya cautiously, watching for any quick movements. "This village treats me like the monster I'm protecting them from and you expect me to be all happy and go-lucky? Tell me, Jiraiya, how are you repaying my fathers sacrifice? Do you think getting drunk, fucking whores, and writing trashy novels is what he would have wanted, or do you think it was making sure your godson wasn't being abused?"

Naruto could see Jiraiya starting to shake from rage. He knew he was crossing a line, but this man deserved everything. "If I was my father I would regret saving a bunch of shallow, ignorant motherfuckers. I bet after seeing how I was treated he rolled over in his grave." Naruto was almost there, he could feel it. "You've returned to this village before haven't you, Jiraiya? Informing the Third about the outside world, surely you knew about my predicament. The disappointment my father must be feeling. You know what I was going through and you did nothing! So don't you dare try and tell me that I'm turning my back on Konoha when you turned your back on me, the one who needed you the most!"

Jiraiya ripped his arm out of the wall and looked at the ground. He could feel the tears starting to form and his chest hurt. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"Saying sorry doesn't change anything!"

"You are nothing like him," Jiraiya whispered. "He would have forgiven them… Everyone makes mistakes, Naruto, nobody is perfect."

"People who are truly sorry wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Naruto's appearance started to go back to normal as he clamed down. "Get out of my apartment."

Without saying another word, Jiraiya left, leaving Naruto by himself. After a couple minutes of just standing in silence a knock echoed throughout the small apartment. With an annoyed sigh, Naruto walked over and opened the door to find his landlord standing there looking pretty pissed. "Can I help you?"

"Rent," the man growled out.

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it? You haven't paid your rent in months; surely you must have some of it!"

"Well I don't so fuck off."

"If you don't pay me I'll evict you immediately! You should be grateful I let a hell spawn like you stay here!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man who had just insulted him. People who were truly sorry wouldn't make the same mistake twice. "Fine, I'll give you the rent." Naruto stepped out of the way so the landlord could enter. Once his apartment manager was inside Naruto quietly shut the door and wrapped his arms around the managers' neck, cutting off his air circulation. The man struggled to catch his breath. The Managers struggle slowly started to cease as he drifted off into the world of unconsciousness. Once the struggling stopped Naruto dropped his Manager onto the floor. He didn't know how long he stood next to the body of his manager, but it felt like forever. Was he making the right choice? Was going back to Hogwarts worth it in the long run? He was too different from them. Everyone there had innocence to them that the population here lacked. With a tired sigh Naruto walked into his bedroom and fell face onto his bed.

**-Entourage-**

Pansy sighed as she scribbled in her notebook. Dinner time was proving to be rather boring as the boys had ran off to do go and do something while Tracey and Daphne were also with them. What they were doing, she didn't know. Someone sitting down in front of her caused to glance up and her calm expression turned into one of confusion when she saw the person was a Ravenclaw. "Are you lost?" Pansy grinned a bit when she saw how nervous he was. It was kind of satisfying.

"I'm Liam…"

"Again… Are you lost?" Pansy eyed the kid up and down. His short blond hair and his brown eyes were pretty plain compared to others, but he seemed to be a bit taller than his age group.

"Err…no…"

"Then what do you want?"

"You're kind of hard to talk to…"

"We could be having an interesting conversation if you would just answer my question," Pansy said, her grin getting bigger.

Liam cleared his throat, and blushed. He felt really stupid and him clearing his throat didn't help much either. The Slytherin in front of him probably didn't even think twice about it, he knew she didn't, but he still felt stupid. His palms were sweaty and he was pretty sure they were emitting a horrible smell. That was unlikely though, too. The longer he stayed silent the more his nerves acted up. If he didn't hurry he might actually have a panic attack. It's happened before. With a slow deep breath, he grabbed at the little courage he had. "I know I'm only a first year, but when McGonagall escorted us into the hall you were the first person I noticed-"

"Don't give me any of that crap."

Liam felt his blush become more pronounced. "Sorry…"

"Don't give me a useless apology."

If his face could go a darker shade of red, he was sure he would have reached it. The feeling one receives after embarrassing themselves was numbing. All he wanted to do was go back to his table and hide under it. The glares and stares he was receiving from the other members of Slytherin weren't helping him. Taking one more leap he tried again. "Could I walk you back to your dorm?" That was it. He was officially the stupidest person to walk into Hogwarts. 'Could I walk you back to your dorm?' Smooth.

Pansy stared at the kid in front of her, her blue eyes shining with amusement. "Sure." If her best friend survived being with Granger, she would survive being with this awkward Ravenclaw spawn. "Like the gentleman you are, you are going to carry my things."

Liam let out a breath he was holding and let a huge grin spread across his face. He quickly grabbed Pansy's things and followed her out of the Great Hall giving a thumbs-up to his friends.

**-Entourage-**

Naruto glared at Kakashi who had pulled him out of bed to talk. He didn't want to talk and it was going in a direction he didn't like. "So I'm just supposed to stop judging myself, and accept that no matter how many people I kill, its all okay because I'm a good person? I ruined the lives of three kids at my school because I wanted to protect my friends, but that's okay right? It's okay because I did it for the right reason? What a load of crap!"

Kakashi watched the tears fall down his students' cheeks who was grabbing his hair in frustration. "Naruto…"

"I cant speak to any of my friends about my problems or the way I am feeling because if I do I run the risk of them looking at me the same way the people here do! Why couldn't I have been normal? Why am I the only kid there who has blood on his hands, why am I the only one who knows what it feels like to take a life?" Naruto slid down the wall he was leaning against and wiped away his tears. "All of them sit and joke with their friends until the day is over and then do it all over again, not ever once wondering if today is going to be there last."

Kakashi kneeled down in front of Naruto and placed his hand on the blonds shoulder. "Naruto, you aren't perfect, nobody is. We all have done things we aren't proud of; it's what reminds us that we are still human. The fact that you are getting so worked up about this can be looked at as a good thing. Shows you have a sense of morality. Don't look at what you have gone through in such a negative way; see the good side of it. You can protect the people you care about. You have a better chance at preventing them from going through the life you have. You know what its like to be alone… Make sure they don't have to experience that feeling. You're a good person, Naruto, and no matter what choice you make I'll support it."

Naruto watched Kakashi leave his apartment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Finally being able to make friends, getting sorted into a place he belonged. Dumbledore knew about the type of things he did and the old man still accepted. It was like the Headmaster was giving him a second chance at being normal. The memories he was able to make, the feeling of being normal, or just simply accepted was the greatest. He couldn't give that up.

**-E-**

_Hermione smiled and finished off her liquorish wand. "Naruto, may I ask you a question?" Seeing the boy in front of her nod, she continued. "Are we friends?"_

_Naruto looked up at Hermione forgetting about his candy issue. "What?"_

_A little nervous she asked again, "Are we friends?"_

_"Of course we are." _

_All the nervousness she felt went away and she smiled._

**-E-**

_McGonagall cleared her throat to silence the hall, once it was silent she continued, "Naruto Uzumaki." The entire hall was deathly silent, maybe it was because he was foreign, either way they were overreacting a bit; Naruto noticed he got most of the professor's attention as well. Naruto sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. He looked around noticed everyone was looking at him. He noticed that he had Hermione and Draco's full attention. "Hmm, you are difficult as well, extremely difficult. You have a clever-mind and a thirst for power. You have lots of courage as well I see; you would fit in any house that I decided to put you in. You are cunning and think quickly on your feet." Naruto saw Ron talking to Hermione and glared at him a bit of killing intent was being released. Realizing what was happening he looked away from Ron and kept his attention straight ahead. The Sorting Hat started to chuckle lightly. "Yes, I made my decision…SLYTHERIN!"_

**-E-**

_Naruto looked at his boiling cauldron and sighed in annoyance. Pansy was grabbing a Bezoar for him to put in and she was taking her sweet ass time. When Pansy finally came back, Naruto snatched it out of her hand and was about to add the ingredient when he saw Ron throw something into his cauldron. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the potion start to bubble and shake, Naruto quickly pulled Pansy off the stool and onto the floor. He covered her body with his to prevent her from getting injured. He pulled Pansy closer when he heard the cauldron explode and winced in pain when he felt the liquid land on him, the liquid melting his skin upon impact. The sound of the potion hitting the floor brought his attention to the pool of blood forming around him. He quickly looked at Pansy and noticed she wasn't injured at all and let out a sigh of relief. The relief quickly disappeared when he felt his clothing go damp and start to stick to him. He didn't know if the Kyuubi could heal injuries caused by a potion and that worried him a bit. Naruto's vision started to go blurry and the last thing he saw was Snape running up to him before he passed out from blood loss._

**-E-**

_Pansy looked at Naruto and saw that his blue eyes were a bit darker than usual, "Are you okay?" _

_Naruto turned and rolled his head slightly towards her. "I should be asking you that question." _

_"I'm fine Madam Promfrey fixed me up pretty good." _

_"So what do you need?" _

_Intertwining her fingers, Pansy looked away when she felt her face go red. "When Daphne and I jumped on you that one morning, I noticed that you were the only person occupying this room…I figured you were probably a bit lonely and I finally got over myself being nervous and decided to come and see if I could spend the night with you…"_

**-E-**

_"So that means when I go back home during the summer I will have a chance of being killed." Naruto watched as Pansy bit her lip and glanced down, he didn't know if she was biting back a sob or was trying to stop herself from saying something._

_"Can't you leave the military so the risk is gone?" _

_Naruto heaved a sigh and let his fingers trace her back. "I don't know if I can leave, but I know I can retire after a certain amount of years, which by the way I am not even close to, but I don't know if I can leave. If I leave my village without permission they will send someone to kill me." _

_Feeling her good mood slip away even more, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and pulled him into a hug. "Why did you join?" _

_"Because I didn't have anything to lose, that's why. You already know I don't have any parents and I never did. I don't have any grandparents or any aunts and uncles, I had no friends either. Then one day some kid comes up to me who had already graduated and offers to train me, so being young and naïve, I accepted. After two to three years of him training me I finally joined the academy and graduated. All I am saying is I didn't have anyone to worry about, if I died nobody would have cared, I wouldn't be a loss for anyone, and I wouldn't be losing anyone or hurting anyone. I had nothing to lose and something to gain. That's why I joined." Naruto felt Pansy rest her head on his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly when he felt his shirt start to become wet. _

_"You have people who care for you here, I care for you. Be careful over the summer…I know that the summer is a bit of a ways away but I want to see you here next year, and the years after that." Naruto tightened his embrace around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. _

_"I'll be here next year and the years after that. I won't be getting killed anytime soon. I promise."_

**-E-**

_Camille stepped as close as she could towards Naruto and tried to calm herself down. She grabbed Naruto's free hand with hers, closed her eyes and placed her lips softly against his. She could feel all of her nerves relax when she felt him kiss her back. It wasn't like the one they were both dared to do back at the restaurant which was very sloppy and wet, this one was soft and tender. The porch light flipped on and she slowly pulled away from him. "Be safe," she whispered before walking towards her father who was standing on the porch._

**-E-**

Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up from his position on the floor. Walking over to his kitchen table he grabbed his scroll that was filled with all of his school equipment and placed it into his pouch. He wasn't staying longer than he had to and he would take on whatever Jiraiya threw at him. Staying in Konoha would bring him nothing. He would be just another pawn, someone who has accepted that they might die for nothing. He wasn't one of those people. He was going to live his life, and be with the people who actually cared about him. In three weeks he would be back at Hogwarts and if things went his way it would be even sooner. "Never make a promise that you can't keep, Naruto."

**-End-**


End file.
